


Треугольник Карпмана

by Bianca Neve (Kathie_snow)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Domestic Violence, F/M, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Mentions of alcoholism, Soulmates, Werewolf Jackson, Werewolf Lydia, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 83,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Год спустя после того, как Ардженты сожгли стаю Хейлов, ее разрозненные остатки пытаются выжить и не выдать себя. Но когда в лесу находят труп молодой женщины, а неизвестный альфа кусает подростка, все меняется...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Negatio

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. насилие, упоминание алкоголизма (в прошлом), упоминание смертельной болезни, упоминание домашнего насилия, сексуальные взаимоотношения с несовершеннолетними и между несовершеннолетними;  
> 2\. у урожденных оборотней голубые глаза, у укушенных - желтые; все оборотни могут оборачиваться в волков;  
> 3\. Треугольник Карпмана (http://www.psychologos.ru/articles/view/treugolnik_karpmana)  
> 4\. Дереку 18, Стайлзу 17 (почти), Элиссон 17, Скотту, Лидии, Джексону, Айзеку, Эрике 16, Питеру 29 лет.  
> 5\. Большим фанатам шерифа Стилински и Криса Арджента читать с осторожностью.

_Вторник и среда_

 

Скотт позвонил в дверь и на всякий случай оглянулся, рассматривая пустынную улицу. Шерифа не было дома, но это не значит, что кто-то из соседей Стилински не мог сказать матери Скотта, что ее сын шляется по ночам, вместо того чтобы учить химию.

Скотт просто не вынес бы еще одного ужасного длинного разговора об успеваемости, полного разочарованных взглядов.

Можно подумать, только у него низкие оценки по химии.

– Скотт? – шепот друга вывел Скотта из печальной задумчивости. – Что ты тут делаешь, чувак?

И Стайлз, не дожидаясь ответа, затащил его в дом через приоткрытую дверь. Дверь беззвучно захлопнулась, погружая обоих в кромешную темноту прихожей. Скотт заморгал, тщетно пытаясь хоть что-то разглядеть, открыл было рот для протестов – потому что Стайлз, казалось, даже не дышал, и Скотт на секунду почувствовал себя как в чертовом триллере категории Б, – но в этот миг свет в прихожей вспыхнул.

– Скотти, – и конечно, в Стайлзе не было абсолютно ничего зловещего и загадочного – его рубашка была измята, а изо рта торчала половинка крекера, но все равно он умудрялся говорить быстро и довольно внятно, – что случилось? Дай догадаюсь, ты позорно проиграл сражение с химией и решил, что только супергерой – то есть Стайлз, – он самодовольно усмехнулся, и половинка крекера исчезла как по мановению волшебной палочки. Скотта всегда восхищало, как его друг умудряется уничтожать еду – быстро и без следа, – может спасти бедного маленького тебя. Мудрое решение, юный Скайуокер, хотя ты мог бы и позвонить.

Он развернулся без предупреждения, исчезая на кухне. Скотт едва подавил приступ возбуждения. Он пришел не из-за химии, вот и нет. И одна мысль о приключении заставляла его вздрагивать. Наконец-то, наконец-то это не Стайлз узнал что-то интересное и захватывающее у отца-шерифа, или вычитал в интернете, или просто подслушал. На этот раз Скотт обставил его по всем фронтам.

Хотя химию списать тоже будет не лишним, подсказала рациональная часть Скотта.

– Если мама узнает, что я подслушал и сказал тебе, она меня убьет! – крикнул он.

Стайлз высунулся из дверного проема. На этот раз у него во рту торчал вяленый банан. Скотт скривился – он не понимал любви Стайлза к этой странной закуске.

– Подслушал что? – быстро спросил Стайлз. Его глаза зажглись любопытством.

Но Скотт не собирался сдаваться вот так просто. Неторопливо, прогулочным шагом зайдя на кухню, он принялся перебирать яблоки в вазе для фруктов, делая вид, что не замечает сгорающего от нетерпения друга. Пришел его черед отомстить Стайлзу за все прежние насмешки. Свет на кухне не горел – только Стайлз мог расхаживать по дому в темноте, рискуя сломать шею, – но почти полная луна, висящая прямо в центре кухонного окна, освещала все до мельчайшей пылинки. Не то чтобы на кухне у Стилински была пыль. Скотт всерьез думал, что Стайлз справляется с уборкой куда лучше, чем он и его мама вместе взятые.

– Скотт? – поторопил Стайлз, приканчивая банан.

– Даже не знаю, – Скотт сделал вид, что задумался, – вдруг мама и правда разозлится?

– Чувак! – Стайлз громко фыркнул в раздражении. – Ты все равно долго не продержишься. Давай, скажи уже!

И он нырнул в холодильник, вытаскивая контейнер с чем-то, похожим на запеканку или лазанью.

Скотт рассмеялся над его недовольным лицом.

– Маме звонили из госпиталя, – тихо, будто сообщал важный секрет, сказал он. Стайлз невольно тоже подался вперед, его глаза округлились в ожидании – впрочем, открыть контейнер и достать оттуда кусок запеканки он не забыл. Не ужинал, что ли?

– И что? – тем же таинственным шепотом спросил Стайлз. И откусил кусок.

Нет, серьезно, иногда лучший друг Скотта был очень раздражающим типом.

– Час назад в лесу нашли девушку, разорванную пополам! – выпалил Скотт. – Точнее, ее половину.

Стайлз подавился. Натурально подавился – Скотт ни разу не видел, чтобы что-то заставило его друга подавиться едой. Да уж, теперь он точно получил все внимание Стайлза себе. Тот бросил быстрый взгляд в окно кухни, будто хотел полюбоваться огромной луной, осторожно поставил контейнер на стол и уставился на Скотта.

– Да ты шутишь! – воскликнул он – и да! Именно на такую реакцию Скотт рассчитывал.

Скотт просиял.

– Не шучу! Ей позвонили с работы, просили выйти сверхурочно и рассказали про тело. Твой отец и другие полицейские сейчас ищут вторую половину. Как думаешь, кто ее убил? Думаешь, у нас завелся маньяк? Твой отец что-нибудь говорил тебе про маньяка?

Стайлз смотрел на него еще несколько секунд, потом встряхнул головой – и подвигал бровями, улыбаясь своей обычной улыбкой. Не предвещающей ничего хорошего. Скотт вдруг пожалел, что не взял с собой химию. Было бы чем отвлечь деятельный ум Стайлза.

– О да, Скотти, ужасный маньяк, который будет похищать очаровательных девушек и распиливать их пополам! Может быть, мне стоит отвезти тебя домой, чтобы он не схватил тебя на обратном пути и не затащил в лес…

А вот это было обидно.

– Разве ты не хочешь поехать в лес? – прямо спросил Скотт.

Стайлз изобразил удивление и шок – очень натуралистично, но Скотт точно знал, что Стайлз никогда не пропустил бы такую возможность поучаствовать в расследовании. И, может быть, самую капельку, он и сам хотел поехать в лес – несмотря даже на маньяка. Если он поможет полиции, если найдет половину тела (Скотт старался не думать о кровавых подробностях), или улики, или еще что-нибудь – то Элиссон, чем черт не шутит, обратит на него внимание.

– В другой раз я бы не упустил возможности раскрыть это невероятное преступление, мой дорогой Ватсон, – Стайлз снова принялся за запеканку, – но отец сказал, что отберет у меня ключи от Роско, если я хотя бы высуну нос на улицу сегодня, – на его лице на миг промелькнуло что-то, что Скотт не успел распознать, – так что нет, увы. Полиции придется обойтись без супергероя.

Скотт поколебался. С одной стороны, Стайлз мог и не врать – он редко делал что-нибудь, что могло огорчить его отца, а угроза расстаться с джипом напугала бы даже Стайлза. Но с другой – противная мыслишка, что Стайлз хочет отправить его домой и отправиться на поиски в одиночку…

– Если мы найдем что-нибудь, Лидия может быть с тобой полюбезнее, – вытащил он последний козырь.

Стайлз вздохнул. Бросил пустой контейнер в раковину.

– Это смертельный удар, чувак, – признал он. – Но нет. Ты видишь перед собой человека, давшего слово, а Стилински не нарушают слово просто…

– Тогда я пойду один, – твердо сказал Скотт.

– …ииии приз получает Скотт Маккол! – торжественно провозгласил Стайлз. Бросил печальный взгляд на холодильник. Но, покачав головой, схватил со стола свои ключи и мобильный телефон. – Не тормози, Гастингс. Приключения ждут нас!

 

– Ну конечно, Скотти, – с изрядной долей сарказма сказал Стайлз, обозревая раскинувшуюся в лунном свете опушку леса, – ну конечно, ты забыл взять с собой фонарики, собираясь в лес.

Скотт переступил с ноги на ногу. Опушка выглядела недружелюбно, и где-то в глубинах бесформенного нагромождения деревьев скрывалась половина тела и безжалостный маньяк. А у них даже не было фонариков – хотя Скотт ни разу не слышал, чтобы от убийцы удалось отбиться фонариком. Разве что агенту Малдеру.

Наверное, биту тоже стоило взять, ведь у него есть бита! Скотт про себя поругался на собственную непредусмотрительность. Вслух он, разумеется, ругаться не стал.

– Ты об этом тоже не подумал, признайся, – укоризненно сказал он.

На это Стайлзу возразить было нечего. Пожав плечами, он захлопнул дверцу джипа и шагнул к деревьям, на ходу вытаскивая из кармана мобильник. Скотт поморщился – Стайлз всю дорогу не отрывался от телефона, хотя переписываться ему было решительно не с кем – вряд ли он писал своему отцу, а Скотт все время находился с ним в машине. А играть за рулем в приложения было небезопасно, о чем Скотт ему и сказал.

– Просто пытаюсь выпросить у Лидии задание по химии, – Стайлз неловко улыбнулся.

Судя по напряженным уголкам губ, Лидия на его многочисленные смс-ки не отвечала. Скотт сочувственно вздохнул и похлопал друга по колену. Он понимал, каково это. Стайлзов десятилетний план по покорению первой красавицы школы явно не собирался принести плоды сегодня.

– Все же поглядывай на дорогу, – мягко посоветовал он.

А теперь дорога закончилась (печально быстро), а ехать на приключение – это совсем не то же самое, что на приключение приехать. Лес казался по-настоящему жутким, Стайлз ушел уже довольно далеко – не отрываясь от мобильного: теперь он просто прижал телефон к уху, – а Скотт почувствовал, как по спине ползают стада мурашек. Дома, в его ярко освещенной уютной комнате, все представлялось как-то… иначе.

– Ты идешь? – позвал Стайлз, засовывая телефон в карман и оглядываясь.

Вот уж кто никогда ничего не боялся. Скотт иногда думал, что у друга просто отсутствует инстинкт самосохранения – потому что мозги у Стайлза точно были, и мозги, к счастью для оценок Скотта, работали отлично. Но немного причудливо. Сам Скотт блефовал, а вот Стайлз точно мог отправить ночью в лес в одиночку, искать половину тела.

Встряхнувшись, Скотт бросился догонять скрывшегося между деревьев друга.

 

– И какой план? – спросил Стайлз шепотом пять минут и тридцать кустов и колдобин спустя.

– Надеялся, что ты мне скажешь, – тоже почему-то шепотом сказал Скотт.

– Почему я не удивлен, – Стайлз остановился и оперся спиной о ствол ближайшего дерева.

Сегодня он был как-то по-особенному язвителен, и Скотт старательно сдерживал раздражение. На Стайлза иногда находило. Хотя фонарики им и не понадобились на самом деле – луна сияла так ярко, что лес освещался, как стадион во время игры. Если бы все вокруг не выглядело таким жутким, Скотт бы, пожалуй, признал, что это довольно красиво – как в фильме Тима Бертона или на девчачьей хэллоуинской открытке, с ведьмами в развевающихся тюлевых платьях и готическими замками на заднем плане. Даже простецкий Стайлз заострился, приобрел какой-то незнакомо-таинственный вид, и его глаза поблескивали из-под ресниц, как у недокормленного вампира.

Очень-очень голодного.

Телефон в кармане у Стайлза внезапно завибрировал, и тот, едва ли не подпрыгнув на месте, выхватил мобильник быстрее, чем Скотт успел моргнуть.

– Лидия, – протянул Стайлз с непонятным разочарованием, едва бросив взгляд на экран. Набрал ответное сообщение, покусывая губы в досаде.

– Вот видишь, – Скотт похлопал его по плечу, – я же говорил, что она…

Но в этот момент Стайлз вскинул руку и без церемоний зажал Скотту рот ладонью. И зашипел, пресекая возмущение:

– Тихо! Полиция!

Скотт ничего не слышал, но не успел и словечка вставить – Стайлз уже схватил его за руку и поволок в кусты. Со скоростью, которую не показывал и на тренировках по лакроссу – Финсток бы заметил.

Кусты, деревья, корни, ямы и овраги – Скотт успел пересчитать все чертовы препятствия в этом лесу, пока они мчались вперед. Или назад, кто там разберет.

– Стайлз! – пропыхтел он, в очередной раз споткнувшись и свалившись прямо в грязь. Только бы джинсы уцелели – мать его заживо съест, если найдет на джинсах дыры. – Стайлз, погоди! Я ничего не слышал.

И именно в эту секунду Скотт услышал: лай собак, далекие крики, а между деревьями прямо по курсу замелькали отблески фонариков. Точно, это с самого начала была совершенно идиотская затея.

– Что нам делать? – запаниковал он, съеживаясь за стволом поваленного дерева. Стайлз притулился рядом. – Они нас поймают. Мама меня убьет!

Стайлз шумно вздохнул, не отрывая взгляда от приближающихся лучей. Собаки лаяли почти истерично.

– Они нас учуяли, – сказал он. – Не успеем вернуться в машину.

Он мельком взглянул на ближайшие кусты, на приближающихся полицейских, на Скотта – будто бы прикидывал что-то, и Скотту ход его мыслей совсем не понравился.

– Стайлз, чувак! – взмолился он. – Это же твой отец, тебе ничего не будет! А мама…

– Ничего себе не будет! – возмутился Стайлз. – А джип?

Пришло время для смертельного оружия.

– Пожалуйста? – Скотт сложил руки в жесте самой искренней мольбы. – Стайлз, друг, ты же знаешь, она и так расстроена из-за оценок, да она меня просто на кусочки порежет. И запретит вечеринки, а я надеялся пригласить Элиссон в пятницу, – Скотт напрягся и постарался сделать еще более несчастное лицо – собаки были совсем рядом. – Это же мой единственный шанс.

– О, только не Элиссон снова, умоляю тебя, – простонал Стайлз.

Он никак не прокомментировал, что пригласить Элиссон на вечеринку Скотт надеялся с начала года, но ни разу не решился. Скотт оценил этот признак искренней дружбы – в конце концов, безнадежная любовь Стайлза к Лидии Мартин наверняка научила его с терпением относиться к чувствам других людей.

Правда, в последнее время терпения, чтобы выслушивать жалобы Скотта, у Стайлза явно оставалось все меньше и меньше. Скотт это знал, но ничего не мог с собой поделать.

– Ладно, – сдался Стайлз, – черт с тобой. Но ты точно пригласишь ее в этот раз!

– Заметано, – быстро согласился Скотт. Он верил, что Стайлза получится разжалобить, с самого начала. – Я твой должник.

– Еще бы…

Ткнув Скотта лицом в землю, Стайлз выпрямился и вышел вперед, задирая руки, как заправский преступник.

– Привет, пап! – крикнул он. – Не надо в меня стрелять, окей? И офицера Рота попроси, пожалуйста, убрать руку с пистолета, а то я ведь ранимый подросток, у которого вид оружия может вызвать психологическую травму, наверняка тебе об этом говорил мой психиатр, хотя она клялась, что сохранит мою тайну – не то чтобы у меня были какие-то тайны, связанные с оружием, и если Бобсон перестанет на меня лаять так злобно, то будет тоже очень здорово…

– Стайлз! – перебил шериф Стилински, и Скотт невольно вздрогнул – таким мрачным был его тон. – Что ты тут делаешь?

– Гуляю, – быстро сказал Стайлз. – Совсем один.

– Один? – Скотт не рискнул выглянуть, но в тоне шерифа ему почудился какой-то подтекст. Впрочем, тон моментально изменился, когда шериф продолжил. – Я просил тебя не выходить из дома, ты поклялся, Стайлз!

– Я… – Стайлз кашлянул, будто у него в горле пересохло. – Прости, пап. Я просто не знаю, что на меня нашло. Я… прости.

Скотту на секунду стало стыдно – Стайлз явно раскаивался, что обманул отца. Может, он и не собирался поехать в лес один, без Скотта. Может, он действительно собирался остаться дома, как обещал, и делать химию. Которую Скотт потом списал бы по скайпу.

Но теперь уже было поздно что-нибудь делать. Если вылезти из укрытия и во всем признаться, делу это не поможет.

– Хорошо, сын, – голос шерифа внезапно стал мягче, – но я хочу, чтобы ты сейчас же поехал домой, ты меня понял? Хотя нет, я сам отвезу тебя домой. И, – Скотт буквально спиной почувствовал, как на него нацеливается луч фонарика, – ты твердо уверен, что был один? В том направлении ты никого – и _ничего_ – не видел?

И вот теперь в его словах точно был какой-то подтекст.

– Я уверен, папа, – сказал Стайлз.

Шериф вздохнул – так громко, что даже Скотт услышал – а потом голоса стали удаляться. Последнее, что он разобрал: «…комендантский час… не сержусь… лекарства…» – и все стихло.

Скотт остался в лесу.

Ночью.

Один.

 

Тишина и темнота, залитая прозрачным и холодным лунным светом, обрушилась на Скотта внезапно, заставив его нервно переступить с ноги на ногу – лишь бы издать хоть какие-нибудь звуки. Зимой в лесу не было ни птиц, ни насекомых, только деревья поскрипывали от ветра на самой границе слуха – и, честно говоря, это было довольно жутко. Очень жутко.

Громко вздохнув, Скотт огляделся, пытаясь понять, в каком направлении идти, чтобы попасть на дорогу. Конечно, Стайлз совершенно точно не оставил свою машину открытой и с ключами в замке зажигания, но, если повезет, за пару часов Скотт все-таки доберется до дома.

Ну, если найдет шоссе.

Искать мертвое тело ему как-то расхотелось.

Ему показалось, или деревья зашумели громче? Скотт резко обернулся, чувствуя себя одновременно напуганным и глупым, как будто нарочно выключил свет в комнате, чтобы посмотреть ужастик – и совершенно точно знает, что монстров в жизни не бывает, а все равно страшно.

Вот только маньяк, который убил девушку, вполне себе существует. А у Скотта нет даже фонарика.

Над его головой заскрипели ветви, сверху посыпались засохшие листья и какая-то труха, но Скотт не стал смотреть туда. Охнув, он рванулся вперед изо всех сил, каким-то чудом избегая встречи со стволами и перескакивая через кочки и кусты. За собственным дыханием и топотом ног он ничего не слышал, не знал, преследуют ли его – или, может, ему вообще показалось. Животный ужас гнал Скотта вперед, пока воздух в легких внезапно не кончился, а перед глазами не померкло.

Замерев на месте, согнувшись в тщетной попытке вдохнуть хоть немного кислорода, Скотт зашарил в кармане в поисках ингалятора – он не мог его забыть, не мог, ну конечно же, не мог! – и боковым зрением уловил какую-то тень, скользнувшую сверху.

_Огромную_ тень.

Скотт рывком разогнулся, роняя нашаренный-таки ингалятор и от страха переставая даже бороться за воздух, но перед ним был только лес.

Медленно, осторожно, он шагнул назад, потом снова и снова, шажок за крошечным шажком, потому что ни за что в жизни он не повернулся бы спиной к тому, что успел увидеть за жалкие доли секунды.

Нога Скотта наткнулась на что-то твердое и большое, он потерял равновесие и опрокинулся назад, ударившись так сильно, что яркий лунный свет окончательно померк. Последнее, что Скотт увидел – два круглых красных огонька, а потом наступила благословенная темнота.

 

Зажимая рану на боку, Скотт выбрался на шоссе. В голове все смешалось, лента асфальта шла волнами и выделывала петли и восьмерки, но он упорно шел вперед – в направлении города, как он надеялся. Ему нужно успеть добраться до утра, чтобы мама ни о чем не узнала.

Вот только о чем мама не должна узнать, Скотт помнил не очень четко. Кажется, он пришел в лес со Стайлзом, а потом его кто-то укусил. Собака? Волк? Но Стайлз только вчера говорил, что в Калифорнии не водятся волки.

А может, это был медведь? Или пума?

Или маньяк.

Скотт захихикал, чтобы тут же сморщиться от боли. Где же Стайлз, если он тоже был тут? Только бы его никто не укусил – или, того хуже, не съел насовсем. Впрочем, у этого загадочного животного были все шансы отравиться или, по крайней мере, заработать серьезное несварение.

Через пять минут Скотт едва не врезался в оставленный у края дороги джип Стайлза. Слава богу, он идет в правильном направлении. Тяжело вздохнув и немного отдохнув у машины, Скотт продолжил путь. Он не думал, что его рана очень уж серьезна – иначе он давно истек бы кровью, – но голова кружилась немилосердно, а во рту пересохло, как в пустыне. К тому же, _животное_ было все еще где-то тут, рядом.

Луна, немного передвинувшаяся на темном небосводе, жгла кожу, как самое ослепительное летнее солнце, и Скотт поднял свободную руку, прикрывая глаза.

Его ждала долгая дорога домой.

 

Скотт проснулся до будильника. Сев в постели, он скривился от головной боли, пытаясь сообразить, что же его разбудило. И тут же рухнул назад, накрывая голову подушкой. Соседская собака сегодня лаяла как-то по-особенному визгливо, а у всех машин на улице барахлили глушители.

Вздрогнув, Скотт схватился за бок, нащупывая повязку – он вдруг вспомнил все, произошедшее ночью. Хотя больше это походило на дурной сон. Очень, очень дурной сон. Кошмарный.

Бок не болел.

От неожиданности Скотт снова сел, резко задрал футболку – ночью у него хватило сообразительности переодеться, а испорченную одежду засунуть под кровать. Джинсы он отстирает, а вот футболку придется выбросить. Какое счастье, что мама не считала все его футболки и вряд ли заметит пропажу одной.

Укуса под окровавленной повязкой не было. Скотт вытаращил глаза, пытаясь осознать, что происходит. Он точно помнил, как промывал рану ночью, видел два ровных полукружья дырочек, из которых продолжала каплями сочиться кровь… но теперь взгляду Скотта предстала совершенно целая кожа, лишь слегка испачканная кровью от повязки. Никакой раны не было.

Это просто бред какой-то. Скотт подрабатывал помощником ветеринара, он точно знал, что раны не затягиваются всего за несколько часов. Но не могло же это все ему померещиться? Вот же кровь, она ведь откуда-то взялась?

Потянувшись за мобильным, чудом уцелевшим после ночных приключений, Скотт сделал первое, что пришло в голову. Набрал номер Стайлза. Если в жизни происходит что-то дерьмовое и фантастическое, то совершенно точно есть человек, который объяснит это все. Пусть хотя бы пришествием инопланетян – Скотту сейчас подошло бы любое, даже самое неправдоподобное объяснение.

Голосовая почта сообщила, что «Великолепный Стилински в этот самый момент, вероятно, спасает мир, и поэтому временно недоступен». Скотт не стал дослушивать сообщение до конца.

Что за дела, Стайлза нет, когда он больше всего нужен!

– Скотт! – голос матери снизу раздался воистину оглушительно, и Скотта подбросило на постели. Мама что, микрофон купила, чтобы пугать Скотта по утрам? Она могла бы, это он знал точно. – Скотт, пора в школу, ты опоздаешь!

Ну да. Что бы ни происходило в жизни, школу никто не отменял.

Скотт со стоном поднялся и потащился в ванную.

 

Заняв свое место за партой, Скотт закрыл глаза и пожалел, что не пожаловался маме на плохое самочувствие и не остался дома. Он чувствовал себя ужасно. Голова гудела, во рту стоял пресный вкус бумаги и почему-то земли, кожа по всему телу зудела и казалась тесной, будто собиралась вот-вот лопнуть, выпуская наружу… Что там рвалось наружу, Скотт не знал, на этом месте воображение ему отказывало, вместо поэтических сравнений подсовывая первые признаки столбняка и бешенства.

По всему выходило, что он очень зря не сказал обо всем маме. Можно же было наврать, что ходил вечером к Стайлзу, а по дороге его укусила собака.

Вот только где укус? – издевательски спросил внутренний голос.

– Мне надоели твои капризы, – голос Лидии Мартин прогремел в голове Скотта так громко, что он обернулся. Лидия и Джексон Уитмор стояли у дальнего окна и явно ругались. Скотт невольно подивился странной акустике – они разговаривали едва ли не шепотом, но он все отлично слышал. – Ты слабак и нытик, Джексон, и ты прекрасно знаешь, где твое место. Но постоянно жалуешься и жалуешься, мне это надоело. Это всем уже надоело.

– А мне надоел весь этот фарс! – зло ответил Джексон. – Я на тебя не вешался, это ты сказала: «Джексон, мы будем вместе!», а теперь ведешь себя, как сучка. Впрочем, о чем это я, ты и есть…

Он резко замолчал, и оба они – Лидия и Джексон – вскинули головы и уставились на Скотта. Тот поспешно отвернулся. Не хватало еще, чтобы его поймали на подслушивании. Джексон и так постоянно к нему цепляется безо всякого повода, а Лидия… ну, это Лидия.

Кстати, о Лидии. А где Стайлз?

Скотт только сейчас с потрясением понял, что его друга нет в классе, и на автостоянке его не было, и вообще он сегодня не появлялся. Растерянно оглядев аудиторию, глупо надеясь обнаружить Стайлза, как будто что-то настолько крупное, шумное и _заметное_ можно пропустить, Скотт нахмурился. По-прежнему нет.

– Что-то потерял, Маккол? – справа от Скотта сегодня расположился Айзек Лейхи – и расположился, судя по всему, в очень дурном настроении. Скотт отвел взгляд от здоровенного синяка, украшавшего лицо Айзека, и молча покачал головой.

Ссориться с Лейхи он совершенно не хотел. Иногда тот был еще гаже Джексона. Джексона хотя бы не было жалко – он был просто избалованным богатым говнюком. С Айзеком же все было иначе.

Все знали, что Айзека бьет отец. Айзек никогда не жаловался. Вместо этого он частенько третировал одноклассников и младших школьников – и при этом умудрялся никогда не попадаться школьному руководству. Стайлзу как-то удавалось отделываться от него – и от Джексона (тут Скотт завистливо вздохнул) – своим острым языком, но сам Скотт был не такой везучий. Он и в хороший-то день старался избегать столкновений, а сегодня руки тряслись так сильно, что ни о какой ссоре речи не шло.

К счастью, в этот момент между ними прошла Лидия, усаживаясь за первую парту – как можно дальше от Джексона, бросавшего на нее злобные взгляды из-за плеча Дэнни. Прозвенел звонок, в класс вошел преподаватель – и следом, запыхавшись, ввалился Стайлз.

– Стилински, сядьте рядом с мисс Мартин – и, ради бога, постарайтесь никого не отвлекать, – раздраженно сказала миссис Дэвис.

– Привет, Лидия, – обрадовано воскликнул Стайлз.

Лидия только вздохнула, отодвигая свои книги.

 

Через пятнадцать минут, когда голос миссис Дэвис стал совершенно невыносим, Скотту удалось отпроситься выйти. На пороге класса он оглянулся – Стайлз смотрел на доску и выглядел просто отвратительно. Так же, как Скотт себя чувствовал. Тревога вновь подняла голову. Скотт вроде как помнил, что Стайлза предыдущей ночью забрал шериф, но, зная своего друга, он ничему не удивился бы. Например, тому, что Стайлз вернулся за ним в лес, и его тоже что-нибудь укусило.

Это объяснило бы и бледность лица, и тени вокруг глаз, и потрескавшиеся губы.

Надо будет допросить его на перемене.

Плотно закрыв за собой дверь кабинета, Скотт едва не застонал от облегчения. Тут было гораздо тише, просто блаженно тихо, и его головная боль немного отступила. А если он умоется холодной водой, ему станет совсем хорошо.

В дальнем конце коридора у своего шкафчика стояла Элиссон. Стояла и просто смотрела в шкафчик, ее плечи были опущены, а пальцы судорожно вцепились в сумку. Она явно была чем-то очень расстроена. А может, тоже заболела – может, у них тут эпидемия гриппа, который подцепили и Скотт, и Стайлз, и Элиссон.

Сейчас не время, сказал себе Скотт, она откажет, она и так не в настроении…

А потом закрыл глаза, сосчитал до пяти и решительно направился к ней. Сейчас или никогда, сколько можно тянуть? Джексон и Лидия опять в ссоре, и если Скотт не успеет пригласить Элиссон, ее наверняка пригласит кто-нибудь другой, а Скотт снова останется жалким, трусливым неудачником без девушки.

– Привет, – робко сказал он, останавливаясь рядом. – Как дела?


	2. Мeli

_Среда_

 

Задохнувшись, Стайлз резко остановился и вслушался в звонкую зимнюю тишину леса. Ничего. Он не слышал ничего – из того, что ему хотелось бы услышать. Глотнув холодный воздух, Стайлз соскользнул с тропы и нырнул в едва заметную прогалину между кустами и корнями поваленного дерева. Он никогда не ходил одним и тем же путем, не оставлял даже шанса, что его смогут выследить с собаками и пройти следом.

Воздух застревал в горле и никак не хотел выходить обратно.

Только бы отец не решил проверить, дома ли Стайлз. Он на всякий случай обеспечил себе алиби – задание по биологии вместе с Эрикой и Лидией, но хотелось бы обойтись без лжи.

Хотя бы раз.

Снова прислушавшись, Стайлз встряхнул головой и сорвался с места. К черту алиби, к черту ложь, это сейчас не самое главное, это ерунда. Стайлз даже не был уверен, что рассуждает здраво – мысли путались, как нитки в распущенном клубке, цеплялись друг за друга, завязываясь жесткими, плотными узлами.

Потому что полнолуние через два дня.

Потому что ночью Скотта напугал _волк_ , а Стайлз точно знает, что все _волки_ сидели по домам. Кроме одного.

Потому что утром отец, глядя на Стайзла пристально и чуть-чуть печально, сказал, что убитую девушку опознали…

Споткнувшись, Стайлз кубарем свалился в овраг, пересчитав локтями и ребрами все корни, выругался себе под нос и перекатился на спину, не находя сил, чтобы подняться. Прижал ладони к лицу. Небо – серое и тяжелое – проглядывало сквозь ветки деревьев, как одеяло. Лора мертва. Лора мертва! Этого не может быть, но отец сказал, они взяли анализы – материала в лаборатории хватало, и найденная половина принадлежала Лоре Хейл.

Стайлз не закричал, не подпрыгнул на месте – но его рука дернулась, смахивая любимую кружку на пол.

– Лора в Нью-Йорке, – сказал он спокойно – он надеялся, что спокойно, – разглядывая результаты собственной неуклюжести на полу. – Это какая-то ошибка. Зачем бы ей возвращаться?

Отец не отрывал взгляда от его лица, будто даже не заметил разбитой кружки. Будто пытался прочесть всю ложь, что Стайлз скармливал ему годами.

– Тело Дерека так и не нашли, – сказал он невозмутимо – так, наверное, он разговаривал с закоренелыми преступниками, невозмутимо и слегка сочувственно. – Возможно, она что-то узнала о брате. Приехала, чтобы разыскать его.

– Ночью в лесу? – Стайлз присел, собирая осколки. Его руки дрожали – но только чуть-чуть, отец со своего места не должен был заметить.

Дрожали не только от страха и волнения, а еще и от ужасного головокружения и тошноты, терзавших его почти всю ночь, – и нет, нет, он не будет об этом думать. Сейчас в любом случае неудачное время жаловаться на самочувствие и проситься остаться дома.

– Ну, кто знает, где он скрывался год, – отец, как ни в чем не бывало, отпил свой кофе. Иногда Стайлзу казалось, что почва, по которой он ступает, тоньше папиросной бумаги, что шериф все знает – и с каждым днем разочаровывается в Стайлзе все больше, добавляя один обман к другому, один проступок к вороху уже записанных и взвешенных грехов.

Сегодня не казалось, сегодня Стайлз был совершенно уверен – его отец знает, что Стайлз мог бы многое сказать социальным службам о местонахождении беглого, пропавшего, предположительно мертвого Дерека Хейла.

– Я объявил комендантский час, – отец, так и не дождавшись ответа, поднялся и поставил кружку в раковину, – Лору Хейл, по предварительным данным, убило дикое животное.

Стайлз сунул уколотый палец в рот. Это избавляло его от необходимости отвечать. Он боялся своего языка, обгоняющего мысли – как будто сейчас у него были хоть какие-нибудь мысли. Лишь голый, неприкрытый ужас – и дурнота. В их лесу вокруг Бикон Хиллз не водилось диких животных. Только одно существо могло убить Лору накануне полнолуния, только одно, к которому она повернулась бы спиной.

Но Стайлз не собирался даже думать о таком безумии.

– Стайлз, – отец остановился рядом, неуверенно коснулся пальцами его волос – и тут же отдернул руку. – Я знаю, вы с Лорой общались до того, как, – он запнулся, не желая произносить рокового слова, – до всего этого. Если ты захочешь поговорить… – в его голосе появилась безнадежность.

Стайлз вскинул лицо, вытаскивая палец изо рта. Улыбнулся давно уже приклеившейся к лицу улыбкой.

– Конечно, пап, – пообещал он.

В тысячный раз.

 

А теперь Стайлз лежал на холодной земле, даже не замечая дискомфорта, и старался не паниковать. Это не Дерек. Дерек никогда не поднял бы руки на Лору. Это не Дерек. Не Дерек. Плевать на полнолуние, на горе, с которым Дерек так и не справился пока, на одиночество, на проступающую сквозь кожу всепоглощающую ярость.

Это не Дерек!

Стайлз застыл, даже не дыша, когда в его смешавшийся разум с опозданием в шестнадцать часов постучалась новая мысль. Это не Дерек – а кто? Кто убил Лору, кто был силен достаточно, чтобы справиться с ней и располовинить тело? И справится ли этот некто с оборотнем на три года моложе Лоры – оборотнем, чей телефон молчит уже почти сутки?

Стайлз не помнил, как он выскочил из оврага, как пробежал почти полмили, очнувшись только у знакомого замшелого валуна.

– Дерек, – шепотом позвал он.

Ответом ему стал шорох голых веток и карканье вороны вдалеке. Замирая от страха и дурных предчувствий, Стайлз обогнул валун, поднырнул под груду валежника, медленно, колеблясь на каждом шаге, прошел по узкой тропинке и протиснулся в небольшую дыру в склоне очередного оврага. Короткий ход, удерживаемый от обвала переплетением корней, заканчивался небольшой пещерой – когда-то это была нора какого-то животного, но давно, с тех пор нору расширили, укрепили и приспособили под убежище – одно из многочисленных убежищ стаи Хейл.

– Дерек? – снова позвал Стайлз, иррационально надеясь, что Дерек просто заметил его приближение и скрылся через один из запасных выходов, что он сейчас услышит и вернется.

Что за бред.

Резко, отрывисто вдыхая воздух, Стайлз упал на колени, зарываясь пальцами в одеяло на самодельной постели. Все было холодным и отсыревшим, чайный пакетик на блюдце высох, а вода в термосе полностью остыла. Дерека не было тут больше суток, не было, и Стайлз понятия не имел, где его искать.

Перед внутренним взором встала красочная картина: его отец в участке, звонок, дежурный сообщает о том, как туристы или грибники нашли очередное изуродованное тело… Дыхание застряло в горле, Стайлз выпрямился – и пошатнулся; в глазах все расплывалось, чтобы выбраться наружу, ему пришлось схватиться за стену, даже не чувствуя острые камешки, царапающие ладонь. Крис каждое полнолуние ходит на охоту, Крис и его дочь, и иногда Кейт, они убили Лору, они смогли выследить Дерека…

Холодный воздух ударил в лицо, не принеся облегчения. Захрипев, Стайлз согнулся, пытаясь упереться руками в колени, повторяя снова и снова, что он не может задохнуться, что от бешено стучащего сердца его грудь не разорвется, что он совершенно здоров, здоров – _здоров!_ – и не умрет от какого-то жалкого панического припадка, пусть даже это третий припадок за две недели. Но потом чьи-то руки обхватили его за плечи, встряхивая, Стайлз рванулся, чувствуя, как его когти прокалывают ткань и кожу, лихорадочно вдохнул знакомый запах – и потерял сознание.

 

Когда Стайлз пришел в себя – всего несколько секунд спустя, – он уже лежал на постели Дерека, согретый обвивающим его со всех, кажется, сторон телом, рядом стучало знакомое сердце – быстрее, чем обычно, но размеренно. На короткое мгновение Стайлз позволил себе просто погрузиться в ощущение безопасности, привязанности. Стаи.

Но потом мгновение прошло, и ему пришлось открыть глаза.

– Дерек? – позвал он.

Тепло исчезло, Стайлз не успел схватить Дерека за руку, как тот отполз в сторону и замер, глядя на Стайлза напряженным взглядом. Он выглядел плохо – бледный до синевы, с тенями под глазами, запавшими щеками и волосами, торчащими в разные стороны.

Дерек знал, он знал про Лору, Стайлз понял это, едва взглянув на его застывшее лицо. Сглатывая страх, Стайлз протянул руку. Он надеялся на другую реакцию. Он надеялся, что Дерек будет плакать, или кричать, или рваться мстить – на что угодно, только не на этот полутруп. Таким он был в первую неделю после пожара, но тогда Стайлз списывал это частично на отравление аконитом, частично на внезапное одиночество. Потом Дерек нашел новый якорь и немного ожил.

Новый якорь не нравился Стайлзу, но это было хоть что-то. Хоть что-то – когда его собственный якорь гнил и ржавел все сильнее с каждой новой ложью. Кто-то из них должен оставаться человеком, даже если этот человек будет полностью выжжен ненавистью и гневом.

– О Господи, Дерек, – потянувшись, Стайлз обхватил Дерека за плечи, крепко обнимая и прижимая к себе. – Ты знаешь.

Дерек дернулся, будто пытался выскользнуть из объятий. Его волосы пахли прелой листвой и почему-то старым, отсыревшим дымом. Стайлз потерся носом о его висок, не обращая внимания на странный запах, лизнул короткие волосы над ухом. Потеря Лоры была страшной раной, Стайлз чувствовал боль от очередного пустого места в их и так уже поредевшей стае – но что испытывал Дерек, Стайлз боялся даже предполагать. Кроме Лоры у него не оставалось родных.

Кроме Лоры и Питера… но о Питере сейчас думать не стоило. Одна рана за раз.

Снова лизнув висок, щеку – ни следа слез, – челюсть, Стайлз слегка отстранился, не убирая рук, и заглянул Дереку в глаза. Тот выглядел слишком спокойным, и это пугало Стайлза до дрожи.

– Я не думал, что ты придешь, – сказал Дерек.

Что? Стайлз подавил порыв ударить его – что угодно, лишь бы вывести из этого мертвого безразличия.

– Почему? – спросил он вместо этого.

Прохладная кожа куртки скрипнула под когтями, когда Дерек снова попытался отстраниться – но Стайлз не собирался выпускать его из рук, не сейчас. Даже если ему лично придется идти и покупать Дереку другую куртку.

– Я не смог ей помочь, я ничего не успел сделать, – Дерек все еще пытался контролировать голос, но сквозь ровный тон просачивались, прорастали нити гнева. Всегда гнева – на мир, на Лору, на себя, наверное, даже на Стайлза – в последний год у Дерека была довольно скудная палитра эмоций. – Меня не было тут, я был нужен Айзеку. А теперь она мертва! Я должен… должен был…

Он запнулся, будто не мог сформулировать, что же именно он должен был сделать, и Стайлз немедленно воспользовался паузой, забираясь к Дереку на колени и притискиваясь всем телом. Приступ все еще сбивал его дыхание, гудел в венах, ему нужно было утешение – но еще больше он хотел хоть самую капельку облегчить бремя Дерека.

– Что ты должен был? – он наклонился, прижимаясь ко лбу Дерека лбом, дыша его воздухом, почти касаясь губ. – Умереть вместе с ней? Бросить нас? Меня?

Дерек вздрогнул. А Стайлз будто наяву увидел ту самую страшную картину, привидевшуюся ему по дороге сюда – только теперь Стайлзу о найденном теле Дерека сообщал отец. Вот так же, за завтраком, пристально глядя в лицо и выискивая там любые признаки эмоций.

Стайлз не смог бы сдержаться.

– Я должен был ее спасти, – Дерек произнес это, как признание в страшном преступлении, как будто ждал, что после этих слов Стайлз отвернется и больше никогда не взглянет в его сторону, никогда не сочтет его достойным членом стаи и возлюбленным.

– Ты не альфа, Дерек, – твердо сказал Стайлз. – Ты не должен защищать всю стаю…

– Но наш альфа в коме, – перебил Дерек, и вот теперь он действительно разозлился, – и стаи больше нет.

Стайлз не мог этого выносить. Он погряз в собственном отчаянии, и чувство вины Дерека – вины за погибших, за наверное-лучше-бы-погибшего Питера, за собственное выживание, за вынужденную изоляцию от оставшейся стаи – запуганной и загнанной в угол, за беспомощность, горе и боль, – все это душило Стайлза, наполняло его сердце страхами и тревогой.

– Стая есть! – крикнул он. – Ты есть, я есть! Айзек терпит побои, Лидия каждый день ходит делать уроки к этой сучке, – он задохнулся в ненависти, но зажмурился, беря себя в руки, – ты знаешь, чего ей это стоит. Дерек, сейчас не время сдаваться, без тебя я не справлюсь, черт, я даже Айзека не могу контролировать. Что мне делать, если ты сорвешься, если потеряешь якорь? Дерек, я ведь думал, что это мог быть ты – мог убить ее, сойти с ума, я чуть не свихнулся, а потом мне пришло в голову, что это Крис – и что ты тоже мертв, просто тело пока не нашли, и, клянусь, отец мог бы попросить меня опознать твое тело …

Он не соображал, что бормочет что-то бессвязное, пока Дерек не схватил его за руки и не встряхнул основательно, приводя в чувство.

– Меня пока не надо опознавать, – медленно и почти спокойно сказал он. – И ты как-то странно пахнешь.

Стайлз заморгал, обескураженный внезапной сменой темы.

– Это аддерал, – сказал он наконец. – Отец ночью заставил меня принять таблетки, когда поймал в лесу…

Он захлопнул рот, но было уже поздно.

– В лесу, – повторил Дерек, и его глаза засверкали яростью, – ты обещал, что никаких походов в лес, да еще так близко к полнолунию. Ты с ума сошел, так рисковать?

Стайлз не знал, что ответить – он не хотел ссориться, он хотел немного тепла и утешения после страшной и неожиданной потери. Повинуясь порыву, он прильнул к губам Дерека ртом, смыкая руки у него на шее и только сейчас чувствуя ладони Дерека на своих бедрах – горячие и тяжелые.

– Стайлз, – хрипло сказал Дерек, переводя дыхание, – Стайлз…

Но Стайлз не собирался слушать. Он знал, что Дерек не хочет, не может думать о сексе сейчас, а еще он знал, что только близость подарит им такое нужное забвение.

– Пожалуйста, – зашептал он, покрывая поцелуями лицо Дерека, вылизывая виски, уши, кромку волос, ощущая, как расслабляются – совсем чуть-чуть, еле заметно – каменные мышцы под его пальцами. – Я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя. Мы так редко бываем вместе!

Дерек внезапно обмяк, откидываясь назад на одеяло, будто эти слова выдернули из него внутренние струны, и теперь усталость взяла свое. Но его руки по-прежнему лежали на бедрах Стайлза, поглаживая не то успокаивающе, не то ободряюще, а глаза потемнели.

– Я тоже люблю тебя, – сказал он. – И мне кажется, я тут схожу с ума без стаи. Я омега.

Он отвел взгляд, рассматривая стену пещеры с преувеличенным вниманием. Стайлз знал, чего Дереку стоило такое признание – такая беспомощность, уязвимость в момент, когда он казнит себя за смерть сестры и все грехи с момента сотворения мира. А еще Стайлз думал, что год назад Дерек ни за что не позволил бы ему целовать и прикусывать покорно открытую шею, не жмурил бы глаза, наслаждаясь минутами зависимости. Но за год слишком много всего произошло. Иногда Стайлзу казалось, что теперь Дерек позволит ему все.

– Ты не омега и ты не один, – уверенно, почти жестко сказал он, проводя языком по быстро пульсирующей яремной вене, выпуская клыки и прокусывая кожу – до боли и крови, что угодно, чтобы отвлечь и Дерека, и себя, чтобы вообразить, что сейчас они в тепле и безопасности, на мягких хлопковых простынях в постели Дерека – в доме, сравнявшемся с землей, в жизни, сгоревшей дотла. – Да, мы видимся редко, но мы одна стая. Я думаю, – он безрадостно рассмеялся, – думаю, Айзек уже готов сбежать к тебе. А Лидия – ко мне. Куда угодно, лишь бы подальше от Джексона. Представляешь, как я буду объяснять это отцу?

Стайлз часто думал – что разочарует отца сильнее: то, что Стайлз год скрывал от полиции и социальных служб беглого подростка? То, что Стайлз годами молчал про оборотней? Или то, что они с Дереком не «просто дружат»?

Честно говоря, если бы Стайлз решил вдруг начать говорить правду – он даже не знал бы, с чего начать.

Дерек не ответил. Быстро стащив со Стайлза рубашку и футболку, он потянул его на себя, утыкаясь носом в ключицы. Неуверенно, почти робко лизнул кожу – и будто пришел в себя, обхватывая Стайлза за затылок и принимаясь с жаром целовать.

Кровь ударила Стайлзу в голову, наконец-то, наконец-то прилила к паху, защекотала под кожей, пульс забухал в ушах – и тут же вернулось проклятое головокружение. Глубоко вздохнув, глотнув воздух, Стайлз помотал головой.

– Не пей таблетки, – попросил Дерек, отстраняясь и тут же возвращаясь к его шее, осторожно прикусывая. – Они воняют, и мне не нравится, как ты себя чувствуешь после них.

Вместо ответа Стайлз помог ему избавиться от куртки и футболки. Запах Дерека, ощущение его тела – вот то, что ему сейчас было нужно, все остальное подождет. Таблетки… Стайлз не мог обещать не принимать таблетки, по крайней мере, тогда, когда отец смотрит. Джинсы, рубашка, куртка, джинсы Дерека – одежда каким-то волшебным образом исчезла, теперь их ничего не разделяло, ничего, кроме кожи, и Стайлз на секунду забыл даже о сексе, погружаясь в оглушительное чувство близости. Ему хотелось вплавиться в Дерека, пропитаться его запахом, остаться с ним навсегда.

– Скорее, – поторопил он, задыхаясь, игнорируя мелькающие перед глазами мушки и тошноту.

Разорвав поцелуй, он скользнул ниже, лаская напрягшийся живот, оставляя красные набухшие укусы и царапины, тщательно облизывая потемневшую, тяжелую головку члена, зарываясь лицом в пах. Они виделись так редко, раз или два в месяц, он хотел сохранить в памяти каждую секунду – и вместо этого вспоминал, как Дерек впервые взял у него в рот, стоя на коленях в школьной раздевалке. Они тогда, кажется, в очередной раз ненавидели друг друга, Дерек встречался не то с Китти, не то с Келли, он готов был выпускать когти и клыки от одной мысли подчиниться кому-то, кроме матери – и все же он стоял на коленях перед Стайлзом, с красными губами и блестящими от возбуждения глазами, когда в раздевалку в любой момент мог кто-нибудь зайти.

Это до сих пор было одним из самых эротических воспоминаний Стайлза.

– О чем замечтался? – Дерек рывком подтянул его наверх, заглядывая в глаза со странной напряженностью, будто ждал неприятного и резкого ответа.

Стайлз успокаивающе улыбнулся, легонько целуя его в губы.

– О том, как ты мне нравишься на коленях, – честно ответил он.

Дерек моргнул раз, другой, явно удивленный неожиданным заявлением – и вдруг рассмеялся, сухо и отрывисто, но все же это был смех, и от сердца у Стайлза самую чуточку отлегло. Может быть, они еще выстоят, может, смерть Лоры не положит конец всему. Может, их маленькая изувеченная стайка уцелеет.

– У меня тоже есть любимые ракурсы, – пробормотал Дерек, сильно кусая Стайлза за ухо. Обычными, тупыми человеческими зубами, но даже так Стайлзу показалось на миг, что между ухом и членом у него обнаружилась совершенно мистическая связь.

– Это какие же? – спросил Стайлз и ухмыльнулся, игриво повращал бедрами туда-сюда, наслаждаясь трением и сдавленным вздохом Дерека. В лице у того наконец-то появились краски жизни, а в глазах – эмоции.

Вместо ответа Дерек перекатил Стайлза набок, быстро переворачивая и утыкая лицом в одеяло – невероятно, как ему всегда удавался этот акробатический трюк за доли секунды. Одеяло пахло землей, грибами, но сильнее всего – Дереком, и Стайлз прикрыл глаза, глубоко вдыхая. Дерек не один страдал от одиночества.

– Включающий твою спину, – голос Дерека понизился на октаву, превратившись почти в рычание, когда он сцепил зубы на выступающих позвонках шеи. Стайлз невольно задрожал – он не любил чувствовать себя жертвой, не любил, не любил, и если он повторит это несколько раз, то, может быть, не будет бояться кончить от одного укуса, – и не только спину.

Горячий шершавый язык прошелся вдоль позвоночника, притормозил на пояснице – и скользнул в ямку между ягодицами.

– Черт! – выдохнул Стайлз. Потому что – черт, все мысли превратились в надоедливый белый шум, гудящий между стенками черепа, Стайлз громко, в голос застонал, вскидываясь и даже не замечая ладони, давящей на спину. – Я сейчас…

Язык исчез.

Стайлз открыл было рот для возмущения, но из его горла не вырвалось ни звука, когда на место языка стала протискиваться толстая, чудесно горячая головка, руки обхватили его за бедра, а лоб Дерека уперся в спину. Влажное дыхание щекотало кожу между лопатками.

Стайлз сильнее выгнул спину, погружаясь в звуки, запахи и биение их ненадолго общего пульса.

 

Стайлз потянулся, нащупывая сброшенную рубашку и накрывая их обоих. Чисто символически – рубашка была тонкой, не такой уж и большой и мало подходила для спасения от холода в январе. Впрочем, холодно ему не было, несмотря на покрывавший кожу пот, и Дерек тоже вряд ли замерз. Но ритуал помогал притвориться, что все в порядке.

Дерек потерся щекой о его волосы, немного передвинулся и принялся вылизывать ему левое плечо. У Дерека были свои ритуалы. Стайлз прикусил губу – глаза Дерека снова приобрели то отстраненное, пустое выражение, но там, в глубине, Стайлз чувствовал тщательно подавленную ярость, горячие биение жизни, будто обезумевший от потери волк рвется наружу, придавленный сверху безжизненным человеческим телом Дерека Хейла.

Стайлз не знал, что хуже: удушающий контроль или полное безумие.

– Мне придется одолжить что-нибудь у тебя, – он повернулся набок, подставляя другое плечо, изо всех сил изображая легкомыслие. – Рубашке конец. По какой-то совершенно непонятной мне случайности, – Стайлз изобразил пальцами одной руки кавычки, – мы умудрились потрахаться на ней.

– Я похоронил ее, – сказал Дерек, и черт, черт, черт, наверное, безумие лучше, потому что _это_ просто невыносимо. – Я просто не мог ее бросить… когда вернулся и нашел ее тело…

Стайлз не дал ему закончить – спихнув рубашку, он крепко обнял Дерека, прижимая к себе и гладя по голове.

– Мы все уладим, – пообещал он с уверенностью, которой и близко не чувствовал – но вряд ли сейчас Дерек в настроении уличать его во лжи, – вот увидишь, мы узнаем, кто это сделал.

Он закрыл глаза, пытаясь расслабиться – и едва не вскрикнул, когда Дерек выпрямился, словно подброшенный пружиной, и быстро зажал Стайлзу рот, прижимая палец к своим губам.

– Кто-то идет, – прошептал он.

Стайлз застыл, прислушиваясь. Сквозь обычные звуки леса и сердцебиение Дерека назойливо проступило что-то еще, что-то… Стайлз похолодел. В голове у него моментально пронеслись десятки вариантов, один хуже другого. Конечно, это мог быть простой прохожий, решивший погулять в самой заброшенной и заросшей части леса – в январе.

Или полицейский.

Или охотник.

– Оставайся тут, – еле слышно приказал Дерек, – я пойду и узнаю, кто это и что ему нужно. Не вздумай идти за мной.

Стайлз дернул головой, сбрасывая руку. Иногда властолюбие Дерека было не к месту и ужасно бесило. Вот как сейчас.

– Черта с два, – коротко ответил он, вскакивая и принимаясь натягивать одежду.

Рюкзак Дерека стоял рядом, и Стайлз быстро нырнул в него, вытаскивая первую попавшуюся футболку.

Дерек бесцеремонно дернул его за локоть.

– Ты подождешь тут, – отрезал он.

Стайлз открыл было рот, чтобы сказать, что Дерек, во-первых, ему не альфа, а во-вторых, может засунуть свои командирские замашки себе в… но именно в этот момент чужак подошел достаточно близко, чтобы Стайлз, чей слух невероятно обострился от страха, смог расслышать, как он бормочет себе под нос.

«Где же чертов ингалятор», – бормотал он.

Это был не охотник.

– Это Скотт! – потрясенно сказал Стайлз. – Черт, что ему тут надо? – и тут Стайлз вспомнил, что Скотт, кажется, что-то говорил ему днем про пропавший ингалятор, а еще вроде как про Элиссон, про лакросс и снова про Элиссон, и большую часть этой информации Стайлз пропустил мимо ушей, поглощенный собственным самочувствием и переживаниями. А стоило бы послушать. – Черт, черт, черт, проклятые таблетки, скоро я имя свое настоящее забуду, не то чтобы там было что помнить, если хочешь знать…

– Скотт – это Маккол? – перебил Дерек, явно не расслабляясь. – Что ему надо в лесу?

Стайлз натянул футболку и поспешно пригладил рукой волосы.

– Я обещал пойти с ним, но я забыл, – он успокаивающе улыбнулся. И, чтобы закрепить успех, потянулся к Дереку, целуя его неторопливо и глубоко, словно у них была бездна времени, – отвлекся на кое-что поинтереснее, – придушенно сказал он, отрываясь. – Я вернусь через два часа, хорошо?

Эх, ну хотя бы раз в жизни сработало… Но Дерек покачал головой.

– Нет, не хорошо. Если ты думаешь, что мне можно запудрить мозги одним поцелуем…

– Дерек, это же Скотт, – простонал Стайлз. – Я просто уведу его подальше отсюда, провожу домой – и вернусь. Отец сегодня дежурит, я хочу провести ночь с тобой. Два часа, Дерек. Можешь даже не одеваться, если, конечно, твоя волчья задница не отморозится окончательно на этой уютной пуховой перинке, – он похлопал по жесткому ложу, исполняющему роль «пуховой перинки».

Дерек вскинул глаза в потолок, вздохнул.

– Моя задница подождет, – угрюмо сказал он, сдаваясь.

Ну, Стайлз надеялся, что сдаваясь. От Дерека всего можно было ожидать.

 

Скотт потерянно бродил по поляне, вороша листья мыском ботинка и хмурясь безрадостно. Ингалятор стоил восемьдесят баксов, и Стайлз был уверен, что миссис Маккол не очень хорошо воспримет новость, что Скотт потерял восемьдесят баксов. Ночью в лесу. Рядом с местом преступления.

Мысль пришла неожиданно – и мороз пробрал Стайлза до костей, когда он понял, что _чувствует это_. Запах крови, запах насилия. И Лоры.

Стайлз глотнул воздух, задерживая дыхания, потому что его и так мутило, а от этой вони еще хуже. И еще сильнее от мысли, что Лора была убита здесь, в двух шагах от убежища Дерека.

Что неведомый убийца был так близок.

Что он мог охотиться _не за Лорой_.

Боже.

– Стайлз? – воскликнул Скотт удивленно.

Стайлз вскинулся, быстро моргая, судорожно придумывая объяснения. Воображение сегодня ему определенно отказывало.

– Я обещал пойти с тобой, – выдавил он первое, что пришло в голову. – Прости, что опоздал.

И, быстро подойдя к Скотту, он принялся тоже пинать листья в надежде как можно скорее найти дурацкий ингалятор и увести Скотта отсюда.

– Ничего, – растерянно ответил тот – и добавил громким шепотом: – Стайлз, я вижу Дерека Хейла. Разве он не… мертвый?

В его голосе слышались нотки суеверного страха. Ну да. Сначала загадочный не водящийся в этих местах волк, теперь мертвый Дерек Хейл, есть от чего растеряться, саркастически подумал Стайлз и опустил голову – потому что, честно, что он мог сказать на это? Что глупо было рассчитывать, что Дерек его послушается?

– Неужели, – пробормотал он, оборачиваясь.

И сразу же понял, что что-то не так. Очень, очень сильно не так. Так сильно, что ему, Стайлзу, нужно немедленно что-то с этим делать.

Дерек был не в себе. Он медленно, плавно приблизился, но Стайлз давно не обманывался насчет его скорости – особенно когда он в ярости. Сквозь бледно-зеленую радужку у Дерека проступали, прорывались пронзительно-голубые искры, и Стайлз невольно шагнул вперед, оттесняя Скотта.

И почувствовал, как округляются его глаза, как приоткрывается рот – потому что теперь, когда он стоял вплотную к Скотту, запах крови больше не заглушал главное.

Запах самого Скотта.

– Ингалятор? – тихо спросил Дерек, глядя прямо в глаза Стайлзу.

– Что? – не понял Стайлз.

Дерек остановился совсем рядом, перевел взгляд на Скотта и достал из кармана пластиковый ингалятор.

– Это твое?

Да какого черта?!

Стайлз знал, что будет дальше, видел это так отчетливо, словно оно уже произошло. Чужой, незнакомый оборотень на территории их стаи, на месте, где убили сестру Дерека, рядом с убежищем Дерека. Чужой и очень скоро _мертвый_ оборотень, потому что Дерек в любую секунду на него набросится. И все же мозг отказывался верить – Скотт оборотень, Скотта обратили, это какая-то шутка.

Шутка, грозящая перерасти в трагедию.

– Мы уходим, – выпалил Стайлз, выхватывая ингалятор и оттесняя Скотта назад, надеясь, что Дереку не придет в голову просто оттолкнуть его и сделать то, что он задумал.

– Но… – подал голос Скотт, потому что он всегда подавал голос в неподходящий момент.

Дерек сделал еще один шаг вперед.

– Два часа, – одними губами взмолился Стайлз, снова отступая. – Я вернусь.

Дерек не двигался с места, пока не скрылся из виду, но до самой машины Стайлз был уверен, что им не удастся уйти.

– Ты говорил, тебя укусило какое-то животное? – дрожащим голосом спросил он, заводя машину. – Расскажи во всех подробностях, Скотт.

Отъезжая, Стайлз не забыл пару раз оглянуться.


	3. Eifersucht

_Четверг_

 

В детстве Эрика была хорошей девочкой. Послушной и не капризной, так всегда утверждали ее родители. Сначала хотели утешить, как будто «примерность» утешает, когда у тебя прыщи и припадки, а выбранный мальчик смотрит совсем в другую сторону. В сторону «божественной Лидии Мартин». Эрика не хотела быть хорошей и примерной, она хотела быть красивой, опасной и сексуальной, как женщина-кошка, но беспощадные таблетки считали иначе, _делали_ иначе, и тусклое лицо в зеркале – тусклые волосы, тусклые губы, тусклое все – превращало ее в школьного клоуна, фрика, девочку-с-эпилепсией, на которую никто не взглянет с желанием.

Эрика прекращала пить таблетки, и похвалы родителей превращались в растерянное «Как же так, ты же такая послушная девочка, как ты могла врать?» – а психолог, к которому ее таскали, объяснял снисходительно, что все это вполне естественный подростковый протест.

Но Эрика, как Золушка, хотела всего лишь один-единственный шанс. Ей было четырнадцать, впереди ждал школьный бал, а скопленных за несколько месяцев карманных денег хватало и на прическу, и на макияж, и на красивое платье. Мальчик-мечта так никого и не пригласил, и Эрике казалось – сегодня вечер ее триумфа. Пусть неудобные туфли жали ноги, ярлычок, который она забыла отрезать, натирал шею острым пластиковым краем, и она не знала, куда девать руки с крошечной сумочкой, но такие пустяки проплывали мимо ее сознания, даже не задевая.

Она думала, это тот самый счастливый случай. Она подойдет, и спросит, и она нисколько не хуже Лидии, и наверняка он даже не вспомнит, что она та самая блеклая Эрика с эпилепсией. Нужно было только собрать свою храбрость в кулак.

В конце концов, она почти месяц не пила таблеток.

Школьные коридоры были пустынны, но Эрика чувствовала себя принцессой в диснеевском мультфильме, когда выскальзывала за дверь вслед за _ним_ через десять минут после начала вечеринки, а унылые шкафчики и скамьи, казалось, собирались вот-вот запеть-затанцевать, подбадривая ее.

Всего один шаг, поймать его на выходе из туалета и…

…и сумочка выпала из ее рук с тихим стуком, рассыпая содержимое по полу, потому что ее мальчик-мечта, _ее Стайлз_ , с задранной рубашкой и красными щеками, с закрытыми глазами, целующий – целующий совсем не недоступную Лидию Мартин…

Звук заставил Дерека Хейла резко обернуться, распластав на голом животе Стайлза ладонь в странно-защитном жесте, и удивленно посмотреть на застывшую, будто замороженную Эрику. Дерека Хейла – первого красавца, первого богача, отличника и умницу, капитана баскетбольной команды и объект воздыханий всех девушек школы, Дерека Хейла, меняющего подружек раз в два месяца. Такого настоящего, материального Дерека Хейла, не имеющего ничего общего с образом недоступной Лидии, и пальцы Стайлза все еще держали его за волосы, за черные растрепанные волосы, совсем не похожие на локоны Лидии, а на шее ярко багровели засосы.

– Ты что-то хотела? – хриплым, ошарашенным голосом спросил Стайлз, стряхивая ладонь Хейла и бесцеремонно отпихивая того от себя, – Эстер, да?..

На самом деле, у Эрики никогда не было ни единого шанса.

 

Это должен был быть самый счастливый вечер в ее жизни.

Кажется, во время припадка она обмочила платье. Стайлз, мальчик-мечта, все равно держал ее за руку, пока не приехала скорая.

 

Час спустя она пришла в себя в больнице под причитания обеспокоенной матери, которая никак не могла поверить, что ее послушная девочка снова нарушила все предписания врачей. Полтора часа спустя ее навестили Дерек Хейл и его мать.

Талия сказала, она может помочь.

Талия сказала – Дереку стало жалко одноклассницу Стайлза. Дерек хороший мальчик, сказала Талия Хейл, и на этих словах Эрика начала смеяться, пока ее смех не перешел в слезы, а Дерек – хороший мальчик, отобравший у нее мечту, хороший мальчик, на шее которого уже погасли засосы, – не вышел из палаты.

Эрике Райес было четырнадцать лет, когда она стала оборотнем.

В первое же полнолуние она набросилась на Дерека – не на Стайлза, о Господи, почему? – и попыталась его поцеловать. Его губы были мягкими и сухими, на вкус как ежевика и майский дождь, он пах молодым здоровым волком, красивым, как грех, он оттолкнул ее, отверг, а утром Эрика плакала на плече у Лоры Хейл и жаловалась на полную луну, укравшую ее первый поцелуй.

Лора говорила, что это пройдет.

Лора ошибалась.

 

Эрика бросила учебники в шкафчик и глубоко вздохнула, отбирая тетради для первых уроков. Она готова была думать о чем угодно, лишь бы не возвращаться мыслями к Лоре. Мысли о Лоре – это опасные мысли, страшные мысли, они сейчас были Эрике совершенно ни к чему. Мысли о Лоре вели к мыслям о _списке_ , а список просто обязан был оставаться тайной. Если только Стайлз узнает, если он хоть о чем-нибудь догадается – то сразу же узнает Дерек, а Дерек отгрызет им головы без секундного колебания.

Только бы не выдать себя.

Стайлз на другой стороне коридора закрыл шкафчик и замер, глядя на дверцу немигающим взглядом. Он был бледен, явно не спал ночь – или несколько ночей, – и от него разило Дереком и отчаянием так сильно, что Эрика поспешно отвернулась, скрывая румянец. Только бы не выдать себя, только бы он не понял…

– Райес точно в тебя влюблена, – будь проклят ее обостренный слух и тупость Скотта Маккола, шепчущегося за ее спиной, – пригласи ее куда-нибудь.

Она Макколу глаза выцарапает и оторвет глупый болтливый язык!

– Чувак, тебе точно больше не о чем сейчас подумать? – раздраженно отозвался Стайлз, даже не оглядываясь на Эрику, хотя знал, точно знал, что она все слышит, – или мысли о любви окончательно лишили тебя здравомыслия? Кто еще в меня влюблен, Харрис?

Из всей школы Стайлз единственный, похоже, не подозревал о ее чувствах. Единственный, кому не было никакого дела до чувств Эрики. Она не знала, благо это или проклятье – но иногда думала, что и то, и другое одновременно.

Впрочем, Стайлз и так не подошел бы к ней. В школе они не могли этого себе позволить.

Не в той школе, в которую ходит Элиссон Арджент.

– Харрис-то уж точно к тебе неравнодушен, – жизнерадостно продолжил Маккол, даже не пытаясь понизить голос, – и ты не испортишь мне настроение, потому что ничто не может испортить мне настроение – ведь Элиссон пойдет со мной на вечеринку!

– Что? – переспросил Стайлз, и Эрика услышала, как суматошно забилось его сердце.

Фамилия Арджент порой оказывала на Стайлза такое действие, хотя в последние пару-тройку недель его сердце и без Арджент слишком часто сбивалось с ритма. Эрика старалась не думать, что тревожит его так сильно. Возможно, она была тем самым страусом, прячущим голову в песок и разбившим череп о бетонный пол вольера.

– Я же целый день вчера тебе об этом твердил! – радость в голосе Маккола можно было черпать ложками и раздавать нуждающимся, а тут хватало нищих, погибающих без капли радости. Вжикнула молния рюкзака, заставив Эрику сжать зубы от неприятного звука. – Я спросил ее, ты сам требовал, чтобы я пообещал! И она сказала «да»!

Стайлз, похоже, не мог найти слов. Редкий, уникальный случай.

– Но… – негромко произнес он, и Эрика поежилась – ей был хорошо знаком этот тон, – но Скотт, я не думаю, что это такая уж хорошая идея…

Эрика тайком бросила на него косой взгляд, невольно подбираясь. Атмосфера едва заметно изменилась, потяжелела, в какой-то миг этот разговор стал невероятно важным, а из лица и голоса Стайлза исчезли все намеки на легкомыслие.

– Райес, милая, неужели ты купила эту юбку на субботней распродаже в Уолмарте?

Эрика практически подлетела в воздух, разворачиваясь на каблуках и нос к носу сталкиваясь с Лидией Мартин.

Сегодня, ради разнообразия, одетой со скромностью ученицы закрытой школы.

Принцесса-девственница, подумать только.

Наверняка после школы пойдет навестить Питера, подумала Эрика – и опустила взгляд, чтобы скрыть боль, и страх, и сочувствие, и вязкую, утягивающую вниз безнадежность.

Не думать о Питере. Не думать о Лоре. Элиссон Арджент копается в своем шкафчике за спиной Лидии, и она последняя, кто должен видеть их страдания.

– Я не в курсе распродаж в таких местах, Лидия, – с ядовитой мягкостью произнесла она, – но рада, что тебе нравится. Красиво смотрится на _стройных_ бедрах, да?

– На плоских, ты хочешь сказать? – пропела Лидия.

Эрика, презрительно хмыкнув, подхватила тетради и с громким щелчком захлопнула шкафчик.

– Надеюсь, вы там подобрали что-нибудь для Элиссон? – спросила она елейно. На имени Арджент глаза Лидии на мгновение вспыхнули злым желтым цветом – и тут же погасли, возвращаясь к обычному зеленому. – Ведь у нее скоро свидание.

И с этими словами она поспешила уйти. Всего несколько секунд вдыхать этот запах – аконит, железо и рябина, ядовитая, горькая смесь, заглушающая любые духи, – уже было невыносимо.

Лидия безумна, если может выносить это целый день.

 

Ввалившись в кабинет истории – сегодня высокие каблуки не придавали ей грации, – Эрика с раздражением швырнула пачку тетрадей на парту и упала на свое обычное место. Айзек, уже расположившийся за соседним столом, бросил на нее быстрый опасливый взгляд. Под глазом у него растекался синяк – со вчерашнего дня он поблек лишь самую малость, удивительно, как Айзеку удавалось подобное. Плохой день с каждой минутой становился все отвратительнее.

Эрика знала, о чем Айзек думает – о том же, о чем и она.

О смерти Лоры.

О списке.

Об их _маленьком секрете_.

И да, она снова думает о Лоре, хотя обещала себе перестать хотя бы на время.

Но проще захотеть, чем перестать, особенно когда происходит нечто настолько ужасное, настолько всеобъемлющее, что каждый из них ощутит потерю буквально на собственной шкуре. Лора – их якорь, их надежда извне, глоток свободы от этого вязкого омута страха и безнадежности, в который превратился Бикон Хиллз. Если она мертва – они навсегда застряли тут, им не вырваться, и то, что еще осталось от их полуразрушенной стаи, быстро обезумеет и погибнет.

Иногда Эрика чувствовала это – холодные нити сумасшествия, сладкий зов зверя, становящийся с каждым полнолунием все сильнее. Она видела того же монстра в глазах других – слабее у Айзека и Джексона, сильнее у Лидии и Стайлза.

О чем думал, что чувствовал Дерек – Эрика не знала. С той ночи, когда Ардженты решили поохотиться на волков в их логове, Дерек был для нее закрытой книгой. Где-то там, под гладкой темной обложкой без названия прятались пустые, чистые листы – и непонятно, мог ли сам Дерек их теперь прочитать.

Эрика надеялась только, что хоть кто-нибудь мог. Теперь, когда Лоры с ними тоже не стало.

Прозвенел звонок, и вслед за ним в класс ввалились Маккол и Стилински. Стайлз явно сердился, Маккол обиженно поджимал губы, но выражение лица у него было самое упрямое и непреклонное. Стайлз с грохотом рухнул на свой стул и принялся вытряхивать из рюкзака все подряд в поисках нужного учебника. Эрика ничуть не удивилась бы, если бы он ничего не нашел – рюкзак выглядел так, будто Стайлз впопыхах и безо всякой системы напихал в него то, что ближе всего лежало – причем позавчера.

Но требуемое все же обнаружилось, и Стайлз открыл книгу и уставился в нее так пристально, точно ничего интереснее в жизни не читал. Судя по нахмуренным бровям Маккола, тот посыл понял.

Эрика пожала плечами. Скотт тихо вздыхал по сучке Арджент уже два года. Странно было бы, если бы рано или поздно он не взял яйца в кулак и не пригласил бы ее куда-нибудь. Даже для такого тормоза, как Маккол, два года – достаточный срок. Но Стайлз, похоже, так не считал – он с остервенением листал страницы, игнорируя все сильнее надувающегося Скотта.

О поверхность стола ударилась свернутая записка. Эрика поспешно отвернулась от Стайлза, покосилась на учителя, как раз приступившего к написанию темы урока на доске, и развернула бумажку.

«Л.?!» – гласила записка. Эрика попыталась испепелить Айзека взглядом, но тот упорно смотрел вперед. Придурок! Полный, абсолютный придурок. Эрика задрожала, представив, что записка случайно упала бы на парту Стайлза. Тот сразу догадался бы обо всем!

Эрика быстро заморгала, пытаясь взять себя в руки, пока ее не выдало лихорадочное сердцебиение, и скомкала клочок бумаги, пряча его в чехол от телефона. Все будет нормально. Стайлз не узнает. Дерек не узнает.

Никто не узнает.

Не узнает о том, что она встречалась с Лорой за несколько часов до убийства. Не узнает про планы Лоры, про ее обещания и про список. Не узнает про их секретный план, который, возможно – только возможно! – стоил Лоре жизни.

О боже, какое счастье, что оборотни не умеют читать мысли. Стайлз убил бы ее прямо тут.

Вторая записка прилетела прямо на ее колени – на этот раз с другой стороны. Стайлз все еще внимательно читал учебник, но бумажка его почерком командовала: «П. ур. Чит. з.»

Эрика похолодела.

Стайлз не может знать, не может – и все же он хочет встретиться после уроков в читальном зале, и вряд ли это просто чтобы посидеть рядом, и позавчера – до убийства – сердце Эрики наполнилось бы радостью, потому что, конечно, это не свидание, но все равно, все равно, – а теперь ее заполнял только страх.

Отвратительное чувство.

 

Лора позвонила Эрике во вторник в десять часов утра и сказала, что вернулась в город по важным делам и хочет встретиться. С ней. С Эрикой.

Это было странно. Почему не с Дереком, почему не с Лидией, со Стайлзом, в конце концов, которого Лора знала гораздо дольше, чем Эрику? С другой стороны, Дерек непонятно где, и с ним вряд ли стоит встречаться днем, Лидия и Стайлз в школе, и только Эрику сегодня отпросили родители для обеда с бабушкой – к счастью, на целый день.

А еще в тоне Лоры, в ее поверхностном, на первый взгляд, приглашении, в самом ее внезапном возвращении была какая-то тайна, интригующий секрет.

Секрет для Эрики.

Эрика, не раздумывая, улизнула из дома.

Лора выглядела как обычно – такой, какой Эрика ее запомнила, – и в то же время совсем другой. Ее волосы стали длиннее, чем год назад, теперь они стелились по плечам мягкими волнами, пухлые губы были накрашены розовой помадой, глаза взволнованно сверкали – но она все равно так мучительно походила на брата, что Эрика поежилась.

– Все еще сохнешь по Дереку? – проницательно спросила Лора, вытаскивая из сумки белье и художественно разбрасывая его по гостиничной кровати. – Эрика, этот зануда тебя не достоин.

За легкомысленным тоном чувствовалась железная безжалостность старшей сестры. Лора всегда сочувствовала Эрике – но никогда не поддерживала ее.

Содержимое косметички отправилось на небольшой столик у зеркала. Я вернулась, тараторила Лора, все теперь будет иначе, совсем иначе. Мы возродимся, ворковала она, распихивая вещи из сумки по полкам и шкафчикам, мы реанимируем стаю, мы обратим новых бет, мы вернем свое положение. Мы отомстим, обещала она, улыбаясь Эрике немного отстраненно, будто мысли ее были заняты блестящими перспективами.

Все изменится.

Мы больше не будем прятаться.

_Дереку понадобится хорошая альфа-сука._

– Дерек не альфа, – пискнула Эрика.

Но Лора только засмеялась в ответ. Эрика совсем не понимала, что та имеет в виду – но поверила ей безоглядно. Все верили Лоре. Даже Дерек не мог сказать ей «нет». Не замолкая ни на секунду, Лора убежала в душ, оставив Эрику ошеломленной и немного оглушенной от этого потока.

И тающей от облегчения. Лора знает, что делать.

Как здорово!

Эрика не смогла бы объяснить даже себе, зачем она залезла в вещи Лоры. Но обещания звучали так сладко и так странно, что что-то в голове у Эрики помутилось – ей нужны были любые подсказки, любые намеки, как помочь и приблизить то чудесное, лишенное страха будущее, которое, очевидно, видела перед собой Лора.

Белье, белье, небольшая кучка одежды, шесть разноцветных флакончиков лака для ногтей, туалетные принадлежности, пара журналов, несколько старых книг – что-то о культуре оборотней, и в другое время Эрика с радостью почитала бы их. Из верхней торчал листок из блокнота, Эрика открыла книгу на закладке – и ее взгляд зацепился за знакомое имя.

Адриан Харрис. Их учитель химии.

Заморгав, Эрика быстро прочитала список – чтобы наткнуться на имена всех трех Арджентов – Кейт, Криса и Элиссон – в самом конце.

Затаив дыхание и все еще не понимая, что происходит, Эрика вытащила мобильный телефон и сфотографировала список. Кроме Харриса и Арджентов никого знакомого в нем не было, но Эрике все равно показалось, что она держит тайну за хвост. Если подумать хоть немного, все встанет на свои места.

Но душ выключился, и Эрика поспешно спрятала книгу вместе со списком на место.

Надавав Эрике целый ворох поручений вроде покупки шампуня и оплаты мобильного телефона, Лора убежала по делам.

О том, что она погибла, Эрика узнала только на следующий день. Она так и не решилась рассказать Стайлзу о встрече.

 

Когда Эрика наконец освободилась, Стайлз уже ждал за длинным столом в читальном зале пустой библиотеки – по четвергам тут почти никого не было, – ожесточенно вбивая что-то в свой ноутбук. Не то делал домашнее задание, не то общался в скайпе. Рядом – ну, почти рядом, за соседним столом, – к неприятному удивлению Эрики, восседал Джексон. А следом за ней в библиотеку скользнул Айзек.

И с чего она взяла, что Стайлз пригласил ее одну?

Глотая непонятное разочарование, Эрика села напротив Стайлза, доставая тетради и учебники. В конце концов, они всего лишь готовят уроки. Милые, невинные школьники. Эрика знала, что должно было произойти что-то по-настоящему важное, иначе Стайлз никогда не стал бы так рисковать, назначая встречу… и все же она позволила себе на минуту забыть о проблемах и страхах и просто насладиться этим не-свиданием, представить, что тут нет никакого Джексона, никакого Айзека, и Лидии, сосредоточенно перебирающей журналы в углу, что они тут вдвоем, и Стайлз действительно позвал только ее – чтобы вместе делать уроки.

– Скотта укусил альфа, – сказал Стайлз.

Его голос был тихим, но будто гром загремел у Эрики прямо в голове – и, судя по ошарашенным лицам остальных, не только у нее. Айзек застыл с открытым ртом, Джексон забыл притворяться, что он «не с этими неудачниками», и даже Лидия выронила журнал.

Впрочем, она первая взяла себя в руки.

– Что за альфа? – спросила она напряженно. – Откуда?

Стайлз пожал плечами, все еще не отрывая взгляда от клавиатуры своего ноутбука.

– Я не знаю. Очевидно, тот, который… убил Лору.

Эрика резко вздохнула, но не осмелилась задать вопрос. Вместо нее голос подал Джексон.

– Лору убил альфа?

– Если только не ты, – язвительно ответил Стайлз, даже не взглянув в его сторону. – Отец сказал, ее убило «дикое животное». Очень сомневаюсь, что местная фауна имела зуб на Лору. Это же _животное_ , – на этот раз словечко звучало не саркастично, оно было пропитано ненавистью и болью, – укусило Скотта. Знаешь таких животных, Джексон?

Джексон поджал губы, бледнея. Он ненавидел это – когда его положение в стае вдруг оказывалось очевидным для всех, когда кто-нибудь выходил из себя и огрызался на него, а он не смел огрызнуться в ответ. Довольно забавно, думала Эрика, что самовлюбленный Джексон Уитмор, избалованный сынок богатых родителей, засранец на Порше, мнящий себя пупом земли и самой яркой звездой на небосклоне, в стае оборотней занимает последнее место.

Джексон, конечно, не думал, что это забавно.

Джексон считал, это несчастливая случайность.

Эрика подняла глаза и встретилась взглядом с Айзеком – тот почти улыбался, будто услышал _хорошие_ новости. Эрика нахмурилась, не понимая… и следом ее затопила война облегчения, огромная и мощная. Задержав дыхание, она поспешно опустила лицо, чтобы никто не увидел ее улыбки.

Лору убил какой-то альфа! Альфа! Их маленькая грязная тайна тут не причем! Это не их вина. Будто гигантская гора свалилась с плеч Эрики, и ей на мгновение стало так легко, что даже боль от потери очередного члена стаи померкла.

– Дерек в курсе? – спросила Лидия.

Стайлз отпихнул компьютер.

– О да, – сказал он мрачно. Неудивительно. Вряд ли Дерек обрадовался «прибавлению» - Маккол был весьма сомнительной заменой Лоре. – Он просто в восторге.

В его тоне ясно слышался невеселый подтекст, и Эрике внезапно стало любопытно, как отреагировал Дерек. Вряд ли Стайлзу понравилась эта реакция – Маккол его лучший друг. Если можно так сказать.

– Значит, мы все расскажем Скотту? – Айзек впервые с начала встречи подал голос. Звучал он неуверенно.

– Нет! – возмутилась Эрика прежде, чем поняла, что говорит это вслух.

И следом громко отозвалась Лидия:

– Ни за что!

Маккол, конечно, друг Стайлза, но они не доверят тайну, которая может – и будет – стоить им жизни, кому-то вроде него. Глупому, легкомысленному, чужому. Влюбленному в Арджент!

– Стилински, ты не разболтаешь все этому тупице, – прошипел Джексон.

– Скотт не тупица, – возмутился Стайлз – но его гнев моментально сдулся, и он неохотно кивнул. – Он отличный парень, гораздо лучше тебя, Джеки, и я говорю вполне серьезно. Но я ничего ему пока не сказал. И не скажу. Элиссон…

Он резко замолчал. Заканчивать предложение не было нужды. Если хоть крошечная крупинка информации дойдет до Элиссон Арджент, их всех ждет воистину страшная судьба. Год, целый год им удалось скрывать свою сущность, свою стаю от вынюхивающих и высматривающих любую оплошность охотников, но новичок, неопытный, не контролирующий себя оборотень, да еще и сходящий с ума по убийце – гарантированный билет на тот свет.

Облегчение в Эрике вдруг померкло, подернулось тенью, как только новая мысль постучалась в охваченный тревогой и возбуждением разум. Она так обрадовалась, что в смерти Лоры нет ее вины, что совершенно забыла о главном.

– Этот альфа хочет нас уничтожить, – вслух сказал Стайлз.

И именно это было главным.

– С чего ты взял? – ядовито спросил Джексон – просто потому что не мог согласиться со Стайлзом сразу, с первой попытки. – Может, он про нас и не знает.

Стайлз закатил глаза, но вместо него ответила Лидия.

– Включи мозги, Джексон, _милый_ , – пропела она. Эрика со своего места видела, как Джексон вздрогнул – он на самом деле ненавидел их поддельные отношения. Ха-ха, бедный Джексон, против воли встречаться с подружкой альфы, да еще когда у этой подружки характер Лидии Мартин. – Этот альфа не пришел к тебе и не сказал: «Привет, парень, не проводишь меня к своему вожаку?» Вместо этого он подстерег в лесу члена нашей стаи и убил его – а потом обратил себе бету. И неизвестно еще, что он планирует делать с Макколом.

– Есть шанс, что он просто дикий, – сказал Стайлз, но особой уверенности в его голосе не было. Айзек пробормотал себе под нос что-то вроде «как будто это лучше», но Стайлз продолжил, не обращая внимания, – я пытался навести Скотта на мысль, что его укусил оборотень, но сами знаете, как бредово это звучит. Дереку придется его обучить, не то чтобы Дерек обрадовался, но в любом случае, его мало что радует, – горечь в его словах заставила Эрику сжать край тетради, рискуя порвать ногтями обложку. Она не ревнует, не ревнует, не ревнует. – Завтра полнолуние. А если альфа попытается позвать его…

Что они будут делать, если альфа, уже убивший Лору, попытается позвать Маккола? Эрика не хотела умирать за Скотта, пусть даже он и лучший друг Стайлза, да и кто из них может бросить вызов альфе? Никто. Но вряд ли чужак остановится на совершенном. Если он и правда пришел уничтожить их, если узнал, что стая Хейл почти погибла, а ее останки слабы и разрозненны, то он убьет их всех и захватит территорию.

Как будто дышащих им в спины охотников было недостаточно!

Стайлз ничего не сказал про риск, которому подвергнет себя Дерек, встречаясь с чужой бетой, раскрывая свои убежища – да ему и не надо было ничего говорить. Как он ни старался изобразить, что дела не так уж и плохи, Эрика видела, чувствовала в нем скрытый страх, тщательно подавляемую панику. Они все чувствовали.

Если Дерек погибнет вслед за Лорой, им никогда не спастись.

– Лучше Скотту ничего не знать про нас, – Стайлз как будто пытался убедить себя, и Эрика, как ни старалась, не могла подавить жалость. У нее не было ни лучшего друга, ни любви – взаимной, – но если бы были… Сейчас, когда у Стайлза появился, наконец, шанс сказать Скотту правду – обстоятельства снова требовали молчания, обстоятельства требовали рисковать либо Дереком, либо ими всеми. – Скотт не готов ко всему этому, – Стайлз взмахнул рукой, изображая, наверное, их неприглядную реальность. Стакан с карандашами и ручками от его неловкого движения слетел со стола, с треском и грохотом рассыпая содержимое по полу.

– Совсем как таблетки из баночек, и все перепутались, перемешались, – отрешенно сказала Лидия.

Иногда она была… странной. Стайлз напряженно улыбнулся, но даже не попытался собрать рассыпанное, только смотрел на карандаши с глубоким, пробирающим до костей огорчением.

Она не ревнует, напомнила себе Эрика.

Ну да.

 

Эрике было четырнадцать, когда она стала оборотнем – и вместе с даром к ней пришло проклятье. Эрика-человек была влюблена Стайлза Стилински. Эрика-волчица хотела Дерека Хейла.

Стайлз и Дерек любили друг друга и совсем не думали о ней.

Золушка получила красивое платье, хрустальные туфельки и корону – и грязные котлы в придачу.

Счастливая, счастливая Золушка.

 

Стайлз и Лидия ушли вместе, и как только за ними закрылась дверь библиотеки, Айзек со стоном уронил голову на скрещенные на столе руки.

– Боже, я думал, это _наша подопечная_ , – простонал он. – Я думал, нам конец.

– Тихо, тупица! – шикнул Джексон, но, похоже, он тоже растекся от облегчения.

Эрика закрыла глаза – и открыла, глядя на обоих парней с презрением.

– Лору убил альфа. Значит, наш план в силе, – сказала она.

– Почему эти женщины все время командуют, – пожаловался Джексон в пространство.

Но Айзек просто кивнул.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я выкладываю этот фик в своем блоге, но закрыто, а сюда добавляю через какое-то время. Сейчас написано 9 глав, следующие три добавлю через неделю.


	4. Hipokriteco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Очень Важное Предупреждение: я не смотрела третий сезон и не собираюсь в дальнейшем заниматься этим мазохизмом. Подозреваю, что Треугольник и Дети и Отцы - мои последние фики по тинвафле, потому что очень не люблю переть против канона, а канон давно вызывает у меня боль.  
> Так что - и это важно! - фик написан без учета третьего сезона. Совсем! Относительно третьего сезона он ООС! Скотт не тру-альфа и не будет альфой (не в этом фике, по крайней мере). Лидия не задирает юбку по первому сигналу, и Айзек не влюблен ни в Скотта, ни в Элиссон. Имейте это в виду.

_У тана Файфского была жена: где она теперь?_

_Как, неужели эти руки никогда не будут чисты?_

_У.Шекспир. Макбет_

 

_Пятница_

 

Крис в третий раз намылил руки душистым розовым мылом – его любила Виктория, и Крис все никак не мог заставить себя начать покупать другую марку, хотя самому ему этот запах раздавленных бутонов не нравился. Как и цвет. Розовый, мерзко розовый. Крису казалось, вода с его рук течет красноватая – иногда он почти видел цветные завитки, исчезающие в стоке.

Впрочем, он видел их постоянно, даже когда вовсе не пользовался мылом.

В плохие дни он мог мыть руки дюжину раз, а буро-красные пятна все не исчезали, не смывались водой, не стирались полотенцем, хотя Крис почти сдирал кожу. Наверное, ему нужно не мыло, а психолог, наверное, ему нужно перестать обманывать себя, что все в порядке. В этом доме давно уже ничего не было в порядке. Давящая, душная атмосфера общей мерзкой тайны отравляла все – и эту атмосферу, как и кровь с рук, нельзя было отмыть водой.

– Крис?

Крис едва не вздрогнул, оборачиваясь к сестре. Кейт стояла, привалившись к дверному косяку, и смотрела на него с легкой улыбкой. Ей нравился предстоящий разговор, она наслаждалась им – и им, и неловкостью брата, и собственными кровожадными фантазиями. Крис закрутил кран – медленно, тщательно, – стараясь не встречаться с сестрой взглядами. Он не хотел видеть то, что прячется в ее глазах – и не хотел, чтобы она видела, что скрывает он сам.

Иногда Крис завидовал Хейлам. Они всего лишь погибли.

Семья Арджентов была разрушена до основания.

Сначала смерть Виктории – на одно мгновение Крис почувствовал прежний гнев, застарелую, протухшую жажду мести, – потом безумный план Кейт, которая, как Мидас наоборот, отравляла все, к чему прикасалась. А теперь ему везде мерещится кровь, а Элиссон, Элиссон…

– Что ты хотела? – сухо спросил он, ставя чайник, доставая молоко из холодильника – что угодно, лишь бы не поднимать глаз на эту женщину, ставшую чужой и опасной.

Крис уже год был заложником в собственном доме, почетным пленником – так он себя чувствовал. С Кейт в роли надсмотрщика и Элиссон в роли соседки по камере. Надо признать, условия у них были не такие уж и плохие. Но опасность смертного приговора всегда маячила на горизонте.

Если бы только он мог увезти отсюда дочь. Если бы ему не приходилось каждое утро отправлять Элиссон в школу. Если бы сама Элиссон не утверждала, что _хочет_ ходить в школу – пряча глаза и растягивая губы в фальшивой улыбке.

Но каждый раз Крис думал – а что, если он ошибается? Что, если Элиссон сама знает, что она хочет делать? В конце концов, никто из _них_ – а Крис знал, точно знал, что кто-то выжил, – не пытался напасть на нее, отомстить. Причинить хоть какой-то вред. Вполне возможно, что _они_ вообще считают все несчастным случаем.

Он мыл руки и на время успокаивался.

– Просто поговорить с братом, – сладко пропела Кейт, ставя свою чашку рядом с чашкой Криса. – Разве в этом есть что-то подозрительное, что ты сразу делаешь такое кислое лицо?

Он на время успокаивался, а потом Кейт разбивала его спокойствие на куски.

– Кейт, не надо этих игр, – устало сказал Крис. – Ты ведь явно что-то задумала. Ну так переходи к делу.

Кейт обиженно надула губы – но, увидев что-то в его лице, моментально сбросила маску родственной любви.

– К делу, братец? – теперь в ее голосе была мягкость ядовитой змеи. – Будешь делать вид, что не понимаешь, почему я приехала?

Крис пожал плечами.

– Потому что сегодня полнолуние.

– Вот именно, – Кейт снова повеселела и с благодарной улыбкой – а может, издевательской, Крис их теперь не различал, – взяла наполненную чашку. – Сколько можно его упускать? Пора покончить с этим отродьем, братец, пора закрыть дело. Иногда мне кажется, ты нарочно тянешь и тянешь.

Крис чуть не засмеялся ей в лицо. Ей казалось. Ха-ха.

– Дерек мертв. Он уполз в лес и издох, – сказал он вместо этого – со всей уверенностью, которую мог собрать. Когда-то в детстве это срабатывало. Когда-то.

Но не теперь.

– Прекрати! – Кейт стукнула кружкой по столу, расплескивая чай. – Ты видел его труп? Ты лично отрезал ему голову? Оборотень, который «уполз» – это живая угроза, ты знаешь это не хуже меня, Крис. Или ты уже забыл про своего _лучшего друга_?

– Он пытался убить меня!

– О, конечно, Кристофер, – протянула Кейт, как ни в чем не бывало отпивая чай и не обращая внимания на капающие с донца капли, – конечно, он пытался убить тебя, ведь ты выпустил в него обойму. Тогда ты не был хлюпиком. Дай угадаю – тебя начали мучить сомнения? Имели ли мы право убивать «невинных младенцев в колыбелях», верно, Крис? – она протянула руку и потрепала Криса по щеке – и болезненно поморщилась, когда тот ударил ее по пальцам. – Они не невинные! Эти твари не должны жить, этих людоедов нужно истребить всех до единого. Или ты хочешь, чтобы с Элиссон случилось то же, что с Викторией?

Крис сглотнул, отворачиваясь и глядя в собственную чашку. Все верно. Дерек – Дерек представляет угрозу. Последний оставшийся Хейл, последнее семя истребленной стаи, если однажды он выйдет из леса, чтобы отомстить, люди могут погибнуть.

_Ардженты_ могут погибнуть.

– Даже если Дерек жив, не факт, что есть кто-то еще, – упрямо произнес он. – Иначе они бы давно выдали себя.

Кейт фыркнула.

– Поэтому так важно найти Дерека, – рассудительно сказала она. – Он точно знает, сколько еще их осталось.

И если бы на месте Криса был кто-нибудь другой, он наверняка решил бы, что Кейт в своем уме, потому что только слепой не заметил бы здравого зерна в ее речах. Но на месте Криса был Крис, и он знал правду лучше, чем кто-либо. Правду, гадкую правду – что Кейт просто хочет убивать.

Кому, как не ему, это знать?

– Они растерзали Викторию, – напомнила Кейт – все тем же голоском заботливой младшей сестрички. – Они бросили ее тело на твой порог – а теперь ты ноешь и колеблешься?

Крис осторожно поставил чашку. Ярость и боль, что поднимались в нем огромной волной год назад – когда он слепо поверил Кейт, когда позволил ей спланировать «разговор» с Талией Хейл, – все эти эмоции застоялись в нем, слежались и начали покрываться скользкой плесенью. Он все сделал правильно – напоминал Крис себе каждое утро, – он все сделал верно, он имел право отомстить, _они первые начали_ , они нарушили Кодекс. Нести закон и порядок – его долг.

Долг перед человечеством.

Они должны были заплатить за его потерю, это было справедливо, они должны были заплатить! Ему не за что испытывать раскаяние. Так Крис говорил себе каждое утро – а потом смывал кровь и плесень со своих рук. Снова, и снова, и снова, надеясь, что однажды поверит в собственные слова.

Наверное, когда Дерек будет мертв – только тогда Крис сможет наконец вдохнуть свободно и забыть обо всем этом.

– Сегодня полнолуние, – сказал он. – Я пойду на охоту. Если Дерек жив и придет в город – мы его поймаем.

– Не сомневаюсь, братец, – проворковала Кейт.

Потянувшись, она поцеловала Криса в щеку – и скрылась в дверях, оставив запах своих духов и яда и грязную кружку на столе. Крис скривился и вытер щеку.

И вздрогнул, заметив красные пятна на пальцах.

Помада. Это всего лишь помада, нечего впадать в панику. Крис закрыл глаза, тяжело наваливаясь на стол и глотая душный воздух. Сегодня просто такой день, он сходит с ума, это все полнолуние. Завтра оно пройдет – и станет лучше. Намного лучше.

Завтра полная луна уже не будет напоминать ему, как Виктория не вернулась с работы, и как молчал ее телефон, и как в ту ночь выли _волки_. Он сможет на время – до следующей полной луны – забыть, как он нашел ее: окровавленную, умирающую, и как она пыталась что-то сказать с разорванным горлом, и как схватила за руку плачущую Кейт, и как пламенела рана на ее плече – сорок глубоких отверстий. Укус альфы.

Крис был уверен – он до сих пор чувствует ее кровь на пальцах и губах.

Он любил ее. Талия Хейл ее отняла.

Он имел право отомстить.

И все же завтра, когда закончится полнолуние, – он сможет забыть об огне, спалившем ему брови, о тех выстрелах, что он сделал, и которые попали в цель, о красной жидкости, смывшей кровь Виктории с его рук. О безумном смехе Кейт, застывшем лице Элиссон и том, как он тер, и тер, и тер свои ладони сухой зимней травой.

– Папа?

Крис вынырнул из своих невеселых мыслей – и с отвращением заметил, что снова держит руки под струей воды. Кожа на пальцах сморщилась и побелела от влаги.

Элиссон потянулась и выключила воду. Дала Крису полотенце. Тот улыбнулся, как он надеялся, непринужденно – в самом деле, в мытье рук нет ничего необычного, люди постоянно моют руки. Всего лишь личная гигиена.

– Спасибо, – полотенце надо поменять. Раньше у них всегда были чистые полотенца. Раньше. – Я подумал, как насчет спагетти на ужин?..

Непринужденно, как же.

– Я как раз насчет этого, – торопливо сказала Элиссон. – Пап, сегодня будет вечеринка у одного парня из нашего класса, и меня пригласили, и я подумала – неплохо будет познакомиться со всеми поближе… – в ее голосе появились просительные нотки. – Клянусь, никакого алкоголя!

Крис нахмурился.

– Сегодня полнолуние, – начал он, отбрасывая полотенце, – и почему мне кажется, что это как-то связано с тем мальчиком, про которого ты говорила вчера? Как его, Маккол…

Элиссон покраснела – буквально залилась краской смущения, и Крис открыл было рот, потому что у него сразу появились дополнительные вопросы, _множество_ дополнительных вопросов, но именно в этот момент на кухню впорхнула Кейт.

– Я что-то слышала про мальчика? – весело спросила она – и Элиссон покраснела еще сильнее, хотя куда уж сильнее. – Что за мальчик? Я думала, мы идем на охоту.

– Я просто хочу пойти повеселиться, – пробормотала Элиссон.

Она разглядывала раковину – но в наклоне ее головы, в едва обозначенной морщинке между бровями, в опустившихся уголках губ Крис видел собственную безнадежность. «Я не хочу на охоту, я не хочу снова идти туда. Я хочу на вечеринку, веселиться со сверстниками и ни о чем не думать». Она никогда не говорила такого, но Крису казалось – он слышит эту мольбу, как будто ее проорали ему в уши.

– На самом деле, почему бы и нет? – сказал он, стараясь изо всех сил изобразить, какой отличной идеей это считает. – Вечеринка – прекрасный повод найти друзей.

Элиссон вскинула голову, будто не веря своим ушам, но на ее губах уже появилась счастливая улыбка.

– Я обещаю, что буду пай-девочкой, – она вскинула кулак в жесте триумфа, – Лидия обещала одолжить мне какое-то невероятное платье.

– Ну, я надеюсь, не слишком невероятное, – скептически произнес он. Лидия, лучшая подруга Элиссон, вполне могла одолжить ей _невероятно прозрачное_ платье. – И тебе придется поехать на своей машине, так что никакого алкоголя, Элиссон.

– Крис, ты такой скучный, – Кейт обняла Элиссон за талию. – Неужели эту красотку некому будет отвезти домой?

Элиссон даже не вздрогнула. Она улыбалась.

Крис улыбнулся в ответ. Наконец он хоть что-то сделал правильно.

 

***

Это было совершенно бессмысленно. Крис упорно шагал, стараясь не замечать идущую следом Кейт, переставлял ноги, перешагивал через ветки, обходил ямы – но все это было совершенно бессмысленно. Он ощущал, костями чувствовал, что лес пуст. Ни оборотней, ни животных – впрочем, это одно и то же. Сегодня ночью тут были только он и Кейт, два охотника без добычи.

И Крис, если честно, чувствовал, что просто теряет время. Как глупо. Может, им стоило поставить ловушки? Хотя сколько их они уже ставили – и все бесполезно. Или попробовать приманку? Вот только на что приманивать существо, у которого и так не осталось ничего ценного? На кусок мяса?

Крис невесело усмехнулся – и тут же поморщился, когда холодный скользкий лист упал с дерева прямо ему на лицо.

В кармане беззвучно завибрировал мобильный. Обычно Крис не стал бы отвечать на телефонный звонок в ночь охоты, но сегодня – сегодня охоты не будет. Игнорируя недовольное хмыканье Кейт, он выловил мобильник и взглянул на экран. Звонила Элиссон.

Странно.

Элиссон знала, где он и чем занят.

Нахмурившись, Крис нажал на кнопку ответа и поднес трубку к уху.

– Элиссон?

В ответ раздался нервный вздох – и только потом Элиссон заговорила:

– Папа, – ее голос дрожал. Крис поморщился, когда первые искры тревоги кольнули в груди, – папа, не мог бы ты забрать меня?

– Что случилось? – резко спросил он, остановившись и заслужив удивленный и любопытный взгляд Кейт.

На том конце снова воцарилась тишина.

– Это Дерек Хейл, – произнесла Элиссон наконец. – Он был здесь.

Дерек Хейл, заторможено повторил Крис про себя, Дерек Хейл. И резко вдохнул. Это было как гром – будто безмолвный лес вдруг взорвался шумом, на Криса навалились все его мысли за прошедший год, каждая крошечная тихая мыслишка выкрутилась на полную громкость и ударила его в лицо. Дерек! Он все-таки жив! _Он напал на Элиссон!_

– Что он сделал? – Крис быстро оглянулся, вспоминая самый короткий путь к машине. – Ты в порядке?

– Да, все нормально. Он не тронул меня, просто показался на глаза. Все нормально, – повторила Элиссон. Но ее голос не звучал «нормально», он звучал так, будто Элиссон что-то душило.

Крис разрядил арбалет и повесил его на плечо.

– Оставайся там, я сейчас приеду. Буду через десять-двенадцать минут.

И, оборвав звонок, он решительно двинулся по направлению к шоссе.

– Крис?

Черт, звонок настолько выбил его из колеи, что он забыл про Кейт! А Кейт не из тех, про кого стоит забывать. Вот и сейчас сестра ловко перегородила Крису дорогу, испытующе заглядывая в лицо.

– Элиссон звонила. Просит забрать ее с вечеринки, – сдержанно сказал он – и взмолился, чтобы Кейт не догадалась, что он что-то скрывает.

Он собирался разобраться с этим сам.

– Мы на охоте, – язвительно напомнила Кейт. – Я думала, ее отвезет этот новый мальчик, как его…

– У него нет машины, – Крис едва подавил стон. Он теряет время, он рискует жизнью дочери!

Но он не мог послать Кейт к черту и сорваться с места. Спокойствие и хладнокровие – вот его друзья и союзники.

Кейт громко фыркнула, закатывая глаза.

– Зачем такой вообще нужен, – протянула она.

И Крис понял, что с него хватит.

– Я съезжу за ней и вернусь, – отрезал он, отстраняя Кейт с дороги. – Это не займет много времени.

– Буду ждать с нетерпением, – пропела Кейт за спиной.

И щелкнула затвором ружья.

 

Машина бесшумно катилась по ночной дороге, выныривая из голубого света луны в желтые круги фонарей – и снова погружаясь в это мертвенное свечение. Элиссон молчала, и Крис тоже не нарушал тишины. Он был слишком взволнован, слишком сильно выбит из колеи. Год поисков – активных со стороны Кейт, вялых и неубедительных с его стороны, год сомнений, колебаний и долгих бессонных ночей, год метаний между уверенностью, что Дерек мертв, _все_ Хейлы до единого мертвы и похоронены – и убеждением, что он выжил и лелеет месть, просто ждет подходящего момента для удара.

И вот этот год закончился – тогда, когда Крис этого меньше всего ждал.

И теперь Крис не знал, не хотел знать, почему все, что он чувствует – это радость. Не от того, что Элиссон не пострадала, нет – и поэтому вслед за радостью пришел стыд. Он такой плохой отец, Виктория прокляла бы его, и все же останавливая машину у своего дома, Крис не мог подавить радость.

Дерек наконец-то сделал ход. Дерек безумен, Дерек _почти_ напал на его дочь. Это Дерек убил свою сестру, и теперь Крис может убить Дерека.

Убить и не чувствовать себя убийцей.

– Запрись и приготовь оружие, – сказал он, высаживая Элиссон у забора. – Будь готова защищаться.

Элиссон молча вылезла из машины – но, сделав шаг к дому, обернулась. Ее лицо бледнело в свете полной луны, и она была совсем не похожа на Викторию – и в то же время так ужасно, так мучительно похожа, что Крис укусил свою щеку изнутри, чтобы не выдать боли.

– Что он хотел? – спросила Элиссон совсем тихо, и он едва услышал ее за шелестом ветра. – Почему он… почему он не пытался убить меня?

– Он оборотень, – ответил Крис твердо, надеясь, что это полуобъяснение сослужит ему свою верную службу – как всегда служило, – но зная уже, что надежда его пуста и тщетна. – Он играет с нами. Что ж, а мы поиграем с ним.

Отъезжая, Крис видел в зеркало заднего вида, как Элиссон смотрит ему вслед. Тени шевельнулись, и на одно мгновение ему показалось, что рядом с ней стоит Виктория – но иллюзия тут же пропала, оставив только фигурку Элиссон, черные тени и одиночество.

Крис вел машину сквозь ночь и думал, как одним только словом, одним-единственным «почему» Элиссон убила краткое, едва ощутимое ощущение свободы, вновь макнула его лицом в жидкую, замешанную на крови грязь. Иногда Крис чувствовал, что еще чуть-чуть – и он возненавидит свою дочь. За то, через что ей пришлось пройти. За то, что он позволил с ней сделать. За свою несостоятельность, свой страх и постепенно побеждающие сомнения. За то, что он натворил _ради нее_.

За то, что в ее глазах он видел правду. Дерек не пытался убить ее. Никто из оставшихся оборотней – если они остались – ни разу не пытался напасть на Элиссон.

Может быть, их не осталось, – вкрадчиво предложил внутренний голос, – может, и правда все до единого погибли, а Дерек, лишившись стаи, слишком испуган, чтобы что-то предпринимать. И эта его выходка – на самом деле спланированный суицид, преднамеренная провокация, бесстрашие обезумевшего животного.

А если он обезумел, то он опасен.

Крис вздохнул с облегчением, вновь почувствовав, как тяжесть понемногу сползает с его плеч. Дереку в любом случае придется умереть – даже если он ничего не сделал. Он омега, рано или поздно он начнет нападать на людей, сегодняшняя вылазка тому доказательство. И он Хейл, а значит – он захочет отомстить.

Последнюю мысль Крис отогнал. Достаточно и первой. Ведь Криса учили охотиться на монстров.

Его не учили быть монстром и охотиться на детей.

 

От их дома до места, где проходила вечеринка, было совсем недалеко – Крис был на месте меньше чем через десять минут. Хотя что десять минут для оборотня? Целая вечность. Дерек может быть где угодно. Он наверняка был в полной безопасности в своей норе, или где он там прячется уже год, когда Крис еще только приезжал сюда в первый раз, чтобы забрать Элиссон.

И все же Крис стоял и смотрел в темноту леса, посеребренного с краю светом полной луны, а потом поправил арбалет на плече и решительно шагнул вперед. В спину ему неслись звуки музыки и вскрики веселящихся подростков.

Если Дерек сделал это _нарочно_ , то он будет ждать.

Ночной лес не пугал Криса – слишком часто он приходил сюда, чтобы поохотиться, поискать следы, отвлечься и развеяться, просто ни о чем не думать, кроме деревьев, травы и простой, конкретной цели. Лес стал ему домом за этот год – гораздо более уютным, чем его собственный: опустевший без Виктории, обезумевший с Кейт, пропитавшийся страхом Элиссон. Да, здесь, в темноте и пустоте, Крис мог позволить себе немного искренности – он больше не был на своем месте, он не знал даже, где теперь находится его место и есть ли оно вообще.

Может быть, он снова найдет его, когда убьет Дерека. Он должен это сделать, должен – и раньше, чем до Хейла доберется Кейт. Крис прикрыл глаза, прислушиваясь. Кейт сейчас где-то в этом лесу, охотится и выслеживает. Кейт не будет колебаться, она пристрелит Дерека, отрежет голову и бросит ее на кухонный стол утром, во время завтрака – если только Крис ей позволит.

Но он не позволит. Он успеет первым. Докажет, что может устранить угрозу, защитить свою семью. Что не дрогнет, прежде чем нажать на спусковой крючок.

Дерек Хейл не коснется его дочери, никогда, ни за что.

Крис снял арбалет с плеча, чувствуя прилив уверенности – и знакомое покалывание в пальцах, _нетерпение_ , которое могла унять только удачная охота. Гладкая поверхность оружия приятно холодила ладони, наполняя Криса азартом и возбуждением.

Он чувствовал – сегодня что-то произойдет, что-то, чего он тщетно ждал полнолуние за полнолунием. Сегодня его добыча даст о себе знать, наконец-то покажется в перекрестье прицела. А уж Крис не промахнется.

В этот раз он не промахнется.

Крис расправил плечи, глубоко вздохнул – и в этот самый момент он услышал _звук_. Хруст сухой травы, ломающейся под ногами – лапами? – кого-то, кто не хочет быть замеченным. Тихое дыхание. Осторожное, целеустремленное внимание хищника – у которого тоже было свое звучание, Крис точно знал.

Резко развернувшись, он вгляделся в темноту, ловя краем глаза сгорбленную фигуру, вскидывая арбалет – и спуская тетиву. Болт взвизгнул, вонзаясь в дерево – и следом Криса оглушил вой оборотня.

Он попал.

Ну конечно он попал!

На Криса обрушился восторг, ликование. Эта тварь охотилась за ним, собиралась напасть – и он был прав, Дерек обезумел. Еще пара выстрелов, острый нож, с которым Крис не расстается – и он наконец-то сможет дышать полной грудью, избавившись от последней угрозы. Закопав ее тут, в безлюдном лесу, где никто никогда не узнает, что покойный Дерек Хейл восставал из мертвых.

Вытащив еще один болт, Крис заправил арбалет, шагнул вперед. Оборотень метался, не пытаясь убежать. Крис не торопился – Дерек никуда не денется, арбалетный болт пригвоздил его руку к дереву, а полная луна настолько лишила разума, что выдернуть жгучий, пропитанный аконитом кусок дерева другой рукой он не додумался. Тем лучше для него, вдруг подумал Крис, тем лучше – он даже не поймет, что происходит.

Крис отогнал малодушные мысли и снова поднял оружие.

Один выстрел…

Из теней, ниоткуда – и на этот раз совершенно беззвучно – появилась еще одна фигура. В мгновение ока она оказалась рядом с раненым оборотнем. Крис вскрикнул, теряясь от неожиданности, а второй оборотень уже выдернул и отбросил стрелу, толкая первого за дерево. Встряхнул обожженной рукой – и повернулся к Крису. Всего на доли секунды, но Крис успел разглядеть его лицо. Его абсолютно человеческое лицо.

Не успев даже подумать, сообразить, что происходит, Крис нажал на спуск. Его рука метнулась к колчану, выхватывая новый болт, когда предыдущий воткнулся в дерево в миллиметре от шеи Дерека Хейла.

Едва не зарычав от бессильной злобы, Крис бросился вперед, но оба оборотня метнулись в темноту леса, растворились, как привидения в тумане – и мгновения спустя Крис слышал только свое неровное дыхание. Как будто ему все померещилось. Крис сжал зубы и провел ладонью по истерзанному стволу дерева. Одна стрела по-прежнему торчала из него, на месте второй красовалось влажное отверстие. Крис поморщился, растерев кровь между пальцев. Ему не приснилось, оборотни были тут, он подстрелил одного из них.

Оборотни.

И Крис не особо надеялся, что рана окажется настолько ядовитой, что убьет раненого зверя. Он живучие – раз уж Дерек пережил пожар…

Не в силах сдержаться, Крис пнул многострадальное дерево. И тут же прижался к нему спиной, трезвея. Это может быть ловушка. Это _очень даже_ может быть ловушка. Полная луна, а Дерек не обратился – и он зачем-то заманил Криса сюда. А это значит, что он совершенно, стопроцентно в своем уме. И он не один. Сколько их тут? Всего двое или целая стая?

Крис напряженно прислушался, но лес безмолвствовал. Возможно, звери убежали, а возможно – затаились и ждут момента, чтобы напасть. Встряхнув головой, Крис попытался привести мысли в порядок. Зачем Дерек заманил его?

Или не заманивал?

В голове у Криса что-то забрезжило, какая-то идея, которая пока не могла оформиться. Дерек испугал Элиссон, но не пытался напасть, он появился тут – и был с другим оборотнем, совсем щенком, подростком. Теперь Крис, не ослепленный радостью и предвкушением, вспомнил это совершенно отчетливо. Щенком, который себя не контролировал.

Одним из прежних, которых они так и не смогли найти, или… новым?

Крис почувствовал, как холодеют его руки, как ледяной пот волной скатывается по спине. Лора Хейл, скрывшаяся в Нью-Йорке, вне пределов их досягаемости, – если кто и стал альфой, то это она. А теперь Лора мертва. Убита. Ночью, в лесу.

И кто же, в таком случае, теперь альфа?

Идея, до этого неуловимая, вспыхнула перед внутренним взором Криса, ослепив его на какое-то время своей очевидностью и простотой. Дерек _не пытался_ заманить Криса, он _не собирался_ нападать на Элиссон.

Он просто хотел отвлечь их внимание. Отвлечь от чего-то, происходящего на вечеринке – и происходящего в лесу. От чего-то – или от кого-то?

Вновь коснувшись кровавого пятна, Крис в недоумении уставился на свои липкие красные пальцы. Ему нужно вымыть руки, как следует вымыть руки.

А потом подумать.


	5. Wrath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дерек, кажется, сумасшедший. А Лидия - так точно не в своем уме;  
> Мелисса Маккол богическая женщина.

_Суббота_

 

Дерек знал – ему нельзя сюда приходить. Ни в коем случае – вообще никогда и особенно после того, что произошло вчера. Вчера…

Дерек сглотнул жгучую ярость, ступая на рассохшуюся ступеньку. Всего три, их было всего три – и с каждым шагом Дерек чувствовал, как ослабевают обручи, стянувшие его грудь. Закрыв за собой входную дверь, он привалился к ней спиной и выдохнул, глядя равнодушно, как вместо пара из его легких вырывается облачко серого пепла. Дерек уже год дышал только им, ел только его, пил только его. Что бы он ни делал, куда бы ни шел – он брел босым по щиколотку в жирной черной золе.

Это странным образом успокаивало.

После того, что произошло за эти несколько дней, ему нужно было домой. Хотя бы ненадолго, хотя бы на час-другой позволить себе отпустить контроль. Чувствовать себя в безопасности достаточно, чтобы разрешить себе хоть что-то _чувствовать_.

Даже если это было самое небезопасное место из всех.

Дерек медленно поднялся по лестнице, не вздрогнув, не издав ни звука, когда обгоревшие когтистые руки – лапы, – проросшие сквозь пол, цепляли его за лодыжки. Дерек не боялся своей стаи. Он ее любил.

Любил гораздо больше, чем то, что осталось. То, что свалилось на его шею, его плечи, непереносимой тяжестью легло ему на руки. Эрика, которую он не замечал, Айзек, к которому был равнодушен, Джексон, вызывающий слабое, едва заметное раздражение – все это теперь стало его стаей, его семьей вместо настоящей семьи. И Дерек старался, пытался быть им старшим братом, поддержкой, но в его сердце так и не нашлось места.

Вместо Айзека могла выжить его мать.

Вместо Джексона – отец.

Вместо Эрики – Кора.

Вместо самого Дерека мог выжить кто-нибудь еще.

Зарычав, он ударил рукой по перилам, с удовлетворением глядя, как дерево разлетается фонтаном щепок. Здесь, в своем логове, он мог испытывать весь гнев на свете, всю ненависть, здесь он не должен был думать ни о чем и ни о ком, кроме себя. Здесь он даже не должен был оставаться человеком.

И именно поэтому здесь он мог мыслить ясно и вспоминал, что не один. Оставшиеся живые нити, нервы, кровеносные сосуды связывали его со Стайлзом, Питером и Лидией. Почти потерявшим якорь Стайлзом, бессознательным Питером и сошедшей с ума Лидией.

Дерек не мог их бросить.

Вдохнув горячий, пропитанный вонью горелого дерева воздух, он провел пальцами по почерневшей стене, не заботясь, что руки испачкаются. Иногда он чувствовал себя таким потерянным. Ему нужна была опора, нужен альфа, берущий хотя бы часть ответственности – так, чтобы Дерек не ощущал себя брошенным и забытым щенком. Нужна была стая, а не сборище чужаков. Нужен был его партнер – рядом, а не далеко, в окружении врагов и такой же заблудившийся и несчастный. Альфа-сука должна была заботиться и любить его – их – а не сходить с ума от одиночества и скорби.

Дерек часто думал – что они сделали не так, раз заслужили то, что с ними случилось? Что _он_ сделал не так?

Иногда в безлунные ночи он ходил к дому Арджентов. Дышал их ненавистным запахом, смотрел, слушал. Слышал, как Крис моет руки – снова и снова, в горячей, обжигающей воде. Дерек прикладывал свою кисть к светлому дереву двери, разглядывая темные полосы гари на тыльной стороне ладони. От того, чем запачканы руки Криса, простой водой не отмыться, думал он злорадно.

Элиссон обычно тихо спала на втором этаже – ее окно плотно закрыто даже в жару. Ей снились кошмары каждый раз, когда Дерек проходил мимо, а он проходил мимо часто, ой как часто. Ему самому кошмары не снились. Ему не снилось ни-че-го – тогда, когда он вообще мог уснуть.

Кейт, редкая гостья, всегда слушала музыку. Дерек думал, если бы он был так же безумен, он тоже хотел бы заглушить голоса в своей голове. А потом он думал – просто голоса в его голове неразговорчивы. Дереку повезло, он не общался с мертвецами.

Дереку повезло.

Он обходил дом по кругу, повторяя про себя расположение комнат, окон и дверей – как будто он не запомнил все это с самого первого раза. О, он мог бы войти в дом Арджентов ослепленным и оглушенным и со связанными руками. Войти и убить их всех быстрее, чем сменится песня в проигрывателе Кейт.

Стайлз боялся за его якорь. Стайлз думал, Дерек может обезуметь и утратить контроль, одичать – и, в самом деле, разве это было не забавно? То, что Стайлз беспокоится за Дерека, когда от его собственного якоря осталась только труха? Якорь Дерека совершенно точно переживет его – даже когда сам Дерек будет корчиться в агонии, стальные цепи выдержат. Ведь на том конце – черный остов, которому не страшна даже смерть.

Это вопрос времени, думал он с неотвратимостью. Они пытаются поймать его каждое полнолуние – и каждое полнолуние он не может просто спрятаться, затаиться, забиться в свою нору и не дышать. Если бы не Айзек… если бы не Айзек, все было бы гораздо проще, и Дереку не пришлось бы раз в месяц прокрадываться в город, рискуя нарваться на охотников и их пропитанные аконитом пули.

Они знали, что он жив, они ни на секунду не поверили, что все оборотни погибли, и каждое полнолуние Крис Арджент выходил на охоту, мечтая украсить шкурой Дерека свой кабинет. А теперь, когда Элиссон видела его – _видела его,_ – прятаться от них станет еще труднее. Тем более что из-за нового щенка Дереку придется гораздо чаще бывать в городе. Дерек усмехнулся, представив, в какой ярости будет Стайлз, когда узнает про его маленький _разговор_ с Элиссон, – но тут же поморщился. Как будто ревность Стайлза была его главной проблемой.

Если бы.

Дерек провел когтями по чудом уцелевшему куску обоев, равнодушно глядя, как бумага рвется на полосы и закручивается. Альфа, на их территории альфа, альфа убил Лору, альфа в любой момент может найти Питера – и что, спрашивается, Дерек должен ему противопоставить? Себя? Стайлза? Сумасшедшую альфа-суку и кучку обращенных малолеток? Что вообще Дерек в состоянии сделать?

Ничего.

Он не может защитить даже себя. Не может отомстить за сестру, не может укрыть в безопасности своего партнера и членов своей стаи – беззащитных, глупых щенков. Когда альфа придет за ними, Дерек сможет только умереть. Как будто от этого будет хоть какой-нибудь смысл.

Лучше бы выжила его мать.

Зайдя в комнату, в которой чудом уцелели все окна – когда-то кабинет отца, – Дерек лег на пол в самом защищенном углу, свернулся клубком, закрывая глаза и впервые за несколько недель чувствуя, как болезненная ярость оставляет его, стекает вниз, впитываясь в дерево. Чувствуя покой. Засыпая, он ощущал обнимающие, обвивающие его холодные руки, пахнущие гарью и домом костлявые тела, прижимающиеся со всех сторон – и счастливо улыбался.

 

Дерека разбудил тихий ритмичный шорох листьев, и только открыв глаза и вскинув голову, он услышал голоса. Кто-то шел прямо сюда – ночью и не таясь. Вскочив, он метнулся к окну, осторожно выглядывая наружу, пытаясь понять, что происходит и сколько их там. Он знал, конечно, знал, что сюда нельзя приходить – после вчерашней встречи с Элиссон Крис не успокоится, пока не найдет Дерека и не попытается снять с него кожу кусочек за кусочком.

Глубоко вдохнув, Дерек застыл, вслушиваясь в тишину леса, ища крошечные признаки присутствия людей. Крис не придет один, он притащит с собой целую банду убийц, если хоть на секунду поверит, что Дерек прячется тут. И сейчас эта банда должна окружать дом.

Дерек вздрогнул, на одно долгое, мучительное мгновение почувствовав прикосновение огня к голой коже, горький вкус аконита и дыма на языке, оглушительную боль неизбежной смерти.

– Я не понимаю, почему я согласился на это, – голос Стайлза выдернул его из этого ада, как ведро ледяной воды в лицо, и Дерек заморгал, ошеломленный.

И поежился, когда знакомое сердцебиение коснулось тугого комка в его груди, заливая теплом и счастьем – моментальная, инстинктивная реакция на партнера, долгожданного и навещающего так редко. Дерек прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь чувством. Стайлз пришел к нему, он не должен был так рисковать, и Дерек обязательно скажет ему об этом – но потом, а сейчас он так рад, что все равно не сможет ничего сказать…

– Потому что тоже считаешь, что убийцу надо вывести на чистую воду?

Скотт.

Тепло в груди Дерека вскипело, взрываясь обжигающей яростью, моментально испаряя все остатки с таким трудом собранного спокойствия, и Дерек сжал кулаки, чувствуя, как острые кончики когтей прокалывают кожу. Боль слегка отрезвила его, позволила взять себя в руки и не выскочить из дома в зверином обличии, вцепляясь Скотту в горло. Здесь, в своем бывшем логове, Дерек чувствовал себя слишком открытым, слишком уязвимым, чтобы терпеть незваного гостя.

Зачем Стайлз привел его сюда?

 

До пожара Дерек почти не знал Скотта Маккола. Стайлз начал дружить с этим неудачником несколько лет назад, и Дерек подозревал – это исключительно назло ему, Дереку. Стайлз всегда говорил, что у Дерека слишком большое самомнение. Или слишком маленькие мозги. Или и то, и другое.

Ну что ж, может, и так.

И все же Дерек в упор не понимал, что может связывать Стайлза с этим парнем. И нет, он совсем не ревновал, что бы там не думал себе Стайлз. Стайлз вообще слишком много на счет Дерека фантазировал. Дерек скривился, припоминая, как получил когтями по лицу из-за совершенно невинного замечания – а Питер сказал, что он сам виноват.

Ага, как же.

Почему-то он всегда виноват, а Стайлз ночевал у этого Маккола – и ничего. Дерек должен был молча терпеть это, потому что «что за бред, Дерек, мы со Скоттом друзья».

Как Скотт может быть сыном Мелиссы? Это просто невозможно.

И почему этот неизвестный альфа выбрал именно Маккола? Как будто у Дерека было мало других проблем. Свежеобращенный, не контролирующий себя оборотень, альфа которого в любой момент мог взять над ним власть – только этого и не хватало, чтобы засветиться перед Арджентами и сделать жизнь Дерека еще более яркой и насыщенной.

Скотт, впрочем, тоже отнесся к происходящему без восторга. Дереку удалось встретиться с ним в четверг – потому Стайлз просил его, Стайлз просил, и Дерек не мог отказать, Дерек как обычно согласился, черт. После пожара Дерек ни разу ему не отказал – не то чтобы после пожара Стайлз часто о чем-нибудь просил.

Дерек загнал поглубже боль, и разочарование, и недовольство собой.

Он подстерег Скотта по дороге с работы, он честно пытался быть дружелюбным – как мог, просто потому что _Стайлз попросил_ , – но он не думал, что будет так трудно.

Из-за Скотта ему пришлось рисковать жизнью и отвлекать внимание Элиссон, и теперь Дерек не поставил бы на себя десять долларов – а все потому, что этот придурок не хотел быть оборотнем.

Не хотел быть оборотнем…

Наверное, в прошлой жизни Дерек сделал что-то ужасно плохое.

 

– Я не думаю, что Дерек убил свою сестру, – громко сказал Стайлз.

Дерек замер. Причем тут Лора? Он встряхнул головой, восстанавливая в голове то, что они говорили до этого. Убийца, Скотт назвал его убийцей?

Он что, пришел сюда… арестовать Дерека?

Он с ума сошел?

– А кто еще? – прошипел Скотт. – Он оборотень, а ты сказал, ее убило какое-то животное! Мы должны все выяснить.

– Почему бы не выяснять днем? – в голосе Стайлза сквозила безнадежность. – И без лопат.

– Не кричи, – шикнул Скотт. – Хочешь, чтобы он нас услышал? У нас мало времени.

– Скотт, ты же не думаешь, что он спрятал бы тело рядом со своим домом? – Стайлз напряженно засмеялся. – Это самое нелепое клише из…

Он резко замолчал, только промычал что-то неразборчиво – видимо, Маккол зажал ему рот.

– Я думаю, я взял след, – громким шепотом сказал Скотт.

Стайлз подавился словами – а Дерек, Дерек подавился воздухом.

След?

Дерек прикусил губу, только сейчас сообразив, что именно Скотт собрался делать. Этот выродок, это порождение чужого, враждебного альфы собирался раскопать тело Лоры! В мгновение ока оказавшись на первом этаже, Дерек прижался к стене рядом с дверью, прислушиваясь к происходящему снаружи.

Сердце Стайлза стучало все быстрее. Стайлз знал, что Дерек тут.

Стайлзу было страшно.

Дерек зажмурился, подавляя желание выбежать наружу и прекратить все это – если понадобится, силой. Конечно, после того, что случилось с Элиссон, трудно было ожидать от Скотта дружеского расположения – но Дереку и в голову не приходило, что Скотт «назначит» его убийцей. Чертов идиот.

– Скотт, я не…

– Шшшш! – Дерек услышал глухой звук, будто кто-то воткнул лопату в мягкую землю. Смотри, здесь копали! Я был прав! Давай, мы должны успеть.

Снова этот звук, и у Дерека все волосы встали дыбом от одной мысли, что его сестра, его сестра сейчас…

– Скотт, перестань! – выкрикнул Стайлз неожиданно громко – и следом его оглушительное сердцебиение ударило Дереку в уши, как набат.

Стайлз сейчас обратится, понял Дерек в приступе иррационального хладнокровия, он в любую секунду обратится, и Скотт все узнает. Узнает и скажет Элиссон Арджент.

Дерек распахнул дверь в тот самый момент, когда Стайлз упал на землю.

Скотт, замерший прямо над могилой Лоры, испуганно вскинулся, глядя на Дерека огромными, полными потрясения глазами и выставляя вперед свое нелепое оружие – но Дерек не смотрел на него. Он знал, что сейчас произойдет. Что уже никак нельзя остановить. Слишком поздно.

Стайлз захрипел.

Дерек осторожно двинулся вперед, спустился с крыльца в два коротких шага, лихорадочно думая, что предпринять, что сказать Скотту, – и понимая, что все напрасно, – а в сердце его медленно, но настойчиво зарождалась тревога. Что-то шло не так, но он все никак не мог понять, что.

– Стайлз? – Скотт опустил лопату, поворачиваясь. – Стайлз, что с тобой?

– Скотт!

Но Скотт не слушал – он уже склонился над Стайлзом, хватая его за плечи.

И только тогда Дерек почувствовал боль. Сердцебиение Стайлза – громкое и неровное – отдавалось в его груди острыми, раздирающими толчками, а рваное дыхание заглушило все, даже судорожно мечущиеся мысли. Это совсем не похоже на обращение, вдруг осознал Дерек. Это похоже на припадок, на удушье, на агонию – на что угодно, но только не обращение! И на этом моменте сознательная часть Дерека отключилась. Метнувшись вперед, он одним движением отшвырнул Маккола и обнял Стайлза, принимаясь ощупывать в поисках ран и повреждений. Если Скотт тронул его хоть пальцем, если ранил его…

Дерек зарычал, поворачиваясь к неподвижно лежащему Скотту, стискивая тело Стайлза, растерянный и испуганный, потому что он не чувствовал запаха крови, не видел никаких ран – и все же тот задыхался и бился в конвульсиях, ни на что не реагируя.

И все равно не обращался.

Разум Дерека как будто закоротило, все более-менее связные мысли стерлись, как ластиком, оставив только чистое белое пространство, заполненное ужасом. Он чувствовал, всем телом чувствовал, что Стайлз умирает – прямо тут, у него в руках, его дыхание становится все тяжелее и тяжелее, и от него разит смертью и почему-то химией, и Дерек ничем не может ему помочь! Зажмурившись, Дерек прижал руку к его груди, пытаясь исцелять то, что никак не исцелялось, полностью отключаясь от окружающего мира.

Он не знал, сколько прошло времени, не чувствовал, как немеют его пальцы, и не слышал звука сирен. Реальность нахлынула на него только тогда, когда его рвануло назад, вздергивая на ноги, а в глаза ударило красно-синее мельтешение огней. Земля ушла из-под ног, и у Дерека не нашлось сил даже для того, чтобы огрызнуться. Какие-то люди окружили Стайлза, засуетились, натягивая на него кислородную маску. Парамедики, вяло подумал Дерек, это парамедики. Они помогут. Внезапно включился звук – голоса, хлопанье дверец, запахи – это шериф надевает на него наручники.

– Меня сейчас вырвет, – прошептал он.

Шериф как будто внял мольбе и перестал его дергать.

– Ты имеешь право сохранять молчание, – голос доносился до Дерека издалека, словно сквозь толстый слой ваты, – все, что ты скажешь, может…

Дерек не сопротивлялся, когда его повернули и подтолкнули к полицейской машине. Он хотел поехать со Стайлзом, он должен был быть рядом с ним! Но остатки здравого смысла крепко держали за горло бьющегося в припадке безумия волка – так крепко, что сам Дерек едва мог дышать. Если он нападет на шерифа, то ничего не узнает. Он не может помочь Стайлзу, он не знает, что делать – но эти люди знают.

А значит, Дерек будет послушен и покорен.

Садясь в машину, он бросил взгляд на сжавшегося рядом с крыльцом Скотта. Кое-кто заплатит за все, что тут произошло.

 

***

Сжав в руках бумажник Лоры, Дерек свернул за угол и прислонился к стене участка, устало вздыхая. Он не думал, что шериф Стилински отпустит его сегодня – и готов был даже попробовать сбежать. Ему нужно в больницу. К тому же, это было бы лучше, чем остаться в камере до утра, рискуя получить аконитовую пулю в лоб.

Дерек был уверен, что кто-то из подручных Криса Арджента работает полицейским.

Он только надеялся, что это не сам шериф.

Дерек оглянулся, прислушиваясь и принюхиваясь. Охотники знают, что он тут. Нападут ли они, пытаясь захватить его или убить – или захотят проследить, куда он пойдет? Крис видел его вчера со Скоттом, Крис знает, что Дерек не один.

Крис наверняка сидит сейчас где-нибудь на крыше с винтовкой или биноклем.

Дерек невольно окинул взглядом близлежащие крыши, но ничего подозрительного не заметил. Хотя, конечно, это не означало, что ничего подозрительного там не было – на стороне Криса годы и годы опыта охоты на волков. Он уж точно умеет прятаться. Если бы не умел, Хейлы бы не…

Дерек оборвал мрачные мысли. Сейчас не время. Сейчас ему нужно подумать о другом. Сердце гнало его в госпиталь, заставляя забыть об опасности, наводняло голову паническими мыслями и непреодолимой потребностью увидеть своего партнера, позаботиться о нем и защитить. Своими глазами, убедиться, что шериф не врал, что со Стайлзом все в порядке.

Но сердце сердцем, а Дерек не мог привести охотников прямо туда. Крис ни за что не поверит, что Дереку просто понадобился врач. Он перевернет весь госпиталь и выяснит, кого Дерек Хейл _навещает_ в четыре утра в воскресенье.

Дерек готов был умереть, лишь бы только Крис не узнал правду.

Поэтому сначала он отправится в лес.

Еще раз глубоко вздохнув, чтобы успокоиться и загнать разбушевавшиеся инстинкты поглубже, Дерек передернул плечами и устремился вниз по улице. Стараясь не думать об оптическом прицеле и пуле, которая в любой момент может выбить ему мозги.

 

***

– Боже, Дерек!.. – Мелисса Маккол втащила его в ординаторскую и захлопнула дверь, щелкая задвижкой.

Дерек обхватил себя руками, глядя на нее в упор.

– Где он? – требовательно спросил он – и поморщился от истеричных ноток в собственном голосе. Он не может потерять контроль, не сейчас – и никогда в ближайшем будущем. Он просто… просто нервничает, но он возьмет себя в руки. – Где он?!

– Тихо, – шикнула Мелисса, быстро окидывая его взглядом и ныряя в шкаф с больничным бельем. – Его выписали, он сам настоял. Так что дома, успокойся.

Дерек едва не застонал – он только потерял время зря.

И все еще не видит Стайлза.

– Я пойду, – он шагнул к двери, прикидывая самый короткий путь к дому шерифа.

Но Мелисса уже развернулась, пришпиливая его к месту по-матерински тяжелым взглядом. В руках она держала большой голубой плед – из тех, в которые заматывают жертв автокатастроф и стихийных бедствий.

– Погоди, – сказала она неожиданно мягко. И, оттеснив Дерека от двери, почти заставила сесть на стоящую рядом кушетку. Накинула ему на плечи плед. – Ты просто отвратительно выглядишь. Дерек, с вами что-то случилось? На вас напали?

– Я не жертва автокатастрофы, – упрямо пробормотал Дерек – но отказываться от пледа не стал. Закрыв глаза, он откинулся к стене, пытаясь расслабиться и успокоиться. – Нет, никто не напал… не знаю, на самом деле, не знаю. Что-то случилось со Стайлзом.

И это что-то может снова случиться прямо сейчас!

Дерек вскинулся, выпрямляясь – ему нужно идти. Мелисса как будто этого ждала: наклонившись вперед, она нажала Дереку на плечи, вынуждая остаться на месте.

– Тихо, тихо, – повторила она успокаивающим тоном. – Когда его выписали, он был абсолютно здоров. Клянусь. Но нам нужно поговорить. – Убедившись, что Дерек не пытается сбежать, она нажала кнопку на кофе-машине и достала из шкафчика кружку. – Ты уверен, что его не подстрелили?

Дерек помотал головой. И нахмурился, когда прямо под носом у него оказалась кружка с дымящимся кофе.

– Я никогда такого не видел, – сказал он, стараясь контролировать голос, потому что у Мелиссы и так хватает с ними проблем, истерики ей ни к чему. – Припадок, будто эпилепсия. И такое уже было – несколько дней назад, но не такое сильное.

– Может, он что-нибудь съел? – задумчиво предположила Мелисса. Она подтащила стул и села напротив Дерека, наклоняясь вперед и протягивая ему бутерброд. – Я начинаю думать, что это у тебя был припадок.

Дерек попытался улыбнуться.

– Я имею право выглядеть потрепанным. Меня арестовали и допрашивали. Как самого настоящего преступника.

Мелисса тут же посерьезнела. Расправив свою больничную робу, она покачала головой, будто решаясь на неприятный вопрос.

– Дерек, что происходит? – спросила она негромко. – Твоя сестра… что случилось? Тебя арестовали за нападение на Стайлза, но как только он пришел в себя, то сразу принялся утверждать, что все это клевета, и ты «всего лишь делал ему искусственное дыхание». Полицейские были очень недовольны. А уж Скотт…

Дерек усмехнулся. Шериф ни слова не сказал ему, что обвинения держатся на такой непрочной базе. Сам Дерек думал, что его арестовали по подозрению в убийстве Лоры.

– Я не убивал Лору, – твердо сказал он. Кофе пах заманчиво, поэтому Дерек отпил из кружки. – Я не знаю, кто это сделал. И у меня… – он снова отпил кофе, не зная, как сказать то, что он должен был сказать, – миссис Маккол, у меня очень плохие новости.

Мелисса внезапно ссутулилась, пряча лицо в ладонях.

– Стайлз сказал мне, что Скотта обратили, – прошептала она. – Дерек, кто это сделал? Кто?

– Я не знаю, – снова сказал Дерек.

Ему хотелось выть и биться головой обо что-нибудь твердое, пока череп не лопнет. Он ничего не знал, ничего не мог сделать и совершенно не справлялся с ситуацией – ни с чем не справлялся. А ведь после смерти Лоры он стал самым старшим, на нем лежит вся ответственность. Он должен справляться! Альфа недееспособен, альфа-сука откровенно не в состоянии заботиться о стае.

А значит, это бремя обязан нести Дерек.

От него никакого толка.

За все пять дней, прошедшие со смерти Лоры и обращения Скотта, Дерек не нашел ни следа постороннего альфы.

Он поспешно глотнул кофе, глуша странные, все ближе и ближе подбирающиеся подозрения – параноидальные мысли, бредовые мысли, не выдерживающие никакой критики. Мысли про Айзека, от которого пахло чем-то смутно знакомым – и в то же время незнакомым. Про слабый, едва ощутимый зуд в груди, как будто чье-то чужое присутствие на самой грани слышимости. Как тень, которую видишь краем глаза, но никак не можешь разглядеть, если смотришь прямо.

Дереку казалось, он сходит с ума и воображает то, чего нет.

А потом ему казалось, что надо поговорить с Айзеком по душам.

Мелисса вскочила со своего места и прошлась туда-сюда. Остановилась, внимательно разглядывая Дерека.

– Ты поможешь ему? – спросила она негромко, будто неуверенная, что Дерек согласится. – Скотту? Ты же его не бросишь?

Дерек кивнул. Можно подумать, у него есть выбор.

– Он теперь встречается с Элиссон Арджент, – сказал он. – Вы знаете, что будет, если она догадается.

Мелисса выпрямилась, расправляя плечи, словно сбрасывая огромную тяжесть.

– Я постараюсь что-то с этим сделать. А теперь ешь, – велела она не терпящим возражений тоном. – И отдыхай. Я знаю, куда ты побежишь – и там ты явно отдыхать не будешь.

Дерек покраснел.

– Я не… – он смутился и замолчал. – Отдых бывает разный.

И, конечно, это самое умное, что он мог сказать. Мелисса несколько секунд глядела на него, приоткрыв рот, потом сокрушенно покачала головой.

– Наверное, мне нужно как ответственному взрослому прочитать лекцию про предохранение, – Дереку остро захотелось натянуть одеяло на голову и слиться с кушеткой. – Но я не беспокоюсь, что кто-нибудь из вас забеременеет. Или забеременеет? – требовательно спросила она, игнорируя умоляющий взгляд Дерека. Тот помотал головой. – Очень хорошо. Хотя вообще-то я имела в виду, что ты не сможешь отдохнуть, потому что будешь изображать альфа-самца. А вовсе не то, что ты подумал.

Дерек открыл было рот для ответа – как будто он мог сказать что-то вменяемое и не опозориться еще больше, – но резко умолк.

В дверь тихо поскреблись.

Мелисса вздрогнула, застывая в тревоге.

– Кто? – прошептала она так тихо, что Дерек, уже вскочивший на ноги, еле услышал.

– Лидия, – ответил он.

И распахнул дверь.

В его сердце зародилась надежда – робкая, осторожная радость. Альфа-сука утешит его, поддержит и подбодрит, и он хотя бы на время почувствует себя лучше…

Лидия бросилась ему на шею, цепляясь пальцами за рубашку и пряча лицо на груди. Дерек глубоко вздохнул, обнимая ее и стараясь не испытывать горечи и разочарования. У них просто трудные времена. Просто трудные времена.

Их альфа уже год лежал в самой дальней палате – по чужим документам – и явно не собирался приходить в себя.

– Как Питер? – спросил Дерек, втягивая Лидию в комнату и снова запирая дверь. Желая услышать ответ – и в то же время отчаянно не желая. Судя по состоянию Лидии, вряд ли Питеру стало лучше. Скорее, наоборот.

– Сон не крепок, но наяву еще страшнее…

Дерек сжал губы и обнял ее крепче. Он все еще надеялся, что Лидия поправится, придет в себя – но с каждым днем надежда эта становилась все тоньше и прозрачнее. Большую часть времени Лидия была нормальной, но потом ее смешавшийся разум захватывали видения и призраки. Любовь в прямом смысле слова убивала Лидию.

Дерек боялся, скоро она перестанет контролировать себя.

Особенно если будет так часто навещать Питера по ночам. Передернув плечами, Дерек отстранился и вернулся на кушетку, прижимая к себе плед и стараясь не думать, что выглядит как прячущийся от буки ребенок. Можно подумать, он не проводил бы тут все время.

По крайней мере, когда он со Стайлзом, тот ему отвечает. Дерек поежился, вспомнив, зачем он пришел в больницу. _Пока отвечает._

– Питер поправится, – твердо сказал он.

И да, ему самому противно было в очередной раз произносить пустую ложь, но что еще он мог сказать?

– А что ты тут делаешь? – неожиданно трезво спросила Лидия, завладевая его кружкой и отпивая все еще горячий кофе.

– Я тебе объясню, – поспешно встряла Мелисса. – Дай ему просто посидеть.

Дерек вздохнул с облегчением и завернулся в одеяло. Не обращая внимания на тихо разговаривающих Мелиссу и Лидию, он откусил кусок от бутерброда и развернул бумажник Лоры. Достал оттуда чеки и бумажки, принюхиваясь, надеясь уловить хоть _что-то_.

И замер, обнаружив на полях чека знакомые знаки.

– Что там, Дерек? – Лидия, наверное, почувствовала его волнение и насторожилась.

– Пока не знаю, – честно ответил он. – Но надеюсь скоро узнать.

Доев бутерброд, он отобрал у Лидии свою кружку, одним глотком допил кофе и поднялся. Он больше не мог задерживаться, больше не мог терпеть.

– Спасибо, миссис Маккол, – коснувшись носом ее щеки, он потянулся и поцеловал Лидию в губы. – Увидимся.

– Постарайся не попасться Джону, – посоветовала Мелисса. – Он лишит тебя самого дорогого. И я говорю о голове, Дерек.

– Или хотя бы не попадайся ему _голым_ , – добавила Лидия, немедленно захватила его плед и накинула на себя. – Я за твою голову меньше переживаю.

– Вы такие остроумные, – пробормотал Дерек.

Хотя на самом деле он на них совсем не сердился.


	6. Piittaamattomuus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Шериф Стилински - не Самый Лучший Отец (тм), фанаты шерифа, вы предупреждены.

_Суббота_

 

Джон сидел за своим рабочим столом и невидящим взглядом смотрел на монитор. Монитор смотрел на него в ответ – безучастно и самую капельку издевательски.

Понятное дело.

Сглотнув сухим горлом, Джон вытер вспотевшие ладони о брюки. Решиться надо сейчас. Или не решиться. Или… Вскочив, Джон быстро прошел к двери и запер ее на ключ. Здесь, в полицейском участке, вломиться в кабинет шерифа могут в любой момент. Он и себе-то в глаза потом смотреть не сможет, не то что кому-нибудь постороннему.

Джон снова уселся, подвигал мышкой, чтобы хоть чуть-чуть развеять нервозность и убедить себя – тщетно, – что он просто выполняет свою работу. Работу шерифа и отца. Другого выхода нет, если его сын причастен к убийству – он должен знать! Должен.

Что потом делать с этим знанием, Джон еще не решил.

 

Допрос Дерека Хейла ожидаемо не принес ни результатов, ни удовлетворения, ни облегчения. Хотя на признание Джон и не рассчитывал. Всю дорогу от разрушенного дома Хейлов до участка Джон гадал, когда же Дерек попытается сбежать – что бы ему помешало, в самом деле?

Но дорога прошла без проблем, Дерек послушно позволил завести себя в участок, и когда Джон подошел к комнате для допросов – единственный выживший Хейл сидел там и ждал, закованный в наручники и терпеливый. Сейчас, при ярком свете ламп, Джону показалось, что выглядит он как-то… неважно. Испугался? Раскаивается? Заболел?

Глупые, глупые мысли.

Но он не произнес ни слова с момента ареста, не возмущался и не требовал его отпустить – и это действительно было странно.

– Что со Стайлзом? – спросил Дерек недружелюбно, стоило Джону зайти внутрь.

Совсем не странно, с другой стороны.

– Это ты должен отвечать на вопросы, Дерек, – мягко, но непреклонно сказал Джон. – Это ты похоронил тело своей сестры?

Дерек медленно моргнул. Джон ждал, на самом деле ждал, что Дерек выйдет из себя, зарычит, выпустит когти, порвет наручники – чем-то выдаст свое безумие. Вместо этого Дерек монотонно повторил:

– Что со Стайлзом?

Джон тяжело вздохнул.

– Он в больнице, но уже пришел в себя. И я хочу знать, что ты с ним сделал.

Дерек поднял взгляд с его груди на лицо – он следил за сердцебиением, подумал Джон, он думал, я вру, – и посмотрел прямо в глаза.

– Ничего, – сказал он.

На его лице не отображалось вообще никаких эмоций, глаза походили на непрозрачные бутылочные стекляшки, и Джона неприятно поразило его самообладание – он готов был видеть такое в закоренелых рецидивистах, не в семнадцатилетнем мальчике. Еще год назад Дерек Хейл был совсем не таким.

Год назад и Стайлз, бывало, улыбался искренне. Год назад все было иначе.

– Скотт Маккол говорит другое, – Джон усилием воли отогнал тяжелые мысли. – Скотт утверждает, что ты выскочил из дома и напал на них.

Дерек откинулся на неудобном стуле, криво усмехнулся.

– Напал на них, – тускло повторил он. – И зачем бы мне?

– Например, затем, что они обнаружили спрятанное тобой тело.

Джон сложил руки на столе и постарался выдать свой самый устрашающий взгляд шерифа. Дерек в ответ склонил голову набок, то ли обдумывая версию, то ли решая, стоит ли отвечать.

– Если бы я напал на них, то пострадал бы не Стайлз, – наконец сказал он.

Джон открыл рот – и закрыл. Если бы ты напал на Стайлза, он бы исцелился? – хотел спросить он. Или ты не напал бы на Стайлза, потому что вас связывает нечто общее, большее, чем дружба и одна стая, нечто, о чем никто из вас не считает нужным сказать его отцу?

Или ты не одичал и не нападаешь на людей?

Все это Джон хотел бы спросить у Дерека, но так и не подобрал слов – не нашел подходящих слов ни с момента ареста, ни за прошедший с трагедии год, ни за предыдущие шесть лет. Клаудия осудила бы его. Талия осудила бы его. Он сам себя осуждал.

– Но именно Стайлз в больнице, – сказал он.

Дерек бросил быстрый взгляд на висящие на стене часы, и Джон невольно последовал его примеру. Два двадцать. Дерек здесь уже восемнадцать минут. Сколько времени понадобится Крису Ардженту, чтобы перекрыть каждую дорогу, каждую крошечную лазейку, ведущую от полицейского участка в заповедник?

Джон опустил взгляд на лежащие перед ним бумаги. Если нужно, он за ручку отведет Дерека в лес – но без допроса не отпустит.

– Где ты скрывался?

Дерек пожал плечами и снова промолчал.

– Я должен сообщить в социальные службы, что ты нашелся, – упрямо продолжил Джон.

– Мне восемнадцать, – отмер Дерек, – исполнилось две недели назад.

– И что Стайлз подарил тебе на день рождения?

– Приставку…

Дерек захлопнул рот так быстро, что щелкнули зубы – с неприятным плотоядным звуком. Пустоту в его взгляде быстро заливало, затапливало чистой ненавистью.

– Я хотел сказать, что не видел Стайлза больше года, – прошипел он.

– Понятно. – Джон помолчал. – Полиция разыскивает тебя с прошлого декабря, – негромко добавил он. – Для передачи в соцслужбы… и как возможного свидетеля несчастного случая.

– Несчастного случая.

Лицо Дерека окаменело, а Джону впервые в начала разговора захотелось спрятаться под стол – не от страха. От стыда. Что, что он мог сказать в свое оправдание? Что защищал Стайлза? Что не мог позволить убийцам копаться в деле? Ведь тогда в любой момент правда может всплыть…

Что Стайлз оборотень.

Поэтому шериф закрыл глаза, когда специальный эксперт написал в графе о причинах пожара «неисправность проводки».

Закрыл глаза и закрыл дело.

В конце концов, у него не было ни одного свидетеля, утверждавшего, что это не был несчастный случай. Ни единого человека – или _не_ человека – заявившего, что он жертва насилия. Джон должен был защитить сына, а остальные мертвы, им уже не будет больно, не нашли только тела Дерека, но и живым его не нашли… И все же Джон ждал и ждал хоть какого-нибудь знака от Стайлза, хоть одного слова, намека, взгляда. От Стайлза, который должен был в ту роковую ночь гостить у тетки в соседнем штате – и ни Джон, ни тетушка Аманда, ни сам Господь Бог, похоже, не знали, где был Стайлз на самом деле.

Хотя Джон, к ужасу своему, _подозревал_.

Но Стайлз приехал на следующий день – на утреннем автобусе, как и обещал, – и соврал что-то про севший мобильник и про то, что ходил на ночные посиделки с соседними мальчишками, и про то, как ему жаль, что отец и тетя волновались. Джон обнимал его крепко-крепко и чувствовал слабый запах дыма и спирта – и думал, где Стайлз взял _эту одежду_.

Толстовку со знаком Бэтмена, которую Стайлзу подарил Скотт, нашли среди вещей на месте пожара. «Он просто одолжил ее Дереку, – сказал себе Джон, – да и мало ли таких толстовок?»

Вот только Дерек терпеть не мог Бэтмена.

Наверное, Джон был ужасным полицейским – и еще худшим отцом.

– Я не знал, что меня разыскивают, – холодно сказал Дерек, врываясь в сумбурные мысли Джона.

Обманщик.

– Что ты делал на месте преступления? – спросил Джон.

И на этом конструктивный диалог закончился.

– Это мой дом, – отрезал Дерек и откинулся на стуле, прикрывая глаза. – Это я могу подать в суд на Маккола.

– Не на Стайлза?

– Стайлз может брать все, что мое, и ходить в мой дом, когда хочет.

Джона передернуло от этой тупой, звериной уверенности.

– Кто убил твою сестру, Дерек?

– Понятия не имею.

– Зачем ты закопал тело?

– Не понимаю, о чем вы.

– Где ты скрывался? – спрашивал шериф снова и снова, но Дерек упорно молчал, время от времени поглядывая на часы, но ничем другим не выдавая своего беспокойства.

Мог ли он убить свою сестру, последнего родного человека… оборотня? Мог сойти с ума достаточно, чтобы уничтожить члена своей стаи? За то, что выжила, или потому, что бросила его тут, или у него были какие-то планы, которые Лора не разделяла? Дерек мог хотеть отомстить – а Лора, скрывавшаяся на другом конце страны от всего произошедшего, вполне могла его отговаривать. Или даже запретить, она ведь была старше Дерека, кажется, у них это важно…

Но Дерек совершенно точно не собирался помогать следствию – он смотрел сквозь Джона и не отвечал на вопросы.

Он не сознался в убийстве сестры.

И в половине четвертого Джону пришлось его отпустить. Просто потому, что на руках и одежде Дерека не было крови, орудия преступления не нашли, а Стайлз скажет, что это он закопал труп Лоры, скажет что угодно, лишь бы выгородить Дерека. Джон просто не мог заставить себя пройти через все это. А еще офицер Саммер позвонил из больницы и сообщил, что Стайлз настаивает, что на него никто не нападал. Тем более Дерек.

Ни на Стайлзе, ни на Скотте не нашли ни царапины. Обвинение, по которому арестовали Дерека Хейла, даже в глазах самого шерифа выглядело, как бред. А ведь поначалу показания Скотта Маккола выглядели очень многообещающе.

Слишком многообещающе, – уныло подумал Джон.

А поэтому Дерека пришлось отпустить, обязав явиться на допрос по первому требованию, и Джон даже не пытался делать вид, что верит брошенному сквозь зубы обещанию.

Он даже отдал Дереку вещи Лоры: кольцо, сережки и бумажник, найденный неподалеку от тела – отчасти потому что в нем все равно не нашлось никаких улик, только немного денег, пара карт, короткий список покупок с забавными рисунками на полях и счет с бензозаправки. Отчасти потому, что Джон чувствовал себя подонком и хотел дать Дереку хоть что-то.

Отчасти, потому что хотел успокоить его, заставить потерять бдительность и расслабиться.

Ключ от номера в гостинице, который тоже был в бумажнике, Джон предварительно вытащил. Дерек и так узнает рано или поздно, если еще не знает, зачем давать ему лишнюю возможность уничтожить улики?

– Где ты живешь? – спросил Джон уже в дверях участка, вглядываясь в темноту, начинающуюся прямо за границей освещенной автостоянки. При заполнении документов Дерек назвал свой старый адрес, но не мог же он и в самом деле жить в разрушенном доме? Джон не собирался отпускать его прямо в руки Криса, даже если Дерек на самом деле убил свою сестру. И жить в этой братской могиле Джон никому бы не пожелал. – Я хочу проводить тебя.

Возможно, Ардженты побоятся нападать на шерифа.

Или не побоятся.

Дерек тихо усмехнулся, будто прочитал мысли Джона. Передернув плечами – что-то неуловимо животное было в этом жесте, заставившее Джона подобраться и невольно потянуться рукой к бедру, – он скользнул в сторону и в мгновение ока растворился в тенях.

Джон очень надеялся, что знает, куда он пошел. Потому что, наверное, допрос с самого начала был глупой идеей. Наверное, стоило попробовать другие пути. Джон твердо верил – правда неудержима. Сколько не громозди лжи, рано или поздно истина выйдет наружу. Надо просто знать, куда смотреть.

Увы ему.

 

Решительно вздохнув, Джон дважды щелкнул по иконке, примостившейся в углу стола. Мгновенная задержка – и на весь экран развернулось черно-белое изображение.

Стайлз спал на кровати, свернувшись клубком прямо поверх покрывала.

Джон установил камеру в комнате собственного сына, и нет, он совершенно не гордился собой.

Если честно, он себя презирал.

Призрачное доверие, установившееся за пару лет, прошедших с четырнадцатилетия Стайлза, и изрядно пошатнувшееся после пожара, грозилось вот-вот вылететь в окно, развеяться в прохладном зимнем воздухе без следа, без надежды на восстановление. Руки Джона дрожали, когда он вставлял в уши наушники. Никогда, даже в самом страшном сне он не мог представить, что дойдет до этого. Даже когда устанавливал камеру – в минуту отчаяния и безнадежности, – он не верил, что когда-нибудь воспользуется ей. Что перечеркнет то немногое, что все еще делало их семьей.

И все же сейчас он не видел другого выхода.

Глядя в темный монитор – свет в спальне Стайлза не горел, – Джон пытался вспомнить, как они докатились до жизни такой.

 

Все началось с Талии – так он говорил себе в минуты душевной слабости. С ее визита и странного, дикого на первый взгляд предложения – спасти его сына. Джон едва тогда удержался от смеха, хотя со стороны, наверное, это показалось бы еще более диким, чем сказки про волшебное исцеление. Он достаточно наслушался обещаний шарлатанов, знахарей и экстрасенсов, когда умирала Клаудия.

Джон не верил в магию.

В медицину он, правда, тоже уже не верил.

Талия, как выяснилось, не владела ни магией, ни медициной. Но она была оборотнем и держала в руках ключ от жизни и здоровья Стайлза. Конечно, Джон согласился, не раздумывая – даже когда она сказала ему, что уже поговорила с мальчиком, и единственным условием согласия его сына – его десятилетнего умирающего сына – было сохранить все в тайне от отца.

От Джона.

Все началось с Талии, говорил себе Джон – и собственный внутренний голос звучал слабо и неубедительно, потому что, конечно, все началось гораздо раньше. Когда алкоголь помогал забыться и забыть хоть ненадолго сначала о болезни жены, потом, после ее смерти, о болезни сына, когда на работе Джон начал проводить гораздо больше времени, чем дома, и не находил в себе силы каждый день приезжать в больницу, когда он заранее смирился с потерями, а Стайлз начал на все расспросы о самочувствии улыбаться и отвечать: «Все отлично, пап».

А потом Талия укусила Стайлза, и он выжил и поправился, и все действительно стало отлично, вот только Джон по-прежнему виделся с сыном два раза в неделю, а с виски – каждый день.

Месяц шел за месяцем, они складывались в годы, Талия не уставала напоминать, что Стайлзу нужен отец, Стайлз не уставал напоминать ей, что отец не должен ничего знать. И только когда Талия без стука зашла к Джону в рабочий кабинет, влепила ему оглушительную оплеуху и сообщила, что его четырнадцатилетний сын переспал с ее шестнадцатилетним сыном, но она не может это прекратить, не может отправить Стайлза домой – у него, похоже, нет дома и отца, – только тогда Джон пришел в себя.

Клаудия умерла, но его сын жив и здоров – здоров! – и Джону стоит уже перестать готовить себя к его неминуемой смерти.

Джон принял решение моментально. Курс лечения от зависимости, мучительно-стыдные беседы с психологом, медленное, осторожное сближение со Стайлзом. Он старался, он правда старался, он верил, что доверие вернется – пусть не полностью, пусть не во всем, но однажды сын сам скажет ему правду об оборотнях. О Дереке. Просто хоть какую-нибудь правду.

В конце концов – Стайлз лгал не только ему. Лгал обо всем: о своей жизни, своих предпочтениях, своих друзьях, о том, где и с кем он проводит время. О своей _дружбе_ с Дереком Хейлом. Даже Скотту – Скотту, уверенному, что Стайлз гетеросексуален и вздыхает по Лидии Мартин. Которая не замечает его в ответ.

Которая раз в месяц (всегда, когда Скотт на дежурстве в ветклинике) приходит заниматься химией, принося Джону собственноручно испеченное печенье.

Нет, Стайлз лгал не только отцу. Какое облегчение, думал Джон горько.

 

Когда после пожара он залез в базу данных больницы, чтобы удалить все упоминания о болезни Стайлза и его излечении, то обнаружил, что фамилии Стилински там вообще нет.

Ардженты вернулись в Бикон Хиллз за год до пожара.

Талия всегда была умнее и предусмотрительнее него.

 

Джон вздрогнул, уловив движение на темном экране – он задумался так глубоко, что перестал следить за спящим сыном. Стайлз перекатился набок и включил лампу на прикроватном столике. Приоткрытое окно скользнуло вверх – Джон заметил, потому что он смотрел именно туда, – в щели показалась когтистая рука, а мгновением спустя весь Дерек Хейл целиком оказался в комнате. К груди он прижимал небольшой сверток. Наверное, в нем были вещи Лоры.

– Дерек, – шепнул Стайлз, поднимаясь на кровати на коленях и подаваясь, вытягиваясь вперед, как будто Дерек был источником тепла и света. – Дерек.

Звук отличный, отстраненно подумал Джон, снова вытирая мокрые ладони о штаны, не отрывая взгляда от экрана, на котором две-недели-как-взрослый Хейл обнимает его несовершеннолетнего сына, обвивает всем телом, прижимает к себе.

– Мелисса сказала, тебя отпустили домой, – и сейчас от неживого хладнокровия Дерека не осталось и следа, его голос подрагивал от волнения, а движения были резкими и нервными.

Джон смотрел со странным болезненным чувством в груди, как тесно они льнут друг к другу, как вытягиваются когти на побелевших от напряжения пальцах Стайлза, как он запрокидывает голову и закрывает глаза, когда Дерек проводит носом по его подбородку. Джону хотелось закрыть лицо руками и плакать: он не хотел, не мог видеть Дерека рядом со своим ребенком, Дерек был приговором, угрозой мучительной смерти, погибелью – а еще он был единственной любовью Стайлза. Джон тоже любил и потерял, а теперь он должен был принять такое решение за своего единственного сына.

Стоп. Дерек сказал «Мелисса?»

– Она сказала, отец тебя арестовал, – Стайлз оторвался, наконец, от поцелуев и прикосновений и даже немного отстранился, радость на его лице сменилась тревогой. – За что?

Дерек нахмурился. Изогнувшись, он стянул кеды и бросил их на пол у кровати, скрещивая ноги и устраиваясь удобнее, игнорируя растущее нетерпение и раздражение Стайлза.

– Скотт вызвал полицию и скорую. Сообщил, что я напал на вас, что это я убил Лору, – наконец сказал он негромко, и только тренированное ухо Джона уловило микроскопическую заминку перед именем сестры Дерека.

– Господи, Дерек, – Стайлз застонал, прижимая ладони к лицу. – Он прибежал ко мне утром, как будто за ним гнались охотники. Нес какую-то чушь про то, что нам непременно нужно найти… – он поперхнулся, но все же продолжил, – найти вторую половину тела. Сказал, что пойдет в морг. А потом его озарило выслеживать по запаху, – он снова застонал, на этот раз громче, – что я должен был ему сказать? Я понятия не имел, что его понесет к вашему дому…

– Я не нравлюсь ему, Стайлз, ты это знаешь, – сказал Дерек поспешно, чем заслужил внимательный взгляд.

– Я надеялся его остановить, – сказал Стайлз. – А потом что-то случилось.

Дерека заметно передернуло.

– Тебе стало плохо, и Скотт вызвал полицию.

– И ты не сбежал, – в голосе Стайлза появился упрек.

Дерек помолчал, сцепляя и расцепляя пальцы, будто бы искал ответ – искал и не находил.

– Если бы я сбежал, меня объявили бы в розыск, а тебя стали бы охранять, – наконец сказал он. – И я не узнал бы, что с тобой. Я подумал – пусть лучше меня арестуют.

Стайлз округлил глаза, потом рот, будто не веря ушам своим – а потом звонко хлопнул Дерека ладонью по лбу.

– А если бы Крис узнал? – прошипел он. И тут же сдулся, глядя на Дерека уже с раскаянием. – Черт, черт. Скотт все равно расскажет Элиссон. – Он с силой провел руками по волосам, нажал пальцами на виски. – Что же делать? Он наверняка уже рассказал ей все по скайпу, он мне звонил, а я решил, что это подождет, а теперь Ардженты знают, что ты жив, они не успокоятся, пока…

– Они и так знали, что я жив, – перебил Дерек, потирая лоб.

– Но они решат, это ты убил Лору! Это повод казнить тебя на месте.

Джон вздрогнул, задерживая дыхание, не смея верить, что они все-таки заговорили об убийстве, что этот стыд он переживает не зря, не ради того, чтобы посмотреть, как к его малолетнему сыну в окно влез… друг.

– Стайлз, им не нужен повод, чтобы меня убить, – мрачно сказал Дерек.

– Да, но теперь они не успокоятся, пока не достанут тебя из-под земли, причем буквально, а полиция будет им помогать!

И вот это было действительно больно. Неужели хоть на секунду Стайлз мог предположить, что его отец на одной стороне с этими преступниками, что станет им помогать, что закрыл бы глаза на то, что они творят, если бы разбирательство не могло стоить Стайлзу жизни? Джон прикусил губу, придвигая монитор ближе, откинулся в кресле, стараясь не думать, что бы он стал делать, если бы смерть Дерека Хейла гарантировала спасение для его сына.

И все равно недоверие оставляло глубокие, болезненные раны.

– … а теперь риск станет еще больше, потому что тебе придется чаще бывать в городе…

– Стайлз.

– …и Скотт стопроцентно уже рассказал Элиссон. Боже, Дерек, ты уверен, что тебя не выследили, пока ты шел сюда?!..

– Стайлз! – крикнул Дерек. Несколько секунд в наушниках царила тишина, пока Стайлз открывал и закрывал рот, как вытащенная из воды рыба. Уже тише Дерек продолжил: – Никто меня не выследил. Черт с Крисом, меня гораздо больше беспокоит то, что сегодня случилось. Как я мог уйти? Ты потерял сознание, Стайлз. Ты не приходил в себя, тебя увезли на скорой. Мелисса думает, что это может быть какой-то яд… ты не менял лекарство? Не принимал что-нибудь новое?

Стайлз замер, глядя на Дерека, словно пойманный в свет фар кролик – и отвел взгляд, облизывая губы и нервно расправляя покрывало ладонью. Джон давно не видел его таким растерянным. Да Джон вообще не мог вспомнить, когда видел его растерянным.

– Ты прекрасно знаешь, что таблетки тут не при чем, – тихим, глухим голосом сказал Стайлз. – Это амфетамин, Дерек, вообрази, сколько килограмм мне нужно съесть, чтобы отрубиться. И ничего нового мне не выписывали. Я… я думаю, что болен. Это пятый раз за месяц. Как ты думаешь, моя болезнь могла вернуться?

Он явно старался выглядеть и звучать хладнокровно, но голос предательски дрогнул. Джон не мигая смотрел, как даже на черно-белом изображении белеет лицо Дерека, и чувствовал, что его собственное сердце пропускает удар за ударом. Он не успел даже выдохнуть, а руки уже задрожали так сильно, что мышку пришлось выпустить. «Скажи нет, скажи нет», – взмолился он про себя, а в голове будто сам по себе зазвучал голос Талии Хейл, объясняющий, что ни одну болезнь укус не излечит насовсем, без следа, он просто сделает регенерацию сильнее болезни.

– Нет, – отрезал Дерек. Вскочил с кровати, прошелся туда-сюда, приглаживая волосы ладонями, – нет, нет. Ты бы пах болезнью, я уверен. Вот что, мы поговорим с Дитоном, он наверняка знает, что это может быть…

Рванув верхний ящик стола, Джон уставился на небольшой прозрачный флакон, заполненный крупными оранжево-белыми капсулами. Они ждали своего часа – завтра Джон собирался заменить ими капсулы аддерала в аптечке сына.

Дитон сказал, они совершенно не опасны.

– Дерек, не сходи с ума, – возмутился Стайлз, – мы не пойдем к Дитону, я ему не доверяю! Мы ему не доверяем, ты забыл?

Джон захлопнул ящик. Это не могут быть таблетки. Они просто успокаивают. Стайлз лучше себя контролирует, он не обратится случайно при Элиссон Арджент. Так что это не таблетки.

Но и болезнь не могла вернуться, не могла.

Он сам поговорит с Дитоном.

– Мы просто будем осторожны, – Дерек резко остановился, сжав руки в кулаки и хмурясь на Стайлза. – Кроме него, нам не с кем посоветоваться.

Стайлз устало вздохнул, потом откинулся на кровати, глядя в потолок.

– Давай обсудим утром? – предложил он. – Отец не вернется до обеда.

Джон знал эту тактику – Стайлз владел ею в совершенстве. Дерек явно тоже не заблуждался – он сердито смотрел на Стайлза еще минуту, но потом неохотно кивнул. Стянул футболку и бросил ее на пол.

Джон резко отъехал на стуле назад. Они же не?.. Не собираются прямо сейчас?.. Он не будет сидеть и смотреть на такое, он вообще не позволит!.. Потянувшись, Джон поднял трубку телефона и прижал ее к уху, вслушиваясь в гудок. Он позвонит Стайлзу и… скажет что? «Выгони Дерека Хейла из своей спальни»? «Я не разрешаю тебе принимать в мое отсутствие подозреваемых в убийстве собственной сестры растлителей-оборотней»? «Я установил в твоей комнате камеру и не собираюсь смотреть порно с твоим участием»?

Джон со всего размаху опустил трубку на рычаг. Он чувствовал себя идиотом – растерянным и напуганным идиотом.

Дерек тем временем ушел в направлении двери и пропал с экрана. Полежав некоторое время, Стайлз ушел следом – к ужасу Джона, – но уже пять минут спустя вернулся с тарелкой сэндвичей. Пристроил ее на прикроватной тумбочке, вытащил из комода чистую футболку и спортивные штаны, бросил на кровать. Все это отдавало такой скучной, такой взрослой обыденностью, что Джону стало горько. В шестнадцать лет дети должны сбегать на свидания и делать глупости, целоваться тайком в машине и подкидывать записки в шкафчик объекта воздыханий.

А не готовить бутерброды.

Покопавшись в другом ящике, Стайлз извлек на свет божий трусы с командой Скуби и, довольно ухмыляясь, присоединил их к вещам. Хоть что-то в нем не менялось, тоскливо подумал Джон.

Дерек появился с мокрыми волосами и в полотенце. Вытершись, он упал на край кровати, улыбаясь Стайлзу с какой-то трогательной нежностью.

– Мелисса не отпустила меня, не накормив, – сказал он.

Стайлз, который уже успел переодеться, упер руки в бока и ухмыльнулся.

– Отказываешься от еды?

Они так явно, так старательно делали вид, что все нормально, не было ни Лоры, ни ареста, ни госпиталя, ни спора о Дитоне – вообще ничего не было, просто мальчик залез к другому мальчику в окно, пока отец на работе, что Джону стало еще больнее.

– Нет. – Дерек, продолжая улыбаться, схватил Стайлза за руку, притянул к себе и мягко, почти робко поцеловал. – Конечно, нет.

 

Джон выключил камеру.

 

Нет, нет, нет, он не поедет домой и не прекратит это все. И не пристрелит Дерека Хейла, хотя хочется. И не будет орать на Стайлза, что у него вся жизнь впереди, а Дерек – опасное увлечение, и вообще, он даже школу не закончил. И подозревается в убийстве, Джон это говорил? И оборотень!

Ах, да. Стайлз тоже оборотень. Как будто от этого все становится лучше.

И Дерек, кажется, снова упомянул Мелиссу?..

Пронзительный телефонный звонок заставил Джона подпрыгнуть вместе с креслом.

– Да? – выпалил он в трубку. – Шериф слушает.

– Шериф, это Рот, – отозвалась трубка. – Школьный сторож позвонил. Кажется, еще один труп, шериф.


	7. Honte

_If this is to end in fire then we should all burn together Ed Sheeran, I see Fire_

_Воскресенье_

 

Длинные и запутанные формулы расползались, смешивались друг с другом и мельтешили в глазах, никак не желая складываться во что-то вменяемое и понятное. Айзек моргнул несколько раз – как будто если бы его зрение прояснилось, то математика в голове сразу обрела бы смысл.

Пустые надежды.

Айзек вздохнул и перелистнул страницу, но читать не хотелось. Хотелось мороженого – и, может быть, позвонить Эрике. Вместо этого Айзек захлопнул тетрадь и принялся следить за Дереком. Тот занимался чем-то странным – сначала таскал туда-сюда какой-то мусор, а потом опустился на колени возле лестницы и принялся осторожно отдирать доски.

Серьезно, если он решил наконец-то разобрать дом, то не стоило начинать с лестницы. Но образ мыслей Дерека Айзек давно уже не пытался постичь – себе дороже. Дышать тихо, смотреть из-под ресниц, не повышать голос, задавать как можно меньше вопросов, _не привлекать внимания_. Дерек никогда не бил его, но Айзек дорожил возможностью приходить сюда, в этот дом, в этот склеп, быть рядом, _вместе_ , воображать иллюзию дружбы – обманывать себя было стыдно, но лучше стыд, чем одиночество, разве нет?

Он знал – конечно же, знал, что Дерек его только терпит. Иногда – с трудом. В хорошие, удачные дни, дни, которые начинались без скандала и не заканчивались побоями, Айзек любил говорить себе, что его это не беспокоит. Что ему безразлично, что чувствует к нему Дерек Хейл, что ему не хотелось бы вновь ощутить почти забытое чувство безопасности, тепла и чего-то большего, чем просто его маленький и испуганный волк, брошенный в одиночестве. Что равнодушная, холодная, _вынужденная_ поддержка Дерека скрывает хотя бы каплю привязанности.

К сожалению, хорошие дни случались не так часто. Но у Айзека было только два места, куда он мог пойти – сюда и домой. И лучше он будет тут, чем дома. Что угодно лучше, чем идти домой, даже этот полуразвалившийся гроб, который Дерек упорно называл жилищем. Где-то там, в лесу, у него было другое логово, наверняка было – откуда-то он брал чистую сухую одежду, где-то причесывал волосы, где-то брился, – но в это логово Дерек никогда не звал Айзека. Никого из них – ни Джексона, ни Эрику, ни даже Лидию.

Только Стайлза.

Раньше, до пожара, Айзеку было любопытно, любят они друг друга или ненавидят. Мечтают пожениться и вырастить с десяток волчат или перегрызть друг другу глотки. Бесконечные девушки Дерека, кислотно-едкий сарказм Стайлза и их жуткие, кровопролитные драки даже альфу доводили до ярости.

Однажды он их застал – ничего такого особенного, просто легкая обнаженка и поцелуи. На плечах Дерека красовались глубокие царапины – рваные раны, сказал бы Айзек, если бы Дерек не был оборотнем, – шея Стайлза представляла собой один большой синяк, а это значило, что они снова подрались, но теперь они целовались, и в тесном пространстве между ними было столько любви и нежности, что в сердце у Айзека защемило. От зависти, или неловкости, или от того, что никто из них не обернулся, или просто от запаха крови.

Теперь Айзек думал, что тайное убежище Дерека вполне может быть в доме шерифа.

Вот только до свадьбы и волчат никто из них не доживет.

Дерек считал, что Айзек почти не пострадал. Он не был в доме Хейлов в ту ночь, в этом самом доме – _старался не думать_ Айзек, – и все равно почти видел за спиной у Дерека черные силуэты. Айзеку не было нужды их считать, он и так знал, сколько могил копал. На одну меньше, чем надо – это точно, потому что когда он смотрел на Дерека, то всегда думал о работе. О том, что Дерека неплохо было бы немного загримировать.

Прежде, чем закапывать.

Чтобы выглядел поживее.

Важная ночь, полнолуние и большой праздник, даже младшая сестра Дерека приехала из своей частной школы, и Айзек теперь никак не мог вспомнить, как ее звали, но не решался спросить у Дерека. К чему, если она все равно умерла? Айзек не успел познакомиться с ней лично – он на праздник, конечно, не остался. Трудно было бы объяснить отцу отлучку на целую ночь. Поэтому он ушел в шесть, как раз тогда, когда Стайлз раздобыл где-то бокал с шампанским и утверждал, что захмелел, а Лидия и Питер считали, что это ужасно смешно.

Альфа Хейл считала, что они все трое – клоуны. Дерек, судя по кислому лицу, разделял ее мнение. Айзек с удовольствием остался бы и посмотрел, чем кончится дело.

Но он ушел домой.

Поэтому Дерек думал теперь, что у Айзека все в порядке, он не был при пожаре (охоте, поправлялся Айзек, охоте), он лежал дома в своей теплой постельке в полной безопасности и смотрел сладкие сны. Дерек не видел, как в три часа утра Айзек проснулся от ужаса, как он трясся и скулил, сжавшись в самом темном углу комнаты, пока его якорь – такой надежный и непоколебимый – распадался в руках, пузырился и исчезал, словно залитая уксусом сода, а Айзек был слишком напуган, чтобы обратиться и выползти из убежища. Он сидел там до утра, не смыкая глаз.

Чтобы утром в школе увидеть мертвые, пустые глаза Лидии, ожоги на руках у Стайлза и не увидеть Дерека.

Да, Дерек знал, что такое боль – но Айзек точно знал, что такое безысходность.

Он чувствовал ее – стылую и отдающую плесенью, – когда убирался на кухне, когда открывал учебник с чертовой непонятной математикой, когда красными крестиками каждый вечер зачеркивал дни, считая время до полнолуния, когда смотрел на Эрику – а та смотрела мимо него. Когда зов луны брал над ним верх, и, теряя разум, он каждый раз не верил, что доживет до следующего утра, что все они доживут.

Безысходность и стыд.

Очередная доска оторвалась с громким противным треском. Айзек вздрогнул, моргая в спину Дереку. План, который казался таким правильным и справедливым, после первой смерти начал вызывать сомнения. Что, если Дерек совсем не обрадуется их инициативе, что тогда? Смерть Лоры едва не свела Айзека с ума – а потом едва не свело с ума облегчение от того, что Лору убил какой-то неизвестный альфа. А вовсе не _девчонка_ …

Айзек поспешно раскрыл тетрадь, вновь вчитываясь в математическую абракадабру. Дерек почует его волнение, обязательно почует, он как акула – и за последний год его чувства обострились, кажется, в тысячу раз. И поэтому сейчас не время для мыслей об убийстве, о списке, о мести и – особенно – о девчонке. Когда придет время, Дерек все узнает.

Он узнает.

 

Но мысли Айзека невольно возвращались к «белой обезьяне». К той ночи, когда он, как обычно, работал на кладбище и совершенно случайно поймал _ее_.

Омегу.

Айзек в ту ночь очень торопился – он забежал домой к Стайлзу списать историю, но задержался дольше, чем планировал, а отец вряд ли обрадуется, если утром во время похорон не обнаружит готовой могилы. Поэтому Айзек, чертыхаясь под нос и раздраженно дергая ручки экскаватора, спешил закончить работу поскорее. Если повезет, то он управится до полуночи – и тогда отец не будет задавать вопросов. Вопросы – это плохо, вопросы слишком быстро могли перейти в насилие.

Лимп Бизкит орали в наушниках, перерытая ковшом твердая земля все никак не хотела превращаться в аккуратную милую могилу, Айзек нервничал – и когда он заметил замершую в стороне от дорожки тень, он рассердился. Бродяги иногда забирались на кладбище и мусорили, а порой и воровали цветы с могил и вообще все, что не было прочно приделано. Не то чтобы Айзека особо беспокоила сохранность захоронений, но если этот отщепенец намусорит возле могилы, и завтра отец наткнется на беспорядок…

– Эй! – крикнул он, выдирая наушники из ушей и высовываясь. – Эй, ты!

Фигура не шевельнулась.

Окончательно рассвирепев, Айзек выскочил из экскаватора и решительным шагом направился к фигуре. Это придурок хочет драки – он ее получит! Если бродяга думает, что Айзек – хлипкий подросток, которого легко запугать ржавым выкидным ножиком и отобрать мобильник и школьные деньги, то его ждет большое разочарование!

– Я тебя проучу!.. – предупредил он. – Ты у меня…

Айзека ударило в грудь, отбрасывая назад к твердому металлическому боку машины, запах грязи и мокрой шерсти на мгновение ошеломил, а следом за ним боль в лопатках и треск бьющегося стекла – и Айзек завопил от ярости, отшвыривая от себя нападающего.

Отец убьет его, убьет за испорченную технику, но сейчас Айзек убьет этого грязного мудака!

Бродяга отлетел с неожиданной легкостью, покатился по земле, вскочил на ноги и снова бросился вперед, и только когда когти промелькнули перед самым носом ошеломленного Айзека, до того запозданием дошло очевидное. Оборотень, чужак! – и, судя по вони и грязи, омега! И явно зашел не просто сказать Айзеку привет.

Айзеку, который тут совсем один.

То ли вспыхнувший страх, то ли еще сильнее загоревшийся гнев придали сил. Извернувшись и вскрикнув от звука рвущейся ткани – отец точно убьет его, точно! – Айзек вцепился в руки омеги и дернул к себе, неловко извернулся, стараясь избежать когтей; одним воющим клубком они снова врезались в экскаватор, от чего металл застонал, а сама машина покачнулась. Омега взвизгнул, треснул Айзека головой по подбородку, тот на мгновение ослеп от боли – и, в лихорадочных попытках устоять на ногах, схватился за дверцу экскаватора, глубоко запуская когти в обшивку. Машина снова дернулась, опасно закачалась – и внезапно стала заваливаться. Айзек из последних сил отпихнул от себя омегу, рванулся вбок, буквально в последний момент выскакивая из-под падающего экскаватора.

Омеге повезло меньше. Это Айзек понял, уже когда отполз на безопасное расстояние, слишком оглушенный, чтобы беспокоиться о чистоте джинсов и рук. Машина от их свалки раскачалась, попала гусеницами в раскопанную яму, потеряла равновесие и придавила не успевшего отреагировать бродягу.

И теперь тот тщетно извивался, упираясь руками в металлическую раму, выл, но так и не мог освободиться. Когти оставляли на обшивке экскаватора глубокие царапины. Айзека начало трясти от нервного напряжения и выброса адреналина. Экскаватор загублен, могила не вырыта, его одежда испорчена – что он скажет отцу? Что ему делать?

И что делать с этим ублюдком?!

Хотелось подбежать и оторвать ему голову, или как следует отпинать, или просто задушить – но драка отняла у Айзека все силы: гнев, прежде кипящий в жилах, постепенно улетучивался. Оставив его один на один с проблемой.

И если он не поторопится ее решить, то омега опрокинет экскаватор и сбежит. Ну уж нет! Айзек осторожно встал и, приблизившись, наклонился так, чтобы оказаться вне пределов досягаемости когтей. В нос вновь шибануло запахом затхлости и шерсти, едва не заставив его отшатнуться, но Айзек только встряхнул головой.

Кажется… кажется, это была женщина. Девушка. Где-то там за грязью и копной спутанных волос угадывался намек на женственность. А еще, если судить по телосложению и легкости – теперь Айзек вспомнил то, что не замечал во время драки, – она была совсем молодой.

И совершенно дикой.

Поежившись, Айзек достал мобильник и уставился на него в колебаниях. Кому звонить? Стайлзу, а тот вытащит Дерека? Но Дереку и так придется прийти в город меньше чем через неделю – и если Айзек снова окажется слабаком, если не оправдает доверие, если Дерек снова посмотрит на него, как на ничтожество, неспособное решить свои проблемы самостоятельно…

А с другой стороны, это же омега! Да и Стайлз, скорее всего, не станет тревожить Дерека, если это не покажется ему важным. А если станет – то это Стайлз, а не Айзек. Да, Стайлз сообразит, что делать, – окончательно решил Айзек и набрал номер.

Гудок, гудок, гудок – потом веселый голос Стайлза сообщил, что его нет и, вероятно, в ближайшие несколько часов не будет. Обычно Айзек удивлялся, как у Стайлза хватает терпения – или непоседливости – записывать новое сообщение на автоответчик каждый день, но сейчас он не испытал ничего, кроме досады. Экскаватор снова опасно дернулся, и Айзек поспешно сбросил соединение и набрал новый номер.

– Джексон! – зашипел он в трубку, как только на том конце отозвался недовольный голос. – Бросай все и приезжай на кладбище!

– Ты охренел, Лейхи? – возмутился Джексон. – Пошел к черту!

Айзек едва не зарычал.

– Приедешь – или Дерек открутит тебе голову! – пошел он ва-банк. Когда Джексон приедет и обнаружит, что тут нет никакого Дерека, будет уже поздно возникать.

Джексон помолчал – а потом глубоко, со стоном вздохнул.

– Ладно, черт с тобой, – сказал он таким тоном, будто делает величайшее на свете одолжение.

И бросил трубку.

Засунув телефон в карман, Айзек постучал по крыше экскаватора и принялся расхаживать туда-сюда, не выпуская омегу из виду. Та перестала дергаться и теперь следила за Айзеком из-под волос – как тому показалось, недобро. Хотя чему уж тут казаться. Она же напала на него и пыталась убить!

– Откуда ты взялась? – спросил Айзек, не особо рассчитывая на ответ.

Она и не ответила. Наверное, вообще уже разучилась разговаривать. Сука.

Джексон прибыл в рекордные пять минут – должно быть, зависал у Дэнни, своего закадычного дружка, который жил неподалеку. Айзек этого Дэнни терпеть не мог – уж слишком тот был милый и дружелюбный. Хотя сейчас, пожалуй, Дэнни был Айзеку даже немного симпатичен, ведь именно благодаря ему Джексон стоял рядом с ним и хлопал губами, силясь что-то сказать.

– А где Дерек? – наконец выдал он.

Айзек не удержался и рявкнул на него, вынуждая отступить.

– Уитмор, ты идиот?! Ты что, не видишь, что Дерека тут нет – и слава богу! Она хотела меня убить!

– Очень жаль, что не получилось, – пробормотал Джексон – и на всякий случай отступил еще подальше.

Но Айзек уже потерял весь запал. Реальность – испорченная одежда, разбитый экскаватор, и он совершенно точно не успеет домой к полуночи, да еще и могила не выкопана, – вновь навалилась на него во всей своей трагической отвратительности.

– Что будем с ней делать? – спросил он.

Джексон обошел вокруг опрокинутой машины, разглядывая омегу – та следила за ним, поворачивая голову и время от времени принюхиваясь. Как будто что-то задумала и теперь выжидала момент. Айзек поежился. Он, честно говоря, тайно надеялся, что у Джексона появится какая-нибудь отличная идея. Да, тот был засранцем, но засранцем неглупым. И, в отличие от Айзека, был оборотнем всю свою жизнь и всяко знал об омегах побольше.

– Давай позвоним Эрике? – предложил Джексон.

Ну, может быть, и не знал.

– Давай, – с готовностью ответил Айзек и потянулся за телефоном. – А когда она приедет, ты поможешь мне выкопать могилу.

 

Дерек с грохотом кинул доску в кучу уже накопившегося мусора, и Айзек от неожиданности уронил тетрадь. И порадовался этой неожиданности, потому что его мысли свернули совсем уж не туда, куда надо. Дерек, впрочем, никак не интересовался его размышлениями – замерев возле раскуроченной лестницы на коленях и нисколько не беспокоясь о том, что пачкает одежду, он запустил руку по локоть в пыльные глубины. Покопался там и с обрадованным смешком извлек наружу несколько книг. То есть сначала они показались Айзеку грязными и заплетенными паутиной небольшими коробками, но когда Дерек осторожно сдул пыль и встряхнул страницами, стало понятно, что это действительно книги.

– Что это? – с замиранием сердца спросил Айзек.

Они что, нашли клад? Древние и, наверное, – очень ценные книги из тех, что за миллионы продают на аукционах? Интересно, кто и когда спрятал их под лестницу?

– Книги, Айзек, – снисходительно ответил Дерек – и, усевшись прямо возле кучи мусора, принялся листать свои находки.

Хаха, как остроумно.

Айзек отложил учебники и подошел поближе, стараясь разглядеть, что написано в этих _книгах_. Та, которую Дерек сейчас держал в руках, была заполнена убористыми рукописными строчками с пометками на полях и мелкими, непонятными на первый взгляд рисунками. Совсем как старинный магический фолиант или что-то такое не менее сверхъестественное и таинственное. Дерек не интересовался магией – ну, насколько знал Айзек, а они с Дереком никогда не были близкими друзьями. Стайлз и Лидия, с другой стороны, наверняка захотят попристальнее взглянуть на эту книжку.

Питер обучал их. И немного Дитон.

До пожара.

– И про что эти книги? – спросил Айзек, чтобы хоть что-то спросить и не думать про пожар – и про Питера.

Дерек поморщился, но неожиданно похлопал по полу рядом с собой и, дождавшись, пока Айзек сядет, принялся объяснять:

– В основном, про оборотней. Мои родители хранили их в нашей банковской ячейке – они очень ценные, и охотники с удовольствием наложили бы на них лапы, если бы могли. Теперь они мои.

Он не стал объяснять, как такие невероятно ценные книги попали из защищенной ячейки под лестницу в разрушенный дом, а Айзек не стал спрашивать. Вблизи Дерек пах шампунем Стайлза, самим Стайлзом, сексом, наспех смытым водой, чаем, пылью и усталостью. Усталостью – больше всего.

Айзек даже не пытался объяснить себе, почему ему нравится запах Дерека. Он просто пододвинулся ближе.

– Здесь рассказывается о нашей иерархии, – Дерек провел пальцем по странице, задерживаясь на причудливых значках в левом нижнем углу. – Если хочешь… если хочешь, я попрошу Стайлза снять для вас копию. А эта про старинные ритуалы, правда, мало кто сейчас может их повторить, – страницы маленькой коричневой книги зашуршали, и вопиюще современный листок – простой листок из блокнота – выпорхнул из середины и спланировал на пол. Список фамилий. Сердце Айзека замерло на секунду, а потом забилось быстро-быстро. – Она должна была достаться Лидии, когда та станет постарше, но теперь ее обязанности перейдут к Стайлзу, так что книга тоже отправится к нему. – Айзек медленно и как мог незаметно протянул руку, подцепляя листок кончиками пальцев и тихонько пододвигая к себе. – Третья о медицине, ее я оставлю себе…

Словно стальной капкан сжался вокруг запястья Айзека, грозя раздробить кости. Дерек поднял его руку и вырвал из онемевших пальцев листок.

– Айзек, – негромко сказал он – все тем же спокойным тоном, каким только что рассказывал про книги. Его светлые глаза сверлили Айзека, и тот задержал дыхание, страшась выдать себя даже случайным вздохом. – Айзек, что вы от меня скрываете?

– Ничего, – выдавил Айзек.

Дерек поднес его запястье к лицу, принюхался, не отрывая взгляда.

– Ты мне лжешь, – отрезал он. Пальцы сжались сильнее, и Айзек инстинктивно дернулся от боли, пытаясь освободить руку. – А я не…

Он вдруг застыл, выпрямляясь и отпуская – отталкивая – помятую руку Айзека. Где-то на грани слуха тренькнул звонок велосипеда. Кто-то ехал сюда.

– Кто это? – прошептал Айзек, но Дерек только прижал палец к губам, прислушиваясь.

Велосипед приближался, педали крутились так быстро, что Айзек почувствовал, как его брови ползут на лоб. Листья хрустели под колесами.

– Спрячься, – приказал Дерек.

Айзек даже и не подумал спорить. В мгновение ока покидав свои учебники и тетради в рюкзак, он взбежал по тому, что осталось от лестницы, и забрался на чудом уцелевшую балку. Задвинул рюкзак в щель между досками и застыл, пытаясь слиться с фоном.

Велосипед остановился у крыльца – точнее, практически врезался в крыльцо с противным звуком ломающихся спиц. Кто-то явно не бережет имущество. Но Айзек не особо напрягался – вряд ли один из Арджентов пожаловал бы сюда на велике.

– Дерек! – пронзительный вопль всколыхнул зимнее спокойствие. И точно, это были не Ардженты. Это был Скотт Маккол, и Айзек даже не знал, что хуже. – Дерек Хейл!!!

– Господи, – вздохнул Дерек – и, быстро подойдя к двери, распахнул ее. – Что?!

Скотт, которого Айзек видел в узкую щель между балкой и косяком двери, запнулся посреди очередного вопля. Впрочем, он, похоже, быстро взял себя в руки – потому что, размахнувшись, изо всех сил двинул Дерека в челюсть, посылая его через всю прихожую. Стена, в которую врезался Дерек, не выдержала и проломилась, и дом под Айзеком содрогнулся. В воздух взметнулось облако черной угольной пыли. Айзек вздрогнул, впиваясь когтями в крошащееся дерево: чужак напал на члена стаи, на близкого! – но не двинулся с места. Дерек сам разберется, сейчас не самое умное нарушать приказ.

Скотт тем временем заскочил внутрь, размахивая руками и распространяя вокруг себя волны ярости. Контролировал он себя… да никак не контролировал. Лицо и руки поросли шерстью, глаза горели безумным желтым огнем – Айзек цинично пожалел, что Маккол сейчас не видит себя в зеркало. Вот было бы забавно поглядеть на его реакцию.

– Да какого же хрена, – Дерек, стряхивая с волос пыль и мусор, выбрался из дыры в стене и навис над Скоттом, – попробуй еще раз, и я тебе голову оторву, Маккол.

Он рассерженным не выглядел – скорее, до предела задолбавшимся и не чающим дождаться, когда Скотт озвучит свои претензии и свалит отсюда восвояси. Айзек, признаться честно, тоже этого ждал. Даже несмотря на то, что уход Маккола означал возврат к неприятному разговору. И почему этот загадочный альфа не укусил чуточку посильнее? Так, чтобы сейчас им не приходилось беспокоиться о таком внезапном и неприятном прибавлении к стае.

Айзек никогда не понимал, что Стайлз в нем находит.

Хотя, может, все дело в том, что у самого Айзека никогда не было друзей.

– Ты! – Скотт ткнул в грудь Дерека пальцем. – Если я узнаю, что ты запугал его, заставил дать лживые показания, угрожал!..

Дерек рассмеялся. Это было так неожиданно и неуместно, что Айзек заморгал глазами, пытаясь прогнать галлюцинацию. А Скотт – тот и вовсе опешил и заткнулся, открывая и закрывая рот, но не произнося ни звука. В наступившей кромешной тишине Дерек вдохнул и со стоном выдохнул, окончательно прогоняя смех, а Скотт все так же стоял и хлопал на него глазами.

– Это все? – спросил Дерек слегка охрипшим голосом.

Скотт наконец отмер – и взорвался, как фейерверк.

– Ублюдок, я все помню! Я помню, что ты сделал ночью!

– Я не нападал на Стайлза.

– Я помню, как ты убил этого парня в автобусе! Я был там и видел монстра – тебя! Ты думал, я не вспомню?!

Айзек покрылся холодным потом – моментально и целиком, до самых кончиков волос. Как, как такое могло произойти, как Маккол мог оказаться там?..

– Меня? – Дерек даже отступил от удивления. – О чем ты говоришь, о каком парне и каком автобусе? Я всю ночь…

Он резко замолчал, но Скотт совершенно не нуждался в собеседнике – он еще не выплеснул все, с чем пришел, и обвинений явно накопилось немало.

– Я думал, это сон, но я ходил на стоянку – и все оказалось правдой! Или ты думал, я не догадаюсь, если ты будешь в обличии… животного? – выплюнул он с таким отвращением, что Айзек невольно поморщился – оскорбление проникло даже в его затуманенный тревогой разум. – Думал, тебе удалось задурить мне голову своими россказнями про оборотней? Ты испортил мне свидание, из-за тебя на меня охотятся!.. Ты, это сделал из меня этого… этого монстра! Ты выслеживал меня там, в лесу, верно – там, где ты убил свою сестру?!..

Дерек, до этого не реагирующий на обвинения, рванулся вперед и вздернул Скотта в воздух, прикладывая об стену так, что дом затрещал. А потом, не дожидаясь сопротивления, швырнул на пол и навалился сверху, обращаясь и выпуская дюймовые когти так стремительно, что у Айзека зазудела кожа, а волк взвыл, просясь наружу, умоляя о свободе. Только этого сейчас не хватало.

Маккол вертелся и рычал, утратив контроль и человеческий облик, а с ними и остатки разума – если, конечно, в его пустой голове когда-либо появлялись хотя бы намеки на разум.

– Послушай меня, Скотт, – Дерек сильнее надавил ему на плечи – так, что послышался хруст костей. Айзеку нравился звук – и ему даже не было стыдно за это маленькое удовольствие. – Послушай!..

– Ты сделал меня чудовищем!

– Я не могу никого обратить, – громко, как глухому – и тупому – втолковывал Дерек. – Не могу! Это не я!

Еще секунда борьбы – и Скотт внезапно замер. И обмяк, его руки, секунду назад скребущие пол, безвольно упали.

– Что? – пролепетал он слабым голосом.

– Ты что, вообще не слушал ничего, из того, что я рассказывал? Я не могу никого превратить в оборотня, – медленно и внятно повторил Дерек. – Это так не работает. Обратить может только альфа, а я бета. Бета, как и ты. Беты не могут никого… заразить, – перед последним словом он запнулся. Айзек чувствовал, почти видел, как тяжело ему далось это гадкое словечко – ему, рожденному оборотнем, рожденному _лучшим_ , как всегда говорила их альфа.

Прежняя альфа.

 _Мертвая_ альфа.

– Я не лгал тебе, – сказал Дерек. – И я никого не убивал. Это альфа.

– Но кто же тогда альфа? – спросил Скотт, окончательно переставая сопротивляться. – Кто это сделал?

– Я не знаю.

Дерек отпустил его, поднялся, отряхивая рукава куртки – он снова был совсем человеком, ни следа проглядывающего волка, будто и не было этой вспышки, будто это все было маленьким представлением для одного – двух – зрителей.

– Не знаешь? – Скотт неуверенно сел, ощупал себя за плечи, его голос был пропитан такой растерянностью, что Айзеку стало почти смешно. Почти. – Но…

– Но это был тот же, кто убил мою сестру, – отрезал Дерек.

Скотт вздрогнул. Айзек тоже.

– А ночью, в автобусе, это был не ты? – Скотту явно не хотелось расставаться со своей версией – версией, в которой Дерек был главным и единственным злом.

– Это был альфа. Он призвал тебя, контролировал тебя – чтобы вместе вы участвовали в охоте, как члены одной стаи. Чтобы ты тоже убивал.

– Я не стану! – воскликнул Скотт, поднимаясь и глядя на Дерека с вызовом – Айзек со своего места не видел его взгляда, но видел вскинутую голову, расправленные плечи, чуял этот горячий вызов в каждой мышце тела Скотта.

С ним будут проблемы, вдруг понял Айзек, с ним будут проблемы – и совсем не те, о которых они думали. _Не только_ те.

– Станешь, – ответил Дерек. – Стал в этот раз и станешь в следующий. Но мы теперь братья, Скотт, и мы ему не позволим. Мы найдем его первыми.

– Найдем?

Запал Скотта впервые поколебался, притух, выпуская на волю страх и растерянность. Он ведь стал тем, чем стал, всего пару дней назад – Айзек на короткий миг испытал что-то вроде раскаяния и сочувствия. Но Дерек смотрел на Скотта, как на члена стаи, члена семьи, и сочувствие Айзека испарилось, вытеснилось совсем другим чувством.

Противным, горьким чувством.

– Обязательно найдем, – твердо сказал Дерек.

 

Шуршание колес велосипеда затихло вдали, когда Айзек сполз с балки, спустился вниз и встал рядом с Дереком, вглядываясь в лес и краснеющее закатом небо.

– Он просто милашка, – едко произнес Айзек. – Не знал, что вы успели так подружиться. Это потому, что он приятель Стайлза, да?

Дерек, похоже, пропустил весь его сарказм мимо ушей, продолжая вглядываться то ли в лес, то ли в пустоту.

– Он поможет нам, – сказал он. – Теперь он будет нам помогать.

Туман обиды и ревности будто бы сполз с Айзека, вновь позволяя ему мыслить ясно – и заставляя опустить лицо, чтобы скрыть смущение. Да, Дерек не привязан к нему – но хотя бы на миг подумать, что он внезапно примет Маккола? Чужака, обращенного неведомым врагом, собачонкой бегающего за сучкой Арджент, не выносящего самого Дерека?

Чужака, которого так преданно любит Стайлз?

Только слепой не видел, как сильно Дерек ревновал – ну, тогда, до пожара. Что Дерек чувствовал сейчас, никто не знал.

– Правда, посмотрим, что он скажет, когда вспомнит _все подробности_ полнолуния и своего свидания.

В голосе Дерека впервые появился сарказм – больше смахивающий на злорадство.

Айзек решил, что он не хочет знать.

– А когда мы найдем этого альфу? – тихо спросил он.

Он надеялся, до последнего надеялся, что у Дерека есть хоть какой-то план – и все же не мог не понимать, как хрупка и нелепа его надежда. Какой тут может быть план? У них нет ни единого шанса, ни у кого из них – и меньше всех у Дерека.

Тот, так и не ответив, резко отвернулся, прошел к лестнице и сел на чудом уцелевшую ступеньку, поднимая книги и складывая их рядом с собой аккуратной стопкой.

– Все будет хорошо, – отстраненно сказал он. – Я обещаю.

Айзек с облегчением выдохнул. Эти слова – это именно то, что он хотел слышать. Уверенность, хоть у кого-то из них есть уверенность, хоть кто-то знает, что делать – и сделает. И это будет не Айзек, потому что Айзек слаб. Так хочет быть сильным, но слаб и не может справиться даже с собой. Кровь бросилась ему в лицо – краска унижения, отблеск мыслей о собственной трусости и слабости, которые он глушил, как мог, рядом с теми, кто слабее – но не мог приглушить рядом с Дереком.

– Мне пора домой, – сказал он спешно, перебивая себя, свой внутренний голос, никогда не позволяющий ему надолго забыть о своем стыде. – Отец будет сердиться.

– Будет, – спокойно согласился Дерек.

Чувства захлестнули Айзека, затопили с головой – боль, обида и нестерпимый стыд. Никто в семье ни разу не тронул Дерека даже кончиком когтя – кроме Стайлза, но разве это считается? – откуда ему знать, что такое настоящая беспомощность.

– Если бы мы не скрывались, – процедил Айзек, – если бы я мог раскрыть себя, он бы никогда не посмел! Я терплю это ради нас всех!

– Ты терпишь это, потому что боишься, – Дерек закрыл глаза и откинул голову на ступеньку, и Айзеку вдруг захотелось вцепиться клыками ему в горло. – Волки, Айзек, тоже бывают жертвами. Вне всякого сомнения.

Дверь хлопнула так, что у Айзека заложило уши, когда он сбегал с крыльца. Его волк – его _стыд_ – любил бессмысленные разрушения.

Совершенно бесполезные разрушения.


	8. الخوف

_Понедельник_

 

Каждый день, каждый проклятый день Элиссон задерживала дыхание перед дверью школы – и медленно выпускала, толкая металлическую ручку вспотевшей ладонью. Она не трусиха, она не добыча – она охотник. Это она охотится на них, а не наоборот.

Но она делала шаг внутрь и замирала на секунду, пока на нее смотрели сотни глаз. Люди, говорила она себе, они люди и не желают тебе смерти, но каждые серые, голубые, карие, зеленые глаза казались ей глазами хищника, и то и дело за обычной радужкой Элиссон видела желтый или химически-синий блеск.

Она не боится, повторяла про себя Элиссон, они не посмеют ничего сделать, у них было так много возможностей – и они не решились. Она твердила эти слова беззвучно, как молитву, проходя к своему шкафчику, выбирая тетради, улыбаясь и кивая знакомым – а что, если это _кто-то из них_? – держа голову высоко поднятой, не позволяя своим рукам дрожать. Ей не страшно, она боец, она одна стоит целой стаи. Под юбкой на бедре у нее спрятан вымоченный в аконите нож – самая лучшая сталь, самая крепкая, можно отрезать голову за пару взмахов. В шкафчике притаился пистолет – специальные пули, каждая уложит молодую бету. Элиссон готова ко всему.

– Привет, Элиссон, – кричала Кэрол каждое утро с противоположной стороны холла, от своего шкафчика.

– Привет! – отвечала Элиссон.

Однажды она видела, как Кэрол выпила полбутылки пива и опьянела, а это значит, что Кэрол, скорее всего, человек. Элиссон была почти уверена.

Правда, сегодня ей было недостаточно этого «почти». Сегодня – после того, что случилось, – Элиссон хотелось настоящей уверенности. Но во всем мире, похоже, не осталось ничего настоящего. Только то, что Элиссон упорно не хотела называть страхом, голодные глаза вокруг и жалкая, неубедительная поддержка кусочка стали на бедре.

_Они_ начали убивать.

– Ужас, да? – та часть стоянки, где парковали автобусы, до сих пор была отгорожена лентами, и когда они проходили мимо, Лидия притормозила, разглядывая место преступления. Поморщившись, она картинным и в то же время странно милым жестом откинула тщательно завитые локоны за плечо и вновь устремилась к школьному крыльцу, ничуть не сомневаясь, что Элиссон поспешит следом. – Поверить не могу, что у нас тут произошло кровавое убийство. Наверное, это настоящий маньяк – говорят, он разорвал бедолагу буквально на куски.

Элиссон поморщилась. Лидия в жизни не видела ничего, «разорванного на куски», иначе не была бы такой легкомысленной со смертью. Лидия не видела _то_ , что может разорвать человека на куски. Любого человека – Элиссон Арджент, например.

– Думаю, это всего лишь сплетни, – возразила она, с трудом отрывая взгляд от злополучного автобуса и заставляя себя шагать.

Дерек Хейл в городе. Все это время они думали, что он скрывается в лесу, а он был в городе – у них под носом, ходил с ними по одним улицам, дышал одним воздухом, ждал. Элиссон не знала, что она чувствует по этому поводу. Не знала. Одна мысль о Дереке вызывала в ней такую бурю эмоций – гнев, стыд, страх, ненависть, – что она старалась думать о чем угодно, только не о последнем Хейле.

Последнем…

Неужели это он убил водителя автобуса?

Элиссон видела, ее отец верит в это – точнее, очень хочет верить. Мечтает, чтобы это Дерек оказался убийцей, безумцем, одичавшим животным. Тогда они выполнят свой долг. Отец Элиссон верил – _хотел_ верить, – что священные строки кодекса смоют кровь с их рук и лиц, очистят намерения и вернут покой.

Элиссон тоже желала Дереку смерти. Ведь тогда она будет свободна. Кейт обещала, обещала ей свободу, если все оборотни будут мертвы.

Смерть это тоже свобода, – нашептывал внутренний голос, и с каждым днем его было все труднее не замечать. Отец сказал, кроме Дерека есть другие, он видел как минимум одного, но думает, их больше. Отец рвал и метал, потому что пока он придумывал повод не брать с собой Кейт, Дерек сбежал из участка и исчез, и облава не принесла ни следа, ни шерстинки. Он не ушел в лес, он спрятался в городе – а значит, у него было логово и _стая_.

Отец хотел допросить Скотта. _Скотта_.

И Элиссон больше не могла убеждать себя, что не боится.

– Элиссон, мы опоздаем, – голос Лидии выдернул ее из размышлений, и Элиссон обнаружила, что снова остановилась и стоит, как дура, посреди дорожки, прижимая к груди сумку так, будто та могла вырваться и убежать.

Элиссон поморгала. На крыльце школы стоял шериф Стилински и смотрел прямо на нее. Прямо ей в глаза – и его взгляд… его взгляд прожигал ее насквозь, как будто шериф знал про нее все и даже больше. И про нож, и про пистолет, и про Дерека Хейла, и про _ту ночь_.

Шериф сломал руку полгода назад и месяц проходил в гипсе. Оборотни не носят гипс.

– Элиссон! – Лидия обернулась с крыльца, нетерпеливо маша рукой. – Доброе утро, шериф. Вы приехали из-за расследования?

– Доброе утро, Лидия, – голос шерифа был приветливым, но где-то в глубине, на самом дне, царапались нотки усталости и раздражения. Как наждачная бумага. – Я привез Стайлза. Он приболел, ему не стоило садиться за руль.

– А, – Лидия тут же потеряла к разговору интерес. – Нам пора идти.

И она распахнула дверь. Элиссон, пробормотав приветствие, поспешила следом.

Внутри на нее обрушился шум. Многоголосая, беспорядочная толпа учеников окружила Элиссон, увлекая за собой, и каждое прикосновение, каждый звук как будто нажимал на самый болезненный нерв.

– Джексон! – Лидия дернула Элиссон за локоть, увлекая в сторону, туда, где в компании игроков красовался Джексон Уитмор, прекрасный принц и главный засранец по совместительству. Элиссон зажмурилась, пытаясь стряхнуть ощущение слежки, давления на затылке, там, где начинаются волосы.

Джексон играл в лакросс, они бы не позволили себе так рисковать, верно? Это значит, что Джексон человек, верно?

– Я отойду в туалет, – она высвободила руку.

Ей нужна хоть секунда тишины – взять себя в руки, отвлечься. Перестать слышать в обычных человеческих голосах отзвуки воя и рычания. В любой день, в любую минуту каждый из этих школьников, невинных детей – каждый может воткнуть ручку ей в сердце, свернуть шею в туалете в дальней кабинке, – тело найдут только вечером, она даже не успеет понять, что ее убило. Она думала, что готова, но Дерек появился незаметно – а это значит, что каждый из них может появиться незаметно.

Почему? Почему они до сих пор не попытались? Почему она жива?

Элиссон ввалилась в туалет, быстро захлопывая дверь, отсекая все звуки, обернулась – и вскрикнула. У раковины стоял парень – точнее, на раковину навалился парень, низко опустив голову и тяжело дыша – в женском туалете. На вскрик он поднял голову, и Элиссон покачнулась от облегчения. В зеркале отражался Стайлз.

Господи, эта паранойя точно сведет ее с ума. Пора встряхнуться и вспомнить, кто тут жертва, а кто охотник. Перестать трястись от малейшего шороха.

Это все Дерек, Скотт и Дерек, и проклятая вечеринка…

– Ты заблудился? – Элиссон шлепнула сумку на раковину, открывая замок.

Стайлз снова уронил голову, сутулясь и стискивая края раковины так, что побелели пальцы.

– Нет, просто было ближе, – выдавил он.

Элиссон нахмурилась. Кажется, шериф говорил, что Стайлз болен.

– Ты в порядке? – откровенно говоря, он не выглядел «в порядке», он выглядел так, словно вот-вот упадет.

И точно в ответ на ее мысли ноги у Стайлза подкосились, и он рухнул на колени прямо на твердую плитку.

– Господи! – воскликнула Элиссон от неожиданности, хватая его за плечи. Они не были друзьями, они вообще были едва знакомы, но Стайлз – друг Скотта, и Элиссон всегда казалось, что он хороший парень, хотя и немножко гиперактивный. – Что с тобой? Эй, поговори со мной, Стайлз!

Его светлые глаза были _почти_ того самого желтого цвета, который так боялась – и так ждала – увидеть Элиссон, цвета горячего янтаря, ее билета подальше отсюда – в Вашингтон или на тот свет, как повезет. Но оборотни не теряют сознание, даже если их пытать. У Стайлза всегда были такие глаза, человеческие светло-карие глаза.

Лучше бы Лидия обратила внимание на него, а не на капризного избалованного Джексона.

С другой стороны, лучше бы Стайлз обратил внимание на Эрику, чем сохнуть по Лидии.

– Я позову медсестру, – пообещала Элиссон, вскакивая.

Стайлз вцепился ей руку.

– Нет, – проскрипел он – жуткий звук, словно весь оставшийся воздух ушел на эти слова. – Не надо… я уже в порядке.

– Но ты белый, как кафель, – запротестовала Элиссон, – тебе нужен врач.

– Они позовут отца. – Стайлз выпустил ее руку и прижал ладонь к лицу, сглатывая и закрывая глаза. – У него и так хватает забот… с этими убийствами.

Элиссон вспомнила взгляд шерифа. Убийства, да. Он наверняка их расследует.

– Я все же…

Дверь скрипнула, и перед Элиссон внезапно возникла Лидия.

– Что тут происходит? – требовательно спросила она. Стайлз вдохнул – и закашлялся, зажимая ладонью горло. – Элиссон? Стайлз?!

– Я болен, моя принцесса, – прошептал Стайлз.

Лидия побледнела – стремительно и жутко. Элиссон наклонилась было к ней – чтобы вдруг понять, что Лидия сжимает ее руки, что они застыли в странной неловкой позе, и она не может высвободиться. И не может вспомнить, как и когда это произошло.

– Он упал, когда я вошла, – тихо сказала она. – Нужно вызвать врача.

Лидия продолжала смотреть на нее, не мигая и не отпуская рук – то ли слишком испугалась, то ли растерялась, но Элиссон почему-то ощущала ползущий по спине страх.

– Позови Скотта, – сказала Лидия.

И резко разжала пальцы.

Схватив сумку, Элиссон выскочила из туалета. Экономика, кажется, первой у них экономика, Скотт уже должен быть в классе. Перед дверью она притормозила, разрываемая эмоциями – они еще не обсуждали со Скоттом вечеринку, они ничего не обсуждали, и что она скажет…

Она так и не решилась позвонить Скотту в субботу, а в воскресенье Дерека Хейла арестовали, а потом отпустили, а потом произошло убийство, и отец хотел допросить его – Скотта, а не Дерека, – и она снова не решилась.

Но человеку нужна помощь!

Отбросив колебания, Элиссон ворвалась в класс и остановилась только у парты Скотта, с грохотом роняя на нее сумку.

– Элиссон?.. – Скотт захлопал глазами, будто увидел перед собой по меньшей мере призрака. Он нравился ей, он так ей нравился – а теперь из-за этого отец собирается его допрашивать, и неизвестно, что произойдет, если Скоттом заинтересуется Кейт.

И Элиссон не будет думать о вечеринке, полной луне и Дереке Хейле, сейчас не будет.

– Лидия просила тебя позвать, – выдохнула она и замолчала.

– Что? – опешил Скотт.

– Что? – голос Джексона отозвался откуда-то сбоку, но Элиссон не обернулась.

Она смотрела только на Скотта.

– Стайлзу стало плохо. Женский туалет на этом этаже. Ему плохо, и Лидия сказала позвать тебя.

Скотт непонимающе нахмурился, перевел взгляд на место рядом с собой, будто только что заметил, что Стайлза на нем нет, вновь посмотрел на Элиссон.

– Боюсь спрашивать, что же Стилински делал в женском туалете, – издевательски сказал Джексон.

Это будто привело Скотта в себя. Пробормотав: «Да пошел ты», он вскочил и выбежал из класса, даже не собрав свои учебники. Элиссон бессильно опустилась на его стул. Слишком много эмоций для одного утра.

Неужели Скотт больше не захочет с ней разговаривать? Из-за того, что она ушла тогда, не поискав и не дождавшись его, или из-за Дерека?..

– Что, Уитмор, не побежишь за королевой?

Айзек Лейхи был, как обычно, в своем репертуаре. Элиссон недоумевающе повернула голову – он назвал Скотта королевой? – но запоздало сообразила, что речь идет о Лидии. Айзек развалился на стуле (побледневший синяк под глазом, значит, он не оборотень, у оборотней не бывает синяков), поглядывая на Джексона с нескрываемой издевкой.

– Лидия не польстится ни на одного из этих неудачников, – отмахнулся Джексон.

– Это уж точно, – Айзек покачал ногой. – Она не из тех, что симпатизируют неудачникам.

Элиссон поежилась. Адреналин схлынул, страхи вновь навалились на нее – за их словами ей опять слышалось рычание, низкая хищная вибрация. А еще борьба за доминирование и двойной – _двадцатый, сто двадцатый_ – смысл.

Она бы еще поискала смысл в каблуках Эрики Райес. И тогда можно с полным правом записывать себя в жалкие трусихи. Все оборотни в городе наверняка потешаются над ней.

В класс ворвался Финсток, швыряя на стол стопку проверенных тетрадей и моментально оглушая потоком слов. Мимо Элиссон просвистела записка, Джексон показал Айзеку средний палец, но бумажку развернул – оскорбления явно перешли в эпистолярную стадию, хотя Джексон прав, Лидия никогда не обратит внимания ни на Стайлза, ни тем более на Скотта.

И все же Элиссон почему-то не могла изгнать из памяти странную картинку – когда она оглянулась, выходя из туалета, Лидия прижимала Стайлза к груди, раскачиваясь туда-сюда. Может, Джексону все же стоило пойти? Элиссон хотела, чтобы их прервали. Что бы ни происходило, оно слишком сильно напоминало ей о другой ночи.

Ночи, которую она всеми силами пыталась забыть.

 

Когда уехала скорая, Элиссон не вышла из оцепенения. Отец что-то говорил ей, кричал, что-то тараторила Кейт – но Элиссон сидела на стуле на кухне и не могла заставить себя подумать даже самую простенькую, самую завалящую мысль. Что они теперь будут делать? Жизнь раскололась, внезапно и неожиданно разделилась на «до» и «после», а Элиссон никак не могла вспомнить, как готовить омлет – а ведь это ей, наверное, теперь нужно будет готовить завтрак по утрам? Она не чувствовала боли, не ощущала потерю, она просто пыталась осознать для себя, каково это – жить без матери, как поливать цветы и загружать стиральную машину, печь печенье и будить отца на работу.

Это было так странно. Она не справится, это точно, она не справится, и тогда все пойдет под откос.

А отец все кричал и кричал что-то, и постепенно сквозь тихое, безболезненное отупение начали прорываться отдельные слова. «Оборотни», «полнолуние», «альфа», «кодекс», «убийцы».

Убийцы? Да, она очень хочет знать, кто убийца. Кто?

– Они пытались изобразить, что это несчастный случай! – Кейт размахивала руками прямо перед лицом Элиссон, и та отодвинулась, чтобы не попасть под удар. – Но ты видел укус, Крис! Они решили избавиться от нас, они начали войну. Кто будет следующим? Я? Элиссон?

Отец натолкнулся на стул, и тот опрокинулся с грохотом, окончательно пробуждающим Элиссон. Она взглянула на отца – по-настоящему взглянула впервые с того мгновения, как он вбежал в дом и сказал, что «мамы больше нет, она мертва, ее убили», – и увидела в его лице мертвую, неподвижную решимость.

– Никто не будет следующим, никто, – сказал он. – Они нарушили кодекс, они заплатят.

– Мы сделаем вид, что поверили, – твердо сказала Кейт. Она не была потеряна, она единственная из них не потеряла разум и знала, что делать, и отец слушал ее со вниманием тонущего человека, выискивающего в воде хоть какую-нибудь щепку. – Если она позвонит – назначь ей встречу на послезавтра. Собери боевиков. Завтра ночью они все будут в доме, используем эффект неожиданности – окружим их, когда они не ждут, и потребуем объяснений. И если они виновны – око за око, Крис. Но ты знаешь, ты же уже знаешь, что они виновны.

Отец кивнул, его глаза были совершенно пустыми – такими же пустыми, как голова Элиссон.

– Виновны, – сказал он.

– Виновны, – прошептала Элиссон.

Они виновны.

 

Весь следующий день прошел, как в тумане. Талия Хейл действительно звонила отцу, а отец что-то вежливо отвечал на ее соболезнования. Элиссон не прислушивалась, Элиссон снова и снова перезаряжала свой арбалет – подарок на шестнадцатый День Рождения. Это занятие успокаивало, и она переставала ощущать себя пойманной порывом шального ветра былинкой, пушинкой одуванчика, захваченной неумолимым потоком воздуха. С арбалетом в руках Элиссон чувствовала, что хотя бы крошечная часть этого мира зависит от нее.

Хотя бы ее месть.

А потом они оказались в лесу, вокруг были молчащие люди, но волнение, возбуждение захлестывало ее, точно цунами, а Кейт подталкивала в спину и шептала в ухо – горячим, пылким шепотом, – что эти звери заплатят за то зло, что они причинили.

Заплатят, соглашалась Элиссон, заплатят. Тогда, в ту ночь, она совсем не чувствовала страха. Только удивление, когда огонь обжигал ей ресницы – ведь они пришли поговорить, но никто ни с кем не разговаривал; а еще отвращение, когда оборотень – в зверином обличии – давил на барьер прямо напротив нее, но не мог прорваться, и от выстрела его тело дернулось, а кровь брызнула ей на лицо; а еще стыд, когда стреляла, но не могла попасть – так сильно дрожали ее руки.

А еще возбуждение, когда барьер прорвался, и кто-то успел сбежать, а Кейт кричала «Не дайте им уйти!» и «Никто не должен выжить!»

Ее мама умерла, значит, никто не должен жить. Никто.

Повернувшись, как зомби, Элиссон бросилась в темноту леса, принялась слепо метаться, спотыкаясь о корни и траву, то ли ища спасшихся, то ли сама пытаясь сбежать, она не знала уже, чего хочет – знала только, что дым разъедает горло и глаза, что она хочет домой, домой, домой как можно скорее, спрятаться под одеялом и подождать, пока мама принесет ей какао.

И тогда она наткнулась на _них_. Она бы не заметила, прошла мимо – в ее помутненном состоянии, да и не смотрела она по сторонам. Рычание, вот что заставило ее застыть и поднять оружие. Рычание, которое теперь слышалось ей в каждом голосе.

_Они_ съежились, спрятались у корней поваленного дерева – два оборотня, прижавшихся друг к другу так, что сначала она приняла их за одного. Первый – окровавленный, покрытый ожогами, почерневший от гари, – повернул к ней лицо. Совсем человеческое, наверное, он даже не мог обернуться, слишком ослаб или отравился, и Элиссон узнала Дерека Хейла. Как она могла не узнать, все знали Дерека Хейла. Сюрреалистичность происходящего охватывала Элиссон своими мягкими, холодными объятиями – она учится с ним в одной школе, он всего на год старше, как же так? Как так получилось, что он оборотень, а она собирается его застрелить? Дерек начал приподниматься, но второй – тот, про которого Элиссон успела забыть, – обхватил его поперек тела и притянул к себе: сильно, вызывая болезненный стон. Он был мельче Дерека, именно он, второй, рычал, и его глаза горели в темноте желтыми огнями, а Элиссон даже не могла понять, юноша это или девушка. Одна из сестер Дерека или кто-то из его племянников? Нет, нет, глаза желтые, значит, это не сестры… Значит, это кто-то из молодых членов стаи, про которых они знали только, что эти молодые волки есть…

Дерек задыхался, когти на его руках то отрастали, то втягивались, царапая сухую землю, второй оборотень рычал, обнимая его, а Элиссон – Элиссон хотела домой и какао, она не хотела стрелять, не хотела стрелять, она просто хотела оказаться отсюда как можно дальше.

Она убежала.

Ничего не сказала ни отцу, ни Кейт, выкинула это из головы, постаралась забыть.

Может быть, думала она теперь, может быть, нужно было заставить себя нажать на спусковой крючок. Наверное, сейчас она бы смогла.

Наверное.

 

После школы за ней заехала Кейт – и всю время, что она шла к машине, Элиссон не тешила себя иллюзиями, что тетка просто хотела помочь ей добраться до дома. Обычно ее подвозил Джексон под руководством Лидии, иногда отец, если возвращался с работы пораньше, но Кейт редко горела желанием тащиться через весь город, чтобы забрать из школы «любимую племянницу».

Это все полнолуние. Полнолуние ударило в голову Кейт сильнее, чем любому оборотню – полнолуние и Дерек Хейл, гремучая смесь, разрушившая хрупкую стеклянную стабильность разума Кейт и их вынужденного статус-кво. Похоже, скоро она обезумеет достаточно, чтобы вломиться в школу в разгар уроков и начать посыпать всех школьников подряд аконитовым порошком.

Может, тогда она наконец оставит в покое Элиссон?

Сейчас это казалось смутным, полузабытым сном, но когда-то – _до_ – они с Кейт дружили. Кейт не была такой… взрослой, как родители, она любила веселиться, мальчиков и походы по магазинам, она была веселой и всегда вставала на сторону Элиссон, когда отец не пускал на вечеринку или заводил скучную речь про то, как плохо свидания сказываются на успеваемости. Элиссон любила ее. Любила даже сейчас, потому что их осталось всего трое, и потому что тоже хотела отомстить, а Кейт ненавидела оборотней, и потому что отец слишком отдалился и погас, и Элиссон находила все меньше и меньше общего с ним.

Да, она любила Кейт… но иногда та ее пугала. Ладно – с той ночи год назад Кейт пугала ее все время, каждый чертов день, пугала больше, чем оставшиеся в живых и теоретически мечтающие о мести оборотни. Безумие тети, ее жажда крови проникали во все поры, отравляли воздух, давили, как невыносимый груз, и все, о чем Элиссон мечтала – это вырваться отсюда на свежий воздух.

Если некоторым не совсем людям это будет стоить жизни – что ж, они первые начали. Первые.

– Привет, дорогая, – радостно поздоровалась Кейт, когда Элиссон села в машину, закидывая сумку на заднее сидение. Ее глаза ощупывали школьный двор, как будто она могла узнать оборотня по походке или жестам, как будто на каждом из них стояло видимое только ей клеймо. – Как прошел день?

– Нормально, – отозвалась Элиссон.

Пожалуйста, пусть она не начинает, пусть она не начинает…

– Не было ничего _необычного_? – Кейт повернула ключ в зажигании и вырулила со стоянки.

Им еще целых двадцать минут до дома. Элиссон тяжело вздохнула. Раньше она пыталась притворяться, что не понимает, о чем речь, но с Кейт такие приемы не работали. Кейт была, как скорый поезд – летела вперед, видя только свою цель и не замечая попадающихся на пути птичек, зайчиков и неосторожных пешеходов.

– Кейт, они скрывались год – ты же не думаешь, что именно сегодня они все себя выдали?

Кейт отвернулась от дороги и мило ей улыбнулась:

– Может быть, это не они так хорошо скрывались год? Может, это ты так плохо их искала?

Элиссон почувствовала, как по спине ползут капельки ледяного пота. Много капелек – так, что блузка прилипает. Какое гадкое чувство.

– Дорогая, – Кейт моментально переключилась, изображая лицом раскаяние, – прости, я совсем не хотела на тебя давить! Просто эти убийства… Хейл сошел с ума. И мне кажется… – она замолчала и коротко вздохнула, вновь переводя взгляд на дорогу перед собой.

Не стоит спрашивать, не стоит, ей точно не понравится все, что Кейт может сказать!

– Кажется что? – не удержалась Элиссон.

– Он убивает людей, – как будто нерешительно произнесла Кейт, и Элиссон сто раз уже, наверное, говорила себе не поддаваться на ее манипуляции, но сердце забилось быстрее, а глаза не могли оторваться от лица Кейт, – он псих – и только псих мог убить Викторию.

Мир окрасился красным, голову Элиссон словно охватил огонь – она оглохла и ослепла, осталась только одна идея, истошно верещащая на самой границе слуха: «Он убил маму, убил маму!» – а потом, долгую минуту спустя, одержимость схлынула. На ее место навалилась адская, просто кошмарная усталость. Какая разница, правда это все или выдумка Кейт? Дерек Хейл должен умереть. Он безумец, он убийца, он – билет Элиссон подальше отсюда, а значит, он не должен жить. Он умрет.

А после того, что было в пятницу – он умрет два раза.

 

Вечеринка – свидание, – которую Элиссон ждала с таким нетерпением, которая манила призрачным забвением, иллюзией обычной школьной жизни – вечеринка обернулась катастрофой. Самой настоящей катастрофой.

Но в начале Элиссон была полна эйфории. Даже полная луна не тревожила ее – именно в полнолуние и не стоило опасаться оборотней, вряд ли кто-то из них рискнет показаться на многолюдной вечеринке. Тот подросток, что выжил вместе с Дереком, – он не был урожденным оборотнем и вряд ли хорошо себя контролировал. Наверное, Дерек где-то его прятал, а это значит, что сегодня Элиссон могла забыть обо всем и просто веселиться. Никакой охоты, никакого блуждания по лесу под ехидные замечания Кейт и ледяное молчание отца, никакого страха.

Ах да. Она же _не боится_ , не стоит об этом забывать.

Теплая рука Скотта ласкала ее запястье, и Элиссон чувствовала себя легкой-легкой и влюбленной. Ей хотелось, чтобы эта волшебная ночь продолжалась вечно – музыка, веселый смех, разговоры, в которых ей впервые за долгое время не слышалось ничего зловещего, этот мальчик рядом, и его глаза – такие добрые и теплые, что в них хотелось смотреть и смотреть.

Скотт нервничал – ну конечно он нервничал, это же их первое свидание. Его пальцы подрагивали, на щеках играл румянец, когда он то и дело переводил взгляд на огромную полную луну, будто не зная, куда девать глаза. Элиссон таяла.

– Я… – хрипло начал Скотт в который уже раз и замолчал, краснея еще сильнее.

– Принесешь нам что-нибудь попить? – подсказала Элиссон, чувствуя, как в груди разливается тепло.

Скотт с облегчением закивал, стремительно бросаясь в направлении голосов – они нашли уединенное местечко в углу двора, огороженное кустами акации и кадками с деревцами, – но Элиссон успела поймать его за руку:

– Погоди, – прошептала она. И, быстро потянувшись, поцеловала Скотта в щеку. Отпрянула, чувствуя, как сама краснеет, – Скотт так опешил, что его лицо на мгновение исказилось, а дыхание прервалось, только сердце стучало в груди, как бешеное, Элиссон чувствовала под ладонью. – Иди.

Даже не кивнув, Скотт молниеносно исчез в темноте.

Наверное, Элиссон надо было быть настороже. Наверное, если бы она не забывала, кто она и что она, если бы не позволяла себе притворяться простой школьницей, если бы все ее мысли не были заняты Скоттом… Наверное, тогда она была бы готова. Но она плавала в облаках, как влюбленная дура, и ни смутное ощущение слежки, ни слишком густые тени, ничего из этого не тревожило ее.

Вот только Скотт слишком задерживался.

Все еще улыбаясь, Элиссон заглянула за угол древесной изгороди, надеясь увидеть возвращающегося Скотта – и замерла. Скотт был там. Он застыл совсем рядом, будто внезапная мысль остановила его посреди шага, и он забыл, куда и зачем направлялся. Все это время он так и стоял тут, не двигаясь?

– Скотт? – позвала Элиссон.

Скотт не обернулся. Так же молча он продолжал стоять спиной к ней, его фигура в неверном, рассеянном свете луны и далеких фонариков казалась высеченной из камня. Страх – неуместный тут, на веселом празднике, – забрался под кожу, покалыванием отозвался в затылке.

– Скотт?..

Тишина.

_Он_ тут, вдруг поняла Элиссон, _он_ охотится – на нее, на Скотта, на всех, она одна в темноте, вооруженная жалким ножом и своим всепоглощающим страхом, а он может быть где угодно, даже прямо за ней…

Скотт внезапно сжал руки в кулаки, резко развернулся, вскидывая голову – и в то же мгновение Элиссон схватили сзади, дергая в темноту, зажимая рот. Она не успела даже пискнуть, когда Дерек Хейл впечатал ее в декоративную каменную стенку – холодную и твердую, – вжимаясь всем телом, улыбаясь острыми, нечеловечески длинными зубами, сияя звериными синими глазами, сжимая ее запястья до синяков.

– Привет, – сказал он.

А потом он ее…

Поцеловал.

Его тело было тяжелым, губы горячими и влажными, и то ли от страха, то ли от потрясения Элиссон оцепенела, забыв о сопротивлении, даже когда он выпустил ее руки. Одна ладонь опустилась на талию, вторая обхватила ее затылок, и когти, она чувствовала когти, пока он терзал ее рот, прижимая ее к себе так сильно, что она не могла дышать.

А потом он резко, грубо выпустил ее, рыкнул вбок, будто обращался к кому-то, сверкнул глазами и неестественной, приклеенной улыбкой – и исчез без звука. Элиссон сползла по стене вниз, разом лишившись всех костей и запоздало нащупывая нож онемевшими пальцами.

– Скотт, – пролепетала она, стирая с губ этот ужасный, чужой поцелуй.

Но Скотта не было. Скотта нигде не было.

И тогда она позвонила отцу.

 

Элиссон силой заставила себя вернуться в реальность, забыть о Дереке и всей этой драме со Скоттом – в то же время прижимая пальцы к губам, словно там остался след, метка, теперь видная всем.

Как будто можно забыть о Хейлах, сидя в одной машине с Кейт.

– Знаешь, ведь его девушка пропала тогда же, когда погибла твоя мама, – Кейт снова мельком взглянула на Элиссон, ее лицо – сама искренность. – Твоя одноклассница, ты помнишь?

Да. Да, Элиссон помнила. Пейдж: глаза лани и виолончель, неожиданный объект интереса ветреного Хейла, кто бы мог подумать. Родители объявили ее в розыск через несколько дней после… после пожара. Тела не нашли. Элиссон знала, на что намекает Кейт – если Дерек был безумен уже тогда, если он всегда был диким…

Но Элиссон в это не верила.

Вместо этого ее мысли снова и снова возвращались к тому, второму оборотню, который сбежал вмести с Дереком. Мог ли тот быть девушкой?

Какая разница? – Элиссон внезапно рассердилась на себя и на свои глупые мысли. Какая разница, если Дерек Хейл сумасшедший _сейчас_? Если он напал на нее? Если под волосами на ее шее багровели четыре глубокие царапины, и теперь его безумие – его безумие было _в ней_ , захватывало _ее_ жизнь. Она могла бы поклясться, что тогда, на вечеринке, когда Скотт обернулся, его глаза сияли желтыми огнями. Что когда Лидия обнимала Стайлза на полу в туалете, на ее руках были когти. Каждый чертов прохожий, каждый школьник, почтальон, продавец в магазине – все они теперь казались Элиссон оборотнями.

Она сходила с ума. Из-за этого проклятого зверя.

И лишь когда он умрет, она – наконец – будет свободна.

– Твой отец слаб, – печально сказала Кейт. – Крис слаб, моя милая – а значит, мы должны взять все в свои руки.

Элиссон бездумно кивнула.

– Да, – сказала она.


	9. Аğrı

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Аднаногие собачки!!!11расрас

_Понедельник_

 

Питер проснулся в больнице. Потолок над ним определенно не был потолком его спальни, простыни в постели отдавали хлоркой, а воздух в комнате пропах лекарствами и спиртом. К тому же, у него все болело. Память казалась дырявым решетом, и те крошечные обрывки, что еще оставались в голове Питера, говорили что-то такое расплывчатое про капельницы, уколы и гигиенические процедуры.

Что с ним произошло? Но когда Питер пытался вспомнить, разум затоплял такой ужас, что он тут же отступал.

Лидия навещала его. Лидия, Дерек, Стайлз… и больше никто? А его сестра, его альфа? Почему она не пришла, чтобы позаботиться о раненом члене стаи? Почему все, что он помнит, это слезы Лидии, тяжелое молчание Дерека и столь же тяжелая болтовня Стайлза, не несущая ни капли обычной жизнерадостности?

Питеру было больно. Питер хотел домой.

Сев в постели и поежившись – странно чувствительная кожа неприятно натянулась на лице, шее и плечах, – он оглянулся. Никого. Только тишина и темнота, и убывающая луна светит в окно, заливая все голубоватым холодным светом. Питер невыносимо захотел наружу, на воздух, подальше от этой вони – и, если он окунет затекшее, тяжелое и непослушное тело в живительный свет, то, может, боль пройдет?

Снаружи было холодно. Земля обжигала босые ноги, но Питер подставил лицо под свет луны, жмуря глаза и вдыхая полной грудью – после затхлого воздуха больницы ночная свежесть казалась ему амброзией. Сила вливалась в него, тело уже не было таким чужим и неуклюжим, как будто кровь наконец-то потекла по сосудам, согревая и оживляя. Питер совсем растерялся – что случилось, почему он тут совсем один, как вообще он мог оказаться в больнице? Оборотни почти не болеют, а если уж болеют, то лечатся точно не в человеческой больнице…

Почему ему так больно?

Домой, нужно пойти домой. Талия все объяснит.

Имя сестры взывало у Питера странную сосущую пустоту, но у него почти все мысли сейчас вызывали это гадкое ощущение. Он просто пойдет и выяснит, что происходит. Немедленно. Вожделенное логово – там ему помогут, там его укроют и защитят, – пульсировало на внутренней карте Питера, как горячая красная точка, и он устремился на юг, не обращая внимания ни на холод, ни на боль в мышцах.

 

Запах дыма он почувствовал издалека.

Питер притормозил, потому что этот запах – он будил в нем какой-то древний, первобытный страх, и легкие превращались в комок гвоздей и царапали нутро, а дыхание застревало в горле. Что-то горит. Подумаешь, Питер ведь не боялся огня, напротив, он никогда не отказывался от барбекю или камина в прохладный день…

Но ноги прилипали к как будто бы нагревшейся земле и не желали идти дальше. Деревья – родные деревья родного леса – еле слышно потрескивали, шурша сухими листьями, точно горящая бумага. Питер поднял руку, прижимая ее к груди в тщетной попытке успокоить бешено стучащее сердце – такое торопливое, что на тыльной стороне ладоней проступила шерсть, а уши – он чувствовал это – вытянулись и нацелились вперед. Туда, где ждал неведомый страх.

Туда, где было его безопасное логово.

_Безопасное._

Пальцы нащупали что-то странное под больничной робой, и Питер, не веря, провел ладонью по тонкой ткани – а потом по коже шеи, лица… И вскрикнул, ощутив под подушечками пальцев уродливые жесткие рубцы.

Что с ним?!

Мир вокруг взорвался – и тут же померк, затуманивая разум, принося куски воспоминаний и кошмаров.

 

_– Где Лидия?! – Питер пытается кричать, но из горла вырывается только какой-то невнятный хрип._

_…Его легкие горят, его кожа горит, он сам горит вместе с домом, вокруг огонь и дым, и где-то там, за этой невыносимой болью, осталась Лидия – Питер хочет к ней. Он должен идти к ней, спасти ее._

_– Я не знаю, – у Дерека из носа и изо рта течет кровь, а это значит, что он отравлен, так сильно отравлен, что вряд ли справится своими силами. Но он упорно толкает Питера к лестнице. Он что, не понимает, что там осталась Лидия?! – Я не знаю…_

_В глубине дома – там, где самый сильный жар, Питер чувствует, – раздается вой, и Дерек бледнеет даже под покрывающей лицо гарью и кровью, его мышцы сокращаются рефлекторно, будто его дергают за ниточки. Питер знает, что это такое – он сам это чувствует. Но Дерек из последних сил сталкивает его с лестницы – так, что Питер скатывается, будто мешок с мукой._

_– Нужно разрушить барьер, – шепчет Дерек сверху. – Питер, только ты…_

_А потом исчезает в огне…_

_…а потом Питер упирается в барьер и знает, точно знает, что не сможет, что все кончено, что они все мертвы – но все же толкает снова и снова, пока грохот не ударяет в уши, а в груди не разливается боль, такая ужасная боль, какой он никогда раньше не чувствовал. И он…_

 

Питер с криком пришел в себя, встряхивая головой. Боль прогнала отрывистые фантазии-воспоминания, холодный воздух взъерошил волосы, возвращая его в реальность. Если это реальность. Кажется, он совсем потерялся.

Кажется, ему что-то мерещилось?

Где Лидия? Где его племянники? Где его сестра, его _альфа_ , когда ему так нужна помощь?

Питер схватился за горло в приступе внезапного удушья. Он не чувствует альфу, – вдруг понял он. _Он не чувствует никого._ Ужас охватил его – всеобъемлющий и давящий, и он потерялся в темноте, споткнулся, даже не замечая, что упал на землю, больно обдирая голые колени. Рука слепо шарила по груди, будто могла нащупать живые нити, сосуды, соединяющие Питера со стаей. И эта рука не находила ничего.

Питер не помнил, как он поднялся, цепляясь за кору старого, окаменевшего дуба и обламывая ногти в процессе. Как ковылял вперед, ориентируясь на запах гари и жжение в груди, как взбирался на отвесный пригорок – он почему-то не пошел по ровной дороге, словно дорога была _небезопасна_.

Он помнил только, как открыл глаза, и перед ним стоял его дом. Его. Дом.

То, что от него осталось.

Питер смотрел, но не видел – потому что такой кошмар не мог быть правдой. Должно быть, что-то случилось с его головой, и поэтому он был в больнице, поэтому он помнит и видит полный не-существующий-в-реальности-бред, и где же, где же все остальные?.. Питер хотел завыть, хотел позвать на помощь, но голос не слушался его, из горла не вырывалось ни единого звука, а картинка перед глазами не менялась – черный, обгоревший скелет, пропитанный гарью, болью и страхом, жалкое напоминание о безопасности и тепле.

Питер захрипел, зажимая лицо руками – он не хотел это видеть, он хотел к своей стае. Он болен, напуган и слаб, ему нужна забота, ему нужна его семья! Где же они?!

Он упал на землю, и мир вокруг померк.

 

В ветклинике светилась всего пара окон, выходящих на задний двор. Питер поморгал, пытаясь сообразить, как он тут оказался. Босой, полуголый, замерзший. Кажется, он был в больнице? Или в лесу?

Кажется, он искал свою стаю.

Клочки воспоминаний снова накатили – вместе со страхом и страданием, – и Питер заметался между мусорных контейнеров и каких-то баков в поисках входа. Он потерял свою стаю, он искал ее в логове, но с логовом… что-то случилось, и на его зов никто не пришел. Поэтому он пошел к Дитону. Тот уж точно должен знать, где все скрываются и почему они бросили Питера одного.

Да. Дитон знает.

Изнутри – Питер слышал через окно – раздался приглушенный лай какой-то мелкой собачонки, а потом голос. Голос подростка.

– Но как вы?..

А следом голос Дитона:

– Да, ты не ослышался. Я все знаю про оборотней.

Питер замер. Дитон… Дитон рассказывает какому-то подростку про их секрет? Этот чертов ветеринар совсем обезумел от своих таблеток?! Задохнувшись от гнева, Питер схватился за ручку задней двери.

– И я знаю, что ты оборотень, Скотт, – спокойно продолжил Дитон.

На этот раз Питер не просто замер посреди движения. Он застыл, как ледяная скульптура, а потом осторожно выпустил ручку и отступил назад. Вернулся к окну. Все было очень серьезно, серьезнее, чем он предполагал. Талия кого-то обратила. Зачем? У них и так хватало молодняка, даже многовато было, учитывая характер некоторых из этого самого молодняка. Укрывшись в тени рядом с освещенным окном, Питер прислушался. Там было что послушать.

Дитон рассказывал Скотту – да кто, черт побери, этот Скотт?! – про оборотней, про семейство Хейлов, про то, что сам он был помощником и советником альфы, нейтральным наблюдателем, и поэтому в курсе всего. _Был?_ Питер переступил онемевшими ногами, колеблясь, стоит ли сейчас прервать этот поток откровенности или нужно подождать и разведать, почему Талия сама не рассказала мальчишке все, что тому нужно знать.

Питер боялся. Все было так… странно и ненадежно. Его словно утянуло в водоворот, и теперь он бултыхался, растерянный, собирая обрывки информации и кусочки воспоминаний, точно крутящийся вокруг мусор. Он ничего не понимал и мог только, устало привалившись к стене, слушать и выжидать, пока ветер задувал под больничную робу – не самое приятное в жизни Питера ощущение.

– Но Дерек ничего не говорил про вас, – в голосе Скотта слышалась смесь восхищения, тревоги и подозрительности. – Почему он мне не сказал?

– Дерек мне не доверяет, – мягко ответил Дитон. Его голос, его сердце не лгали. – После пожара он… он не в себе, Скотт. Думаю, он безумен. Подозревает всех и вся, и наверняка он скажет тебе, что я затеваю недоброе. Ему кажется, каждый встречный затевает злодейство, – сочувственным тоном закончил он.

Питер встрепенулся. Они знают, где Дерек! Дерек где-то неподалеку! Слава богу, хотя бы с ним все в порядке. Сердце забилось так быстро – от радости, облегчения, от нетерпения и жажды встречи, что смысл разговора за стеной дошел до Питера не сразу. Но постепенно слова просочились через уши прямо в мозг, заставляя его прислушаться.

– …он пришел ко мне после пожара, – фантомная боль опалила лицо Питера, и он невольно застонал – тихо, про себя, – израненный, в поисках помощи. Но когда я пытался ему помочь, он впал в буйство. И посмотри…

Раздалось шуршание, следом Скотт громко ахнул.

– Он укусил вас? – спросил он неверяще.

– Поцарапал, – с горечью и печалью ответил Дитон. – А потом сбежал, и с тех пор прятался.

Питер содрогнулся, пальцы невольно скользнули по шрамам на груди. Дерек был ранен _в каком-то пожаре_ , ранен и испуган, и даже не получил помощи. Питеру хотелось разбить окно и ворваться внутрь, потребовать у Дитона ответов, схватить его за горло… но он сдержался. Сначала нужно узнать, где Дерек прячется. И почему ему вообще понадобилось прятаться и от кого.

За окном длилось и длилось молчание, потом Скотт резко сменил тему.

– Вы сказали, я могу снова стать человеком, – сказал он.

– Да, – ответил Дитон, – но я не знаю, решишься ли ты…

– Я готов на все! – воскликнул Скотт с такой горячностью, будто на свете ничего не было хуже, чем быть оборотнем.

– Тебе так только кажется, – нравоучительно – в своей обычной манере – сказал Дитон. Питер всегда ненавидел этот его ореол загадочности и мудрости, выраженный лишь в заумных фразах и унылом выражении лица. – Ведь для этого тебе придется убить альфу, который тебя обратил.

Что?

Что за ерунда? Питер едва не захихикал, хотя в ситуации не было ровным счетом ничего смешного. Но подобного бреда – вроде вырыть ямку и бросить в нее монетку, чтобы заманить лепрекона, – он не слышал даже в детстве, хотя их с Талией бабушка любила всякие причудливые сказки.

Но Скотт, похоже, принял все за чистую монету.

– Я готов, – тихо сказал он после паузы.

Маленькая бета готова убить альфу, подумать только. Питер снова едва не захихикал, но запнулся, сообразив, что речь идет об убийстве его сестры. Дитон точно свихнулся, если решил убить Талию, да еще и руками подростка. Это все таблетки.

– Но я не знаю, кто это! – в отчаянии закончил Скотт.

– Спроси у Дерека, – тут же отозвался Дитон.

– Но он тоже не знает, кто это.

Дитон вздохнул.

– Не будь таким наивным, Скотт. Дерек знает, – Питер покачал головой: ну естественно, Дерек знает, кто альфа. Еще бы ему не знать. – Просто он не доверяет тебе. Тебе нужно быть хитрее. Придется немало постараться, чтобы он рассказал – но ты утверждал, что хочешь стать человеком…

– Хочу, – отрезал Скотт.

– Тогда ты узнаешь, кто альфа. И я смогу тебе помочь.

Скотт снова помолчал.

– Спасибо, – сказал он наконец с искренним облегчением. – Спасибо вам.

 

Когда Скотт выходил из клиники, Питер задержал дыхание. Разум – разум говорил ему забежать внутрь и допросить Дитона, выяснить всю правду и что произошло с Дереком, черт побери, и что за бред он наговорил про убийство альфы? – но разум сейчас не очень хорошо владел Питером. Инстинкты же кричали, что надо пойти за мальчишкой – потому что мальчишка знает, где Дерек. А где Дерек, там и остальная стая, _там Лидия_. Чувство одиночества было таким мучительным, что Питер едва мог стоять ровно, и даже наваливающаяся усталость и холод не могли заставить его прекратить поиски. Он вернется к Дитону попозже, самую чуточку позже – как только найдет свою стаю.

Скотт – где-то уже он видел этого паренька, но где, Питер не мог вспомнить, да не особо и старался, – вскочил на раздолбанный велик и покатил по ярко освещенной улице. Питер устремился следом, стараясь не попадаться на глаза. Теплое, зудящее чувство вело его, ощущение, что он двигается в правильном направлении, как будто легкое, но становящееся все более заметным напряжение невидимой нити.

И когда Скотт спустя десять минут притормозил у одного из домов, вкатил велик во двор, и навстречу ему из-за угла здания выскользнула темная фигура, Питер осознал, _что_ это было за чувство.

Дерек… Дерек!

– Дерек! – отреагировал Скотт.

Питер едва не закричал, едва не выскочил из-за кустов прямо на племянника. Дерек жив и здоров, он тут! Но подозрительность, тревожность всего происходящего вынудила Питера оставаться на месте, напряженного, почти выскакивающего из собственной кожи, но неподвижного. Он только послушает, что скажет этот Скотт, а потом схватит Дерека и прижмет к себе. И, может быть, боль наконец пройдет, и он почувствует себя лучше. Не таким изможденным и больным.

– Скотт, – отозвался Дерек.

Нет, они явно не были друзьями с этим Скоттом, тут же решил Питер. Скорее наоборот. Питер все старался вспомнить, где видел этого парня, но его память сейчас отказывалась сотрудничать и в более важных вещах, не то что какие-то мутные подростки.

Скотт скрестил руки на груди.

– Почему ты не сказал мне, что Дитон все знает? Знает про оборотней? Про тебя?

Дерек даже не вздрогнул – все так же неторопливо он вышел из тени, приблизился, замирая напротив Скотта. Свет фонаря лег на его лицо неровными полосами, и Питер сморщился – настолько печальным и непохожим на себя выглядел Дерек.

Что с ним стряслось?

– Знает про меня? – негромко спросил Дерек. – И что же он знает про меня?

Скотт не отступил. Наоборот, он вскинул голову, стараясь смотреть на Дерека сверху вниз.

– Я видел, как ты его поранил! – твердо сказал он.

Питеру совсем не нравился тон, которым этот щенок разговаривал с его племянником. Совсем не нравился. У них в стае щенки себе такого не позволяли.

Но Дерека это все как будто совершенно не задевало.

– Я был ранен, а он пытался заманить нас… меня в ловушку, – поправился он, и Питер моментально насторожился. – Я себя не контролировал.

Дерек был не один? А с кем? Почему-то узнать, кто был с Дереком – _Лидия, Лидия?!_ – стало вдруг жизненно важным, и Питер вновь едва не выскочил из своего ненадежного убежища, остановившись буквально в последний момент.

Он узнает, узнает. Но сначала дослушает.

Дерек вдруг дернулся, оглядываясь, прислушиваясь и принюхиваясь, его рука потянулась к груди, будто заболело сердце, а глаза вспыхнули синим. К черту, решил Питер, с какой стати он должен прятаться? Он шагнул вперед, но в этот момент Скотт подал голос.

– Он пытался помочь! Ты просто никому не доверяешь!

Сердце Дерека забухало у Питера в ушах, как его собственное, но голос, доносящийся сквозь этот грохот, был спокойным и каким-то неживым.

– Люди убили всю мою семью, Скотт. Им нельзя доверять.

Что?

Ноги под Питером подкосились. Он не мог слышать то, что слышал. Это галлюцинация, он… он… Он бредит, должно быть, он все еще в больнице, и Дерек ему приснился вместе с этим назойливым мальчишкой и черным скелетом – обугленный образ встал перед внутренним взором, но Питер никак не мог сообразить, образ _чего_?

– А может, все дело в том, что Дитон может помочь мне стать человеком?

Питер хотел назад в свою палату – немедленно! Там было тепло, там его навещала Лидия и не было кошмаров.

– Стать кем? – Дерек явно растерялся. – Нельзя стать человеком. А теперь идем, мы и так потеряли много времени…

– Погоди! – Скотт не собирался никуда идти. – Если я убью альфу, то снова стану человеком, или скажешь, Дитон все придумал?

Дерек помолчал – а потом наклонил голову набок, рассматривая Скотта так, словно видел впервые.

– Да, Скотт, – сказал он медленно. – Дитон сказал правду. Но чтобы убить альфу, его надо сначала найти.

Питер рассматривал свои руки, сидя на холодной земле. Руки казались ему единственной надежной вещью – они были настоящие и, вне всякого сомнения, принадлежали ему, он даже мог шевелить пальцами и выпускать когти. Они были гораздо материальнее, чем этот труп на месте его племянника, или похожие на сказки фантазии невесть откуда взявшегося щенка, или сам факт того, что он почему-то сидит на земле в одной короткой больничной рубашке и пытается не забыть собственное имя. Дерек зачем-то врал этому непонятному Скотту, но это мало беспокоило Питера. Гораздо больше его беспокоило, что Дереку зачем-то надо разыскивать альфу – чего ее разыскивать? – а еще, что Питер слышал сердце Дерека гораздо громче, чем обычно. И почему-то сердце Скотта. И совсем не слышал остальных.

Когти загибались, руки покрывались шерстью, и Питер поворачивал их ладонями вверх и вниз, тщетно складывая неровные куски мыслей и воспоминаний, пока его волк бился в истерике, повторяя «убили всю семью, убили всю семью, убили всю семью»…

Надо найти телефон и позвонить Лоре.

И одно только это имя ударило Питера, как кулак прямо в лицо. Кровь, боль и ужас, огонь и вонь анестетиков, отдаленные крики и тихое, постоянное присутствие Лидии, сердце Дерека, _вкус_ этого нового, смутно знакомого мальчика, – все это смешалось в голове у Питера, как горящий коктейль.

Лора мертва, – вдруг отчетливо понял он. Лора мертва, и все мертвы. Сгорели дотла.

А я альфа. Альфа – это я.

И с этой последней мыслью разум Питера окончательно погас.

 

Цветы жгли рот – пасть, – но Питер не обращал на это внимания. Она ждала – его возлюбленная, его принцесса, она любит цветы, а значит, он принесет столько цветов, что можно будет завалить ее дом до самой крыши.

Ссыпав горькие, ядовито пахнущие цветки на коротко стриженую траву, он задрал голову, глядя на окно в нетерпении. Она, наверное, не знает, что он пришел, что он здесь. Нужно позвать. Громко – так, чтобы все услышали, чтобы знали, что его ненаглядная принадлежит только ему.

Она услышит, откроет окно и впустит его. Обнимет своими нежными руками, поцелует – и боль наконец пройдет.

Питер открыл рот, набирая в грудь воздух для призывного крика – но в окне мелькнула тень. Лидия, _Лидия_ прижалась к стеклу, глядя прямо на него, и Питер подавился воздухом, млея от восторга и любви. Она почувствовала и сама вышла ему навстречу! Ее сердце в его груди билось громко и чисто, наполняя Питера оглушительным чувством близости.

Вторая тень показалась в окне. Рядом с Лидией появилась другая девушка, и Питер поспешно отпрянул, скрываясь с освещенной лужайки. Арджент – это слово вызывало глухую, едкую ненависть. Он не хочет встречаться с тем, что носит такое название. Не сейчас.

Он придет позже, когда Лидия будет одна. Обязательно придет. Послав окну один последний влюбленный взгляд, Питер отполз к ограде. Он не хотел уходить, он подождал бы тут, но других – других тоже надо навестить. Его кровь – Дерека и его партнера, Кору, детей… они должны были быть в логове, но с логовом что-то случилось – что-то плохое, о чем Питер сейчас не хотел думать. Как хорошо, что Дерек может быть поближе.

Перемахнув через изгородь, Питер скачками отправился к дому шерифа.

 

В логове шерифа было пусто – ни следа ни самого шерифа, ни Дерека, ни Стайлза – хотя все они недавно там были, были и ушли. Питер обошел дом по кругу, размышляя, стоит ли залезть внутрь и подождать – или остаться тут. Но сколько придется ждать? Он чувствовал усталость, больше похожую на отупение, словно на спину ему надавила тонна воздуха. Хотелось лечь, закрыть глаза… но здесь, на улице, он не чувствовал себя в безопасности.

Надо найти убежище.

В голове мелькнули воспоминания: палата в больнице, он там был, там тепло, туда приходит Лидия, его близкие знают, что он там. Там он может спрятаться и переждать. Отдохнуть. Недолго – а потом снова отправиться на поиски.

Дороги Питер не запомнил. Вот под лапами у него холодная земля, а вот она уже сменилась мягким линолеумом, а в нос вновь шибануло гадкое, но знакомое и привычное зловоние антисептиков и лекарств. Забравшись в кровать, он закрыл глаза, невольно подставляя морду под просачивающийся в окно лунный свет и проваливаясь в небытие.

Питер спал. И ему – впервые за долгое время – снились сны.

 

***

– Я ни в чем не виноват!

Дерек прижал полотенце к лицу. Очень мило с его стороны – Питер был привязан к своему ковру и, особенно, к своему креслу – это замечательное кресло он купил во Франции и немало намучился, пока доставлял его домой. Пятна крови не украсили бы светлую обивку.

– Твоя бурная личная жизнь может стоить мне кресла, – заметил Питер, закидывая ноги на стол и с улыбкой разглядывая взъерошенного и побелевшего от боли и злости племянника.

– У тебя вообще нет личной жизни, – огрызнулся Дерек.

Питер кинул в него карандашом – и, к своему огромному удовлетворению, попал.

– Эй, щенок, это не я сижу тут с расцарапанным лицом и растоптанной гордостью.

– Ну, насколько я знаю Лидию, все еще впереди, – ответил Дерек, осторожно отнимая полотенце от пострадавшего места.

Питер ревниво нахмурился.

– И насколько хорошо ты ее знаешь?

– Они дружат со Стайлзом, – с внезапной угрюмостью сказал Дерек, и Питер едва сдержал вздох.

Раны уже начали заживать, но все еще выглядели преотвратно – сразу видно, что Стайлз не хотел «просто намекнуть». Он никогда не хотел «просто намекнуть». Питер вырос в стае оборотней, он всю жизнь был окружен оборотнями, но никогда не видел, чтобы щенки так дрались. Воистину, слово «сублимация» приобретало тысячу новых кровожадных смыслов при столкновении с этой парочкой.

В этот раз разнимать их пришлось альфе, а поэтому сейчас Талия в своем кабинете пыталась выяснить у Стайлза, из-за чего весь сыр-бор – а Питер, оттащивший Дерека, любезно предложил себя для воспитательной работы.

Хотя Дерек, естественно, не станет его слушать. Но любопытство и Питер были близнецами.

– Дай-ка угадаю. Все это, – Питер повел рукой, указывая на следы когтей, пятна крови и синяки, покрывавшие руки Дерека, – имеет некоторое отношение к твоему картинному заявлению во время ужина. Тому, которое касалось приглашения на новогодний бал некой девушки – как ты сказал, ее зовут? Пейдж, верно?

Дерек поджал губы.

– Я имею право идти, с кем хочу.

– Ага. И Стайлз имеет право идти с Эрикой, – невинно заметил Питер. Просто потому, что ему нравилось наблюдать за исказившимся лицом и сверкающими глазами Дерека. – Или вот хоть бы со своим лучшим другом Скоттом… Дерек, милый, весь этот антураж меня не впечатляет, я же не Стайлз, – Дерек вдохнул и с усилием выдохнул, успокаиваясь, пряча когти и возвращая себе нормальный, цивилизованный вид, – хотя сомневаюсь, что он производит впечатление на Стайлза.

Дерек бросил полотенце на пол – прямо на ковер, к вящей досаде Питера.

– Производит, – отрезал он.

– Дерек, – Питер снял ноги со стола и наклонился вперед. – Я на сто процентов уверен, что твой отец рассказал тебе в свое время про пестики и тычинки, пчелок и цветочки и все такое, имеющее отношение к твоим штанам и обстоятельствам, при которых ты их снимаешь. О Господи, надеюсь, это действительно был твой отец, а не Талия, потому что мне про пчелок рассказывала она, и это было ужасно…

– Питер, я знаю, что такое секс, – ядовито сказал Дерек.

Питер отмахнулся от мысленного образа сестры, рассказывающей ему про «когда мамочка и папочка любят друг друга, у них рождаются очаровательные синеглазые щеночки» – Талия была старше на тринадцать лет и всласть попользовалась своим преимуществом.

– Тогда ты наверняка должен знать, – сказал он, растягивая губы в улыбке, потому что Дерек точно заслужил немного унижения, – что если ты занимаешься с кем-то сексом, то приглашать другого – другую девушку, в данном случае, – на свидание не стоит. Или ты рискуешь остаться без секса и с разодранным лицом. Как мы видим на твоем, мой милый племянник, блестящем примере.

Дерек вскочил, прохаживаясь взад-вперед и взмахивая руками.

– Он… Стайлз… – он резко замолчал, явно не в состоянии подобрать слова, способные описать Стайлза и его поведения.

Их извращенный роман порой выводил из себя.

А ведь все так хорошо начиналось. Шесть лет назад, когда Талия только обратила Стайлза, мальчики подружились и первое время сосуществовали вполне мирно и без конфликтов. И только Питер видел за этими переглядываниями, перенюхиваниями и трогательно подаренными кусочками пиццы тревожный знак.

Но все считали, что это милая дружба.

Стайлзу исполнилось двенадцать, когда они начали цапаться. А потом драться. Дерек любил девочек – всегда любил девочек, – Стайлз открыл для себя сарказм. Талия утверждала, что увлечение Стайлза односторонне и «она все с ним обсудила», что ее сын стопроцентно гетеросексуален, что это просто борьба за место и естественное соперничество щенков.

Ну да, кто слушал Питера? Никто.

Как будто выбор пары как-то связан с ориентацией.

А потом они обнаружились голые в одной постели, и нет, это были совершенно точно не ночные посиделки за приставкой – серьезно, почему нельзя было послушать Питера с самого начала?

И если кто-то рассчитывал, что кошмар на этом закончится, то он рассчитывал зря. Девочек и сарказма стало только больше.

Кроме девочек Дерек любил власть. Он готов был подчиняться альфе. Он со скрипом признавал главенство отца и Лоры – его будущей альфы. Он любил Питера и – иногда – слушал его советы. Но постоянное противостояние со Стайлзом выводило его из себя.

Увы, Стайлз, слишком рано оставшийся без заботы родителей, не терпел ни малейшей попытки указывать ему, что делать – хотя порой, по скромному мнению Питера, его поступки отдавали таким откровенным идиотизмом, что совет был бы не лишним. Взять хотя бы тот случай, когда он решил проверить на себе, могут ли оборотня задержать рябиновые ветки, а не пепел. Выручал его, конечно, Дерек, и вряд ли он дождался хотя бы благодарности. Или когда Стайлз подбил своего дружка лезть в заброшенную шахту – к счастью, Дерек, который то ли из осторожности, то ли из-за банальной ревности проследил за ними (и не забыл взять с собой веревку) вытащил оттуда обоих.

Дерек вообще, несмотря на взрывной характер, отличался большим здравомыслием. Но именно Дерека Стайлз слушал и слушался в последнюю очередь.

Наверное, у природы, выбравшей их в пару друг другу, был довольно черный юмор.

– Извинись и пригласи его на бал, – сказал Питер.

– Что? – Дерек замер посреди шага. – Нет. Нет! И он не согласится, – тихо закончил он.

Питеру захотелось спрятать лицо в ладонях и застонать. Но он тут вроде как подает пример взрослого, зрелого поведения – это обязывало. Ну, хотя бы попытаться.

– А ты не пробовал. Если перестанешь делать вид, что вы не встречаетесь – то он перестанет делать вид, что ненавидит тебя.

Дерек некоторое время сверлил Питера взглядом, потом упал в кресло, задирая ногу на подлокотник и о чем-то напряженно размышляя. Как будто светлая идея сделать все официально до сих пор не посещала его голову, а теперь вот посетила – и осветила все темные закоулки.

Иногда Питер сочувствовал племяннику, которому досталось такое испытание. Но чаще его просто раздражало отрицание собственного счастья. Сам Питер дожил до двадцати семи, уже не веря, что когда-нибудь в жизни встретит свою пару. И пусть Талия пыталась его утешить, говорила снова и снова, что рано отчаиваться и ставить на себе крест – порой Питера охватывало уныние. А Дерека хотелось стукнуть по лбу или по какому-нибудь другому месту. За дурь и неблагодарность.

Правда, потом Питер вспоминал себя в шестнадцать и остывал. Дерек еще, можно сказать, неплохо держится.

– Я слышал, Лидия собралась на бал с Джексоном, – внезапно сказал Дерек.

Холоднокровие? Питер моментально забыл даже само это слово, не то что его значение – он очнулся, только когда оказался рядом с Дереком, хватая того за грудки и выдергивая из кресла. Нет, он готов был к тому, что Лидия кого-то выберет – она девушка, она любит праздники, с кем-то же ей надо пойти… Но с этим щенком?

Дерек легонько прихватил его зубами за руку, вынуждая отпустить, и спокойно уселся на свое место.

– А ты что думал? Что она будет ждать вечно, перебиваясь вздохами под луной и интеллектуальным кино?

Питер вспыхнул, вспоминая про свои робкие ухаживания. Да, обычную женщину он повел бы в кино, в ресторан или в бар, а потом пригласил бы в свою квартиру в городе, поставив на свое обаяние, голубые глаза и улыбку. Но Лидия не была обычной женщиной. Лидия была… Лидией.

Это совсем другое.

Не говоря уже о том, что она была больше чем на десять лет его моложе. _Младше._ Она была совсем ребенком.

– Ну да, ты, конечно, лучше знаешь, что интересно девушкам, – сказал он – и поморщился в ответ на полный снисходительности взгляд. – Ты. Ты пойдешь с ней на бал.

– Нет, не пойду, – немедленно отозвался Дерек.

– Пойдешь!

– Нет, Питер, – Дерек улыбнулся. – Не пойду.

Наглец.

– Я не могу позволить этому щенку пойти с ней, – разозлился Питер. – Но я для школьных вечеринок уже староват, не считаешь? Что ты улыбаешься?..

Теперь Дерек явно наслаждался происходящим – ну конечно, ведь речь зашла не о его собственных ошибках и неудачах. Да и физиономия почти зажила. Питер на мгновение почувствовал досаду – этот засранец не заслужил так легко отделаться.

– А может, она не так уж хочет на этот бал, – сказал «засранец». – Может, она хочет, чтобы кто-то взял мою, скажем, машину – а не твой скучный Форд, – большой букет цветов и отвез ее на «Хоббита».

Если бы это все было так просто.

– Думаешь, это все так просто?.. – начал Питер.

И замолчал. Ему кажется, или действительно пахнет дымом?

– А чего сложного?

Дерек рассмеялся. Кресло под ним горело. Горело! – и Питер отшатнулся, все еще не понимая, что происходит, упираясь в стену – которая тоже горела, огонь охватил его, обжигая до невыносимой белой боли…

Он закричал, чувствуя, как лицо обхватывают теплые руки, но даже они не могли избавить его от страданий.


	10. Kadedus

_Вторник_

 

Иногда Джексон начинал чувствовать себя неудачником. То самое маленькое, гаденькое чувство на самом дне души, которому плевать было и на новую тачку, и на капитанскую майку, и на отличные оценки и восхищение одноклассников – это чувство порой пробуждалось и начинало нашептывать на самое ухо своим противным, прилипчивым голоском. Ты изгой, – шептало оно, – ты никому не нужен. У тебя нет друзей (кроме Дэнни, и Джексон правда, правда, правда обожал Дэнни). У тебя нет девушки. Альфа не любит тебя – старая альфа не любила, новый альфа не любит, и если новый альфа умрет – Дерек никогда, никогда не будет тебя любить.

Кто бы ни стал альфой, он не будет тебя любить.

Обычно Джексон вставлял наушники в уши, врубал музыку погромче и нажимал на педаль газа, нарушая все скоростные ограничения. Плевать. Отец отмажет его в любом случае, а если нет – если нет, это сделает Стайлз. Уговорит своего папашу, потому что Джексона нельзя сажать в тюрьму.

Он же оборотень.

Джексон глотал газировку, выкручивая руль одной рукой, и сладкий вкус содовой заглушал горечь. Стайлз сделал бы это ради стаи – не ради Джексона. Никогда ради Джексона. Никто из них за все эти годы так и не начал считать Джексона своим.

И обычно – обычно – ему удавалось заткнуть этот голосок, заглушить его музыкой и ревом мотора, мысленным перечислением своих побед и регалий, лицами девушек, которых он покорил бы за минуту, если бы не эта идиотская игра в «Идеальную Школьную Пару»… Обычно – но не сегодня.

Сегодня Джексон паниковал.

Хлопнув ладонью по рулю, он резко выдохнул и закрыл глаза. Все зашло слишком далеко. Да, себе он мог признаться, что сначала план выглядел хорошо. Ну, не хорошо – но интригующе. Эрика была очень убедительна, расписывая, как их никто не заподозрит, как они доберутся до виновников пожара и даже не замарают рук – а может, даже и до Арджентов. А если Ардженты умрут, то все будет как прежде. Одна стая, любовь-морковь, мир-дружба-жвачка.

Серьезно, пора перестать слушать сучек. Под этим потоком соблазнительных слов Джексон почему-то забыл, что «как прежде» было не так уж классно. В отличие от Лейхи и Райес он не был идиотом, как он мог вообразить, что гора трупов улучшит ситуацию? Да, доказать Дереку, что они не слабые, немощные нытики, что они ничем не хуже его обожаемого Стилински и драгоценной стервы-Лидии – о, эта идея была привлекательной, настолько привлекательной, что на время затмила голос разума. Наверняка Дерек сам мечтает отомстить, но не может, наверняка он похлопает их – _его_ – по плечу или даже обнимет и скажет, что всегда знал…

Так Джексон думал. Пока не нашли Лору.

Потом он думал только о том, чтобы эти два облезлых идиота, которые по странному капризу прежней альфы оказались в одной стае с Джексоном, ни о чем не проболтались. Но надежда, увы, была довольно шаткой. Эрика сделает все, чтобы подмазаться к Стайлзу, а Айзек – Айзек вообще странный. Чокнутый. Джексон ни секунды не сомневался, что очень скоро обо всем узнают и Стилински, и Лидия. И Дерек.

И тогда им всем точно не сносить головы! Трое, трупов было уже трое, сегодня нашли двоих бродяг, _сгоревших_ в мусорной бочке, будь проклят тот день, когда Эрика раздобыла список и показала его тупому гробокопателю!

И – кстати, о тупом горбокопателе! – будь дважды проклята ночь, когда тот выкопал из могилы вонючую бродяжку.

Почему Джексон тогда сразу не позвонил Стайлзу? Тот прибежал бы сам и притащил Дерека, и у Джексона сейчас было бы гораздо меньше забот. Надо было сразу сообразить, что омега свалит от них при первой же возможности.

Как будто бродячему альфе не хватало компании! Альфа! Укусивший Маккола. Растерзавший Лору. Мечтающий их всех поубивать – по крайней мере, так считал Стилински, и хотя сам Джексон этого альфу ни разу не видел – слава всем богам, – повторить судьбу Лоры ему хотелось меньше всего на свете.

Может, он все-таки не будет убивать хотя бы бет? Может, он не одичавший психопат, и Лора сама его спровоцировала? Главное, не сказать что-нибудь такое Дереку в лицо…

Застонав от раздражения, Джексон открыл глаза и завел машину. Не стоит сидеть тут и привлекать внимание. Не хватало еще, чтобы Лидия нашла его страдающим на стоянке и принялась допрашивать в своей обычной манере.

То, что она вытащит из него все, было совершенно очевидно – и Джексон не посмеет возражать. И эта мысль едва не заставляла его грызть руль в бессильной ярости, больше смахивающей на обиду. Кто-то даже мог бы сказать «детскую обиду», и этот кто-то в голове Джексона звучал подозрительно похоже на Стилински. Да будь он проклят, этот Стилински! Джексон не то чтобы ненавидел его, нет, но этот выскочка иногда так доставал… Вот как сегодня. Или вчера – когда даже чертов припадок не помешал ему упражняться в остроумии. Или в любой другой день. Рациональная часть Джексона не уставала напоминать, что дело не в Стилински, и уж тем более тот не виноват во всем этом дерьме с омегой, и убийствами, и Лорой, и бродячим альфой – но сейчас Джексону не хотелось слушать рациональную часть.

Если бы только его родители не погибли. Его _настоящие_ родители – такие крутые, такие загадочные, урожденные оборотни, не успевшие даже увидеть своего щенка. Если бы Талия Хейл не оказалась завистливой сукой и взяла его в свою стаю – на самом деле взяла, а не позволила другим его усыновить. Нет, он любил приемных родителей, искренне любил, но они были просто… люди. В семье Талии он поднялся бы выше Дерека, Джексон был уверен. Ну или хотя бы встал рядом. Талия всегда говорила, что «стая – это все», что он такой же член стаи, как ее собственные дети, но это было всего лишь лицемерие! Из-за которого Дерек смотрел на него сверху вниз, как будто Джексон не был таким же чистокровным оборотнем, оборотнем из хорошей, крепкой стаи, как он сам!

И вместо того, чтобы дать шанс ему, Талия приютила этого бродяжку, тщедушного психопата Стилински, привела его в свой дом и прямиком в постель Дерека. А когда Джексон единственный раз назвал его сучкой – как будто не для этого его _завели_ , – придурок Стилински чуть не откусил ему руку. Джексон до сих пор помнил, сколько было крови и как Питер смеялся до слез. Как будто это было смешно.

Когда появились Райес и Лейхи, Джексон понял, что его где-то крепко накололи. Мир как будто ополчился против него. Среди всей этой своры только он был настоящим оборотнем, но альфа – альфа больше любила полукровок, а Джексон должен был терпеть и склонять перед ними голову. У его родителей была настоящая власть, и знания, и всякие магические штуки, и все это принадлежало ему! Но Талия Хейл взяла все это «на хранение» – так она сказала Джексону, – а теперь все наверняка достанется Дереку. Который ни за что на свете не даст Джексону даже клока шерсти с хвоста – конечно, ведь у него есть Стилински и гадюка-Мартин, которым _нужнее_.

Да если бы родители Джексона были живы, все эти дворняжки лежали бы кверху брюхом в его присутствии!

Джексон вспомнил про книги, которые, по словам Айзека, Дерек прятал в своем доме. Наверняка это книги Джексона! И Дерек ему ни словечка не сказал.

С другой стороны, с внезапным содроганием подумал Джексон, черт с ними, с книгами. Мысли о них вернули Джексона туда, откуда он начал.

К списку. Который есть у Дерека – и именно это было главным. Официально Главной Катастрофой Недели. Ну то есть до гибели двоих бродяг, потому что бродяги были _в списке_ , а Дерек, к сожалению, умеет читать – и это только вопрос времени, когда ему придет в голову сопоставить список и убийства. Или Стайлзу. Или Лидии.

Черт, черт, черт, ну как он позволил двоим придуркам втянуть себя в такое дерьмо? Джексону плакать хотелось от злости на них и на себя.

Машина чихнула и дернулась.

Выругавшись вслух, Джексон вывернул руль, пытаясь справиться с управлением, выровнял автомобиль – и разразился громкими проклятиями, когда двигатель кашлянул еще несколько раз и окончательно замолчал. Весь мир _ненавидел_ Джексона, не иначе! Именно в такой поганый день, и обязательно когда он находится непонятно где, эта чертова баснословно дорогая тачка должна была сломаться!

И почему ему в голову не пришло сразу ехать домой?

Риторический вопрос. Остановившись и в сердцах двинув по рулю, Джексон глубоко вдохнул, выдохнул – и выбрался из машины. Нужно вызвать эвакуатор, а для этого неплохо бы понять, где он находится. В какой заднице мира, то есть Бикон Хиллз.

Снаружи палило солнце, чернел асфальт, громоздились заброшенные здания старой фабрики и не было ни следа цивилизации. Ни магазина, ни заправки, ни забегаловки, где он мог бы посидеть – только мусор и пыль. И дорога выглядела довольно непопулярной. Ему так и придется стоять тут на обочине, пока не приедет помощь, ну или бросить машину и возвращаться на своих двоих, и черт знает, как долго ему придется бежать.

Окончательно рассвирепев, Джексон заорал – то ли в надежде, что его услышат, то ли просто так, он сам не понимал. Но в ответ из глубины ближайшего здания послышалось лишь хлопанье крыльев и мяуканье одинокой кошки, и больше вселенная на страдания Джексона никак не отреагировала. Как и следовало ожидать.

Потому что иногда – именно в такие моменты – он был самым настоящим неудачником.

Сдавшись, Джексон обошел машину и поднял крышку капота, уставился в переплетение трубок и деталей – в надежде, что под его тяжелым взглядом они как-то сами починятся и заработают. Увы, металл остался совершенно равнодушным к его взглядам, ругательствам и даже тычкам. Джексон разбирался в устройстве автомобиля лишь чуть лучше, чем в грамматике санскрита. То есть никак.

Если бы Лидия была тут, она обязательно сказала бы что-нибудь саркастическое. Все же, подумал Джексон с нешуточным облегчением, его положение не так уж плохо, могло быть гораздо хуже. Кроме Лидии тут мог оказаться Стилински, который наверняка пошутил бы насчет тупиц, способных водить дорогие тачки, но неспособных их завести – хотя сам он умел чинить свою развалюху только потому, что ничего получше не было.

Джексон с некоторой завистью вспомнил машину Дерека. Интересно, она тоже погибла в пожаре? А если уцелела, то полиция наверняка отогнала ее куда-нибудь…

Джексон нахмурился, поднимая голову. Он что-то слышал, что-то… Шум мотора, вот это что! Если поголосовать, то, может, его подбросят до ближайшего нормального места, и оттуда он уже вызовет помощь. Быстро нырнув в машину, Джексон достал свой школьный рюкзак, подхватил мобильник, ключи, захлопнул дверцу и вышел на середину дороги, вглядываясь вдаль. Ворчание мотора становилось все громче, и вскоре из-за поворота показалась быстро приближающаяся бордовая машина. Джексон нахмурился – эта машина была ему знакома, – и отступил инстинктивно, прижался к своему Порше, подчиняясь почти врожденному страху, – еще прежде, чем понял, в какое дерьмо он влип.

Автомобиль Криса Арджента замедлился – и остановился рядом с машиной Джексона, а секундой спустя сам Арджент выбрался наружу, приветливо улыбаясь. Как хищник при виде обеда. «Он не знает, – задохнулся Джексон, – он не знает, он не знает, даже не подозревает, это случайность…» Мысли Джексона метались, как бешеные, то приказывая ему бежать, то подначивая напасть, то советуя замереть на месте и закрыть глаза. Никто не придет к нему на помощь, его не спасут. Маккол разболтал своей подружке, и она выследила остальных. Или Лидия прокололась, навещая Питера. Или Айзек потерял контроль. Или Стилински сломался, и его отец все узнал.

Или Дерека поймали…

– Проблемы? – любезно спросил Крис Арджент.

Джексон кивнул, потом снова. Его шея была деревянной, и голова болталась, как у болванчика – и только на четвертом кивке он смог прийти в себя и остановиться.

– Машина заглохла, – хрипло сказал он.

Он не знал, что делать. Это ловушка? Или Арджент тут случайно, и если Джексон сделает первый шаг, то выдаст себя? Тогда это станет концом. Палящее солнце внезапно стало холодным, как будто вместо горячих лучей на него сверху лилась ледяная вода. _Они_ все сгорели, погибли в огне или были застрелены, но Джексон там не был, он никогда по-настоящему не думал, что на него тоже могут охотиться. Что его могут _убить_.

Прямо сейчас. У этого охотника машина набита оружием, у него при себе столько оружия, что можно распылить Джексона на молекулы, и если Арджент обсыплет его аконитом, то никто не обратит внимания на труп бродячей собаки на краю дороги…

– Ты такой бледный, – Арджент прошел мимо Джексона, запах мыла и аконита был удушающим. – Тебя что-то испугало?

Открыв капот машины, он оперся о край руками и посмотрел на Джексона, растягивая губы в улыбке. Тот постарался улыбнуться в ответ – заранее зная, как ужасно и неестественно это выглядит.

– Животное перебежало дорогу, – выдавил он.

Улыбка Арджента превратилась в оскал – застывший по краям и жуткий.

– Животное? – быстро спросил он. – И что за животное? Собака? Или что-то покрупнее? Как горный лев, или даже… волк?

Внутренности Джексона превратились в один огромный, тяжелый кусок льда, и от этого куска его руки и ноги промерзли до самых кончиков пальцев и отказывались слушаться.

– Больше похоже на кошку, – услышал он собственный голос – как будто кто-то другой говорил за него, открывал и закрывал рот и шевелил губами, как будто сам он был марионеткой. – Я не разглядел.

Арджент помолчал, не сводя с Джексона взгляда – холодного и оценивающего.

– Ты вроде как играешь в лакросс? – наконец спросил он. – Я думал, игроки – внимательные ребята. _Наблюдательные_.

Джексон кивнул – на всякий случай. Он все равно не знал, что ответить. Он ловил каждое движение охотника, каждый вздох, не зная, откуда ждать удара. Будет ли этот удар вообще – и если будет, то когда. Сердце трепыхалось в груди, и Джексон гордился своей выдержкой, но чем дальше, тем сильнее страх дергал его якорь, расшатывая крючья и подтачивая контроль.

– Я вызвал эвакуатор, – соврал он. – Наверное, скоро приедет. Я просто подожду…

– Или мы попробуем починить твою машину. – Арджент взмахнул рукой, подзывая Джексона ближе, и тот, поколебавшись, шагнул вперед. – Я немного разбираюсь, уверен, ничего серьезного…

Стальная рука вцепилась Джексону в волосы на затылке, и он не успел охнуть, как уже приложился лицом прямо о металлические детали внутри машины. Он дернулся, но Арджент держал крепко, а Джексон все никак не мог прекратить паниковать и сосредоточиться достаточно, чтобы упереться руками. Из головы на время выветрилось все – и то, что он оборотень, а Арджент всего лишь человек и уж точно физически слабее, и то, что если бы охотник хотел его убить, то уже вогнал бы нож в спину, и то, что его всего лишь держат на месте, но пока не увечат.

– Вечеринка в пятницу, – прошептал Крис ему на ухо. – Она ведь была у тебя? Ну?! – Он нажал сильнее, когда Джексон не ответил – и тот попытался кивнуть, но это трудно сделать с лицом, прижатым к горячим стальным штукам. Арджент, впрочем, кажется, понял. – И что, там было что-то необычное? Кто-то новый? Или наоборот, кто-то не пришел?

Джексона закоротило. Наверное, он не смог бы ответить, даже если бы хотел – он был так испуган и растерян, что голосовые связки отказались повиноваться. Охотнику что-то надо от него, но что, Джексон не понимал – и не думал, что сотрудничество как-то облегчит его участь…

Взвизгнули тормоза, и хватка на шее неожиданно ослабела – а потом совсем исчезла. Джексон даже не сразу понял, что свободен, а когда понял, ему понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы прийти в себя и выпрямиться. Его спасли! Кто-то остановился посмотреть, что происходит – и даже если ему придется когтями цепляться за машину этих спасителей, один он тут с Арджентом ни за что не останется.

– Уитмор, надо подбросить? – голос Стилински был звонким и лишь самую чуточку нервным, и Джексон глазам своим не поверил, быстро-быстро моргая. Прямо рядом с машиной Арджента стояла голубая развалюха Стилински, и сам он раскачивался с мысков на пятки, застыв рядом с распахнутой дверцей. С другой стороны машины выглядывал Скотт Маккол. – У тебя тачка сломалась или свидание?

– Стилински, что ты несешь! – возмутился Джексон, потому что обязан был возмутиться, хотя голос даже для его уха звучал визгливо и противно.

Арджент поморщился – то ли раздраженный хамством Стайлза, то ли недовольный, что ему помешали делать то, что он делал – что бы это ни было.

– Я всего лишь остановился помочь, – мягко сказал он, снова склоняясь над нутром машины Джексона и что-то там перебирая. – Ну вот, должно завестись. Можно?

Он протянул руку. Джексон вздрогнул, отшатываясь – и покраснел, сообразив, что охотник всего лишь просит ключи. Он старался, чтобы рука не дрожала, когда протянул требуемое. Мило улыбнувшись, Крис прошел к водительскому месту, отпер дверцу и нырнул в машину. Мгновение – и мотор заработал.

– Ну вот и все, – Арджент похлопал Джексона по плечу, когда проходил мимо, и в его глазах явственно виднелось обещание – обещание, что разговор не закончен. – Не задерживайтесь тут, ребята. Заброшенные места могут быть небезопасны.

– Мы будем очень осторожны, мистер Арджент, – громко произнес Стилински – в его тоне было столько сарказма, что Джексону немедленно захотелось двинуть ему в нос. Этот идиот точно нарывается, чтобы их всех тут убили!

Но Арджент даже не поморщился. Он еще раз взглянул на Джексона, кивнул Стилински и Макколу, вернулся в свою машину – и, посидев всего несколько секунд, уехал. В том самом направлении, откуда прибыл сюда.

Джексона передернуло. Он каким-то образом оказался втянут в неприятности, в большие неприятности – а ведь он был так осторожен. С какой стати охотнику интересоваться им, и причем тут вечеринка в пятницу? В пятницу было полнолуние, но ни Джексона, ни Лидию – которая и устраивала вечеринку в доме Уитморов, – это не беспокоило, они прекрасно себя контролировали. Эрика была на вечеринке, но она оставалась почти до конца, и Джексон время от времени ее видел. Все было в порядке. Стилински не было, но он и не собирался, что-то связанное с отцом и дежурствами и просмотром бейсбольного матча. Лейхи, конечно, не было – но за ним приглядывал Дерек. Должен был приглядывать. Что такое могло произойти, что Арджент готов был задушить Джексона, лишь бы узнать про эту чертову вечеринку? Да никто даже не набрался до глюк!..

– Эй, чего ему было надо? – Джексон вздрогнул – он так глубоко задумался, что успел выкинуть из головы этих двоих неудачников, а они все еще никуда не делись.

И – как он мог забыть? Маккол! Тупой придурок Маккол – вот что новое! Стилински и раньше порой притаскивал его на вечеринки Лидии, но раньше грязный бродячий альфа не пытался – неудачно – сожрать это недоразумение. Маккол точно приходил, но Джексону было чем заняться, кроме как следить за ним – и где-то в середине праздника он исчез. Вместе с Элиссон Арджент.

Господи, пожалуйста, пусть это не означает, что он обернулся при ней, и теперь чокнутый папаша Арджент знает их всех по именам!

Джексон, кипя от ненависти и страха, перевел взгляд на Стилински. Тот едва заметно покачал головой.

– Уитмор, я тебя подброшу, – настойчиво сказал он. – Вдруг машина снова сломается?

«Вдруг Арджент засунул туда бомбу?»

Джексону не хотелось никуда с ним ехать, и тем более в этой колымаге, и тем более в компании Маккола, и вообще он хотел холодный мохито и домой, но Стилински продолжал стоять и смотреть, а вариант с бомбой все еще испуганному Джексону не казался таким уж бредовым. Лучше все-таки послать эвакуатор и сразу отправить машину в мастерскую.

Чтобы больше она в заброшенных местах не ломалась.

Тяжело, со стоном вздохнув и всем видом изображая, какое огромное одолжение он делает, Джексон вскинул забытый на асфальте рюкзак на плечо, снова забрал ключи, запер машину и – так медленно, как мог, – влез в развалюху Стилински. Торчащие под истершейся обивкой пружины больно впивались в зад, и Джексон поерзал, устраиваясь – как будто тут можно было устроиться удобнее.

– Что, на зарплату шерифа нормальную машину не купить? – спросил он дежурным тоном.

Маккол – ну кто бы мог подумать – тут же вскинулся, резко оборачиваясь и сверкая на Джексона глазами.

– Не все тут богатые избалованные засранцы вроде тебя! – выпалил он.

– Это уж точно, – Джексон снова поерзал. – Тебя богатым не назвать. Да и избалованным – вкус у тебя, Маккол, самый непритязательный.

Как же ему надоела эта игра. Не говоря уже о том, что он немного запутался в правилах. Маккол ничего не знает ни про кого из них – но считает, что Стилински знает про него? И Дерека? И как долго, интересно, им удастся скрывать правду – до тех пор, пока Маккол не научится отличать запах оборотней?

Что, судя по всему, будет очень скоро – иначе зачем бы Стилински поменял дезодорант на эту едкую дрянь? Джексон точно знал – все это очень плохо кончится, и когда катастрофа произойдет, он не хотел быть в ее эпицентре. Вот только, похоже, уже поздно.

– Ты ведь был на вечеринке в пятницу, Маккол? – спросил он резко. – Я не помню, как ты ушел.

Маккол нахмурился, будто успел уже забыть о вечеринке – можно подумать, он на них каждую неделю ходит, – но потом просветлел лицом.

– Я был с Элиссон. А что?

Ну точно, он был с этой Арджент. Джексон не знал, что испытывать – радость от того, что оказался прав, или злобу – потому что этот слабоумный точно будет стоить им всем жизни. Джексон открыл рот для ответа, но поймал взгляд Стилински в зеркале заднего вида, и этот взгляд не обещал ничего хорошего.

– Да ты у нас просто казанова, – процедил Джексон вместо того, что на самом деле хотел сказать. – Столько внезапных талантов, Маккол. Ты вдруг научился играть в лакросс, завел девушку – начинаю думать, что бабушка-миллионерша оставила тебе огромное наследство, и об этом знают все, кроме меня. Откуда столько дарований?

Маккол покраснел и подавился словами – он явно хотел ответить так же едко, но мозгов не хватало. Конечно, Стилински не смог промолчать – когда он мог молчать и не бросаться защищать этого тупицу?

– Уитмор, да ты никак завидуешь? – спросил он с обманчивым легкомыслием. – Вот только не пойму, хорошей игре или девушке?

– Я? – Джексон помотал головой. – Завидую? Если уж кому тут и стоит завидовать, так это тебе.

– Я не играю не потому, что не умею, Уитмор.

– И девушки у тебя нет потому, что ты не любишь девушек, верно? – ляпнул Джексон.

И сразу же пожалел об этом. Он Стилински не боялся – не боялся! – но тому всегда удавалось спровоцировать Джексона на необдуманное замечание, а потом дело кончалось кровопролитием. Потому что этот чертов Стилински был сумасшедшим! И с каждым днем все хуже.

Может, все дело в сперматоксикозе.

Может, у самого Джексона дело тоже в этом. С начала всей этой аферы с Лидией у него никого не было.

– Это предложение, Джексон? – и точно, драки – по крайней мере, с Дереком, – всегда начинались с этого милого тона.

Джексону захотелось выломать стекло и сбежать из машины. Он еще от Арджента не отошел, он не в настроении иметь дело с психом Стилински. Да у него своих проблем выше крыши – и в большинстве из них этот самый Стилински и виноват! Это он придумал дурацкую затею с Лидией, он навязал Джексону эти «отношения», и Джексон до сих пор не без содрогания вспоминал тот день. Утро после пожара, когда Стилински затащил его в пустую учительскую на втором этаже, и там была Лидия – белая, как привидение, и Лейхи сидел прямо на полу и плакал. И тогда Стайлз сказал, что Питер альфа, что Дерек «мертв», что теперь Джексон встречается с Лидией, и у них самая настоящая любовь. Никто не должен знать правду.

Лидия кивала, как смешная мотающая головой собачка – из тех, что ставят на приборную панель в машину, вот только нихрена Джексону было не смешно. На самом деле ему было очень страшно. Информация громоздилась в голове, как комья снега по краям дороги – такая же грязная, рыхлая и бессвязная.

– Я не буду с ней встречаться, – пробовал возразить он. Если Питер альфа, он убьет Джексона, а Джексон хотел жить, и еще как. – Ты совсем свихнулся, Стилински.

Да, он совсем свихнулся – Джексон понял это сразу же, как сказал это. И он, и Лидия, и Айзек. Потому что никогда – до сегодняшнего дня – никогда Джексон не чувствовал себя так близко к смерти, как в то утро. Он до сих пор верил, что они убили бы его тогда, убили бы прямо там, в учительской.

– Ты встречаешься с Лидией, – рычал Стилински, пока сама Лидия – все с таким же пустым и бессмысленным лицом – держала Джексона когтями за горло. – А я в нее безответно влюблен с детского сада. Питера не было, Дерека не было, ты понял?

Еще бы он не понял.

Джексон смывал кровь с шеи в туалете и думал о том, что ненавидит их всех.

И все же другой стаи у него не было. А теперь еще Маккол. Джексон, наверное, был проклят еще в утробе.

– Лучше объясни своему дружку, – буркнул он, возвращаясь в настоящее. – И про девушек, и про лакросс.

Маккол, который до этого недоумевающе переводил взгляд с одного на другого, подал голос:

– Э? Вы о чем? – и вдруг с его лицом произошло невероятное – оно исказилось почти комично, ну, если бы смесь потрясения, гнева и отвращения сама по себе могла быть комичной. – Я вспомнил, почему я ушел! Дерек к ней приставал!

Машина вильнула.

– Чтоооо? – теперь Стилински не смотрел на Джексона – и на дорогу он тоже не смотрел. Он пялился на Маккола, придурок. – К кому?

– К Элиссон! – казалось, Маккол прямо тут сейчас и обратится – и, судя по выражению лица Стилински, он тоже был бы не против.

Джексон не собирался рисковать своей жизнью, находясь в машине с этими тупицами.

– Стой! – он едва не застонал от облегчения, потому что показался его дом – эта компания ему осточертела. – Оставляю вас обсуждать мисс Арджент без меня. Было так любезно с твоей стороны подбросить, Стилински, мое сердце просто растаяло.

– Что ты, разве я посмею отбирать твое сердце у божественной Лидии, – сказал сквозь зубы Стайлз, останавливая машину. – Мне всегда хочется плакать от размера вашей любви.

Спасибо за напоминание, вечером Джексона ждало еще и «свидание» с Лидией, ну просто блеск, и как он мог забыть о таком счастье?

– Завидовать нехорошо, Стилински, – протянул он – и добавил еле слышно: – Элиссон Арджент, а?

Руль заскрипел, и Джексон соврал бы, если бы сказал, что не насладился звуком. Даже не попрощавшись, он выбрался из машины и побрел к дому. Мотор за спиной завелся, а следом завибрировал телефон в кармане, сигнализируя о пришедшем сообщении.

Стилински: «Позвоню, как только подброшу Скотта».

Ну да. У такого дня нет предела поганости. Тяжело вздохнув, Джексон полез за ключом.


	11. 哀れ気

_Вторник_

_Пораженная._

Лидия с удовольствием повторила про себя слово. «Пораженная» звучало куда лучше, чем «безнадежно больная», или «разрушенная», или «обреченная». Не так непоправимо – и если постараться, то можно убедить себя, что слово означает «всего лишь с небольшим изъяном, но идущая на поправку». Что все еще наладится. Когда-нибудь.

Может быть.

– О чем читаешь? – Элиссон опустилась напротив, устраивая стаканчики с кофе на столе и поправляя волосы застенчивым и милым жестом. Пульс под кожей на шее бился ровно и сильно, как будто ей совсем нечего было бояться. Как очаровательно. – Что-то интересное?

Лидия кивнула.

– Ты знала, что пораженная стая волков может совершать ужасные вещи? – спросила она. – Людоедство… хотя это, пожалуй, не так ужасно. Каннибализм. Полигамия и даже инцест, представляешь? Беспричинная агрессия, разрушенная иерархия, связи с собаками, – взгляд Элиссон остекленел, и Лидия наслаждалась каждым словом, каждой секундой, каждым ударом ее зачастившего пульса. – _Полное безумие._ Хочешь почитать? Интересное исследование о волках в условиях зоопарка.

И, невинно улыбнувшись, она протянула Элиссон журнал. Та отстранилась, глядя на журнал так, будто теоретический полностью безумный волк вот-вот выскочит из заполненных буквами страниц прямо ей в лицо.

– Я не люблю волков, – резко сказала она.

– Неужели? – Лидия изобразила недоумение. Протянув руку, она легонько потрогала кулон, болтающийся на шее Элиссон – стилизованный, грубый волк. – Всегда думала, тебе они нравятся.

– Нет! – Элиссон тут же вымученно улыбнулась, смягчая выкрик, поспешно заправила подвеску за вырез блузки. – Мне больше нравятся кошки.

Лидия рассмеялась, откидываясь на стуле и бросая журнал перед собой – думая о людоедстве, беспричинной агрессии и безумии.

Особенно о безумии.

– Тогда хорошо, что в Калифорнии не водится волков, – промурлыкала она. – Только горные львы. Милая, у тебя не очень удачный оттенок пудры, он тебя немного бледнит. Все в порядке?

Элиссон еще несколько мгновений смотрела на нее расширившимися глазами, потом сглотнула, приходя в себя.

– Да… да. Это просто… Просто Скотт. Мы так и не помирились. Точнее, мы и не ссорились, но мне кажется, он плохо обо мне думает, и он не звонит, а я… Может, конечно, это из-за болезни его друга.

Лидия фыркнула.

– Что ты в нем нашла? К тому же, с чего бы ему о тебе плохо думать? Если ты напилась и приставала к парням или танцевала с голой грудью, то как я могла это пропустить?

– Вот еще, – Элиссон засмеялась, заливаясь краской смущения. – Просто мне кажется, он видел меня… видел меня с другим. Ничего не было! – выпалила она тут же. – Недоразумение. Тот парень, – она снова сглотнула, опуская взгляд на стол, румянец сполз со щек, сменяясь все той же нездоровой бледностью, – он меня с кем-то перепутал.

Лидия отпустила задержанное дыхание. Хорошо, это было хорошо – какой-то пьяный придурок, пристающий к Элиссон, а вовсе не обратившийся под полной луной Скотт Маккол. Потому что в пятницу, когда Лидия увидела его на своей вечеринке, только необходимость сохранять тайну остановила ее от насилия. Почему Стайлз не удержал его, не запретил приходить? Лидия так и спросила его по телефону – и то, что Стайлз ничего не знал, ее совсем не успокоило.

Зато немного успокоил Дерек. Он спрыгнул с крыши рядом с ней, прижал палец к губам, поцеловал ее в щеку и исчез в саду, и какое счастье, что он успел забрать этого беспечного идиота, пока Элиссон отвлекалась на _недоразумение_.

Может быть, этого недоразумения окажется достаточно, чтобы Маккол перестал за ней увиваться и подвергать их всех смертельной опасности. Странная болезнь Стайлза и так расшатала хрупкое равновесие, и Лидия устала следить за Айзеком, Эрикой и Джексоном, ожидая, кто из них первый сорвется.

Странная болезнь Стайлза так сильно выбила ее из колеи, что она боялась сорваться первой.

– Лидия, а ты помнишь Дерека Хейла?

Лидия вздрогнула – и сжала лежащую на колене руку в кулак, впиваясь когтями в ладонь. Ей нужно держать себя в руках, она не должна так реагировать – и терять бдительность, погружаясь в размышления, она тоже не должна.

– Конечно, – она мельком улыбнулась, покопалась в сумочке и достала помаду и зеркальце, с щелчком открыла крышку. – Он был горяч. Девочки по нему с ума сходили. Я бы его заполучила, если бы не Джексон. – Она тщательно подкрасила губы. Пожалуй, надо поменять оттенок, этот немного вульгарный. – Жаль, что он погиб. А почему ты вспомнила?

Почему ты вспомнила о Дереке сейчас, когда неизвестный безумец убивает людей и обращает подростков, твоя фанатичная тетка ночь за ночью выходит на охоту, а запах аконита и рябины, окружающий тебя, с каждым днем все гуще? Когда один из нас болен, один вне закона, один в коме, и последний – это я, и я не самое прочное звено в нашей стае?

Когда все, что у нас есть – подростки-омеги, которых мы тщательно выдаем за семью?

Когда мы все падаем вниз?

Все это Лидия хотела бы спросить у Элиссон, но даже если бы открыла рот – слова предали бы ее.

– Просто так, – Элиссон, будто спохватившись, принялась выкладывать из сумки тетради и учебники – и вздохнула, снова поднимая взгляд. – А ты помнишь, у него ведь была девушка?

Лидия захлопнула зеркальце. Звук был такой… испуганный. Как ее мысли.

– С десяток, – Элиссон впитывала каждое ее слово, почти не дыша – и хотя Лидия знала, что та не может слышать ее пульса, она все равно пыталась заставить сердце стучать потише. – Келли. И Ханна. И Джессика – ты же знаешь Джессику? Блондинка с татуировкой на…

– Знаю, – заторможено кивнула Элиссон.

– Ой, и, кажется, еще Рэйчел, которая ходит с нами на математику, – Лидия задрала глаза к потолку, – по крайней мере, она мне говорила, что встречалась с ним, но я никогда не видела их вместе, и на баскетбольном матче с «Кленами» тогда за него громче всех болела все-таки Ханна…

– Я про Пейдж, – перебила ее Элиссон. И в наступившей тишине добавила. – Пейдж. Помнишь, она училась с нами?

Лидия осторожно кивнула. Она действительно помнила Пейдж. Милая девушка, очередная жертва дурацкой игры Дерека – вот только с чего бы Элиссон ею интересоваться?

– Да. Может, и она тоже встречалась с Хейлом, – Лидия пожала плечами. – Мы с ней не общались, а за ним я не следила. А потом это исчезновение…

– Тебе не кажется странным, что она пропала одновременно с пожаром у Хейлов? – Элиссон ввернулась к складыванию тетрадей. Ее пальцы были белыми от напряжения, но голос почти не выдавал волнения, только тонкий слух Лидии улавливал дрожь и хрупкие нотки тревоги. – Думаешь, это совпадение?

– Конечно совпадение, – Лидия пододвинула стаканчик и отпила из него, стараясь не размазать помаду. – В конце концов, тогда же произошло несчастье с твоей мамой – не думаешь же ты, что и это связано? Ой, Элли, – она задрала брови и округлила глаза с выражением самого искреннего раскаяния, – прости, милая, я не хотела тебе напомнить…

– Все в порядке, – прошептала Элиссон.

Ах, как Лидия надеялась, что все _не в порядке_.

– У нас с Джексоном сегодня особый вечер – «Дневник памяти», – великодушно предложила она. – Хочешь с нами? Обещаю не лезть к нему под футболку при тебе.

Элиссон помотала головой с выражением непритворного ужаса на лице.

– Ну уж нет! – кажется, скользкая тема была забыта – на время, Лидия не обманывала себя, но все же. – Обойдусь без ваших обжиманий. И «Дневник памяти»? – она отсалютовала стаканчиком. – Серьезно, не понимаю, как ты это делаешь? Ну, чтобы Джексон согласился смотреть его в пятидесятый раз?

– О, это особое мастерство, – самоуверенно сказала Лидия. – А теперь, как бы мне не хотелось обсудить с тобой «Дневник памяти» и торс Джексона – нет, нет, не закрывай уши! – нам нужно заняться историей.

– Жизнь несправедлива, – вздохнула Элиссон.

– А то, – охотно согласилась Лидия.

Жизнь была та еще сука.

 

Лидия думала об этом, сидя в машине. Пытаясь вспомнить, как очутилась тут – в этой чужой машине, с этим чужим, ненужным парнем. Как так вышло, что вместо нескольких недель, нелепая игра затянулась на год, долгий, бесконечный год – и с каждым днем надежда, что скоро все кончится, таяла как дым?

Сейчас Джексон возьмет диск, потом они поедут к нему домой, там Лидия будет смотреть кино, а он – делать что-то другое, она никогда не спрашивала что. Потом она займет его кровать, а Джексон отправится спать на кушетку. Она закроет глаза и будет надеяться, что ей ничего не приснится – и еще, что пока она спит, чужой альфа не убьет Питера, не убьет всю ее стаю и ее саму. Что она проснется.

Родители Джексона думали, они с Джексоном вместе. Родители Джексона, конечно, не знали, что она тоже оборотень. Им в жизни и так хватало страха. Лидия чувствовала его – как духи, тонкий аромат, тянущийся за ними. Должно быть, когда они соглашались усыновить оборотня, их забыли предупредить о сумасшедших убийцах, сжигающих детей живьем.

Лидии казалось, родители Джексона переживали из-за этого больше, чем сам Джексон. Джексона вообще волновали совсем не те вещи, что надо. Вот и сейчас он всю дорогу ныл, как Стайлз наорал на него по телефону, и что в следующий раз – в следующий уж обязательно – он пошлет Стилински к черту, а то и врежет, и, можно подумать, Лидии интересно было слушать про все эти разборки между глупыми кобелями. Даже смертельная опасность не заставляла их быть хоть самую малость сдержаннее.

Наверное, ей стоило сказать это и себе самой.

В последнее время ей все труднее было смотреть Дереку в глаза. Видеть там надежду – и, следом, разочарование. Он ждал от нее поддержки – поддержки, которую она не могла дать.

Лидия всегда была королевой. Сколько себя помнила – хотя, наверное, в ее возрасте не стоит говорить «сколько себя помнила». В ее возрасте это слишком пафосно – или слишком глупо. Лидии было наплевать. Она королева, та, что лучше всех одета, та, что все знает, та, которая устраивает лучшие вечеринки и встречается с лучшими парнями. Всегда в центре внимания, всегда уверена в себе…

Была – до того, как сошла с ума.

Наверное, иногда думала Лидия, наверное, это несправедливо. Остальные легко отделались. Стайлз потерял контроль, Дерек семью, Питер – сознание, и только она потеряла разум. Разве это честно? В такие минуты ясности Лидия ненавидела свою стаю – за то, что им повезло больше. В другие минуты – ненавидела себя за эту ненависть. Все равно остальные станут такими же сумасшедшими, как она. Однажды. Очень скоро. И контроль, семья, сознание к ним при этом не вернутся.

Она видела _их_ , будто наяву – так же ясно, как лица. Видела то, что внутри. Волка Дерека – истощенного, усталого, опутанного тяжелой цепью от морды до кончика хвоста, с голубыми глазами, горящими яростью сквозь этот клубок.

Неопрятный серый комок, почти не дышащий, запачканный кровью и окруженный кругом из крупных белых таблеток – Лидии хотелось плакать, когда жизнерадостность Стайлза истончалась, показывая _это_ , и ей не удавалось закрывать глаза и не видеть.

Пустоту и боль в Питере.

Она открывала рот, чтобы сказать, что с ними всеми что-то не в порядке. Что Дерек почти сломался, Стайлз потерял якорь и отравлен до смерти, а Питер ходит по ночам к ее дому. Лидия открывала рот – но получался бессвязный бред. Она, как Кассандра, единственная знала правду, но не могла произнести ни слова.

Наверное, потому что в себе она слышала только тишину. И эта тишина делала ее немой.

Когда альфа придет за ней, она, наверное, не сможет даже закричать. Альфа убьет их всех. Сначала Дерека. Потом Стайлза, потому что запах приведет его в дом шерифа – или потому что Стайлз сам найдет его. Потом Лидию. Никто из них не скажет ему, где Питер, но рано или поздно это перестанет быть тайной.

Возможно, он оставит в живых остальных. Возможно, ему понадобятся беты.

Возможно, нет.

Лидия чувствовала странный изъян в своих рассуждениях, но они впервые за год дарили ей спокойствие. Предугаданность, неизбежность простого и понятного будущего, а не мутную карусель образов и чужих воспоминаний. Приятное, хотя и болезненное чувство.

Громкий вскрик вывел ее из транса, и Лидия заозиралась, пытаясь понять, где находится. В машине… Почему она в машине? И чья это машина? Она думала об альфе… О Питере?

Ей нужно к Питеру, Лидия почувствовала это так сильно, будто ее дернули за руки, поволокли вперед. Распахнув дверцу, она выскочила из машины, забыв о своей сумочке и телефоне, сделала шаг, другой…

Витрина проката разлетелась кусками стекла и оглушительным звоном, взорвалась, когда огромное тело вырвалось наружу – чтобы упасть на асфальт прямо перед ней. Это альфа, _альфа_ был внутри – там, куда ушел Джексон и пропал, а теперь альфа вырвался наружу.

Монстр медленно поднялся на лапы, встряхнулся. Осколки посыпались с черной шерсти, жалобно позвякивая по асфальту. Как дождь, неуместно подумала Лидия.

– Любовь моя, – прошептала она. – Здравствуй, Питер.

 

Иногда, в одинокой и холодной темноте, когда в середине ночи луна закатывалась за горизонт, Лидия мечтала о холодном сердце. Тогда она не смогла бы полюбить. Тогда она не чувствовала бы этой боли.

 

***

– Шериф, я ничего не видела! – повторила Лидия в пятый, кажется, раз – и если шериф Стилински думал, что один только его недовольный взгляд заставит ее передумать, то он плохо знал Лидию.

Разбитая витрина щерилась осколками, как пасть оборотня. Больного оборотня с кариесом, но кто сказал, что больные оборотни не опасны? Лидия посмеялась бы ему в лицо.

Тело уже вынесли, и Джексон трясся, как осиновый лист, сидя в машине скорой помощи. Как если бы царапина действительно угрожала его жизни. Лидия усмехнулась – не потому что ей было весело. Царапина _на шее_ действительно угрожала его жизни, забавно.

С ее места рядом с машиной шерифа Лидии было не видно, что происходит внутри проката – но картина еще не истерлась из ее памяти. Все, что она видела, слышала, ощущала – все это отпечаталось у нее в голове, как моментальный снимок, и Лидия ненавидела, что самые счастливые за последний год мгновения перемешались с грязью: теплая шерсть Питера – с тяжелым запахом крови, ощущение его губ на губах – с красными отпечатками ладоней на полу, теплое чувство, растворяющее комок боли и страха в ее груди – с мертвым взглядом трупа.

Питер… убил его? И – самое ужасное – несколько наполненных счастьем секунд Лидии было все равно. Абсолютно все равно.

А потом из витрины вывалился Джексон, и, кажется, он был ранен, и сквозь тишину ее разума начало прорываться все больше звуков – вой сигнализации, стоны полицейских машин вдалеке, нервное, оглушительно громкое сердцебиение Питера…

Она хотела закричать, вцепиться в него, удержать – но всего мгновение – и Питера не было. Не было рядом.

Лидия опустила взгляд, рассматривая свои руки. Она не смогла его удержать.

– Сколько я должен повторять. – Джексон. Только он мог сделать плаксивость такой высокомерной. – Я зашел внутрь, шкафы были опрокинуты, и продавец лежал на полу. Я хотел помочь, но увидел кровь. А потом на меня напали сзади. И все. И все! Я не знаю, кто это сделал. Позвоните моему отцу…

Внезапно вся растерянность спала с Лидии, будто и не было, и она поняла, что нужно делать. Прямо сейчас.

– Я должна увидеть его, – решительно сказала она, выпрямляясь и поправляя одеяло – она пока не готова была с ним расстаться. Одеяло ей дали медики, и оно было довольно теплым. Лидия собиралась отдать его Дереку.

– Кого? – шериф не понял.

Или сделал вид.

– Дерека, – объяснила Лидия как самую очевидную вещь на свете, впрочем, для нее это и была самая очевидная вещь.

– И ты знаешь, где он?

Лидия улыбнулась – не шерифу, своим мыслям.

– Вы тоже знаете. – Шериф поменялся в лице, и Лидии нравилось на это смотреть, ей правда нравилось. – Вы думаете, он погубит Стайлза. Но это не он.

– Что?..

– Не он. Тот, кто погубит Стайлза, – она встряхнула банкой с таблетками, которую вытащила из ящика с лекарствами в машине скорой помощи, пока никто не видел. Лидии просто понравился цвет. – _Предательский снаряд – в твоей руке, наточен и отравлен…_

– Ты не понимаешь… – прошептал шериф. Он смотрел только на таблетки, словно не мог отвести взгляда от громыхающей баночки.

Лидия рассмеялась – расхохоталась, пока из глаз не потекли слезы. Она _не понимает_. Ну да.

– У нее шок, – сказал шериф кому-то – и это прозвучало так жалобно, так потерянно, что смех Лидии умер у нее в груди.

В конце концов, шериф Стилински сейчас – не самое важное.

– Мне нужно идти.

– Мы должны записать показания, – начал было шериф – и осекся, когда она повернулась к нему. – Но мы можем записать их завтра. Я отвезу тебя домой.

Лидия помотала головой. Она не собиралась домой, и шериф прекрасно это знал.

– Я дойду пешком.

Она была уверена, что шериф смотрит ей вслед. Она чувствовала его взгляд.

 

Дорога не заняла много времени. Впрочем, Лидия и не торопилась – к моменту, когда в конце улицы показался дом шерифа Стилински, туман в ее голове немного развеялся. Она снова была собой. На какое-то время – наверное, недолгое, – превратилась в Лидию Мартин, у которой все под контролем и под каблуком. Она придумывала аргументы – надежные, уверенные слова, которые убедят Дерека, или убедят Стайлза – а тот уговорит, заставит, соблазнит Дерека помочь Питеру. В том, что Дерек сейчас в доме шерифа, Лидия не сомневалась – со всеми этими смертями и болезнью Стайлза его нервы, должно быть, даже не на пределе, а далеко за ним.

Убийства ужасали Лидию. Пугали до холодеющих рук и застревающего в горле дыхания. Но она не могла отвернуться от Питера, предать его, оставить со всем этим один на один. Они стая, семья, они вместе – и вместе они должны выжить и справиться. Впервые за год Лидия чувствовала… мужество.

На дорожке перед домом стояла машина Стайлза – и ни следа полицейской машины. Иногда Лидия думала, отец Стайлза ничего не знает – Стайлз верил в это. Иногда – что знает все, так считал Дерек. Считал, но молчал. Лидии казалось, он слишком много молчит. Стоило бы быть поразговорчивее. У нее было _предчувствие_ , что молчание Дерека закончится слезами – в лучшем случае… или, в худшем, – кровью.

Что ж, шериф предпочел не понять ее намеков, он не приехал домой, путь был свободен. Обойдя дом, Лидия встряхнула и сложила плед, сняла туфли и, держа свой багаж в одной руке, быстро вскарабкалась на второй этаж, к окну спальни Стайлза. Она была на сто процентов уверена, что ее слышали издалека, поэтому не потрудилась стучать.

Интересно, у них заготовлена какая-нибудь история на случай, если ошалевший от луны Скотт прибежит к другу в разгар трепетной встречи возлюбленных? Зная Стайлза, скорее всего, да. Зная Дерека, скорее всего, он даже не даст Стайлзу ее озвучить. Хотя – может, они хотят, чтобы Скотт наконец обнаружил все, и эту ложь можно было прекратить?

А может, теперь, когда Маккол оборотень, Дерек хотел бы направить свою ревность в конструктивное русло – русло насилия.

Мысли о Скотте Макколе промелькнули и улетучились, стоило Лидии только перелезть через подоконник. Она не ошиблась, Дерек был тут. Смесь запахов окружила ее, ударила в лицо, нос, рот: ароматы кожи, пота, гнева, секса, любви. Образы вспыхивали в ее голове, как картинки из калейдоскопа – и она в самом деле не хотела смотреть порнографию, не тогда, когда только что _видела Питера_ , Господи боже, и они не успели зайти дальше поцелуев, черт побери его глупое благородство, а она больше физически не могла изменять…

– Привет, – шепотом сказал Стайлз. – Как дела?

Лидия опустила раму, закрывая окно за собой – и только тогда повернулась. Стайлз сидел на вращающемся стуле, подтянув колени к груди, в одних трусах и ни в чем больше. Открытый ноутбук заливал комнату холодным голубоватым свечением, и тени создавали на лице Стайлза причудливый, угрожающий рисунок. Оттолкнувшись от края стола рукой, Стайлз повернулся вместе с креслом, глядя на Лидию со смесью любви и неодобрения. Любви – потому что он любил ее. Неодобрения – потому что это была его спальня, его логово, и Стайлз не был рад гостям, когда у него ночевал Дерек.

И уж точно не женщинам-гостям.

Лидия задержала дыхание, переводя взгляд на Дерека. Тот лежал поверх покрывала, раскинув руки и устало разглядывая потолок, совершенно голый. Лидия сомневалась, что со всем этим – упертым Макколом, альфой, убийствами и охотниками – что со всеми этими проблемами Дерек нормально спит. Она сама давно уже не спала нормально.

Она не знала, с чего начать. Ее разрывало на части. Она сделает все, чтобы защитить Питера, но, но… Пристроив плед на подоконнике, она подошла к кровати, села на край и положила руку на колено Дерека, сжала пальцы, почти прокалывая когтями кожу.

– Это Питер, – сказала она сдавленно – потому что на языке толпилось так много слов, что она никак не могла выбрать те самые, правильные. – Что мы будем делать?

Дерек вздрогнул.

– Что? – он повернул голову, хмурясь и явно не понимая, о чем Лидия говорит. Его глаза блестели устало и немного пьяно. – Питер?

Стул Стайлза громыхнул, следом сам он упал на кровать рядом.

– Не прикасайся к Дереку – и… Лидия, о чем ты?

– Это Питер! – Лидия прижала ладони к лицу – и вновь уронила руки, на этот раз стараясь не задеть Дерека. Стайлз иногда бывал внезапно агрессивен, а сейчас не время для сцены ревности. – Он был в видеопрокате. – Она глубоко вздохнула и постаралась начать снова, на этот раз спокойно и последовательно. – Он убил человека в прокате и слегка поцарапал Джексона. Я видела его – и это не бред, там действительно труп, приехали твой отец и медики… Я видела Питера, это был он. Что… – Питер не может быть убийцей, просто не может, Лидия не хотела верить в это – но и не верить своим глазам не могла. – Что мы будем делать? И если вы думаете, что я дам вам причинить ему вред, то подумайте еще раз, – решительно закончила она.

Если бы она еще чувствовала эту решимость в сердце, а не только в голосе.

Тишина наступила вслед за ее словами. Дерек застыл, кажется, даже не дыша – потом поднялся, натянул джинсы и прошелся взад-вперед, ни на что конкретно не глядя и сжав губы в одну тонкую линию. Стайлз оторвал взгляд от Лидии и теперь следил за ним с растущей тревогой. Лидия обхватила себя руками. Она не позволит им и пальцем тронуть Питера. Она его защитит.

Но она совсем не знала, что ей теперь делать.

– Я не нашел ни следа альфы, – сказал Дерек наконец. Стайлз рядом подобрался, Лидия ощущала его движения всем телом – Дерек что-то задумал. Теоретически за ней было последнее слово, она альфа-сука, она выше их обоих, но Дерек… – И это может значить, что никакого чужого альфы нет. Но Питер в коме.

– Это был он, – твердо повторила Лидия.

Дерек кивнул – он явно ей верил.

– Нам надо пойти к нему. Зачем? – он перевел на Лидию растерянный взгляд. – Зачем он это делает? Убивает этих людей, обратил Маккола, – его голос упал на октаву на фамилии Скотта, и Стайлз тут же вскочил, хлопнув в ладоши.

– Может, у Питера есть причина, – с преувеличенным энтузиазмом сказал он. – Может, эти убийства как-то связаны. Сначала был водитель школьного автобуса, сегодня пара бродяг – и как ты сказала? Продавец в прокате?..

– И Лора, – все тем же низким голосом произнес Дерек, и Стайлз подавился словами.

Потому что Лора… Если Лидию знобило до этого, то теперь она просто заледенела. Лора меняла все дело.

– Может быть, это не он, – прошептала Лидия – понимая уже, как беспомощно это звучит.

Стайлз, не произнеся ни слова, упал в свое кресло и принялся щелкать мышкой.

– Смотри – эти фамилии вам о чем-нибудь говорят? Дерек, ты их слышал? – он ткнул ногтем в экран. – Если Питер знал этих людей, то и ты мог? Может, у него была причина скрывать все от нас – может, он все объяснит.

Объяснит, что произошло с Лорой, – это осталось невысказанным, но Лидия надеялась, что Дерек услышит.

Зря, наверное, надеялась.

– Он убил Лору!

В мгновение ока Лидия очутилась у окна, прижалась спиной к стеклу, перегораживая Дереку выход – молясь, что это его остановит. Они оказались так близко, так близко-близко, дыша одним воздухом, и Лидия вдыхала его ярость полной грудью, глотала, обжигая горло. «Останови его, – просила она про себя, – останови его, останови…»

– Он любил Лору! – может, Стайлз услышал ее молчаливую мольбу. Дерека словно ударили в солнечное сплетение, его лицо перекосилось от боли. Он отвернулся от Лидии – и Стайлз продолжил уже спокойнее: – Дерек, у этого _есть_ объяснение. Я знаю, и ты знаешь: Питер никогда не обидел бы Лору.

– Но она…

Дерек резко замолчал, так и не закончив фразы. Вместо этого он принялся шарить по карманам своих джинсов. Стайлз и Лидия разглядывали его с мрачной настороженностью – с Дерека сталось бы просто отодвинуть их и уйти или разбить окно.

– Я не понимаю, – сложенный вчетверо листок зашуршал, когда Дерек уставился в него с внезапной, почти детской растерянностью. – Они есть в этом списке – вместе с Арджентами. Но это же список Лоры…

– Дерек, о чем ты говоришь? – нарочито спокойно спросил Стайлз, и Лидия бросила на него предостерегающий взгляд. Но Дерек, похоже, не обратил внимания – он все так же изучал мятый клочок бумаги. Тогда Стайлз просто подошел и навалился на него, заглядывая через плечо. Лидия тоже хотела бы посмотреть, но пока она единственная стояла между Дереком и окном. Стайлз нахмурился, протягивая руку и выдергивая листок. – Дерек, откуда это у тебя?

– Что там? – не удержалась Лидия.

Стайлз молча протянул ей бумажку.

На листке из блокнота были столбиком написаны фамилии. Три из них Стайлз показал только что, одну Лидия узнала всего час назад, подслушивая полицейских офицеров, а кроме них в списке значился Адриан Харрис – их учитель химии, – Элиссон Арджент, Крис Арджент и Кейт Арджент.

Это был довольно странный список.

– Странный список, – сказала она.

– Это Лоры, – Дерек как будто передумал уходить – пройдя к кровати, он практически рухнул на край, складывая руки на коленях и вперивая в них тяжелый, раздраженный взгляд. – Она спрятала книги, – он еле слышно запнулся, – в доме. А в книге был список.

– Что за книги? – спросил Стайлз, потому что, ну естественно, он не мог не спросить. Лидии захотелось дать ему подзатыльник. Хотя ей тоже было интересно про книги. – И _когда_ ты нашел этот список?

Дерек тяжело вздохнул, поднимая и опуская плечи.

– Стайлз, – недовольно сказал он. – Я отдам тебе книги. Потом. Ты не заметил, что в списке есть все убитые? Я хотел узнать, что это за люди, но вчера был слишком занят с Макколом. И это еще не все плохие новости.

Что, могут быть новости хуже, чем куча убитых людей? Которых, скорее всего, убил их альфа? Лидия очень сомневалась.

– И какие же плохие? – угрюмо поинтересовался Стайлз. – И я очень надеюсь, что ты собирался показать эту бумажку мне. Просто забыл.

– Айзек что-то знает про этот список, – Дерек проигнорировал второй, не такой уж завуалированный вопрос – и это не укрылось от Стайлза, судя по лицу. – Возможно, не только он. Лора приехала и ничего не сказала мне, но сказала Питеру… И Питер скрывал от нас, что пришел в себя. И Айзек что-то знает. Во всем этом нет никакого смысла.

– И ты не собирался рассказывать мне, – на этот раз слова Стайлза прозвучали как обвинение. – Ты находишь что-то странное, ты узнаешь, что Айзек что-то скрывает – и ты приходишь сюда и делаешь вид, что бродишь в темноте, как и я?

– Стайлз, – Лидия знала, куда это все идет. Она видела все признаки много, много раз. – Нам надо решить, что делать.

– Я поговорю с Питером, – твердо сказал Дерек, поднимаясь. Его лицо окаменело от раздражения и еще чего-то невыразимого. Возможно, страха. Он смотрел только на Стайлза. – Я все узнаю.

Лидия едва не застонала. Чертов старый, сто раз проигранный сценарий – ну почему они так долго держались и должны были сорваться именно сейчас? Питеру нужна помощь!

– _Ты_ узнаешь? – прошипел Стайлз. – _Ты_ поговоришь? Потому что если Питер сошел с ума, и это он убил Лору, и кто-то тут должен позволить себя растерзать – то это, конечно же, должен быть ты? Ты уже все решил, верно, Дерек?

– Да, – не стал отрицать тот.

Иногда было ужасно досадно, что оборотня нельзя вырубить стулом. Лидия вообще считала, что с Питером лучше всего поговорить ей. Но сначала неплохо бы придумать план.

– Мы пойдем вместе, потому что если что-то случится, то два лучше, чем один, – отрезал Стайлз.

– Ты болен!

– Я абсолютно здоров!

– Стайлз, ты вчера едва не умер, – сказала Лидия.

И сразу об этом пожалела.

– Что?! – взорвался Дерек.

– Все не так серьезно! – Стайлз отступил на шаг – и тут же выпрямился, расправляя плечи. – Она преувеличивает.

Лидия сильно сомневалась, что она преувеличивает – она вообще не замечала за собой склонности к преувеличениям, а когда кто-то теряет сознание и синеет у тебя на руках, преувеличить довольно сложно.

И Дерек, очевидно, на эти оправдания не купился:

– Может, мне и своим глазам не верить? – зарычал он, хватая Стайлза за плечи и встряхивая. – Может, мне померещилась та ночь, когда тебя увезли в госпиталь?

– Кто знает? – Стайлз, и до этого заведенный, теперь явно разозлился окончательно. – Со мной все в порядке. И вообще – ты мне не альфа, я не должен перед тобой отчитываться!

– А перед кем еще тебе отчитываться?

– Уж точно не перед кем-то, с кем я сплю! И раз уж мы заговорили об отчетности – об _Элиссон Арджент_ и _пятнице_ ты тоже не собирался мне рассказать?

Дерек залился краской.

– Я сделал это ради нас всех!

– Ты и переспишь с ней ради нас всех, да? – завопил Стайлз, толкая Дерека в грудь – и черт, как так вышло, что Лидия понятия не имеет, о чем они говорят? – Потому что я якобы болен? Я здоров!

Похоже, это стало последней каплей. Короткая потасовка закончилась на кровати – возможно, кто-то и нашел бы это эротичным, но Лидия не видела ничего эротичного в двух разъяренных оборотнях. Стайлз извивался и едва ли не кусался, но Дерек просто навалился сверху, одной рукой хватая его за волосы, а второй за горло.

– Хватит. Мне. Врать! – рявкнул он.

– Дерек! – крикнула Лидия, но никто не собирался ее слушать.

Прижимая Стайлза к матрасу, Дерек выглядел так, словно вот прямо сейчас собирается что-нибудь ему откусить. Лидия оглянулась в поисках чего-нибудь тяжелого. Ей было страшно – воздух вокруг Дерека искрил и горел, но сам Дерек выглядел совершенно спокойным, даже глаза не поменяли цвет – и это было жутко.

И именно в тот момент, когда Лидия уверилась, что драка неизбежна, что кровь, как обычно, единственный способ ослабить напряжение между этими двумя, – именно тогда Стайлз вдруг обмяк. Перестал сопротивляться и – она глазам своим не поверила – слегка приподнял подбородок, кусая губы от огорчения, не отрывая от Дерека взгляда. Теперь не яростного, а просящего.

– Пожалуйста, – тихо произнес он. – Не ходи к Питеру один. Ради меня, Дерек. Подожди.

Дерек отшатнулся – буквально слетел с кровати, словно облитый водой пес, и в другое время Лидия посмеялась бы над своей собачьей аналогией. В другое время – но не теперь. Дерек застыл, сжимая и разжимая кулаки, кипя и все же не взрываясь. Казалось, что-то в нем развалилось на куски, и он стоит среди обломков, не зная, как собраться назад.

Он не откажет, поняла вдруг Лидия. Всегда знал, что делать с агрессией – но податливости он не умеет противостоять.

– Твоя болезнь, – беспомощно сказал Дерек. – Я этого так не оставлю…

И, не произнеся больше ни слова, он исчез. Пропал без звука, только оконная рама стукнула, открываясь, и прохладный ветерок охладил горящие щеки Лидии.

– Господи, – Стайлз со стоном перекатился набок, накрывая голову подушкой. – Зачем ты ему сказала?

Лидия медленно приблизилась и села рядом. Что она могла ответить? Что врать плохо? Что Дерек имеет право знать? Что все это не пустяки, не заслуживающие внимания?

– Что с тобой, Стайлз? – спросила она вместо этого.

Стайлз снова застонал. Потом резко сел, сбрасывая подушку на пол. Его странно холодные пальцы сжались на запястье Лидии, как клещи.

– Пообещай, что будешь с ним, – потребовал он. – И с моим отцом.

– Эй, ты не умираешь! – Лидия попыталась выдернуть руку. – Слышишь меня? Мне не нравятся такие разговоры.

Стайлз выпустил ее и пригладил волосы. Он выглядел сейчас гораздо младше своих семнадцати, почти как ребенок. Лидия помнила его много лет назад, когда он еще был человеком – слабым и больным мальчиком. Его жизнерадостности тогда хватало на троих, а сейчас от нее почти ничего не осталось.

– Просто пообещай, – настойчиво попросил он. – Просто… пообещай.

Лидия прижала руки к груди, будто это могло унять боль.

– Я обещаю, – сказала она.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Конец первой части


	12. Ретроспектива

_Один год назад_

Мелисса не сразу поняла, что ее разбудило. Может, моментально забывшийся сон, может, порыв ветра за окном, может…

Шорох.

Это был шорох, он доносился от окна, и Мелисса задержала внезапно сбившееся дыхание, суматошно вспоминая, куда засунула биту. Разомкнув веки, стараясь ничем себя не выдать, она взглянула в сторону окна. Темная фигура громоздилась в оконном проеме, очерченная ярким лунным светом. Подоконник скрипнул, и Мелисса не выдержала, резко садясь на кровати и открывая рот для крика.

– Мелисса, – этот сдавленный шепот сам звучал не громче ветра, но что-то в чужом голосе заставило Мелиссу замереть и вслушаться, – Мелисса…

Протянув руку, Мелисса включила ночник. На место леденящего ужаса хлынул гнев. Этот мальчишка, она ему голову оторвет за такие шутки, пусть забудет про морковную запеканку и бисквиты до следующего Рождества!

– Стайлз! – рявкнула она, откидывая одеяло – и снова застывая, на этот раз от потрясения, – Стайлз, детка?..

Стайлз шевельнулся и отнял руки от лица, но Мелисса уже оказалась рядом, обхватывая его за плечи и удерживая от падения с подоконника. Запах, вдруг поняла она, ее разбудил не звук, а запах – ужасная вонь гари, которую Стайлз принес с собой в комнату.

– Что случилось? – затараторила Мелисса, все еще не проснувшаяся до конца, но уже понимающая, что произошло какое-то несчастье. – Что произошло? Пожар? Где Джон? Он в порядке? Ты в порядке?

Стайлз, определенно, был не в порядке. Весь черный от копоти, покрытый грязью и прилипшими к волосам листьями, он смотрел на Мелиссу огромными и совершенно бессмысленными желтыми глазами.

– Пожалуйста, – прохрипел он, – пожалуйста, вы нам поможете?..

Мелисса кивнула, не раздумывая, хотя совершенно не понимала, о какой помощи идет речь. Но Стайлза ответ удовлетворил, и он обмяк, почти наваливаясь на Мелиссу. Чтобы тут же мучительно закашляться.

– Что случилось? – повторила Мелисса. Почему Джон не позвонил ей? – Где твой отец?

– Дома, – выдавил Стайлз между приступами кашля. – Он дома. Мы должны вернуться за Дереком.

Господи, при чем тут Дерек? Мелисса готова была заорать от кошмарности ситуации – что ей делать? Звонить Джону? Звонить в скорую? Звонить Дереку, раз уж он тут как-то замешан? Она попыталась стащить Стайлза с подоконника, но тот зарычал, упираясь. Мелисса спешно отступила на шаг. Она понятия не имела, насколько хорошо он себя контролирует и контролирует ли вообще.

– Мы должны забрать Дерека! – выпалил Стайлз, а потом вдруг задрожал, обхватывая себя руками. Из глаз хлынули слезы, смывая копоть, и Мелисса только сейчас заметила, что его предплечья покрыты язвами и пузырями.

– Стайлз, милый, – сказала она своим самым лучшим материнским тоном, осторожно протягивая руки. В конце концов, ребенок еще ни разу ее не покусал. – Позволь я сначала помогу тебе.

– Нет!

Мелисса вздрогнула. Так они, пожалуй, разбудят Скотта, а этого она любыми средствами хотела бы избежать.

– Стайлз, – твердо сказала она, – я умою тебя и осмотрю, и мы сделаем что-нибудь с твоими ожогами. Это займет пять минут. Потом мы пойдем поищем Дерека, обещаю.

Она и сама не знала, говорит ли правду, но то ли Стайлз не в состоянии был следить, то ли прозвучало убедительно: напряженно кивнув, он сполз с подоконника, и Мелисса потянула его ближе к свету и усадила на кровать. Отлично, отлично…

Ох, совсем не отлично.

При свете ночника Стайлз выглядел плачевно: футболка и пижамные штаны были разодраны и перепачканы в грязи и, как она подозревала, крови, копоть покрывала Стайлза с головы до ног, а руки были покрыты ожогами разной степени тяжести, размера и глубины. Осторожно задрав останки футболки – Стайлз не сопротивлялся, продолжая беззвучно плакать, – Мелисса обнаружила несколько ожогов на груди и животе, но они не выглядели такими серьезными. К счастью.

– Постарайся хоть что-нибудь мне рассказать, – тихо попросила Мелисса, снова ставя его на ноги, – если тебе не слишком больно говорить.

Она имела в виду кашель и больное горло, но Стайлз, видно, понял ее слова по-своему – он только помотал головой и не издал ни звука. Мелисса подтолкнула его к двери в ванную. Ладно, ответы могут подождать, а эти ожоги – вряд ли. То, что они до сих пор не зажили, уже само по себе было довольно тревожным фактом. Что бы ни попало на кожу Стайлза, мешая нормальной регенерации, стоило смыть это побыстрее. А потом позвонить Талие. Да, именно так она и поступит!

– Постарайся не поранить меня и не пораниться самому, – мягко сказала Мелисса, наклоняя по-прежнему не сопротивляющегося Стайлза над ванной и свободной рукой стягивая с кронштейна душ.

И, не давая себе возможности поразмыслить, разумно ли находиться в маленьком помещении с подростком-оборотнем явно не в лучшей форме, она врубила холодную воду и направила поток прямо на плечи и руки Стайлза.

Тот вскрикнул и отпрянул, упираясь спиной в раковину, прижимая руки к моментально промокшей футболке, его глаза вновь засверкали совершенно по-животному, а из открытого рта полезли клыки.

– Тихо, – шикнула Мелисса, сильнее стискивая душ, – ты помнишь, мы собирались идти за Дереком? – это был низкий прием, Мелисса знала, но он сработал. Стайлз снова шагнул к ванной и наклонился, сцепляя пальцы с немаленькими когтями. Он дрожал, и Мелисса положила ладонь ему на плечо, поглаживая и продолжая гораздо ласковей: – Еще чуть-чуть, милый. А потом мы позвоним альфе и пойдем, поищем Дерека. Талия скажет, что нам делать…

Стайлз опустился на пол, вытягивая руки вперед и упираясь лбом в край ванны.

– Она мертва, – прошептал он. – Она мертва, она мертва, все погибли, – продолжал он, как какое-то жуткое заклинание, пока Мелисса стояла, примороженная к месту, – все мертвы.

Мелисса протянула одеревеневшую руку и выключила душ. Футболка на спине у Стайлза была такой же черной, как спереди, к волосам на затылке прилипли засохшее надкрылье жука и несколько желтых травинок, а жуткие слова все никак не могли уложиться в голове у Мелиссы. О чем он говорит, о чем?..

– Стайлз, что случилось? – выдохнула она.

– Пожар. Охотники. Пожалуйста, я хочу к Дереку.

Это прозвучало с такой мольбой, что Мелисса сама не поняла, как осторожно промокнула ожоги полотенцем, как вытащила из шкафчика аптечку и щедро опрыскала пораженную кожу спреем и как вытащила Стайлза из ванной, обматывая своим банным халатом. Потом, потом она даст ему что-нибудь из вещей Скотта. Он оборотень, он точно не замерзнет, хоть какой-то плюс.

– Куда нужно идти, милый? – решительно спросила она.

Стайлз двинулся было к двери, но вдруг словно запнулся, останавливаясь и оборачиваясь. Мелисса съежилась от его неживого, но пронизывающего взгляда.

– Я ведь могу вам доверять? – прозвучало жалобно, точно перед ней был маленький мальчик. – Я… просто… я могу вам доверять? Доверить Дерека?..

– Ты можешь мне доверять, – отрезала Мелисса.

Она не знала, что произошло. Но точно знала – она сделает, что сможет.

 

За Дереком они отправились на кладбище, и Мелисса придержала свое мнение при себе – Стайлз и так был на грани истерики.

– Я не придумал никакого безопасного места. Он не хотел меня отпускать, но нам нужна помощь, – Стайлз заполнял словами ночную тишину и пустоту в голове у Мелиссы, и она была благодарна, даже если до сих пор не могла выцепить из этого правды про то, что случилось. – Ему нужна помощь, он сильно ранен.

Сильнее, чем ты? – хотела спросить Мелисса, но она боялась задавать вопросы, боялась того, что может получить в ответ. Сможет ли она помочь, если Дерек пострадал так сильно, что позволил Стайлзу идти за подмогой одному? Этот мальчик был помешан на контроле, ревнив и следил за каждым шагом Стайлза, как коршун, и Мелисса не раз говорила Талие, что здоровыми их отношения не назовешь. Талия смеялась. Талия смеялась, потому что «у волков все иначе», потому что «они подрастут и успокоятся», потому что «это просто инстинкты» и «Дерек любит его» и «ах, Мелисса, разве мы не были такими в их возрасте?». Талия смеялась…

– Почему вы не пошли к Дитону? – спросила Мелисса дрогнувшим голосом.

– Мы пошли, – слабо отозвался Стайлз. Он напряженно вглядывался в темноту, словно не очень даже слыша, о чем говорила Мелисса. – Он… он пытался схватить нас… запереть в подвале… Дерек…

Мелисса поспешно схватила его за руку, чувствуя, как Стайлз начинает паниковать. Господи, что случилось с Дитоном? Только бы он был жив!

– А к Крису? Если какие-то охотники напали на вас, то Ардженты должны знать, они смогут вас защитить.

Сердце Мелиссы кольнуло – вчерашняя смерть Виктории, такая внезапная и ужасная, отзывалась свежей болью. И все же Крис не отвернется, даже если сейчас поглощен собственным горем.

Стайлз остановился, как вкопанный.

– Арджентам? – прошелестел он, поворачивая к Мелиссе лицо с огромными неверящими глазами, – Арджентам?! Арджентам, которые убили альфу? – Он выдернул свою ладонь из ее руки, отступая, пятясь. – Которые стреляли в Питера?!

– Стайлз, успокойся, – еле слышно взмолилась Мелисса. Она не понимала, на каком она свете, не понимала.

– Которые сожгли нас всех заживо?! – Стайлз дичал на глазах, но Мелиссу это совсем не пугало. Ее пугало, что он выглядел так, словно находится в считанных секундах от припадка. – Вы с ними заодно?

– Нет, Стайлз…

– Я думал, вы нам поможете!

– Стайлз!

Но Стайлз уже развернулся и бросился в темноту. Мелисса стояла, как громом пораженная, глядя, как он исчезает между могил. Ардженты… Ардженты?.. Виктория всегда говорила, что ее семья не готова к переменам, но… но… но Крис ведь…

– Стайлз! – закричала Мелисса, срываясь с места.

 

Она нашла его по глазам и дыханию, а еще по волнам паники, делавшим холодный зимний воздух тяжелым и липким, пристающим к коже, как дым.

– Дерек, – шептал он – или хрипел, потому что эти звуки больше походили на хрип, чем на шепот, – Дерек, Дерек…Пожалуйста, очнись…

Мелисса смотрела на него, смотрела на Дерека Хейла, смотрела и вспоминала, как семь или восемь лет назад они сидели в кафе с Талией, Клаудией и Викторией, пили легкое калифорнийское вино, судачили о мужьях и работе, делились проделками детей, и тогда казалось, что будущее безоблачно и у них в карманах.

Клаудия умерла год спустя.

Вчера умерла Виктория, сегодня Талия. Мелисса осталась одна, одна со всеми этими детьми.

– Отодвинься-ка, – твердо сказала она – тоном, который способен был держать в узде пациентов и их невменяемых родственников, а не одного напуганного до полусмерти щенка оборотня. – Мне нужно посмотреть, что с ним.

Дерек лежал на земле неподвижно и всем своим видом походил на труп, и пальцы Мелиссы на мгновение зависли над его шеей в нерешительности. Но тут же прижались к коже, тревожно холодной, нащупывая пульс. Оборотни были выносливы, очень, но Дереку только-только исполнилось семнадцать, в глазах Мелиссы он был просто ребенком. Очень больным ребенком, который лежал на ледяной земле. Ожоги покрывали его лицо и тело – то, что Мелисса могла видеть сквозь прорехи в одежде, – кровь запеклась на подбородке, носу и вокруг губ, волосы справа обгорели и сплавились.

– Нам надо забрать его отсюда, – пробормотала Мелисса, – в тепло…

Договорить она не успела: еще секунду назад мертвенно неподвижный Дерек издал полустон-полувсхлип и забился в судорогах, похожих на эпилептический припадок, только гораздо, гораздо хуже.

– Дерек! – Стайлза трясло ничуть не меньше, но он все равно попытался обнять Дерека и прижать к себе, и Мелиссе хотелось выть и рвать на себе волосы. Она _понятия не имела_ , что делать. Она, медсестра, была совершенно беспомощна перед лицом этого кошмара. – Дерек!..

Голос Стайлза сорвался, будто отказывая ему. Судя по всему, мальчик и сам готов был упасть на землю и умереть, и Мелисса просто не могла этого допустить.

– Давай повернем его набок, – сказала она, стараясь хотя бы звучать уверенно.

И вовремя, потому что именно в это мгновение Дерека начало рвать. Из горла Стайлза вырвался ни на что не похожий сдавленный звук – что-то среднее между воем и плачем, – и он обхватил Дерека руками, пока Мелисса просто сидела на земле и с ужасом смотрела, чувствуя себя некомпетентной, и слабой, и неготовой к подобному. И она не могла отвезти его в больницу – туда, где есть оборудование, лекарства и специалисты по ожогам. Или по травмам головы. Или по отравлениям, или что еще случилось с Дереком – и что она не могла даже увидеть в темноте.

– Помогите, – выдохнул Стайлз, – помогите, сделайте что-нибудь…

Что-нибудь. Как будто она могла сделать что-нибудь. Чем-нибудь оправдать эту тоскливую надежду в его голосе.

Дерек внезапно затих и обмяк.

– Надо забрать его отсюда, – механически повторила Мелисса. – Отнести ко мне домой. Помоги мне.

Она потянулась вперед, но Стайлз просто встал, поднимая Дерека на руки, как будто тот ничего не весил – и не был заметно крупнее самого Стайлза. Мелисса подавила вздох облегчения: если бы не физическая сила оборотня, доставить Дерека к ней домой было бы настоящей проблемой. Да и Стайлз слегка успокоился, когда у него появилась внятная задача – осторожно обходя могилы, он двинулся со своей ношей к выходу с кладбища, а точнее, к той прорехе в живой ограде, через которую они сюда пробрались. Мелисса заметила, как он старается держаться подальше от редких фонарей.

И она рискнула:

– Стайлз, можешь рассказать мне, что произошло?

Подмороженные листья похрустывали, ветер гулял между памятников, добавляя кладбищу зловещей атмосферы, а Стайлз молчал – пока Мелиссе не начало казаться, что он так ничего и не расскажет. Черт, черт, она хотела знать, к чему готовиться, пора ли уже бежать к Джону с чистосердечным признанием и надеждой, что хотя бы полиция разберется со всем этим? Или…

– Вы знаете, сегодня Белая Луна, – тихо сказал Стайлз, и Мелисса автоматически кивнула, – была Белая Луна. Была… я… я сейчас как бы в гостях у тети Аманды. Она живет в Сан-Диего, я проводил уикенд у нее, – он запнулся, словно ждал, что сейчас Мелисса начнет ругать его за самовольную отлучку и вранье, но все же продолжил: – Но я не мог пропустить, и альфа разрешила… она разрешила мне, если потом я вернусь к тете! Я собирался уйти в три, чтобы тетя меня не хватилась, она обычно крепко спит ночью, немножко бренди перед сном, нет, она не злоупотребляет, просто любит иногда – ну, чтобы лучше спать, как… как я уже сказал. Я спал в дальней комнате для гостей, потому что альфа не разрешала нам с Дереком, – его голос задрожал, – не разрешала нам с Дереком спать в одной комнате. Хотя мы ничего не делали. В смысле, мы не ссорились и… и… вообще ничего не делали, – поспешно добавил он, резко останавливаясь.

В другой день Мелисса обрадовалась бы, что Талия наконец-то додумалась хотя бы ограничить это безобразие, но сегодня был не другой день.

– Все в порядке, Стайлз, – как можно мягче сказала она. – Ты лег спать и собирался встать в три, верно?

Ее очень сильно беспокоило, что Дерек до сих пор без сознания, но она надеялась, что по голосу это не заметно.

– Да, да. Я проснулся, когда зазвонил будильник, и мне показалось, что пахнет дымом. Но откуда могло пахнуть дымом? Никто не жег никаких костров, нет, мы выходили на улицу, но никаких костров, потому что… Я… не испугался, но мне стало немного не по себе, и я хотел пойти к Дереку, он все равно просил разбудить его, чтобы… чтобы попрощаться, Талия, миссис Хейл, она разрешала нам попрощаться, так что я вышел в коридор и встретил Лидию – наверное, ее разбудил мой будильник, а может, тоже что-то почувствовала, а может… – теперь Стайлз тараторил и глотал половину слов, и Мелиссе внезапно захотелось остановить его, сказать, что ничего страшного, объяснение может подождать – но оно не могло подождать, да и Стайлз, казалось, уже не мог остановиться, – я хотел ее спросить, но… все взорвалось. Взорвалось, и везде вдруг был огонь и дым, и… Я плохо помню, кажется, на меня упала часть стены, мы с Лидией хотели выбраться из окна, но они начали в нас стрелять. Я только видел, как кто-то забежал в дом, а потом – потом они просто стали стрелять, и мы не знали, что делать… Все очень быстро загорелось.

У Мелиссы голова закружилась, потому что все это просто не могло быть правдой, весь этот рассказ от начала и до конца обязан был быть глупой шуткой, или страшным сном, или галлюцинацией.

Стайлз остановился, прижимая к себе тело Дерека и настороженно разглядывая ярко освещенную и пустынную улицу, – они выбрались с кладбища, наконец-то, всего пара кварталов, и будет дом Мелиссы.

– И потом ты выбрался? – она боялась спросить, что стало с Лидией Мартин, потому что тут были только Стайлз и Дерек и никакой Лидии. – И Дерек?

– Я стал звать на помощь, мы запаниковали, столько огня, нечем было дышать, а потом еще какой-то газ, и мы не могли обратиться и даже исцеляться не могли, мы думали… я думал, что это конец, а потом… потом Дерек нас нашел. Я не помню, как мы выбрались, наверное, просто дом уже разрушился, и альфа погибла, и снаружи был круг – мы не могли выйти, потому что с Крисом пришло много людей, они в нас стреляли и попали в Питера…

– Стайлз! – Мелисса схватила его за плечо, заставляя остановиться. – Успокойся, милый.

Это звучало глупо, глупо, ужасно глупо, но Стайлз дрожал и задыхался, и что Мелисса могла еще сказать? Что она могла сказать?

– Питер разорвал круг, – сказал Стайлз. – Мы сбежали. Вчетвером, но Питер был без сознания, и нам пришлось разделиться, чтобы отвлечь их внимание… Питер, мы должны были защитить его… он теперь альфа…

Питер. Которому и тридцати нет. Неужели во всей семье не уцелело никого старше него? Мелисса судорожно искала, что сказать, но слов не было, и они молча крались по улице, как какие-то преступники, боящиеся попасться кому-нибудь на глаза. Когда показался дом Мелиссы, она едва не застонала от облегчения.

– Милый, а где Питер сейчас? И Лидия?

– Я не знаю, – Стайлз снова заплакал, – мы их потеряли. Из-за Элиссон. А потом пошли к Дитону, потому что Дереку стало плохо…

– Элиссон? – выдавила Мелисса. – Там была Элиссон? О господи, не отвечай, это все сейчас не важно, давай попробуем не разбудить Скотта, хорошо?..

Продолжая бормотать, она отперла дверь и придержала створку, чтобы Стайлз мог зайти – не затаскивать же Дерека в окно? – чутко прислушиваясь. Но в доме по-прежнему царила тишина, Скотт спал.

Плохая, ненужная мысль просочилась в голову: как хорошо, что Скотту всего пятнадцать. Что его астма стала легче, а обращать детей слишком опасно, и она решила подождать – хотя Талия в любой момент предлагала помощь. И тогда дом Мелиссы тоже мог сгореть, а сама она сейчас бродила бы по улице обгоревшая и полуголая, пытаясь осмыслить гибель Скотта.

Гибель…

Но обращать детей было опасно – Стайлзу повезло, ему так повезло, – а Скотту было лучше, и Мелисса ждала, и…

– Давай наверх, – шепотом сказала она, подталкивая Стайлза к лестнице.

И стараясь не думать, что она будет делать, если Дерек умрет. Осмелится ли позвонить в полицию? И что тогда будет делать Стайлз?

– С ним все будет в порядке, – тихо сказал Стайлз, устраивая Дерека на кровати. Мелиссе не показалось, что это вопрос, и она не стала отвечать. Вместо этого она сбегала в ванную и намочила полотенце. Чтобы сделать хоть что-нибудь. – Это просто… это потому, что все погибли… Питер тоже…

– Я принесу кислородный баллон, – сказала Мелисса, протянув ему полотенце. – Я купила для Скотта, на всякий случай. Думаю, это может помочь, если он отравился.

Мелисса надеялась, что Дерек отравился – тогда он поправится. Он же оборотень, он поправится.

Стайлз только кивнул. Он был слишком занят тем, что вытирал Дереку лицо. Мелисса невольно порадовалась, что он поглощен задачей и на время перестал паниковать. Хорошо, это хорошо, Мелисса не готова была сейчас иметь дело с двумя больными оборотнями. И это еще не считая бродящих где-то там Питера и Лидии Мартин – и других выживших. Должны же быть другие выжившие, верно?

Беззвучно прикрыв за собой дверь, Мелисса сбежала по лестнице и достала из кладовки баллон. Подумала и прихватила пару бутылок воды из холодильника. Мысли о выживших теперь не давали ей покоя. Что, если где-то там есть еще раненые, а она не звонит в полицию? Вызвал ли кто-нибудь пожарную охрану? Правда ли то, что Стайлз рассказывает про Криса, или это просто бред, галлюцинация? Да и почему Крис пошел бы на такое преступление?

Мелисса поежилась. Ей не хотелось думать, что смерть Виктории свела Арджента с ума. Да еще и Элиссон… Нет, это просто невозможно.

И все же, поднимаясь наверх, Мелисса пыталась вспомнить, знал ли Крис про тех подростков, которые не были Хейлами? Про Стайлза, Лидию и Айзека? Рассказала ли ему Виктория?

Мелиссу прошиб холодный пот. После возвращения Арджентов Талия обратила только Лидию Мартин. В глубине души Мелиссе казалось, что Талия готовит молодую стаю для Лоры. Хотя Мелисса, если честно, не считала, что Лора годится на роль альфы.

Не то чтобы сейчас это было важно.

Мелисса открыла дверь, и ей в уши ударило рычание. Невольно отшатнувшись, она выронила одну из бутылок, вцепляясь рукой в косяк. Она и не предполагала, что это такой страшный звук – что-то внутри у Мелиссы сжалось в ужасе, веля развернуться и бежать.

Но она приказала себе остаться. Дерек очнулся, это хорошая новость.

Дерек действительно очнулся и теперь прижимался к стене и рычал на Мелиссу, вцепившись в руку Стайлза. Тот что-то успокаивающе говорил, слишком тихо, чтобы Мелисса могла разобрать. Не похоже, что эти увещевания действовали.

– Он набросится на меня? – спросила она, поражаясь собственному хладнокровию.

Дерек выглядел точно как кто-то, кто готов наброситься на первого встречного. Господи, только бы Скотт не проснулся от всего этого шума. Дерек не любил Скотта.

Стайлз помотал головой, но Мелисса успела отметить неуверенную паузу. И все равно она шагнула вперед и закрыла дверь, надеясь, что Стайлз, если что, спасет ее от смерти. Или от увечий. Или…

– Он потерял якорь, – беспомощно сказал Стайлз. Словно оправдываясь, словно думая, что Мелиссе надо что-то объяснять. Он не стал добавлять, что Дерек также потерял мать и еще бог знает сколько членов семьи. – Но он… он вас не тронет…

Словно в подтверждение его слов Дерек перестал рычать и опустился на пол, обхватывая голову руками. Он выглядел таким несчастным, таким… ребенком, что сердце Мелиссы дрогнуло от жалости. Быстро пристроив на баллон раструб-маску, она протянула его Стайлзу, надеясь, что тот сообразит, что делать. Подумав, протянула еще бутылку воды.

– Думаю, нужно позвонить твоему отцу, – сказала она нерешительно. – Стайлз, мы должны заявить в полицию.

– Нет! – Стайлз отвлекся от попыток заставить Дерека дышать кислородом и вскинул голову.

– Но нельзя это так оставить! Нужно вызвать скорую, пожарных, кто-то мог выжить, кроме вас, им нужна помощь! Ты сам сказал, что Питер…

– Никто больше не выжил, – сказал Дерек.

Мелисса подавилась словами. Что это значит – никто не выжил? Безжалостная огромность этих слов на мгновение оглушила Мелиссу, так что она даже не заметила, что Дерек, кажется, передумал нападать на нее. Она должна позвонить Джону, должна, она просто не может заниматься этим всем сама. Она всего лишь медсестра, а такими ужасами обязана заниматься полиция!

– Ардженты убьют его тоже, если узнают, что я… Никто не должен знать, миссис Маккол, – Стайлз прикусил губу, – я пришел к вам, потому что вы в курсе… нет, на самом деле, потому что нам некуда было пойти.

– Мы не должны были приходить, – Дерек помотал головой. – Это опасно для всех. Нам нужно найти Питера и Лидию, они там совсем одни… – он закашлялся, и Стайлз бесцеремонно прижал баллон к его лицу, обрывая дальнейший поток возражений.

– Джону нужно сказать правду, Стайлз, он имеет право знать, – это был заранее проигранный спор, но Мелисса должна была попытаться.

– Чтобы к нему домой тоже пришли? – глаза Стайлза в ярости засверкали. – Дитон нас предал, я даже не знаю, не пришли ли они уже за папой, можно ли мне возвращаться домой, можно ли…

Телефон Мелиссы зазвонил. Звук был настолько неожиданным, что Мелисса едва не подпрыгнула на месте, а Стайлз резко замолчал. Телефон трезвонил и трезвонил, потом Мелисса медленно обошла кровать и сняла телефон с тумбочки.

– Твой отец, – тихо сказала она, – я должна взять.

– Не говорите…

– Алло, Джон? – громко сказала Мелисса. – Джон? Что-то случилось?

Джон тяжело дышал в трубку, за его дыханием слышался какой-то шум, крики, грохот.

– Мелисса, – этот был голос отчаявшегося человека. И Мелисса догадывалась, в чем причина. – Прости, что разбудил, прости. Просто… Мелисса, Стайлз к вам не приходил сегодня?

– А что случилось? – Мелисса почувствовала, как пересохло в горле.

– Пожар у Хейлов, – на том конце что-то обрушилось, и Джон повысил голос. – Тут… Мелисса, несколько человек погибло. Стайлз с их детьми дружил…

– О господи! Но Стайлз, он же у тети, – быстро сказала Мелисса. И тут же поправилась: – ну, Скотт мне так сказал.

– Его там нет! Агата все обыскала, – в тоне Джона появилась высокая, почти истеричная нота, – я подумал, может, он у Скотта. И телефон у него не отвечает.

Мелисса бросила на Стайлза умоляющий взгляд, но тот прижал руки к груди и замотал головой.

– Его у нас нет, – сказала Мелисса через силу. – Но я уверена, с ним все в порядке. Наверняка тайком выбрался куда-нибудь с друзьями, ты же знаешь его.

– Этого я и боюсь, – прошептал Джон. – Я… мне надо идти.

– Держи меня в курсе, – ответила Мелисса и отключилась.

Она чувствовала себя ужасно. Скармливая ложь Джону, зная, что сейчас творится у него на душе, какой ужас терзает его, – она чувствовала себя отвратительно.

– Ты должен рассказать все отцу, – на мгновение она ощутила гнев – гнев на Стайлза за то, что должна играть в эту его игру в секретность. И гнев на себя, потому что соглашалась лгать столько лет. – Стайлз, пора…

Стайлз поднял руку, а Дерек внезапно снова зарычал – и тут же замолчал, когда Стайлз прижал ладонь к его губам.

– Скотт! – шепнул Стайлз.

Следом Мелисса услышала скрип двери, шаги, а потом стук.

– Мам? – позвал Скотт из коридора.

Как здорово, что она додумалась запереть дверь. Кивнув мальчишкам в направлении ванной, она подождала несколько секунд и открыла.

– Почему ты не спишь, дорогой? – с фальшивой жизнерадостностью спросила она.

Скотт – сонный и растрепанный – медленно моргнул, потом попытался заглянуть Мелиссе за плечо. Но та вцепилась в дверь и сама шагнула в коридор.

– Ты с кем-то разговаривала? – смущенно спросил Скотт.

– Нет! С кем я могу… Ой, то есть да! – Мелисса напряженно улыбнулась в ответ на его растерянность, чувствуя, как от волнения не соображает, что городит. – Да, говорила, с Джоном!

И она помахала мобильником, который все еще сжимала в руке.

– С Джоном? – Скотт нахмурился.

– С Джоном Стилински. Ну, с нашим шерифом, Скотт, с отцом Стайлза. Он хотел узнать, не у нас ли Стайлз – кстати, ты его не видел сегодня? Потому что если…

Она заставила себя заткнуться.

– Стайлз что, пропал? – Скотт снова заглянул ей за плечо. Мелисса вообразила, что бы он подумал, если бы обнаружил в ее спальне Стайлза и Дерека Хейла, и едва не захихикала.

Это нервное, это все нервное.

– Нет, он у тети. В Сан-Диего, – ответила она.

Скотт помолчал.

– А, – он покачал головой – так, словно Мелисса была не в себе или выпила слишком много кофе и вела себя странно. – Ясно. Я спать, ладно?

– Конечно! – У Мелиссы от улыбки лицо заболело.

– Спокойной ночи, – Скотт помедлил, – я пойду!

– Спокойной ночи, дорогой! – Мелисса помахала рукой. В которой по-прежнему был телефон. – Я тебя разбужу. Утром, в школу – я тебя разбужу! Иди спать.

Дождавшись, пока Скотт скроется в своей спальне – по дороге тот успел пару раз обернуться, и Мелисса каждый раз улыбалась и махала рукой, – она ввалилась к себе, захлопнула дверь и привалилась к ней, прижимая ладонь к лицу. Ужас, она просто… ужас. Совершенно безнадежна в плане вранья.

Но – и мысль эта вышибла из нее дыхание – могла ли она сказать правду? Скотту, Джону, хоть кому-нибудь? Погибли люди, ладно, не люди, а оборотни, но какая разница? Они погибли, их убили, и пока она не разобралась, что произошло и что будет дальше, ей придется молчать. Придется. Она не может допустить, чтобы кто-то еще пострадал, особенно дети – которым и так уже досталось. Разве имеет она право сделать жизнь Стайлза еще труднее и опаснее, чем есть, если сам он не готов к откровенности? Господи, а что ей делать с Дереком? Как поддержать подростка, потерявшего родителей? Поможет ли то, что она в свое время говорила Стайлзу?

Почему-то Мелиссе казалось, что нет.

Стайлз выглянул из ванной, его глаза были огромными и пустыми, как у жертвы стихийного бедствия, аварии, как у жертвы _трагедии_ , и Мелисса выпрямилась, расправила плечи. Это все теперь на ней. Клаудия мертва, Виктория мертва, а теперь мертва и Талия, и это все теперь на ней.

Кто-то же должен позаботиться о детях.

– Я принесу вам одежду Скотта, – сказала она. – Стайлз, ты вернешься домой и придумаешь что-нибудь убедительное для отца. Дерек, ты сегодня останешься тут, нам нужно подумать, как найти Лидию и Питера. А теперь идем, я помогу тебе умыться и обработаю ожоги. И даже не открывай рот для отговорок.

Кто-то же должен позаботиться о детях – и этот кто-то, похоже, она.

 

К пяти утра Мелисса с Дереком нашли Лидию. И Питера.

В семь позвонил Джон и сказал, что Стайлз появился и ужасно извиняется за свое исчезновение.

Лора прислала денег.

Питера удалось тайно пристроить в больницу как Джона Доу – Мелисса до конца не верила, что все получится.

Дерек провел в ее спальне несколько дней, а потом исчез. Лидия улыбалась Мелиссе, когда встречала в супермаркете или больнице. Стайлз лгал Джону.

Мелисса продолжала за ними приглядывать.


	13. Wiwu

_Среда_

 

Эрику терзала ревность.

Привычное, знакомое чувство, оно проросло в Эрику, стало частью ее характера, привычной болью, на которую в иные дни она почти не обращала внимания – зато в другие, длинные и тоскливые дни и ночи, эта боль разъедала ее как медленный яд. Сегодня, кажется, был как раз один из таких дней. Обнимающиеся парочки в коридорах школы, смех глупых девчонок, одобрительные и вожделеющие взгляды парней – все наводило ее на мысли о Стайлзе. И Дереке.

И школьном бале.

Яростно хлопнув дверью шкафчика, Эрика прижала учебники к груди, ногтями – с красивым ярким маникюром – почти прорывая твердые обложки. Дело не в том, что ее не приглашали. Ничего подобного! Да она с Лидией могла посоревноваться в количестве парней, набравшихся смелости и позвавших ее на праздник. Она могла бы выбрать любого из них, каждый был бы счастлив!

И, может быть, Стайлз понял бы, чего лишился, увидев ее с другим. Может быть, ее красота, ее новое модное платье, ее длинные ноги на каблуках и отработанная за два года нечеловеческая грация приковали бы его взгляд, поразили бы и заставили взглянуть на нее не как на обузу. Не как на неловкую девочку, которую покойная альфа пожалела и притащила в стаю, словно бродячую собачку или подстреленную ворону.

Бросая учебники на парту, Эрика готова была смеяться. Все эти наивные мечты, много они стоили? Стоили ли хоть чего-то в позапрошлом году, когда Эрика потратила все карманные деньги на «костюм принцессы», а Стайлз сбежал с бала, чтобы целоваться с Дереком Хейлом? Или в прошлом, когда из-за годовщины пожара Стайлз и Лидия вообще не хотели идти – и Дерек убедил, почти заставил их? Стайлз пошел со Скоттом Макколом, и каждый второй спрашивал их в шутку, как же они решились узаконить отношения?

Маккол был в ужасе.

Стайлз, кажется, доволен.

А вот Дерек, когда услышал подробности…

Почему, не понимала она, почему Дерек ревновал к Скотту Макколу – и не ревновал к слепо влюбленной в Стайлза Эрике? Как работала эта странная химия в его голове, позволяющая улыбаться с беспечностью, когда Стайлз обнимал Лидию, прижимаясь губами к ее шее? И если бы Стайлз был геем – ах, если бы Стайлз был геем, она спала бы спокойно, излеченная от своей безнадежной одержимости! Но Стайлз пах возбуждением при взгляде на поджарые задницы игроков в лакросс и обтянутые тонким трикотажем груди гимнасток из школьной секции.

Возбуждением, которое он все без остатка отдавал Дереку – раз в месяц, раз в два месяца, и даже редкость их встреч не оставляла Эрике надежды на взаимность.

Почему, почему? Что она делала не так? Что _в ней_ было не так? Иногда, в такие дни, как сегодня, эта мысль изводила Эрику, и подступающее к горлу отчаяние безответной любви грозилось захлестнуть ее целиком, поглотить без остатка, будто в самой слезливой мелодраме.

Лора говорила, это пройдет, но теперь Лора мертва, и некому скармливать Эрике бессмысленную, не приносящую утешение ложь.

– Перестань смотреть на чужое, – шептала Лидия, подстерегая ее в туалете между уроками.

– Он никогда тебя не полюбит, – повторяла Лидия беззвучно, подкрашивая губы и не отрывая взгляда от зеркальца.

– Они всегда были вместе.

Что знала Лидия о невзаимной любви?

Честно, Эрику устроило бы место Лидии рядом со Стайлзом, ее устроило бы любое место, лишь бы рядом! Лишь бы быть в его жизни хоть чем-то.

 

Стайлз впервые заговорил о школьном бале два месяца назад. Они были в заброшенном депо – они это Дерек, Стайлз, Лидия, Айзек и Эрика, и собрались они по какому-то очень важному поводу. Наверняка важному, иначе зачем остальные пошли бы на такой риск? Но память Эрики спотыкалась на том моменте, когда Стайлз сказал:

– И я снова иду один на школьный бал. Как неудачник.

В его словах было больше иронии, чем печали, и Лидия рассмеялась. Она в тот день была в хорошем настроении и полностью в своем уме, не говорила загадками и не выдавала жуткие пророчества. Большое облегчение, Эрика уже начала отвыкать от ее обычной стервозности.

– Ты можешь снова пойти со Стивом…

– Скоттом, – возмущено поправил Стайлз, но смех Лидии стал только громче, – да, могу!

– Или ты можешь пойти с Лидией, – сказал Дерек. – Ей наверняка тоже не хочется идти одной.

– Ох, Дерек, какая забота, – Лидия прикрыла рот рукой, чтобы спрятать смех – но не особо стараясь, так что Дерек моментально покраснел. – Ты просто милашка.

– Я не милашка.

Айзек поднял голову от своей сумки, в которой он рылся уже минут пятнадцать, и посмотрел на Дерека со странным вопросом во взгляде. Эрика не понимала, что он хочет там найти, она вообще не понимала Дерека, но Айзек лип к нему, как навязчивый щенок – без надежды на взаимность. Дерек никого из них не любил.

Почти никого.

Лидия уже не пряталась – ухмылялась открыто, довольная собой.

– Милашка – сварливый, угрюмый и ревнивый милашка, и под этим модельным фасадом…

– Я не ревнивый!

– Ты…

– Лидия пойдет с Джексоном, – громко встрял Стайлз, спасая Дерека из когтей Лидии. – А я не пойду со Скоттом в этом году.

Последнее явно предназначалась Дереку, и тот снова покраснел.

Эрика ненавидела его. В этот миг она ненавидела его, как никого и никогда в жизни. За внешность, за сарказм, за то, что все его любили, за все годы, что Эрика жила с пустой надеждой, не зная, что Дерек Хейл украл ее надежду давным-давно. И больше всего за то, что сам Дерек смотрел ей в глаза и хвалил за чудесный самоконтроль, за крепкий якорь – хвалил и знал, что _все из-за него_. Ревность стала ее самоконтролем, ее якорем, ревность и страх, что стоит ей только уступить инстинктам, как то, что ей так дорого, будет предано. Ее любовь к Стайлзу, пусть и безответная, будет забыта.

Дерек знал это и все равно смотрел ей в глаза и хвалил, и в такие мгновения волчица так близко поднималась к поверхности, что кожу Эрики жгло, а сама она разрывалась от желания вцепиться Дереку в лицо когтями – или в губы поцелуем.

Она ненавидела свое влечение, и Дерека, и якорь, и ревность – и даже Стайлза.

– Ничего, я тоже пойду на бал один, – голос Айзека заставил ее подпрыгнуть на месте – она не заметила, как близко он подошел. Ей показалось, или его взгляд ненадолго остановился на ней, прежде чем вернуться к Дереку. – Если вообще пойду.

Точно, отец же мог его не отпустить. Эрика сомневалась, ведь это привлечет внимание учителей, а мистер Лейхи старался не привлекать внимание к тому, что поколачивает сына, ха-ха. Но все же пропустить бал еще хуже, чем пойти одной, это уж точно.

– Да мы действительно кучка неудачников, – на этот раз Лидия не смеялась, да и что смешного в неудачниках? – Дерек и Айзек не пойдут, Стайлз пойдет с Макколом…

Она закатила глаза, демонстрируя, что за незавидная участь ждет Стайлза.

– Я не пойду со Скоттом.

– А мне достался малыш Джексон, и сомневаюсь, чтобы кто-нибудь из вас был бы рад его компании.

Эрика уж точно не была бы. Джексон был невыносим задолго до того, как она узнала, что он оборотень. Даже задаваке Лидии наверняка трудно с ним общаться, а изображать парочку еще труднее. Пожалуй, Эрика скорее бы согласилась на тупицу Маккола, хотя тот сох по Элиссон Арджент.

Имя Арджент отрезвило Эрику, будто впрыснуло ледяной воды прямо в вены. Вот зачем они собрались. Кейт Арджент уехала из города, и никто не знал, надолго ли, но Крис и Элиссон остались. Каждый из них видел внимательные, ищущие взгляды, которыми смотрела на окружающих Элиссон. А Скотт Маккол, лучший друг Стайлза, мечтал пригласить ее на бал.

– Почему бы нам не устроить свою вечеринку? – теперь в голосе Лидии звучало фальшивое воодушевление, и прежде чем кто-то успел задать вопрос, Лидия достала свой телефон и нажала на несколько кнопок. Зазвучала музыка, какая-то веселая попсовая мелодия, Эрика не очень разбиралась. – Айзек?

Айзек глупо хлопал глазами, пока Лидия пристраивала телефон рядом с сумочкой на пирамиде старых покрышек, и даже когда она улыбнулась и протянула руки, он не сразу сообразил, что делать. Но Лидия была не из тех девушек, которым отказывают, и секунду спустя они уже танцевали – смешно и неуклюже, но смеясь – посреди очищенной от мусора площадки. Пара поворотов, объятия – и Лидия выпустила Айзека и игриво поманила Дерека.

Эрика давно не видела, чтобы тот улыбался так искренне. Да что там, она вообще не могла вспомнить его улыбки. Но сейчас он сиял, бережно сжимая Лидию в объятиях, в глазах Айзека таилось все то же тоскливое, ждущее чувство, Стайлз хлопал в ладоши – пока не перехватил Лидию сам, а Эрика только и могла, что стоять и чувствовать себя лишней. Особенно когда Лидия обхватила Стайлза руками за шею, прильнув теснее, чем к Айзеку или Дереку, положила голову ему на плечо. Когда прошептала что-то короткое ему на ухо, что даже волчий слух Эрики не смог разобрать. Дерек смотрел на них без злости и без тревоги, с той же широкой, довольной улыбкой, и как он смел так смотреть, пока Эрика задыхалась от ревности?

– Хочешь потанцевать? – спросил Айзек тихо, легонько прикасаясь пальцами к локтю Эрики. Его щеки порозовели, глаза уставились в пол. – Со мной, – зачем-то уточнил он.

И Эрика – о, Эрика вдруг подумала «а почему бы и нет», и еще «пусть видят», и еще «я не буду стоять и глазеть».

– Конечно, – сказала она чуть громче, чем надо, – конечно.

Они танцевали, пока Лидия не обняла их за талии и не повлекла к выходу.

– Пойдем прогуляемся, – предложила она не допускающим возражений тоном. – Прямо сейчас.

Что за спешка, – глупо подумала Эрика, вскидывая голову. И спешно отворачиваясь. Стайлз обхватил Дерека за бедра – пальцы белые от напряжения, – их бедра соприкасались, и они больше не танцевали, вовсе нет. Плевать им было, что они не одни – и за это Эрика ненавидела их самую капельку сильнее.

И любила тоже капельку сильнее.

 

Она так и не приняла ничье приглашение на школьный бал.

 

С усилием вынырнув из воспоминаний, Эрика огляделась. Джексон, Лидия и Стайлз уже пришли, Айзек не ходил с ними на историю литературы, предпочитая то ли программирование, то ли рисование, Эрика не интересовалась. Преподавателя еще не было, Стайлз о чем-то шептался со Скоттом, старательно понижая голос, его руки порхали над столом, словно одних слов было недостаточно, чтобы убедить приятеля. Лидия то и дело бросала на них взгляды, полные плохо скрытого беспокойства. Серьезно, она думает, ее никто не замечает?

Джексон уж точно замечал – его глаза не отрывались от Лидии. Эрика поерзала на стуле, настороженно замерев в тот момент, когда в класс зашел учитель, сходу вызывая Стайлза к доске.

Ей кажется, или от нее что-то скрывают?

Что-то важное?

Эрика сжала учебник, сминая страницу и даже не замечая. Только одна тайна приходила ей на ум. Если они узнали, если сказали Дереку… Она начала сомневаться, что он поймет их мотивы.

Нет, это не оно. Не оно. Они не стали бы шушукаться и обмениваться взглядами, они просто прижали бы ее, Айзека и Джексона к стенке и вытащили бы правду. Осторожно повернув голову, она посмотрела на Джексона и задрала брови в немом вопросе. Тот в ответ нахмурился и пожал плечами – будто не понимает, о чем это она.

Сукин сын!

«Ланч, – произнесла Эрика одними губами. И с нажимом повторила, когда Джексон сделал вид, что не понял: – Ланч!»

Джексон неохотно кивнул. Знал, что иначе она не отвяжется – и Эрика подавила волну самодовольства. Кем бы себя ни воображал этот богатенький засранец, но она больше не была забитой и застенчивой девочкой-эпилептичкой, да и в стае она стояла гораздо выше него. Эрика точно знала, что если дойдет до выяснения отношений, Джексон подожмет хвост и сбежит еще до того, как она хотя бы поцарапает его до крови.

Рука коснулась ее плеча, и Эрика вздрогнула, оборачиваясь. Стайлз прошел мимо нее на свое место и быстро обронил на парту сложенную записку. Что? Что он хочет? Что… Замирая от волнения, Эрика развернула бумажку – и тут же забыла про Джексона.

Одна короткая строчка гласила: «Ты пойдешь со мной на бал?»

 

Эрика не была в доме Хейлов в ночь пожара. Она собиралась, альфа приглашала ее – много родственников и друзей должны были приехать, чтобы вместе отпраздновать. Эрика не помнила: одиннадцать или двенадцать человек сгорело, а может, четырнадцать, и это не считая тех, кто выбрался. Про себя она так и говорила – _сгорели_ , – даже про тех, кто выжил. Они так сильно изменились, так преобразились, что порой Эрика не узнавала никого из них.

Стайлз перестал болтать о себе.

Волосы Лидии стали короче.

Дерек не вернулся в школу.

В первый момент, в тот самый миг, когда она узнала про пожар, вместе с ужасом на нее нахлынула… радость. Облегчение. Если Дерек погиб, то…

Ей до сих пор было стыдно.

Она должна была быть там. Но она пролила лак для ногтей на новое платье, уродливое красное пятно не удалось замаскировать, и это был такой нелепый, такой детский повод не пойти, что даже сама она понимала, что истинная причина в другом. Она должна была быть там, должна была быть со Стайлзом, который был с Дереком, который спасся сам и спас Стайлза и Лидию – и никогда, никогда они не примут глупую маленькую Эрику в свою стаю.

 

«Ты пойдешь со мной на бал?»

Слова набатом звучали у Эрики в голове до самого конца урока, и если бы ее вызвали или о чем-то спросили, то она наверняка даже не заметила бы. Она не решалась посмотреть на Стайлза, боясь обнаружить, что все это шутка, розыгрыш, что записка была не для нее или он просто хотел посмеяться… кажется, даже Маккол оборачивался несколько раз, услышав оглушительный стук ее сердца.

– Эрика, Эрика? Райес!

О боже, Молли Харпер стояла рядом и смотрела на нее, как на сумасшедшую – так, как раньше на нее смотрели, словно вот-вот случится припадок. Урок кончился, сообразила Эрика, урок уже кончился и она одна сидит за партой, как дура, и даже не собирает тетради и карандаши.

А она хотела поговорить с Джексоном за ланчем!

Красная от неловкости, Эрика принялась поспешно сгребать все в сумку. Молли продолжала глядеть на нее. Это сейчас она изображала из себя подружку – теперь-то Эрика была популярна, была красоткой, мальчики бегали за ней. А раньше Молли, как все, смеялась и шептала за спиной, называя ее «припадочной» и «трясучкой». Эрика помнила. Она все помнила. В тот вечер, когда у Эрики случился приступ на школьном балу, Молли тоже шушукалась с другими девочками – как раз когда в школу приехала скорая помощь. Они наверняка обсуждали свежую сплетню, пока Эрику везли в больницу. Они постили насмешливые комментарии на своих страничках в фейсбуке, пока Талия Хейл предлагала ей укус и новую жизнь.

Эрика хотела бы забыть тот вечер, но не смогла бы, даже если бы постаралась – каждая чертова минута отпечаталась в ее мозгу. Цвет больничной пижамы, горшок с фикусом в коридоре, кольцо на пальце миссис Хейл, мистера Дитона на банкетке возле отделения онкологии. Наверное, навещал родственника или знакомого – Эрика поняла это потом, когда узнала правду про оборотней. Ведь будь Дитон болен, миссис Хейл обратила бы его, как обратила Эрику, а до нее Айзека, а до него Стайлза.

Эрика хотела забыть тот вечер, но записка Стайлза всколыхнула запрятанные в глубине души воспоминания. Неужели он хочет пойти с ней? Неужели смог разглядеть?..

Может, стоит его спросить?

Отмахнувшись от Молли, Эрика выскочила из кабинета, пряча записку в карман юбки. Паранойя вновь охватила ее. А что, если дело вовсе не в ней и ее прелестях? Что, если Стайлз просто что-то заподозрил и хочет усыпить ее бдительность? Что если…

Ей надо поговорить с Джексоном, вот что.

 

Джексон ждал ее в их тайном месте – тут, в запасной раздевалке, никогда не бывало учителей и студентов, и стая использовала ее, чтобы встречаться без свидетелей. Джексон был бледен, Эрика только сейчас это заметила. А ведь и Стайлз с Лидией сегодня выглядели бледнее обычного.

Что-то случилось. Что-то – и никто не сказал ей.

– Что произошло? – спросила она.

Джексон сидел на скамейке, уперев локти в колени, и смотрел в пол, а не на Эрику.

– Я все расскажу Дереку, – негромко сказал он. – Про девчонку.

– Что произошло? – повторила Эрика с нажимом.

Она испугалась. Она так испугалась, что забыла, как дышать, но голос звучал спокойно. Почти.

– Альфа напал на меня.

Должно быть, она вскрикнула – Джексон поднял на нее лицо. Не похоже, чтобы он шутил.

– Но… но… – она никак не могла подобрать слова, – но что он сделал? Почему он… почему он не убил тебя?

Лицо Джексона исказилось. Сначала Эрике показалось, что от страха, но нет, это был не страх – это была злость, жгучая и направленная на нее, на Эрику.

– Дура, послушай меня! Альфа напал на меня – не какой-то там альфа, а _наш альфа_! Питер! Питер напал на меня!

Эрика зависла, иначе это и не назвать. Джексон с ума сошел! С какой стати их альфа, который лежит в коме, будет на него нападать?

– Зачем? – выдавила она.

И закрыла глаза. Что, этот глупый вопрос – единственное, что пришло ей в голову?

– Меня окружают идиоты, – простонал Джексон, и Эрике немедленно захотелось двинуть ему посильнее. – Питер не в коме, он сошел с ума и напал на меня! Вчера вечером, в прокате, и он убил продавца. А продавец был в нашем списке. Значит, не девчонка его убила, и водителя автобуса тоже наверняка укокошил Питер… Лидия была со мной, она знает – угадай, что это значит?

– Что Дерек тоже в курсе, – прошептала Эрика, – и не сказал нам. Но кто же тогда убил Лору? Если нет чужого альфы, то не мог же Питер… – и тут Эрику осенило, – ты думаешь, Маккола обратил он?

Джексон кивнул, явно довольный, что она перестала тупить. Эрике было плевать, что он о ней думает. Она все еще пыталась понять, что чувствует – облегчение от того, что по округе не рыскает одичавший альфа, который хочет их всех убить, или ужас от того, что их собственный альфа одичал и – и да, убивает людей. С другой стороны, пока он убивал людей из списка, а разве не именно это они планировали сделать?

– Уверен. И я все расскажу Дереку про омегу.

– Нет! – от возмущения Эрика всплеснула руками. – Раз это Питер всех убил, то зачем рассказывать? Омега сбежала, она наверняка уже в парочке штатов от нас…

– Она сбежала с нашим списком!

– Да она и читать-то разучилась, – Эрика покрылась холодным потом – и тут же вспыхнула от ярости, когда Джексон понимающе, хотя и мрачно, ухмыльнулся.

– Что, до тебя дошло, что Дерек по головке не похвалит за самодеятельность? – он наклонился и поднял что-то с пола. – Он и так нас за омег держит, раз ничего не рассказывает, – а тебя-то уж точно может пинком вышвырнуть из стаи. Ты же до сих пор не оставила надежд выслужиться перед Стилински.

Записка. Это была ее записка, которая, наверное, выпала из кармана, а гаденыш Джексон поднял ее и теперь вертел в пальцах. Ярость захлестнула Эрику, накрыла горячей пеленой, и она бросилась вперед, целясь ему когтями в лицо.

Он ничего не расскажет Дереку. Ничего.

Ничего!


	14. Spavento

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждение: намек на странный пейринг в этой главе, и да, это пейринг из разряда насильник/жертва. Автор не симпатизирует подобным отношениям и сочувствует всем жертвам подобного насилия, равно как и не оправдывает персонажа (Дерека в данном случае).

_Среда_

В лесу выли волки. Элиссон задерживала дыхание, старалась не дышать, прислушиваясь и убеждая себя, что это всего лишь ветер. В Калифорнии не водились волки – давно, лет шестьдесят или семьдесят, ни одного волка, но протяжный, тоскливый звук на границе слышимости снова и снова проникал через уши прямо в сердце, заставлял сжимать арбалет до боли в пальцах.

Элиссон сходила с ума. Четыре глубокие царапины на шее горели от яда, Дерек Хейл смотрел на нее из каждого темного угла, скрывался за каждым поворотом. В спальне, в машине отца, в школе – в сердце Элиссон – теперь выли волки. Волки ждали ее ночью в каждом сне, черные, обгоревшие, медленно окружали, но это он, он, он всегда выходил вперед и впивался Элиссон в горло. Его фосфорные глаза – последнее, что она видела _перед_ пробуждением, и вкус его поцелуя – первое, что она вспоминала _после_.

Она должна была убить Дерека Хейла.

Она должна.

Или страх убьет ее.

Нога в тонком ботинке наступила на сухую ветку, хруст показался Элиссон оглушительным. Если Дерек здесь, то он услышит. Если Дерек здесь… Где ему еще быть, как не в разрушенном доме? Элиссон чувствовала, что в ней говорит безумие, больная одержимость, потому что они много раз искали в доме Хейлов и устраивали хитроумные ловушки, и Дерек никогда не попадался – но сейчас одурманенная ядом часть сознания гнала ее в лес, направляла к черному деревянному скелету.

Хрустнула еще одна ветка. Элиссон опустила глаза, но холодный пот уже выступил на спине. Это не она, это… Легкий шорох листьев раздался сзади, а следом точно такой же – слева. _Он не один._ Элиссон крутанулась на месте, нацеливая арбалет в темноту, выискивая мишень. В волка нетрудно попасть, он большой, а человек еще больше, она не промажет. Что-то шевельнулось сбоку, и Элиссон без раздумий спустила тетиву. Стрела ушла в чернильно-черное пространство между деревьями и воткнулась во что-то мягкое.

Тишина. Только ветер, и деревья, и волки в Элиссон, и та уронила болт дважды, прежде чем смогла перезарядить арбалет. Грудь заболела, так долго она задерживала дыхание. Надо пойти посмотреть. Она во что-то попала.

Листья зашелестели сзади. Их двое, вспомнила Элиссон, они охотятся вдвоем, она сама оставила в живых двоих, и в любую секунду второй может наброситься на нее. Элиссон почти чувствовала, как когти вспарывают ее плоть, как шершавый язык слизывает вытекающую из ран кровь. Как Дерек нежно обнимает ее, пожирая, и кажется, она никогда больше не сможет поцеловать ни одного мужчину. Если доживет до утра.

Медленно поводя арбалетом из стороны в сторону, Элиссон обогнула дерево. Никого. Только ветер качает куст, и свисающая до земли ветка царапает кучу листьев, а вовсе не жаждущий крови оборотень. Никого! Кейт перевернула этот лес снизу вверх, тут не осталось ни единой живой души, никаких оборотней, никакого Дерека Хейла, Элиссон просто сошла с ума и гоняется за тенями!

Развернувшись, Элиссон бросилась бежать.

Волки в отдалении выли торжествующе.

 

Дом Хейлов возник перед глазами неожиданно, внезапно, как всегда возникало что-то огромное и вопиюще неуместное, а Элиссон не приходило в голову ничего более неуместного, чем сгоревший дом, и ничего более вопиющего, чем коллективная могила. Дом возник и сразу навис над ней торчащими балками и битыми стеклами, впился в кожу своей черной пустотой.

На крыльце сидел Дерек. Не по погоде одетый в джинсы и черную футболку и босой, он нагло улыбнулся Элиссон.

– Ты меня преследуешь? – спросил он. Обычные слова выходили из его рта полными непристойных намеков и яда. – Охотница.

Элиссон выстрелила – и вздрогнула, когда стрела вонзилась в твердое дерево. Безумие, обман зрения, игра теней и лунного света: наваленные доски показались фигурой человека, несколько мелких сосновых веток – волосами, улыбкой – клочок белой бумаги. Едва переставляя ноги, Элиссон поднялась на крыльцо, срывая бумажку.

«Ты пойдешь со мной на бал?»

Буквы расплывались. Кто знает, возможно, это тоже галлюцинация. Кто оставит тут записку с таким содержимым? Элиссон разжала пальцы, позволяя бумажке спорхнуть, исчезнуть в порыве ветра. В доме кто-то рассмеялся, звук на мгновение заглушил несмолкающий вой, и Элиссон толкнула дверь.

Внутри было темно, словно Элиссон выкололи глаза, и наметенные через прорехи в крыше и стенах листья похрустывали под подошвами, как кости мелких животных. Воздух пах дымом, зимой и ее страхом. Элиссон на ощупь зарядила арбалет – она чувствовала, что в доме кто-то есть, и сейчас не в состоянии была различать живых и призраков. Она следовала за этим чувством, сворачивая направо, проходя в огромную пустую комнату. Лунный свет играл с листьями на полу, отражался в зеркале стоящего в центре комнаты шкафа.

Скользил по складкам платья Лидии.

Там, в отражении, Лидия целовалась с мужчиной, и ужас парализовал Элиссон. Она готова была к привидениям, к мертвым волкам, но Лидия?.. Что Дерек сделал с ней, что занес в ее кровь своими когтями, своими губами, раз даже лучшая подруга теперь обитает в кошмарах и бреду?

Лидия в зеркале вздохнула, отстраняясь, ее глаза встретились со взглядом Элиссон – и вспыхнули желтым огнем. Элиссон вскрикнула, болт вонзился в зеркало, и в осыпающихся осколках Элиссон успела увидеть, как Лидия оседает на пол, а мужчина оборачивается волком. Они везде, они тут везде, они следят за ней! Прячутся в доме, и Дерек специально ее заманил, превратил охотника в добычу! Волк выполз из обломков зеркала, оставляя черный след, сквозь ожоги на морде проглядывала белая кость – и превратился в кучу листьев, как только стрела воткнулась ему в голову. Скотт в толстом ошейнике и со свисающим изо рта куском мяса вышел из угла спиной вперед, за ним по пятам следовала девушка с завешенным волосами лицом. Талия Хейл бросила на пол тело мамы Элиссон, из горла торчал нож, – и обе растворились струйками дыма, оставив только пятно на полу.

– Ты не можешь убить всех, – сказал Стайлз Стилински.

И вспыхнул, когда стрела попала ему в сердце. А потом вспыхнул весь дом. Стайлз закричал, закрывая голову окровавленными руками, следом закричала Элиссон, и многоголосый волчий хор подхватил их крики, пока все не поглотил рев пламени.

 

Элиссон не помнила, как оказалась у ветклиники. Наверное, пришла пешком – ноги болели, горло ныло то ли от тяжелого дыхания, то ли от криков. Арбалета с ней не было, но сейчас Элиссон не могла думать о потерянном оружии. Ей надо было увидеть хоть кого-нибудь живого, кого-нибудь настоящего – и меньше всего ей хотелось говорить с отцом или Кейт.

Она хотела видеть Скотта. Если он сегодня дежурил. Элиссон очень надеялась, что дежурил.

После провальной вечеринки в пятницу они разговаривали всего несколько раз, и каждый такой разговор был полон неловкости. Скотт нравился Элиссон, но в его присутствии она отчего-то превращалась из уверенной в себе охотницы в застенчивую и робкую девушку. А может, она сама тормозила отношения, боясь зайти дальше поверхностной дружбы. Сейчас, когда Элиссон сходила с ума, когда жажда убить Дерека охватила всю ее без остатка, когда одна мысль о поцелуях вызывала страх… Кажется, сейчас было не лучшее время для романа.

Так она говорила себе, и все же ее тянуло к Скотту. Немыслимо, что она так долго не обращала на него внимания. Может, просто не хватало первого шага – а теперь вместе с радостью новых отношений неизбежно приходила печаль. Ведь когда все закончится, все оборотни будут мертвы, а Кейт наконец успокоится – тогда Элиссон уедет в Вашингтон. Чтобы никогда не возвращаться в этот проклятый городок. Она целый год об этом мечтала.

Жаль только, что Скотт останется здесь.

В приемной было пусто, и Элиссон протянула руку к звонку, но тут Скотт сам собой возник из ведущей в задние помещения двери.

– Элиссон! – воскликнул он. Так, словно ждал ее появления. На его лице появилась широченная счастливая улыбка, и на минуту Элиссон забыла обо всех тревогах и кошмарах.

– Привет, – сказала она и улыбнулась в ответ.

Это было легко – улыбаться Скотту, смотреть на его улыбку, говорить с ним, стоять рядом. Так легко, что хотелось остаться тут до утра.

Интересно, что скажет ее отец, если она не придет ночевать? Элиссон почти рассмеялась над этой абсурдной мыслью. Если бы она не опасалась, что у Скотта будут неприятности, она бы так и поступила. Маленький бунт.

– Заходи, – Скотт сделал приглашающий жест. Прилавок был откинут, так что Элиссон просто прошла внутрь, протискиваясь мимо Скотта и чувствуя, как теплеют щеки. Он тоже покраснел, поспешно скрывая смущение за напускной деловитостью: – Кто-то заболел? То есть… ну, у тебя же нет собаки или кошки или… в общем, животного? Но ты же, наверное, по делу?..

– Я просто хотела тебя увидеть, – призналась Элиссон.

Скотт покраснел еще сильнее, но настойчиво и прямо посмотрел ей в глаза. Элиссон хотелось поцеловать его, но она не решалась. Вдруг Дерек и его безумие снова дадут о себе знать?

– Хочешь кофе? – предложил Скотт. – Правда, тут только из автомата, который для посетителей, но кофе в нем нормальный, можно пить. Особенно если добавить побольше сахара.

Элиссон кивнула. Обошла комнату, пока Скотт возился с автоматом, чертыхаясь себе под нос и долбя по кнопкам. Тут принимали больных животных, Элиссон знала, хотя у нее никогда не было питомца. На стенах висели плакаты с графиками прививок, социальная реклама про приюты, яркие листки выпускающих корма компаний. Стол в центре выглядел новеньким и блестящим. Уютно, решила она. Интересно, где бы лечили оборотней, если бы их кто-то лечил – в человеческой больнице или в ветклинике? Элиссон с сомнением посмотрела на стол: тот выглядел достаточно прочным для большой собаки, но оборотня он вряд ли бы выдержал.

Элиссон представила себе Дерека Хейла, привязанного к столу и беспомощного. Смогла бы она тогда его убить: здесь, под ярким светом ламп, в этой мирной обстановке, когда он не смог бы сопротивляться?

– Кофе, – выдохнул Скотт ей на ухо.

Элиссон приняла маленькую пластиковую чашечку, поморщившись, когда пальцы обожгло. С кофе это все слишком походило на свидание – и, судя по лицу, Скотт тоже это понимал. Элиссон перебирала про себя темы для разговора, искала безопасные. Школа, друзья, увлечения…

– Как Стайлз? – спросила она. Сегодня лучший друг Скотта выглядел здоровым, но Элиссон еще не забыла тот припадок. – Поправился?

– С ним все нормально, – кажется, Скотту не очень-то хотелось говорить о Стайлзе. – У него бывают панические атаки – после того, как его мама умерла. Он вылечился, но… наверное, это волнение из-за тестов. Или из-за бала, – румянец приобрел почти бордовый цвет. Скотт запнулся и быстро добавил: – А как ты?

– Ну, у меня нет панических атак, – пошутила она.

И вздрогнула. Пока нет, но рано или поздно она потеряет контроль в школе, будет кричать, называть всех вокруг оборотнями, поранит кого-нибудь. Убьет – Лидию, Стайлза или даже Скотта. Вопрос времени.

Секундочку… бал? Скотт упомянул бал, это значит, что он хотел бы ее пригласить? Или наоборот, не собирается? После пятничной вечеринки Элиссон понятия не имела, на какой стадии их отношения. И хочет ли Скотт отношений с ней.

Чего хочет она сама, Элиссон уже даже не пыталась понять.

– Тебя что-то расстроило? – спросил Скотт. – Кофе не нравится?

Элиссон опустила взгляд на чашку. Она не попробовала кофе, но сомневалась, что он хорош.

– Скотт, про вечеринку в пятницу… я бы хотела с тобой поговорить. – Пора, пора узнать, что Скотт на самом деле думает о ней. – Про того мальчика.

Скотт смущенно нахмурился. Будто и впрямь не понимал, о чем она – ну или делал вид, что ничего не случилось, давал и ей шанс все отрицать. Элиссон сглотнула. Она не виновата. Не виновата! Дерек сделал это против ее воли! Она бы вогнала нож в его сердце, если бы смогла!

– Про парня, который меня поцеловал, – громко скала она. – Ты видел нас.

Скотт отшатнулся, расплескивая кофе по рукам, вскочил и схватил полотенце.

– У тебя есть парень? – на Элиссон он не смотрел, только продолжал комкать полотенце в руках. – Я не знал. Я…

Элиссон разозлилась. К чему этот сарказм? Скотт что, пытается наказать ее за то, что она не контролировала?

– Зачем ты это делаешь, Скотт? – она тоже встала – и в ужасе почувствовала, как на глаза наворачиваются слезы. Она думала, ему можно довериться. Не во всем, но хоть в чем-то. Она думала, Скотт поймет. – Я не собираюсь просить прощения за то, в чем не виновата.

– Это Дерек Хейл! – все притворное непонимание Скотта растворилось, и Элиссон невольно отступила. Скотт был в ярости, мягкий и улыбчивый паренек исчез, а то, что появилось на его месте, напугало Элиссон. – Дерек Хейл, ты целовалась с Дереком Хейлом!

– Ты знаешь Дерека Хейла? – прошептала Элиссон. – Знаешь, что он жив?

Скотт открыл рот, вдохнул побольше воздуха – и запнулся. Ярость немного потускнела, когда на его лице появилось смятение.

– Знал немного. Ну, до всего этого… И Стайлз с ним вроде общался, – Скотт повел рукой и едва не заехал полотенцем Элиссон в лицо. – Ой, прости!

Элиссон отмахнулась.

– Ты не представляешь, что он за человек.

Скотт горько рассмеялся.

– Я отлично себе _представляю_ , что он за человек! И ты! С ним!

– У меня с ним ничего нет! – Элиссон не заметила, что тоже кричит. – Он сам меня поцеловал! Он меня заставил!

– Что?! – голос Скотта изменился, это уже не был голос человека – рычание заглушало слова. – Что?! Я убью его!..

Элиссон взвизгнула, отступая, онемевшими пальцами шаря по карманам в надежде найти нож или хоть что-то, что сойдет за оружие – потому что Скотт… Скотт превращался! Его глаза горели желтым огнем, на лице пробилась шерсть, зубы заострились и вылезли изо рта, и Элиссон наконец-то нащупала рукоятку ножа и выставила лезвие перед собой.

– Ты оборотень, – прохрипела она. – Я не сошла я ума, я не сошла с ума. Ты оборотень!

Скотт вдруг замер, словно потрясенный своей же вспышкой, желтый блеск ушел, и теперь его карие глаза – такие знакомые, теплые и живые – смотрели на Элиссон с ужасом.

– Я все объясню, – он умоляюще поднял руки, – Элиссон… Элиссон, ты знаешь про оборотней?

По-прежнему сжимая нож в правой руке, Элиссон левой изо всех сил ущипнула себя за ногу. Это не сон. То, что она видела на вечеринке в пятницу, не было галлюцинацией. И что это значит? Что Лидия тоже оборотень? И Стайлз? И Саймон Бана? И Маргарет Тернер? И Молли Харпер? И мистер Харрис? Бред, бред, бред!

– Объясняй, – потребовала она, – но нож я не уберу.

 

– Значит, ты не знаешь, кто тебя обратил?

Через пятнадцать минут Элиссон была почти уверена, что все это – не плод ее воображения. История Скотта была похожа на правду. Она была так похожа на правду, что внутри у Элиссон все разрывалось. Что за монстр обрек Скотта на такую судьбу? Что будет, когда ее отец и Кейт узнают, во что Скотт превратился?

Элиссон отлично знала, что будет.

– Дерек сказал, это был альфа, – Скотт выплюнул имя Дерека, как что-то жгучее и противное.

– Скотт, Дерек и есть альфа! Он тебя обратил!

Элиссон обхватила руками голову. Та грозилась лопнуть. Поход в лес, галлюцинации, побег, внезапное превращение Скотта, угроза его жизни – о, Кейт точно убьет его, убьет его с наслаждением, и как Элиссон может этому помешать?

– Ты тоже так думаешь? – робко спросил Скотт.

Думает ли она так? Элиссон расхохоталась – и не заметила, как смех перешел в слезы, а все тело охватила дрожь. Плеча коснулось что-то теплое, и она отшатнулась, успев увидеть промелькнувшую в глазах Скотта боль. Он спрятал руки за спину.

– Извини.

– После того, как умерла его сестра, только он может быть альфой, – сказала Элиссон, сглатывая неловкость. – Значит, вас всего двое?

– Дерек мне больше ни о ком не говорил, – Скотт наклонил голову и подозрительно сжал губы. – Это правда, что твоя семья… что они… охотятся на таких, как мы?

– Откуда ты знаешь? – боже, что она спрашивает, что? Конечно, это Дерек сказал ему. И то, что он сказал, даже не было ложью. – Дерек сказал тебе? Это правда, но мы охотимся только на плохих! На таких, как он! Он укусил тебя, Скотт, и он убивал людей!

Скотт перевел взгляд на свои руки, не убежденный. Элиссон замолчала, подбирая слова, не представляя, что еще сказать. В ее голове все еще не укладывалась мысль о том, что он оборотень. Он так нравился ей – и теперь все между ними кончилось, не начавшись.

– Я знаю, как вылечиться, – тихо сказал Скотт.

Сердце Элиссон приостановилось на мгновение – и забилось вдвое быстрей. Вылечиться? От этого возможно вылечиться?

– Но как?..

Но Скотт покачал головой.

Он не доверял ей. Теперь, узнав о ее семье, он не доверял ей – а она не доверяла ему.

И ей все равно хотелось его поцеловать.

Сморгнув слезы, Элиссон повернулась и обхватила его лицо ладонями. Скотт замер, ошеломленный, но она не дала себе время на раздумья и колебания – потянувшись вперед, она поцеловала Скотта.

– Помоги мне, – шепнула она. – Помоги мне найти Дерека. И он больше никому не причинит зла.

Скотт отодвинулся, облизнул губы. Элиссон чувствовала его колебания.

– Они убили мою маму, – прошелестела она едва слышно, – оборотни убили мою маму.

Он будто утратил дар речи. От поцелуя или от признания Элиссон. Да какая разница? Элиссон сама не понимала, что чувствует. Слишком многое произошло.

– Мне надо подумать. И поговорить со Стайлзом.

Такого она не ждала.

– Ты рассказал ему?

– Он мой лучший друг.

– Только ему?

Скотт внимательно посмотрел на нее.

– Только ему.

 

Они сидели еще двадцать минут в абсолютной тишине. Элиссон думала, что Кейт не должна узнать. Скотт думал о чем-то своем.

– Хочешь пойти со мной на бал? – спросила она на прощанье.

И Скотт ответил:

– Хочу.


	15. άρνηση

_Среда_

 

Скотт отказывался верить, что все, что происходит – все дерьмо, внезапно приключившееся в его жизни, вся эта безумная фантазия с оборотнями, мертвой девушкой, другими убитыми и провальной вечеринкой в качестве вишенки на торте, – что все это происходит в реальности.

Нет, это все сон – из тех, что возникают под утро, потому что накануне они со Стайлзом переиграли в приставку, а в таком состоянии Стайлз выдает настолько складный и концентрированный бред, что от него не отделаешься даже во сне. Разговор с Элиссон – как раз неплохое окончание такого сна, хотя лучше бы они поцеловались, а через несколько минут зазвенит будильник, и Скотту придется вставать и идти в школу. И он будет самым обычным человеком, и никакого Дерека Хейла, никакой охоты на альфу, никаких сверхспособностей.

Ладно, сверхспособностей Скотту было немножко жалко.

Немножко.

Правда, это также означало, что приглашение Элиссон на бал ему тоже снится, но уж во сне-то Скотт всегда был уверен, что вот-вот наберется мужества и в реальности. Так что он предавался этим успокаивающим мыслям все время, что насыпал корм кошкам, что проверял единственную оставшуюся в стационаре собаку – он сделал вид, что не заметил, как милейший и добрейший Джек зарычал, стоило ему приблизиться к клетке, – и пока убирал мешки с кормом на место, в кладовку.

Никакого Дерека, это же не жизнь, а сказка!

На ум невольно пришло то, что Элиссон сказала насчет поцелуев… Дерек поцеловал ее насильно! Тогда Скотту захотелось разорвать Дерека на куски, и если бы тот оказался рядом, Скотт набросился бы на него! Но сейчас, когда Элиссон ушла, Скотта начали одолевать сомнения. Нет, он не думал, что она лжет – нет, ни за что! Но Дерек красавчик, и спортсмен, и был отличником… ну, до того, как случился пожар, и все девчонки были от него без ума, и богатый достаточно, чтобы водить собственную тачку и позволять себе любые развлечения…

Скотт по сравнению с ним чувствовал себя бледновато.

Конечно, Элиссон была не такая девушка, чтобы обращать внимание на внешность и богатство, она ценила в человеке душу – Скотт точно это знал. Но все же в ее ненависти к Дереку чувствовалось что-то личное.

И если дело только в том, что Дерек оборотень, если Элиссон так люто ненавидит всех оборотней – то Скотт не был уверен, что это делает все лучше. Ведь это значит, что Элиссон притворяется, что ей нравится он, Скотт.

Совершенно запутавшись в мыслях, Скотт с раздражением затолкал последний мешок в кладовку и захлопнул дверь. Он не знал, что думать и что делать. И посоветоваться было не с кем – с субботы Стайлз вел себя не то чтобы странно, а _очень_ странно. Он как будто избегал своего лучшего друга. И началось все со злосчастной субботней ночи, с момента ареста Дерека Хейла.

И мало того, что Стайлз убедил полицейских, что Дерек делал ему искусственное дыхание – фу, даже думать об этом было глупо! – так еще и мать отругала Скотта за то, что он якобы воображает преступников там, где их нет. Это Дерек-то не преступник!

И что же? В воскресенье Стайлз не отвечал ни в скайпе, ни на телефонные звонки, потому что «неважно себя чувствовал», и единственный раз, когда Скотту удалось до него дозвониться, был так страшно занят, что совершенно не мог встретиться! Чем это таким можно заниматься в воскресенье утром?

В понедельник Стайлз все еще болел и на серьезный разговор не выходил, а Скотту очень даже хотелось поговорить с ним – серьезно поговорить. На самом деле, Скотт планировал уже просто заявиться к нему домой после подработки и все обсудить, но Дитон внезапно зашел в комнату, пронзительно посмотрел на Скотта – и сказал, что все знает, и Скотт на какое-то время просто забыл о Стайлзе. Неудивительно, ведь новости потрясали! От этого проклятья можно было излечиться!

И тогда Элиссон уже не будет его ненавидеть…

Даже Дерек не посмел отрицать.

Во вторник Стайлз опаздывал на все подряд занятия, и только на автостоянке Скотту удалось его отловить – но разговора снова не вышло, на этот раз из-за засранца Уитмора. Зачем, ради всего святого, Стайлз решил его подвозить, вряд ли знал сам господь бог. Скотт-то уж точно не знал, потому что Стайлз не снизошел до объяснений, а просто высадил Скотта около дома и укатил, наврав что-то про обещание отвезти обед отцу и тому подобное. Телефон у него ожидаемо молчал весь вечер. Так что сегодня Скотт решил обидеться и не разговаривать с ним, пока он сам не подойдет, но Стайлз все не подходил и не подходил, и к концу уроков Скотт начал подозревать, что случая великодушно простить друга не представится.

Если бы Скотт не знал Стайлза так хорошо, то подумал бы, что тот что-то скрывает, но это было невозможно – Стайлз физически не умел скрывать. Порой, конечно, в голову Скотту закрадывалась мысль, что Стайлз может все еще болеть, но с какой стати это означает радиомолчание? К тому же сегодня Скотт подслушал, как Эрика высокомерно говорит Лидии, что Стайлз пригласил ее на школьный бал, а вряд ли Стайлз стал бы думать о бале, если бы действительно болел, верно? Верно, решительно сказал себе Скотт.

Что ответила Лидия, Скотт не слышал, потому что девчонки уставились на него, и он поспешил смыться, пока не попал им на язык. Отчего-то его новая оборотническая мужественность на них не действовала, да и ему самому не прибавляла смелости.

Хотя… Элиссон ведь все-таки пойдет с ним на бал, а значит, чуть-чуть эта мужественность и… харизма? – на девушек действовали. О том, что станет с его харизмой после того, как он снова превратится в человека, Скотт сейчас думать не собирался. Все будет хорошо, просто отлично, и Элиссон он будет нравиться только больше!

Налив себе кофе из автомата – и правда дрянного, мама и Стайлз готовят гораздо лучше, – Скотт сел за стол, невидящим взглядом созерцая пространство. Можно поделать уроки, раз посетителей нет, а о стационарных животных он уже позаботился. Но делать уроки не хотелось, а телевизора тут не было, а занять себя кофе ему удалось только на несколько минут, и скоро от скуки Скотт начал читать рекламку Эуканубы на стене. Он забыл зарядник от телефона дома, так что игры и написание смс-ок из программы развлечений исключались, увы.

Только Скотт затосковал достаточно, чтобы потянуться к рюкзаку, где ждала своего часа домашняя работа, как на стоянке позади ветклиники зашуршали шины. Скотт теперь слышал достаточно хорошо, чтобы различать машины по одним только протекторам, так что он тут же отодвинул рюкзак: это приехал Дитон. Скотт и жаждал поговорить с ним, и странно робел. Дитон знал так много об оборотнях, и о семействе Хейлов, и о Дереке – но в то же время его загадочность и снисходительность нервировали Скотта. А еще Дитон одним своим присутствием превращал оборотней, и магию, и всю эту сверхъестественную ерунду в самую настоящую реальность.

Было у него такое свойство.

– Здравствуй, Скотт, – сказал он, заходя через заднюю дверь и улыбаясь Скотту. Совсем как магистр Йода. Скотт по одному только тону понял, что Дитон снова в роли мудрого наставника. Ну и пусть, Скотту, может, очень даже нужен наставник, тем более мудрый. Кто угодно лучше Дерека. – Как у тебя дела?

– Хорошо, – осторожно ответил Скотт. Вопрос, как ему показалось, был с тайным смыслом, но вот с каким? Впрочем, Дитон частенько говорил так, что даже «погода сегодня неплохая» звучало многозначительно и таинственно.

Сказать ему про Элиссон? Или лучше не говорить? По всему выходило, что сказать стоит, но Скотту хотелось сохранить зарождающиеся отношения подальше от чужих глаз. Достаточно уже того, что Стайлз явно их не одобрял – и это при том, что раньше сам подбивал Скотта быть посмелее!

Мысли снова перешли на Стайлза и Элиссон, и Скотт моргнул, возвращаясь в приемную. Вдруг Дитон и мысли умеет читать? Скотт такой возможности не исключал.

– Отлично, отлично, – улыбка Дитона стала немного рассеянной, словно он задумался и отвечал на автомате, – кто-нибудь приходил?

Ну вот, разве не телепат?

– Нет? – Скотт постарался сказать это уверенно, но получился какой-то невнятный вопрос.

Дитон моментально уставился на него, как полицейский на допросе – Скотта как раз недавно допрашивали, так что было с чем сравнивать.

– А Дерек?

Дерек? Скотт смутился: почему Дитон решил, что тут был Дерек?

– Только Элиссон заходила на минутку, – сдался он. И, собрав все мужество, твердо добавил: – Она все знает!

Глаза у Дитона на мгновение стали похожи на большие коричневые кругляши, но он тут же взял себя в руки.

– Что именно все? Ты ей рассказал, что ты оборотень? Скотт, ты хотя бы представляешь, насколько это неосмотрительно? – он явно старался говорить спокойно, но Скотта теперь было не обмануть, он видел, что Дитон нервничает. – Зачем ты это сделал?

– Ну, – Скотт замялся и отвел взгляд, – она вроде как сама догадалась.

Не мог же он сказать, что вышел из себя из-за поцелуя.

– Элиссон Арджент догадалась, что ты оборотень? Это как же?

Нет, Дитон точно мог работать в полиции, у него все преступники раскалывались бы моментально. И он не отпустил бы Дерека Хейла на все четыре стороны с извинениями.

– Ладно, она не сама догадалась, я себя выдал – да! Но я не виноват, я не мог сдержаться, потому что Дерек поцеловал ее, и я ему голову оторву, когда встречу, и…

Дитон хмыкнул. Так громко и с таким скепсисом, что Скотт поперхнулся словами. Очень уж издевательски прозвучало это хмыканье.

– Дерек ухаживал за Элиссон Арджент? Ерунда.

– Не ухаживал, а поцеловал, – напряженно сказал Скотт, – насильно! Она мне призналась.

– Она тебе солгала, чтобы выведать правду, Скотт.

– Она не солгала! – Скотт аж задохнулся от гнева. Да как Дитон вообще смеет!.. Смеет говорить все то, что закрадывалось Скотту в душу и что он с негодованием отверг, потому что Элиссон не такая девушка, чтобы лгать. – Дерек к ней приставал!

Дитон вздохнул.

– Элиссон Арджент из семьи охотников, и именно они устроили пожар, в котором погибли почти все родные Дерека. Дерек ненавидит ее. – Сам не зная, он наступил Скотту прямо на больную мозоль. Элиссон не виновата, что ее родичи устроили пожар, она наверняка даже ничего не знает! Так Скотт себе говорил, и он верил в это – верил! Но… Нет, тут наверняка какое-то недоразумение, и пусть и Дерек, и Дитон верят, что пожар случился из-за поджога, полиция ведь ничего не нашла? Полиция считала, что дело в проводке. Может, так оно и было, Скотт не собирался обвинять Элиссон в таких ужасах. – Кроме того, у Дерека есть романтический интерес. Если бы он и правда «целовал» Элиссон, то только для того, чтобы задушить ее.

Скотт вздрогнул: в обычной вычурной речи Дитона это простое «задушить» особенно сильно резало ухо. Звучало убедительно – если Дерек действительно верил, что Ардженты устроили пожар, а он явно верил, то он скорее попытался бы убить Элиссон, чем поцеловать ее…

– Элиссон не стала бы лгать, – сказал он твердо.

Дитон снова вздохнул – с нескрываемым разочарованием.

– Она из семьи охотников, Скотт, – повторил он.

Как будто это все объясняло! Как будто Элиссон даже взглянуть не могла на оборотня без желания его убить!

– Она хочет нам помочь, – заявил Скотт, потому что он обязательно должен был сказать что-нибудь в защиту Элиссон, – и она тоже считает, что Дерек альфа! И я сказал ей, что меня можно вылечить, а она тоже хочет… с ним встретиться.

Слово «убить» Скотт проглотил, потому что одно дело убить какого-то там незнакомого альфу, которого они может, найдут, а может, и нет, и совсем другое – вполне знакомого Дерека, которого Скотт, конечно, ненавидел, но…

– Значит, Элиссон хочет «встретиться» с Дереком, – медленно сказал Дитон. Надел белый халат, переложил несколько папок в шкафу, словно собираясь с мыслями.

– Вы сами сказали, что есть только один способ снять проклятье, – Скотту вдруг тоже показалось, что перенести упаковки с пеленками из правого шкафа в левый – очень важная и срочная работа.

– Да, но для этого нужно убедиться, что Дерек альфа.

Скотт вспомнил слова Элиссон, что больше некому быть альфой – после смерти сестры Дерек остался единственным Хейлом. Именно он обратил Скотта, и убил всех этих людей, и лгал, а значит, его придется убить, чтобы Скотт мог вернуться к нормальной жизни. Но говорить об Элиссон с Дитоном Скотту не хотелось – тот опять начал бы пугать Скотта охотниками и придумывать про нее всякие гадости.

– Он должен быть альфой, – твердо сказал Скотт.

– Есть способ это узнать.

Дитон словно признавался в огромном и страшном секрете, чем-то из своего тайного знания, и Скотт даже почувствовал себя немножечко польщенным. Все-таки если правильно себя повести, то Дитон многое может рассказать ему об оборотнях, и пусть скоро Скотт снова будет человеком, сейчас-то ему это знание очень пригодится. Дерек не спешил делиться тонкостями оборотнического бытия.

Вот – оказывается, можно распознать альфу, а Дерек и словом это не упомянул. Неудивительно, ведь он и есть альфа! Чем не доказательство?

– И вы… вы можете? – с надеждой спросил он у Дитона.

Тот кивнул. Он наконец разобрался с папками и снова сверлил Скотта взглядом, почти гипнотическим.

– Да, Скотт. Это сложно, но есть несколько способов узнать правду. По определенным прямым и косвенным признакам. Любой оборотень может себя выдать.

Опять он говорил загадками. Скотт ощутил раздражение, но заставил себя улыбнуться. Ему нужна была помощь Дитона, очень нужна.

– Каким?

– Тебе еще слишком рано это знать, время еще не пришло.

Пожалуй, Скотт напишет на бумажке «Дитон нужен мне» и будет повторять перед сном и с утра.

– Тогда как же я это определю?

– Никак. Но если ты приведешь Дерека сюда, то я сам смогу определить и скажу тебе. Если я позову, Дерек не придет, но тебя он послушает.

Скотт был не то чтобы уверен, что Дерек его послушает, но ничего не сказал. План… звучал разумно. Скотт совсем запутался, альфа Дерек или нет, надо ли убить Дерека или помогать ему найти другого альфу, и что вообще происходит с этими альфами, и он просто хотел вернуться к своей нормальной жизни и забыть обо всем. Если заманить Дерека сюда, то хотя бы одним вопросом станет меньше.

– Но как я его заманю? – засомневался Скотт. – Если он что-то заподозрит, то решит, что это вы меня подговорили, а вам он не доверяет. – Скотт хотел добавить, что Дерек и ему не доверяет, но не стал – Дерек никому не доверяет, что об этом говорить? – И эта проверка… это какой-нибудь сложный ритуал? Черная магия? Вуду?

Скотт красочно представил себе жертвоприношение черной курицы – и как на это отреагирует Дерек. И… если он и правда альфа, то Скотту придется его прямо тут и убить? Скотт раньше никого не убивал и понятия не имел, как это правильно делать, а если Дерек альфа и убил всех тех людей, то опыта у него явно больше.

– Ну что ты, Скотт, – успокоил Дитон. Вот только глаза у него блестели нехорошо. – Я с ним просто поговорю.

– И все поймете?

– И все пойму. – Дитон улыбнулся, и Скотту сразу стало спокойнее. Он навоображал себе всякого, как будто Дитон не знает, что Скотт не профессиональный киллер, да и сам Дитон был ветеринаром, а не убийцей. Скотт даже чуть не рассмеялся: успел придумать, что Дитон тут вручит ему кривой шаманский нож и заставит перерезать Дереку горло. За эту неделю не только мир вокруг Скотта встал с ног на голову, но, похоже, и он сам. – Скотт, просто приведи его сюда, мы перекинемся парой слов, я объясню Дереку, что он все неправильно понял. Что он вредит себе и… не только себе, что он запутался. Мне просто очень надо поговорить с ним, Скотт.

– И о чем же тебе надо со мной поговорить?

Скотт взвился в воздух, услышав это рычание за спиной – потому что Дерек! Тут! И Скотт даже не услышал его! А еще потому что слова были едва различимы, и Скотту даже показалось, что зубы у Дерека вдвое больше нормального, и как в таком виде у него вообще получалось разговаривать? Невольно выставив руки – и Скотт снова подпрыгнул, увидев на своих пальцах здоровенные когти, – он отступил к Дитону: от Дерека веяло такой злостью и готовностью напасть, что волосы на затылке встали дыбом, а все раздельные мысли из головы куда-то пропали.

– Добрый вечер, Дерек.

А вот Дитон был совершенно спокоен. Скотт восхитился бы его выдержкой, если бы сейчас был способен на сложные эмоции.

– Добрый вечер, Дитон, – отозвался Дерек. Все попытки вежливости успешно скрылись за ненавистью в его голосе. – Извини, что я вот так, без стука. Пришлось ждать очень долго.

Скотта он будто бы и не заметил. Словно Скотт был такой незначительной деталью, мелким животным вроде персидского кота в клетке за стеной или папкой в шкафу. Скотт почувствовал, как в груди зародилось рычание, а щекам стало щекотно и немного жарко.

– Дерек, что тебе тут надо? – рявкнул он, решительно забывая, что еще пару минут назад сам собирался заманивать Дерека сюда. Просто сейчас это ощущалось как… вторжение, как будто Дерек вторгается в его личное пространство, и от этого Скотту хотелось рычать и драться.

Но Дереку было плевать. Он не смотрел на Скотта – нет, он смотрел только на Дитона, а потом засунул руку в карман и достал маленькую баночку.

– Ты это ему дал? – он встряхнул баночкой, и по звуку Скотт сообразил, что в ней таблетки. – Отвечай, ты? Ты заодно с Арджентами, или это какой-то эксперимент, или это все часть того плана, когда ты пытался поймать нас?

– Я не понимаю, о чем ты, – сказал Дитон. И резко вдохнул – сдавленный, почти испуганный звук, который Скотт ни за что не услышал бы, если бы не был оборотнем, и где-то в самой сердцевине Скотта, на глубине родилась мысль, что Дитон _лжет_. Но даже ради всего святого он не смог бы сказать, откуда эта мысль взялась. – Я пытался вам помочь.

– Помочь? Помочь?! – с каждым словом Дерек делал шаг вперед, встряхивая банку, словно таблетки тоже могли обвинять. Казалось, Дерек вот-вот взорвется, выплеснется, и его ярость поглотит и Дитона, и Скотта с головой.

И Скотт не выдержал. Он ненавидел Дерека, а Дерек ненавидел Дитона, которого Скотт хотел защитить, и – вполне возможно – это Дерек обратил Скотта, и он стоял слишком близко, а его зубы были слишком острыми, и всего этого было слишком много.

Зарычав, Скотт бросился на него. Наверное, он надеялся сбить Дерека с ног, как в тот раз в доме, или воспользоваться эффектом неожиданности – да на самом деле он не знал, на что надеялся, ему просто хотелось вцепиться в Дерека когтями и не отпускать, пока тот не перестанет дергаться. Но секундой позже Скотт треснулся спиной об пол, рядом загрохотала выроненная банка, и все мысли совершенно выветрились из его головы.

– Завел себе ручного оборотня, хранитель? – прошипел Дерек, нажимая Скотту на шею – так, что тот закашлялся.

Скотт брыкнулся – Дерек не заставит его подчиняться! – а потом вдруг что-то скрипнуло, стукнуло, его вздернуло на ноги…

И уронило куда-то вниз!

Скотт охнул, треснувшись о дно этого «вниз», забарахтался, в первое мгновение не понимая, что произошло – и обнаружил себя в подвале или подполе, не разобрать, в темноте и с квадратом люка прямо над головой. Голос Дерека из квадрата звучал издевательски:

– Думаешь, я забыл про чудесный уголок, который ты для нас устроил? Итак, Дитон, это ты ему дал? Что это за дрянь? Чем ты его отравил? Что ты наговорил его отцу, что тот хочет его убить?!

Скотт поднял руки, чтобы схватиться за край люка и выбраться из этого чертова подвала – и отпрянул. Он не мог! Его что-то не пускало! Скотт в страхе попытался снова, заметался, задевая ногами баночку с таблетками, свалившуюся вместе с ним, и голос Дитона теперь доносился как через вату – Скотту было тяжело прислушиваться.

Кажется, он терял контроль.

– Не убить. Это лекарство – его отец просил лекарство, чтобы нельзя было оборачиваться. Для его же безопасности, и если бы ты подумал, Дерек…

– Заткнись, – Дерек звучал сдавленно, и, может, он там как раз в этот момент убивал Дитона, а Скотт застрял тут и вот-вот совершенно обезумеет! – Могу поспорить, про побочные эффекты ты умолчал. Поверить не могу, что вы могли так поступить.

– Дерек…

Следом наступила тишина. Скотт стоял в этой тишине, глядя на освещенный квадрат, а через него – на потолок приемной, вслушиваясь в любой звук – и вздрагивая, когда сверху заглянул Дитон.

– Он ушел, – сказал Дитон. – Сейчас я тебя выпущу.

Скотт сглотнул и спросил то, что ему хотелось знать больше всего.

– Он альфа? В смысле, вы смогли понять, он альфа или нет? И о чем он говорил, что все это значит?

– Дерек сошел с ума, – сказал Дитон печально. Помолчал, будто не хотел произносить горькую, но необходимую правду: – Нам надо серьезно поговорить, Скотт.


	16. 谎话

_Среда_

 

Овощное рагу пахло слишком сильно, до тошноты сильно, и лампы на кухне горели слишком ярко, и телевизор у соседей через две лужайки от их дома терзал уши Стайлза до боли, как будто весь мир сговорился изводить его, мучить до полного безумия.

– С тобой все нормально? – в голосе отца звучала искренняя тревога, от него _пахло_ тревогой, и Стайлз поднял взгляд от тарелки.

– Все отлично, – солгал он.

– Поссорился с… со Скоттом? – отец с преувеличенным вниманием изучал баклажаны в рагу и на Стайлза не смотрел.

– Нет, – снова солгал Стайлз.

– Беспокоишься из-за бала?

– Нет, – опять, опять солгал Стайлз, и – видит бог, – как же он устал говорить неправду даже во сне, даже молча, всегда. – Я пригласил Эрику.

Бал был уже в пятницу, через два дня, и Стайлз вспоминал о нем только тогда, когда кто-нибудь произносил слова «школьный бал». Даже красочные объявления по всей школе, нервозность парней и радостное возбуждение девчонок перестали действовать на его и так перегруженные эмоциями нервы.

В прошлом году Дерек пригласил Пейдж, и это последнее связанное с балом событие, которое взволновало Стайлза. С тех пор все потеряло значение.

– Эрику, – повторил отец. – Здорово, здорово.

Стайлзу хотелось кричать, или удариться лицом об стол и посмотреть, как отец будет смотреть, как на лице Стайлза заживают ссадины. Или швырнуть тарелку на пол – и не убирать.

Или…

Он боялся сказать даже про себя, чего ему хотелось на самом деле.

Но вместо этого он повернул вилку, разглядывая потускневшие зубчики, потому что как бы часто он не чистил столовые приборы, после смерти мамы в этом доме все пылилось и тускнело вдвое быстрее. Даже сам Стайлз.

– Да, – сказал он невпопад.

Дерек пропал. Ушел вчера ночью из спальни Стайлза и больше не появлялся, не отвечал на звонки, не посылал известий с Айзеком или Лидией, и Стайлз все глубже погружался в отчаяние и тусклую бессмысленность всего. Дерек и раньше исчезал на несколько дней, у него не было возможности часто заряжать телефон, но именно сейчас это стало последней каплей.

А может, последней каплей стала их ссора.

А может, то, что Питер вчера исчез из больницы.

И теперь Дерек может быть мертв.

Стайлз отодвинул тарелку, его руки дрожали. Он знал, что поддается панике, уступает паранойе, но роль, которую он играл столько лет, внезапно стала абсолютно непосильным бременем. Где Дерек? Что он сейчас делает, если не истекает кровью в какой-нибудь яме?

Что сейчас делает Питер, если не убивает очередного бедолагу из списка, и пусть бы это был Крис Арджент!

Что сейчас делают Лидия, и Айзек, и Скотт?

Особенно Скотт, которого Стайлз бросил наедине со всем этим, оставил без помощи, и Скотт из-за этого может пострадать или погибнуть, и как Стайлз будет жить с таким грузом, если ему суждено жить? А если нет, если его не станет – то кто уговорит стаю принять Скотта и помочь ему?

Если его не станет – что будет с Дереком? Если Дерек вообще еще жив…

Стайлз обхватил голову руками – они все могут быть в смертельной опасности, умирать прямо в этот самый момент.

– Стайлз, ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? – тревога в голосе отца сменилась страхом.

– Нет, – ответил Стайлз – и едва не задохнулся: одно-единственное короткое слово правды ощущалось как божественное откровение, и оно сломало какую-то стену в душе Стайлза, и прячущиеся там чудовища полезли наружу, – нет, я не хорошо себя чувствую.

– Стайлз?..

Он больше не мог врать. Даже себе – нет, он не хорошо себя чувствовал, и Стайлз вытянул руки вперед, ожидая увидеть когти, но пальцы оставались человеческими. Часто и быстро дыша, Стайлз вцепился в край стола, вздрагивая, когда пластик затрещал, в отчаянии потянулся к своему якорю – потому что ни за что, не при отце… И вскрикнул, ощутив, как тот расползается от прикосновений, словно гниющая плоть, потому что именно таким он был: сгнившим и утратившим даже остатки иллюзии, полностью разрушенным.

Стайлз не понимал, как до сих пор сохраняет человеческий облик.

– Стайлз! – отец схватил его за плечи, встряхнул, ужас растекался от него, пропитывая самого Стайлза, и тот должен был сделать хоть что-то, чтобы ослабить это чудовищное напряжение.

Превратиться. Сказать правду. Заплакать.

– Папа, – прошептал он. – Папа, я потерял якорь. Но я почему-то…

Наверху хлопнула дверь. Стайлз вскинул голову, глядя на потолок, задерживая дыхание. Это мог быть сошедший с ума Питер, который пришел убить Стайлза, или его отца, или их обоих. Это мог быть Крис Арджент или его жаждущая крови сестрица и не менее кровожадная дочь, хотя они скорее выломали бы дверь. Но Стайлз знал, чувствовал, что это не они.

– Дерек! – закричал он. – Дерек!

– Что? – отец только сильнее прижал его к себе. – Где?

Но Стайлз вывернулся, выскакивая из-за стола и из кухни, застывая у подножья лестницы, ведущей со второго этажа. К черту тайны, его голова сейчас лопнет от лжи, или сердце разорвется, потому что даже у оборотня оно не может биться так быстро и уцелеть.

– Я убью тебя, – прошептал он, когда Дерек возник на верхней ступеньке. Бледный, беззвучный, напряженный как пружина. – Я убью тебя, никогда больше так не делай.

«Не исчезай». «Не выключай телефон». «Не принимай решений, которые мне не понравятся». Вот что он хотел сказать. «Я потерял якорь».

Но отец возник у него за спиной, и мгновением позже его руки легли на плечи Стайлзу. Его пульс бился как бешеный.

– Что ты здесь делаешь, Дерек? – спросил он.

Совершенно спокойно.

Надо ему все рассказать, вдруг понял Стайлз. Он не справляется, _они_ не справляются, и надо просто все рассказать, хватит бояться правды. Если подать все правильно, то отец не станет рисковать, Стайлз уговорит его не делать ничего глупого и опасного, как уговорил Дерека – почти уговорил, – но он может помочь.

_Он может помочь._

– Он… – начал он еле слышно. – Папа, он…

– Вы знаете, что я тут делаю.

Его голос был таким холодным, безжизненным, а поза такой неподвижной, что Стайлзу стало жутко. Что-то случилось – еще более ужасное, чем их обычная жизнь, иначе Дерек не вел бы себя так странно.

– Ему всего шестнадцать, – сказал отец.

– О да, – согласился Дерек и спустился на пару ступенек вниз – медленно, осторожно, – но не слишком молод, чтобы умереть, а? Стайлз, отойди от него!

Дерек никогда раньше не говорил со Стайлзом таким тоном – точнее, говорил, пытался говорить, но никогда раньше Стайлзу не хотелось его немедленно послушаться. Сейчас он шагнул вперед прежде, чем успел понять первую часть фразы.

– Что за бред, Дерек? – спросил шериф.

Пальцы отца так сжались на плече Стайлза, что ногти впились в кожу, почти как когти оборотня, а в голосе звучало железо. Вот только Стайлз вдруг почувствовал в нем примесь ржавчины – и обернулся, не веря своим ушам.

– Скажите ему, – потребовал Дерек.

Стайлз отступил еще на шаг к лестнице. Он ни за что не мог бы сказать почему, просто измотанные нервы и свихнувшиеся инстинкты велели бежать и прятаться, а может, просто заткнуть уши руками.

Отец покачал головой.

– Нет…

– Скажите ему! Или я скажу.

– Скажешь мне что? – у Стайлза было чувство, что они разговаривают не по-английски, ну или у него что-то с ушами. С головой. С окружающей действительностью. Это были хорошие рациональные объяснения. Куда лучше, чем те, что первыми приходили в голову. – Дерек, скажешь мне что?

– Ничего, потому что он немедленно покинет мой дом!

– Без Стайлза? Оставив его вам? – Дерек очень зло усмехнулся. – Как же!

– Я в любой момент могу тебя арестовать за вторжение в частную собственность, – сказал отец твердо, но тонкие нотки отчаяния просачивались через решительный фасад слов.

– Не можешь, я его пригласил, – произнес Стайлз. Он прижал руки к груди, пытаясь силой удержать выпрыгивающее сердце. Может, это будет последний приступ, но он должен дослушать. – Скажешь мне что?

– Вы его отец, вы же должны защищать его.

– Именно это я и пытаюсь сделать. И от тебя в том числе – или думаешь, я не знаю о ваших отношениях? Из-за тебя он подвергается опасности, так почему бы тебе не уйти и не…

– Ты знаешь? – Стайлзу казалось, комната вдруг перевернулась – иначе почему у него так кружилась голова? – Все не так, как ты думаешь, пап, я знаю, я говорил, что мне нравятся девушки…

Дерек коротко рассмеялся. В одно мгновение он спрыгнул на пол рядом со Стайлзом, и хотя даже вблизи он казался невозмутимым, Стайлз ни на секунду не обманулся.

– Уходи, или я тебя заставлю, – приказал отец. Стайлз не раз представлял себя в ситуации «отец застукал в постели и схватился за ружье», но никогда не думал, что будет испытывать такой мучительный стыд, и страх, и растерянность.

– Неужели вы правда думаете, что я оставлю его тут и позволю травить дальше? – презрительно спросил Дерек. – Это Дитон вам предложил, или вы сами пошли к нему, потому что не могли принять все это? – он повел рукой. – Вы как Ардженты, которые готовы убить родную кровь, лишь бы только не позволить ей стать, – он улыбнулся такой замороженной улыбкой, что воздух зазвенел, – «отклонением»?

– Да как ты смеешь? – задохнулся отец, но Стайлз отступал все дальше и дальше, пока не уперся в Дерека плечом – потому что он разбирался во лжи, как никто другой, и он способен был обнаружить даже крошечную ее каплю, как акула – каплю крови в воде. Даже если в эту ложь невозможно было поверить и ее никак нельзя было принять. – Я бы никогда не дал ему ничего вредного! Дитон сказал, это не опасно, – он перевел взгляд на Стайлза, и тот вздрогнул от мольбы в его глазах. – Никто не должен был узнать! Дитон сказал, это просто не позволит тебе превращаться, и тогда ты останешься жив. И Крис не узнает! Если бы ты потерял контроль, они выследили бы тебя – Стайлз, я просто не мог тебя потерять, просто не мог…

– Все это время, – Стайлз не слышал собственного голоса, но, кажется, его губы шевелились. – Все это время ты знал – и не делал ничего, чтобы помочь нам. – Он больше не пытался нащупать якорь – пропавший, погибший якорь, – нет, теперь он хотел обратиться, что угодно, чтобы разжать этот стальной кулак на легких и сердце, выпустить свои гнев и боль, которые он так долго держал в узде. Он умирал со стыда, каждый день, каждую минуту частица его умирала от этой постоянной лжи, но – оказывается, оказывается! – ему не нужно было врать. Он мог не скрываться, не бояться страха разоблачения. – Ты мог помочь нам!

– Я должен был помочь тебе! – отец шагнул вперед, и Стайлз отпрянул – машинально, просто потому, что зверь в голове сходил с ума, запертый в тесной клетке. – Ты не хотел, чтобы я знал! Я пошел бы на все, чтобы только с тобой не случилось того же, что с остальными…

– Но оно случилось! – заорал Стайлз, прижимая ладони к лицу, и его крик перешел в вой, выдавливающий из легких остатки воздуха.

Он согнулся, пытаясь вдохнуть – почти не реагируя, когда Дерек обхватил его поперек груди и затащил в гостиную.

– Отпусти его, Дерек!

– Чтобы вы сдали его Арджентам? Или на этот раз его обвините в смерти Лоры?

– Твою сестру убили _мечом_ , господи боже, отпусти его, Дерек!

В руках отца блеснул пистолет, и Стайлз выпрямился, прижимаясь к Дереку спиной – отец не станет стрелять в него.

Он был уверен.

Почти.

В ушах стучали барабаны, его кожа грозилась лопнуть, выпуская то, что внутри, но все никак не лопалась, и монстр, кажется, решил разорвать все его внутренности в отместку.

– Стайлз! – рявкнул Дерек.

Но Стайлз не слушал.

– Если выстрелишь… – прошелестел он, – я люблю тебя, папа… но если выстрелишь – я прокляну тебя из могилы.

Пистолет стукнул об пол. Стайлз не видел, но он узнал бы этот звук из тысячи, и потом голос отца взмолился:

– Дерек, ему нужна помощь! Я умоляю, позволь мне помочь ему!..

– Все верно, – мертвым голосом ответил Дерек, – ему нужна помощь.

Стайлз чувствовал, как рука Дерека до боли сжала его ребра, потом раздался звон стекла, что-то царапнуло Стайлзу щеку – и это последнее, что он ощутил.

 

Стайлз пришел в себя, лежа на чем-то мягком и смутно пахнущем Дереком. Он беспокойно пошевелился, пытаясь открыть глаза – удивительно трудная задача, кто бы мог подумать. Наконец веки удалось поднять. Потолок сверху был серым, с пыльными и грязными – и, к счастью, сейчас выключенными – люминесцентными лампами, и только сейчас Стайлз почувствовал запахи старого картона, давно сгоревшей проводки и запустения.

Судя по ощущениям, Стайлза раздавило бетонной плитой, вывалившейся из стены этой заброшенной коробки.

– Ты пришел в себя, – Дерек возник рядом, и Стайлзу вдруг захотелось обнять его – настолько несчастным и усталым он выглядел. – Я принес тебе воды.

В руке у него действительно была запечатанная бутылка с водой, но Стайлз не чувствовал жажды. Он не чувствовал вообще ничего.

– Где мы? – спросил он.

Дерек медлил с ответом: он уселся рядом, подсунул Стайлзу под голову что-то, что, судя по запаху, было его свернутой курткой, открутил крышечку у бутылки.

– В старом супермаркете, – сказал он наконец. – Тут нас не будут искать. Ну, я надеюсь. Извини, я знаю, что тут не слишком удобно.

Стайлзу плевать было на удобство – он все равно чувствовал себя как дерьмо. Глаза щипало, и вряд ли от пыли. Стайлз заставил себя смотреть на обшарпанный потолок, пока в голове не появилась хоть одна связная мысль.

– Он не собирался, – прошептал он. – Его обманул Дитон. Я верю, что он хотел мне помочь.

Дерек молчал, откручивая и закручивая крышку. Возможно, не знал, что ответить, – возможно, просто не хотел лгать, зная, что Стайлз поймет. Дерек не очень верил в людей и их доброту.

Стайлз повернул голову, оглядываясь, чтобы не смотреть на Дерека. Маленькое помещение – когда-то, наверное, бывшее служебным – со сваленными у дальней стены стеллажами, большим столом, на краю которого примостилось несколько книг, рюкзак Дерека, смятая футболка и зарядка для телефона. Неужели тут есть электричество?

Стайлз готов был думать о чем угодно, лишь бы не о самом главном.

– Как думаешь, это пройдет? – спросил он еще тише – так тихо, что едва сам мог расслышать собственный голос.

Но Дерек, должно быть, слушал очень внимательно.

– Конечно, – ответил он тут же, – ты оборотень, ты обязательно поправишься, стоит только перестать пить отраву.

– Как жаль, что ты совсем не умеешь мне врать, – Стайлзу правда было жаль. Он хотел бы услышать хорошие новости. – Дерек, мне пиздец как страшно.

С трудом повернувшись набок, он свернулся, скрючился, как эмбрион, обхватывая себя руками. Отец предал его – это не укладывалось в голове. Отец все знал и молчал, и даже чувство вины за собственное молчание не могло сейчас заглушить обиду и ужас от произошедшего. Стайлзу казалось, мир разрушается прямо под его ногами – если бы он мог стоять на ногах.

Мгновением позже Дерек обнял его, обхватил всем телом, прижавшись так тесно, что между ними не осталось даже воздуха, но Стайлз и не думал выворачиваться. Сердце Дерека стучало ровно, дыхание было медленным и размеренным, но Стайлз чувствовал, что внутри он дрожит, что ему тоже страшно, но он держится, чтобы не пугать Стайлза еще сильнее.

Когда Стайлз был маленький, пять или, может, шесть лет, и мама еще не болела, а папа не пил, и все у них было хорошо, – он смотрел фильм про волков. Документальное это было кино или художественное, он сейчас не помнил, помнил только, что там было много снега, милые пушистые щенки, а еще волки охотились на оленя, и интересно, кто разрешил ему такое смотреть? А потом волк попал в капкан и сильно поранился, и болел, и лежал в норе под корнями дерева, дрожа и постанывая, а волчица укрывала его своим телом. Точно как Дерек сейчас.

Маленький Стайлз был уверен, что раз они так сильно любят друг друга, то все кончится хорошо, волк обязательно выздоровеет. Так всегда бывает, сила любви преодолевает все преграды и в конце герои чудом избегают несчастья.

В конце волк умер, а волчица еще несколько суток грела его тело.

Стайлз не знал, почему он сейчас вспомнил тот фильм.

– Ты поправишься, – твердо сказал Дерек, и на этот раз его сердце даже не дрогнуло, – если надо, я выверну Дитона наизнанку, но ты поправишься. И Лидия, и Питер. И мы все будем живы, и счастливы, я обещаю. Я тебе обещаю.

– Спасибо, – прошептал Стайлз, закрывая глаза. Это именно то, что он хотел слышать. – Дерек, что мы будем делать завтра?

«Если ты окажешься прав, и я поправлюсь» осталось висеть в пыльном воздухе, невысказанное, но почти осязаемое.

Дерек обнял его еще сильнее.

– Прятаться. Твой отец объявил меня в розыск. Айзек звонил, сказал, мое лицо на всех фонарных столбах.

– Выходит, теперь мы оба в бегах?

– Выходит, что так.

Хотелось бы знать, зачем его отец это делает, но Стайлз слишком устал, чтобы заниматься гаданием.

– Надеюсь, со Скоттом все нормально, – пробормотал он.

Дерек кивнул, Стайлз чувствовал плечом его подбородок.

– Со Скоттом все нормально. А тебе надо поспать.

Стайлз еще помолчал. Он не хотел спать – нет, на самом деле, он просто боялся спать. Как когда-то давно, когда он болел и боялся закрыть глаза, потому что вдруг он умрет во сне? Глупая мысль, и Стайлз думал, что давно избавился от этого страха, но вот он здесь, лежит и снова не решается заснуть.

– Дерек?

– Да, Стайлз.

– Дерек… я потерял якорь.

Дерек сжал его руку самую чуточку крепче.

– Я знаю. Не переживай, до полнолуния почти месяц. Мы что-нибудь придумаем.

– Ну да, я ведь теперь все равно не могу обращаться.

Стайлз хотел, чтобы это звучало как шутка, немного разрядило обстановку, но вышла полная боли жалоба. Как будто это сейчас была самая большая их проблема. Как будто это была _его_ самая большая проблема.

– Тебе надо поспать, – повторил Дерек. – И завтра все будет хорошо.


	17. Szégyen

_Четверг_

Айзек терпеливо дождался, когда из кофеварки в чашку стекут последние крупные капли пены, взял чашку и осторожно переставил ее на стол. Молочная шапка выглядела идеально – почти так же идеально, как аккуратная яичница с двумя золотистыми тостами, ломтики мандарина в блюдце и апельсиновый джем.

Достав и устроив рядом с тарелкой столовые приборы – прямо на отглаженной до хруста салфетке, – Айзек схватил свой кофе и глотнул обжигающую жидкость. Отец ходил наверху, в своей комнате, он вот-вот спустится вниз, и Айзек не хотел тратить драгоценное время на еду.

Ему нужно было попроситься на бал. Осталось два дня, а он до сих пор так и не решился завести этот разговор. Завтра будет слишком поздно, он не успеет достать костюм, а значит, медлить больше нельзя.

Айзек облизнул пересохшие губы.

Он чувствовал себя очень странно: все катится в тартарары, их альфа убивает людей, Лора мертва, Дерек похитил Стайлза и скрывается от полиции, где-то бегает безумная и очень агрессивная омега… а он больше всего напуган предстоящим разговором.

Разве это не безумие?

Внутренний голос услужливо подсказал, что он просто трус, что со всеми остальными проблемами и ужасами предстоит разбираться кому-то другому, не ему, а с отцом кроме него никто не поговорит, – но Айзек привычно задвинул голос подальше за пределы слышимости. Он уже привык не обращать внимания на тихое назойливое жужжание.

Айзек засунул в рот половинку тоста и обеспокоенно взглянул на яичницу. Если отец не спустится через пару минут, то завтрак придется подогревать, а это плохо – очень плохо. Это может серьезно сказаться на шансах Айзека.

Обойдя пару раз вокруг стола в одну сторону и пару раз – в другую, Айзек проглотил вторую половинку. Интересно, Стайлз пойдет на бал? В свете текущих событий, вряд ли, и это наполняло Айзека смешанными чувствами. С одной стороны, он может все-таки набраться смелости и попробовать пригласить Эрику, но с другой…

С другой он и представить не мог, что благополучие Стилински вдруг станет его волновать.

О том, что Дерек объявлен в розыск, Айзек узнал от Джексона. Тот позвонил ночью почти в истерике и срочно требовал что-то делать, но что именно – и почему его вдруг беспокоит Дерек, с которым Джексон всегда соперничал, – он Айзеку так и не растолковал.

– Ты идиот, Лейхи, – ну да, как будто он мог сказать что-то новое, – а что, если это из-за омеги?

Айзек не думал, что дело в омеге, да что там, сам он нарадоваться не мог, что девчонка сбежала и исчезла – и сейчас была на противоположном конце страны, точно. Людей, которых она убивала, Айзеку жалко не было. Они все находились в списке Лоры, а значит, наверняка заслужили смерть. Особенно Ардженты.

Убитый Питером продавец в прокате это только подтверждал.

И Айзеку, признаться, было противно за ней следить.

– Дэнни слушал полицейскую волну, и там говорят, что был взлом, и свидетели, и шериф применял оружие. Думаешь, Дерек стал бы творить такое просто так? – не успокаивался Джексон.

Если бы Айзек знал, что будет и что не будет творить Дерек – ох, если бы он знал. Но Дерек редко информировал его о своих планах.

Так что Айзек взял и просто сделал то, до чего почему-то не додумался Джексон: позвонил Дереку и спросил, что происходит. А потом позвонил Эрике и _рассказал_ , что происходит. Совершенно непонятно, отчего он никогда не делал этого раньше. Это не решало проблемы и даже не успокаивало, но чувство внутри, в груди, было умиротворяющим. _Правильным_.

Хотя и смешивалось с совсем другим чувством: а что, если теперь Дерек точно уедет и бросит их? Заберет Стайлза, раз уж он все равно «похитил» его, и они вместе свалят из этого чумного городка с больным Питером, злобными омегами, Арджентами и воспоминаниями о пожаре? Мысль, откровенно говоря, была бредовая, потому что за похищение сына шерифа грозил федеральный розыск, но избавиться от нее было трудно.

Айзек вздохнул и поднял тарелку с яичницей, чтобы поставить ее в микроволновку – и ровно в этот момент отец вышел из своей комнаты и начал спускаться по лестнице. Айзек поспешно вернул тарелку на место. Она еще не слишком остыла.

– Доброе утро, пап, – сказал он с преувеличенной радостью, когда отец показался на кухне.

Тот смерил его полным подозрения взглядом. Отец всегда так смотрел: словно подозревает Айзека в нарушении правил, или что он не сделал уроки, или совершил еще что-то нехорошее – был непослушным и гадким и теперь заслуживал наказания.

Айзек вздрогнул. Он ничего не мог с собой поделать, с собой и своим виноватым лицом. Быстро опустив взгляд, он вцепился в кружку с кофе, не обращая внимания на то, что пальцам горячо. Сейчас последний шанс поговорить, но больше всего Айзеку хотелось схватить рюкзак и выбежать из дома, соврав что-нибудь про ранние занятия, пока не оказалось, что яичница пересолена, кофе остыл, а тосты суховаты.

Увы, вранье дорого обошлось бы Айзеку. Отец узнал бы, он умел узнавать все то, что Айзек хотел бы скрыть.

– Надеюсь, ты ничего не натворил? – отец тем временем уселся за стол, тщательно расправил салфетку, оценил молочную пенку на кофе и взял в руки приборы. Айзек задержал дыхание. – Проблемы в школе?

У отца это обычно так и звучало: «Проблемы в школе?» этим самым тоном, которого Айзек боялся больше всего на свете. Вроде как он и правда беспокоился об отметках Айзека и его будущем. Вроде как собирался спокойно все обсудить, дать отцовский совет и все такое.

Айзек _ненавидел_ его советы.

– Никаких проблем, – торопливо сказал он, давясь своим кофе.

Для разнообразия это была чистая правда. С «проблемной» химией ему помог Стайлз, а с математикой – неожиданно Дерек, и результаты тестов будут только сегодня, но Айзек был вполне уверен в своих ответах. Ниже «Б» он не получит.

– Тогда с чего такая внимательность? – отец отломил кусочек тоста и принялся тщательно мазать его джемом. – Обычно тебя надо уговаривать выполнять свои обязанности.

Уговаривать.

Точно.

– Просто хорошее настроение, – пробормотал Айзек. Отец не спешил переходить в щедрое расположение духа, минутная стрелка на часах неумолимо двигалась к восьми, а призрак школьного бала готов был вот-вот раствориться в грезах.

– То есть, чтобы выполнять свои обязанности, тебе нужно хорошее настроение? – опасно ровным тоном спросил отец и откусил тост. Айзек едва не раздавил чашку в руке, делая шаг назад. Как будто в этом был хоть какой-то смысл. – Можно поинтересоваться, почему у тебя такое хорошее настроение?

Айзек глубоко вдохнул и решился.

– В пятницу в школе будет бал, – сказал он. – Все пойдут, даже учителя.

 

Новости распространялись по школе со скоростью света, и уже к концу второго урока все – буквально каждый последний фрик – знали про похищение Стилински. С каждым пересказом история обрастала красочными подробностями, и та версия, которую Айзек за ланчем услышал от Фредди Макалистора, изобиловала перестрелками, погоней на полицейских автомобилях и даже взрывами. Перестрелка, само собой, сопровождалась кровавыми жертвами среди мирного населения, а машин в погоне участвовало не меньше десятка, хотя в полицейском отделении Бикон Хиллз их было всего три.

Среди девушек больше волнения вызывал факт того, что Дерек Хейл ожил и даже успел отличиться. Нападение на дом шерифа – по последней версии, уже с гранатаметом, – и похищение сына шерифа каким-то совершенно невероятным образом придавало ему еще больше романтического флера. Женщины! Айзек их совсем не понимал.

– Я иду на бал, – сообщил он Эрике, сегодня в виде исключения устроившейся за его столом. Чаще она сидела с кем-нибудь из поклонников, иногда с подружками или Лидией – когда та не сидела с Элиссон. Но сегодня она рявкнула «Эй, Лейхи, тут свободно», как будто это вовсе и не было вопросом, и почти швырнула свой поднос на его стол. – Отец разрешил.

– Поздравляю, – язвительно отозвалась Эрика. – Почему бы тебе не позвать Маккола?

Вот, пожалуйста. Как понять женщин? Никак.

– Почему бы тебе самой его не позвать? – огрызнулся Айзек. – Раз Стилински пропал.

– Да иди ты, – сказала Эрика, но уже без прежнего запала.

Она вообще сегодня была удивительно задумчивой и не злой, и Айзек решил с ней не ссориться. Вместо этого он принялся разглядывать Маккола.

Тот был бледен как смерть, будто пропажа дружка его раздавила. Сегодня он сел за столик с маленькой мисс Арджент – надо же, они все-таки парочка, прелесть какая, – и мрачностью они вполне гармонировали друг с другом. Арджент тоже выглядела так, словно напилась прокисшего молока.

Лучше б она чаю с аконитом напилась, Айзек слышал, люди от него тоже мерли как мухи. Он бы посмотрел, как Арджент корежит. Маккол время от времени пытался завести с ней разговор, но та отвечала односложно и лишь вымучивала улыбку – впрочем, и сам Маккол не то чтобы очень старался.

Интересно, хватило ли у него мозгов не открывать Элиссон свой крошечный пикантный секрет? Айзек нормально относился к миссис Маккол, не так тепло, как Дерек или Стайлз, но с куда большей симпатией, чем к шерифу или Лоре Хейл. Мелисса помогала им, и она всегда была приветливой, и она не сдала их охотникам. Айзек не хотел бы, чтобы ее дом сгорел с ней внутри, и все из-за идиота сынка. В голову пришла бредовая мысль написать Макколу записку с угрозами и подкинуть в шкафчик, да разве тот послушается?

Элиссон была его слабым местом, и если в этой голове еще были какие-то мозги, от близости девушки мечты они выветрились.

– Эй, Маккол! – крикнул Айзек. – Где твой приятель? Не видел его с утра, он что, заболел? Или наконец решил послать тебя к черту?

– Что ты творишь? – зашипела Эрика, пиная Айзека локтем в бок, но он не обратил внимания. Как и на огненный взгляд Лидии с другого края столовой. Ничего они ему тут не сделают.

– Не твое дело, отвали, – буркнул Маккол в ответ.

Он недолюбливал и побаивался Айзека, и Айзеку доставляло немаленькое удовольствие к нему приставать. К тому же, это бесило Стайлза, а его побесить тоже всегда бывало приятно, даже если в конце Айзеку приходилось уступать и подставлять шею. Потасовки давали ему непривычное чувство причастности и даже тепла – будто они просто щенки, действующие друг другу на нервы, и ничего не случилось.

Стилински, как Айзек подозревал, относился к этому иначе.

Но у Стайлза были Лидия и Дерек, а у Айзека не было никого, и не мог же он дразнить Дерека, в самом деле? Только не Дерека.

– А то что? – спросил Айзек, демонстративно засовывая в рот картошку.

Глаза Скотта опасно блеснули – казалось, они вот-вот загорятся желтым, но огромным усилием воли Маккол сдержался.

– Узнаешь.

– Ну давай, просвети меня, малыш Скотти.

Эрика молча сжала руку на колене Айзека, и если она думала, что это устрашающе – то зря. Айзек совсем не страх испытывал, когда красивая девушка лапала его в районе паха. Словно прочитав его мысли, Эрика отдернула руку и прорычала что-то угрожающее, так тихо, что слов было не разобрать.

Интересно, что будет, если Маккол превратится при всех? Строго говоря, Айзеку стоило бы побеспокоиться о себе: у него не было якоря, и если случится драка, то беды не миновать. Но он испытывал странное спокойствие, даже умиротворенность. Сколько можно ждать неизбежного? Он уже набрался храбрости поговорить с отцом, на фоне этого перспективы обратиться прямо посреди столовой выглядели совсем и не страшно.

– Отстань от него! – возмутилась Элиссон.

– О, а вот и отважный рыцарь спешит на помощь своей прекрасной принцессе. Правда, я бы не назвал тебя прекрасным, Маккол, между нами говоря, но у некоторых бывают странные вкусы…

– Айзек! – рявкнула Эрика. Теперь на них все смотрели. – Пойдем-ка подышим воздухом.

Скотт вскочил на ноги, случайно опрокидывая стакан с газировкой и обдавая липкой жидкостью весь стол и свои кеды, Элиссон спешно схватила его за руку – и от Айзека не укрылось, как он потянулась свободной рукой к бедру и с какой тревогой заглядывала Скотту в глаза. Будто она боится его. Будто хочет достать оружие.

Но потом Эрика выволокла Айзека из столовой и припечатала к стене. От нее разило яростью – и еще чем-то незнакомым.

– Что за херня, Лейхи? – мелодичный тембр голоса спрятался за откровенным рычанием. – Тебя папаша по башке ударил?

Айзеку было что на это сказать, кое-что грубое. Но кураж его оставил так же внезапно, как хватил, и он спокойно и аккуратно отодрал руку Эрики от своего горла.

– Арджент знает.

– Что? – Эрика отпрянула. – Что знает?

– Да нет, не про нас. Она знает про Маккола. Он ей рассказал.

Эрика заметно расслабилась, но тут же вновь напряглась.

– Думаешь, он верит, что его Ардженты не тронут? – спросила она – и осторожно добавила: – Да и нам что за дело? Ну, сказал он своей подружке, ну, пристрелит она его потихоньку в лесу. Нам какая печаль?

По идее, никакой. Айзек и сам никак не мог сообразить, почему его вообще беспокоит судьба Маккола.

Наверное, все дело было в Стилински – если Скотт утонет, он точно утащит Стайлза с собой на дно, а за тем последует Дерек, и тогда им всем конец. Вполне логичное объяснение, не имеющее отношение ко всяким смутным глупым эмоциям.

Точно, все дело в Дереке и в том иллюзорном чувстве безопасности, которое он внушал Айзеку. Только в этом.

– Надо найти девчонку, – сказал он Эрике.

Эрика невинно захлопала глазами – неужели думала, что он хоть на мгновение поверит в это притворство? Хаха. У Айзека было чутье на ложь задолго до встречи с Талией Хейл, оно включалось ровно тогда, когда отец своим фирменным тоном произносил: «Как дела в школе?»

Удостоверившись, что Айзек не купился, Эрик надула губы.

– Зачем?

Айзек нахмурился: это был хороший вопрос.

– Затем, что мы подставили Дерека, когда ничего ему не сказали, а теперь у него неприятности. Как думаешь, что он с нами сделает? А если полиция свалит на него все эти убийства?

Эрика побледнела.

– Я не хочу ему рассказывать! Джексон-придурок сказал, что все ему выложит – я чуть глаза не выцарапала этому идиоту! – ее собственные глаза засветились желтым огнем, Айзек незаметно оглянулся – не видит ли кто. Эрика, впрочем, уже успокоилась и снова помрачнела – явно оценила блестящие перспективы стаи, если Дерека посадят за убийства и похищения. – С чего ты взял, что они повесят на него убийства? Да у него стопроцентно есть алиби.

Ее губы горько изогнулись, и не нужно было быть гением, чтобы понять, о каком алиби речь. Вот только…

– В ночь, когда убили Лору, он был со мной. А я помню едва ли половину.

В какой-то момент ему показалось, что Эрика сейчас расцарапает ему лицо до кости. Еще бы: с ней Дерек время не проводил, даже если это времяпрепровождение – беготня по лесу и попытки удержать Айзека от порыва кого-нибудь сожрать.

– Если Стайлз узнает, я тебя убью, – тихо пообещала Эрика.

– Если мы не вытащим головы из задниц и не сделаем хоть что-нибудь, то Дерека посадят или пристрелят, а Стайлз убьет нас всех, – пообещал в ответ Айзек.

Это заставило Эрику задуматься, и Айзек зло усмехнулся. Она не хуже него знала, что обожаемый Стайлз ценит ее меньше любимой футболки, что он живет и дышит только ради Дерека, что если будет нужно – или просто удобно – для Дерека, Стайлз пожертвует ими всеми, не задумываясь. Что он точно так же сольет их ради Питера или Лидии. В его сердце явно не найдется и капли тепла для бедной маленькой Эрики.

Даже если он все-таки пригласил ее на бал. Как знал, что не пойдет.

– И что же ты предлагаешь? – спросила Эрика.

Из столовой выходило все больше школьников – перемена заканчивалась, – и Эрика, прихватив Айзека за локоть, повлекла его по коридору в сторону библиотеки. Айзек не забывал посылать встречным парням наглые усмешки: пусть думают, что у них с Эрикой что-то есть. Хотя сердце у него билось быстро-быстро, а мысли скакали еще быстрее. На самом деле, он не представлял, что делать. Бегать по ночам в поисках Питера и надеяться, что он их не сожрет? Снова позвонить Дереку, вызнать, где он скрывает Стайлза и… и что? Дерек сказал, что ему не нужна помощь, так что даже если это ложь – он вряд ли обрадуется компании. Не говоря уже о том, что его мнение о способностях Айзека и Эрики было весьма скромным. «Вы идиоты? А что, если за вами следили?» – вот что он спросит, и наверняка будет прав.

Он не дал Айзеку никаких указаний, сказал только, что нужно держаться подальше от Маккола. Собственно, единственное, о чем он просил – и что Айзек тут же поспешил нарушить.

Правда Дерек не знал про омегу, а значит, и не мог оставить на ее счет никаких указаний, верно? Омегу, которую Айзек, Эрика и Джексон так по-тупому упустили.

Айзек сглотнул сухим горлом: теперь все предприятие казалось ему невыносимым бредом. А ведь тогда они все согласились, что это неплохой план. Список принадлежал Лоре, в нем были Ардженты, Лора сказала Эрике, что скоро все наладится, а охотников не будет. Это могло означать только одно. Только одно! А девчонка – хотя почти разучилась говорить – так интересовалась Дереком, и, кажется, она думала, что он альфа, и никто из них не спешил ее разубеждать. Так что плохого, что они предложили ей встречу с Дереком и «рекомендации» в ответ на небольшую помощь?

Вот только кто знал, что первой она убьет Лору, а потом исчезнет вместе со списком и всеми их обещаниями?

– У тебя остался тот список? – спросил он. – Зови Джексона, встретимся тут после уроков. Я сказал, надо найти девчонку – вместе придумаем, как это сделать.

– Он откажется, – уверенно сказала Эрика, – опять будет ныть, что его «втягивают в неприятности» и все такое. После встречи с альфой он стал еще большим хлюпиком, – в ее голосе и во взгляде на Айзека вновь промелькнула та самая незнакомая, новая нота, которую он так и не смог опознать. – Лидия высосала из него остатки мужественности. Она это умеет, – негромко закончила Эрика.

Речь, как показалось Айзеку, давно уже шла не о Джексоне.

– Не откажется. Мы сможем его, – Айзек широко улыбнулся, – убедить.

Эрика хмыкнула, но больше не стала ничего говорить. Игриво подмигнув на прощание, она исчезла в глубине коридоров, оставив Айзека под дверью библиотеки – куда он вовсе не собирался идти. Все-таки женщины были очень странные создания, а Эрика из них – самой непонятной.

Развернувшись, Айзек толкнул дверь и вошел, тихо прикрывая дверь за собой и окидывая взглядом стеллажи с книгами. Ему нужно было место подумать. Почему бы и не тут.

Сегодня он был сам не свой, он вел себя так странно, что даже не узнавал себя – и ему это нравилось. Нравилось! Должно быть, все дело в разговоре с отцом, а может, в ночном звонке Дереку, а может… нет, Айзек не знал, в чем дело.

Вот только он так и не решился пригласить  Эрику на бал – хотя бы как запасной вариант.

Прикусив губу, Айзек достал из кармана телефон, покрутил список звонков. Завис над номером Дерека – просто цифры, никакого имени. Занес палец над кнопкой вызова… нужно просто набрать номер, и – чем черт не шутит – Дерек возьмет трубку. Скажет ему, что делать. Или что не делать. Или просто хоть что-то скажет, что вернет Айзеку мужество, которое тот чувствовал всего минуту назад.

Айзек сжал пальцы, стискивая пластиковую коробочку.

Но так и не смог нажать на кнопку.


	18. Dig

Дерек перевернул страницу, стараясь быть осторожней с ветхой бумагой – казалось, страницы вот-вот могут рассыпаться от прикосновения воздуха, не то что пальцев, даже таких деликатных.

А Дерек никак не мог позволить себе потерять эту информацию.

Интересно, почему мать просто не сняла копии с самых старых книг? Хотя – может, и сняла. При пожаре сгорела практически вся библиотека, а то немногое, что удалось спасти, пострадало от воды и огня так, что не всегда возможно было прочесть.

Неловко повернувшись, чтобы не потревожить Стайлза, Дерек подпер рукой голову и сосредоточился на странице. Впрочем, легко решить – сосредоточься, а на деле в голову Дереку лезли самые разные мысли, тревожные и беспокойные, уши ловили малейший шорох, а кожа зудела – Дерек не чувствовал себя в безопасности.

Стайлз спал остаток ночи и все утро, сейчас утро неумолимо клонилось к полудню, и он все еще крепко спал, и Дерек все это время листал пыльные фолианты, пытаясь в книгах найти ответы. Желательно те ответы, которые его устроят.

Самым полезным – и самым неоптимистичным – оказался том по медицине оборотней, что, если так подумать, было совсем не странно. По всем признакам Стайлз отравился каким-то редким сортом аконита, но определить, каким именно, вот так просто было нельзя. А от этого зависело все! Некоторые яды выводились из организма самостоятельно и довольно быстро, какие-то еще долго мешали жить, но постепенно растворялись, а вот некоторые… некоторые были очень плохими новостями.

Дерек как раз дочитал очередное описание и вслушался в пульс Стайлза, пытаясь определить, насколько он учащенный или разреженный, когда тот вздохнул и зашевелился. Дерек застыл, давая ему возможность снова заснуть, но Стайлз уже открыл глаза, моргая в потолок все тем же потерянным и пустым взглядом, что и в первый раз.

Словно успел забыть, где находится.

– Мы в старом супермаркете, – тихо сказал Дерек, чтобы успокоить его.

Стайлз кивнул.

– Как наши дела? – спросил он хриплым ото сна голосом.

– Лучше всех, – Дерек не удержался и погладил его ладонью по лицу, и Стайлз прижался к ней щекой, прикрывая глаза. – Хочешь еще поспать? Или воды?

Он не стал говорить, что с ночи никаких свежих утешительных новостей не поступало: Дерек все еще был в розыске за похищение человека, и это был вопрос времени, когда они повесят на него еще и убийство Лоры. Изначальная версия «гибель от когтей животного» давала ему хотя бы иллюзорное оправдание, но шериф сказал, что ее убили мечом…

Дерек прикусил губу, на мгновение почувствовав дурноту. Вот почему он нашел только половину – ее разрубили, просто разрезали пополам, хладнокровно и безжалостно. Ему хотелось поступить так же с каждым из трех оставшихся Арджентов. Сначала с Элиссон, потому что она тварь, но она не выстрелила в них тогда, а значит, заслужила немного милосердия. Потом Кейт, потому что она сумасшедшая и заставить ее страдать при смерти родичей – бессмысленная фантазия. И последним он убил бы Криса, потому что Крис должен был мучиться перед смертью.

Дерек надеялся, когда-нибудь эта мечта превратится в реальность.

Стайлз пошевелился и сел, потер лицо ладонями и потянулся к бутылке с водой, и вид у него был совершенно обычный, нормальный, словно и не было этого чудовищного припадка – очередного припадка, – и он просто от души поспал.

– Чувствую себя гораздо лучше, – сказал он, угадывая мысли Дерека, – почти не тошнит. Думаю, оно запускается, когда ускоряется пульс, как обычно при превращении.

– Похоже, так и есть, – Дерек постучал пальцем по книжке, легко и осторожно постучал, чтобы не навредить. Конструктивный разговор его успокаивал, возвращал баланс и призрачное чувство контроля и предсказуемости. – Раз они подмешали это в таблетки, то, скорее всего, речь идет об отравлении, а не проклятье или, – он запнулся, так как вариантов было множество, – еще какой-нибудь гадости. Есть даже шанс, что все пройдет само, и ты быстро поправишься.

Он не стал говорить, что шанс на это не больно-то велик.

Стайлз кивнул и даже улыбнулся, как будто понимал, что Дерек недоговаривает, но решил сохранять оптимизм, и Дерек целую секунду чувствовал облегчение – пока Стайлз не заявил:

– Я хочу встретиться с отцом.

– Нет! – ответил Дерек не раздумывая. – Об этом и речи быть не может.

– Ты мне что, запрещаешь? – спросил Стайлз тихо и почти миролюбиво, но это был весьма опасный тон. – Да неужели, Дерек?

Прежде Дерек попытался бы настоять на своем, заставить Стайлза слушаться, но сейчас – сейчас он не хотел ругаться. И все равно, встреча с отцом была невозможна.

– Ты подвергнешь риску свою жизнь, и мою жизнь, и жизни всей стаи, Стайлз, – негромко ответил он. – Ладно, твоего отца обманули, и все это какое-то недоразумение. Но недоразумение уже дорого обошлось нам. Ты уверен, что я долго проживу за решеткой, а ты проживешь хоть сколько-то, если в следующий раз Дитон подсунет ему не таблетки, а воду или газ?

Стайлз хотел спорить, Дерек видел, чувствовал это, но еще он чувствовал, что его слова – самая настоящая правда, и Стайлзу не так-то просто будет от них отмахнуться. Стайлз открыл рот, закрыл, облизнул губы.

– Ты прав, – сказал он. Дерек поднял голову, чтобы убедиться, что потолок не рухнул ему на голову, и вообще все это не сон. Стайлз никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах не признавал, что Дерек может быть прав. Должно быть, не так уж хорошо он себя чувствовал, как говорил. – Но я бы хотел позвонить ему.

Эта идея Дереку тоже не очень нравилась, но он не нашел в себе духу снова отказывать.

– Я как-то не сообразил взять твой телефон, когда вытаскивал тебя в окно, – сказал он, – да и все равно не стоило бы по нему звонить. И по моему мобильному звонить тоже опасно, полиция проследит.

Стайлз нахмурился – вероятно, обдумывая, насколько рискованно ему самому идти в какой-нибудь магазин за новым телефоном. Бикон Хиллз был небольшим городом, и сына шерифа знал каждый второй, а телек с местными новостями смотрел каждый первый.

– Попросим Айзека принести, – предложил Дерек. – Правда, если твой отец знал про тебя, то он и про Айзека может знать. И следить за ним. Можно попробовать телефон-автомат. Когда полиция до него доедет, мы будем уже далеко.

Стайлз кивнул. Вид у него был отнюдь не счастливый, но он, по крайней мере, был согласен с таким планом. На самом-то деле он наверняка хотел пробраться домой ночью и поговорить с шерифом с глазу на глаз, но дураком Стайлз не был. Слава всем богам.

– Чем ты занят? – спросил Стайлз, то ли чтобы сменить тему, то ли старинные тома и правда его заинтересовали. – Читаешь? Ты серьезно таскаешь с собой книжки? Ну, чтобы не скучать между похищениями или чем там еще развлекается обычно такой занятой преступник, как ты? – Он улыбнулся, смягчая довольно злую шутку, но Дерек и так не сердился. Что им оставалось, кроме юмора, даже если довольно черного?

– Это книжки Лоры, помнишь, я тебе говорил? Так и не понял, зачем она достала их из ячейки. Это какое-то безумие, на самом деле: ее внезапный приезд, список этот странный, книги – ей что, просто захотелось почитать?

Дерек замолчал, заметив нотки отчаяния в своем голосе. Смерть Лоры сама по себе была ужасна, особенно такая смерть, но сопутствующие события походили на бред воспаленного сознания. И Дерек не был так уж уверен, что не свихнулся и не придумал это все в кошмаре. Происходящее выглядело в точности как его кошмар: Лора, распиленная пополам, Стайлз, отравленный собственным отцом, сбежавший из больницы Питер, убивающий людей прямо по списку, который Лора зачем-то спрятала в одной из книг, скрывающий какую-то гадость Айзек. И, вишенкой на торте, обращенный очевидно Питером Маккол, крутящий роман с Элиссон Арджент.

Насколько проще было с неизвестным альфой!

– Давай подумаем, – сказал Стайлз почти что своим нормальным тоном, который он всегда использовал, решая особо замысловатую задачу по химии. – Блокнот ты со мной утащить не успел?

– Увы, был слишком занят, вытряхивая осколки из волос, – покаялся Дерек, – но у меня есть бумага и карандаш. Ну, знаешь, вдруг придет умная мысль в голову.

– Бывают и такие чудеса, – согласно кивнул Стайлз. Взял в руки протянутую Дереком записную книжку и раскрыл на чистой странице. – Итак, что нам известно? Что Лора внезапно приехала, ничего не сказав ни тебе, ни мне, ни Лидии.

Он аккуратно вывел цифру «1» и приписал: «Лора вдруг приезжает».

– Полиция ничего мне не сказала, а в кошельке у нее был только чек из магазина и с заправки, но она написала на нем послание для меня или для Питера.

– Для тебя, раз Питер в коме. Ну, был, – Стайлз нахмурился.

– Или она знала, что он выйдет из комы… – звучало совсем фантастично, но Дерек все же озвучил мысль. Раз уж они учитывают все события.

– Или знала, что ее убьют, иначе зачем ей оставлять тебе «знак».

Стайлз написал «2» и пометил, что это «Тайный знак». От знака вниз протянулись три стрелочки: «для Дерека», «для Питера» и «для кого?». Стрелочки Дерека и Питера Стайлз соединил скобкой и подписал «Знала, что ее убьют?» Смотрелось все это круто, но света на приезд Лоры не проливало.

Они помолчали, потому что размышления зашли в тупик, но потом Стайлз пожал плечами и решительно продолжил:

– Ночью в полнолуние она пошла в лес. Зачем?

Дерек заставил себя сказать:

– Возможно, искала меня. Я нашел ее тело совсем рядом с убежищем.

Мгновение – и Стайлз придвинулся ближе, прижался плечом, схватил за руку, переплетая пальцы Дерека со своими, и хотя он не сказал ни слова утешения, стальные обручи на груди Дерека самую малость ослабели.

– Возможно, да. Но возможно, она просто искала укрытие.

Каким-то образом это было еще страшнее – то, что Лора пыталась спрятаться и не успела. Если бы Дерек был там, если бы Дерек не был с Айзеком…

– Тогда ты бы мог быть мертв сейчас, – безжалостно закончил Стайлз за него.

Дерек сглотнул возражения. Кто знает? Лора могла быть жива.

Он мог быть мертв.

– Но если она шла не ко мне, то к кому? Сомневаюсь, что ее потянуло проветриться в полнолуние, когда по заповеднику рыщут охотники.

Стайлз добавил третий пункт на страничку, озаглавив его «Лора пошла в лес», стрелочками пометил «Дерек», «убежище», «неизвестный» и «просто погулять».

– И в лесу ее убили, – после паузы сказал он.

Дерек несколько секунд смотрел на страничку с записями, и Стайлз отчего-то не стал добавлять следующий пункт, и тогда Дерек сказал, просто потому что должен был что-то сказать:

– Это сделали Ардженты, – а кто еще разрубил бы оборотня мечом?

– Но почему тогда первая версия была с неизвестным животным? – Стайлз нарисовал на страничке несколько квадратиков, как раз там, где должен был быть пункт про убийство, и принялся их заштриховывать, – сначала отец сказал, что ее убило животное, а теперь говорит про меч. Видимо, сделали вскрытие…

– Ты хочешь сказать, что на нее _сначала_ напало «животное», а потом ее разрезали? – Дерек сжал губы. Это многое объяснило бы. Конечно, если бы Лору застрелили, это было бы понятно, но с какой стати она позволила кому-то себя разрезать? Какими бы опытными охотниками не были Ардженты, никто из них не смог бы с одним мечом одолеть оборотня. А вот если Лора уже была ранена… – Думаешь, это Питер? Питер на нее напал?

Говорить такое было физически больно, но Дерек не верил, что Айзек или Эрика способны одолеть Лору. Конечно, ранить так, чтобы дать охотникам преимущество, они могли, но в глубине души Дерек не мог такое даже вообразить.

– Если только они не объединились, – Стайлз снова прочитал его мысли, – ты ведь считаешь, Айзек что-то скрывает.

– Нет, – сказал Дерек. Он сам не знал, что заставило его это сказать. – Они наша стая, Стайлз, они бы этого не сделали.

– Они не моя стая, – Стайлз написал пятый пункт, минуя четвертый, и указал, что это «Большой Секрет Айзека».

– Может, он и не большой. Секрет. Может, он просто влюбился в Эрику.

– Или в тебя, – сухо добавил Стайлз.

Дерек постарался взглядом выразить весь свой скепсис. Айзек действительно проявлял к нему заметный интерес, вот только никакого отношения к влюбленности это не имело: Айзеку просто до зарезу нужен был старший брат. Дерек не взялся бы судить, насколько хорошо подходит на эту роль – у него не было младших братьев, только младшая сестра, – но вот что самого его «назначение» не радовало – это точно.

– Он точно знал об этом списке и не хотел, чтобы я знал, что он знал, – сказал Дерек. Забрав у Стайлза записную книжку, Дерек перелистнул несколько страниц и достал сложенный список: он успел выдернуть его из пальцев Лидии позавчера, перед уходом от Стайлза. Развернул, снова изучая фамилии. Четыре первых не были ему раньше знакомы: водитель автобуса, бездомные и продавец в прокате. Кроме них в списке был Харрис, школьный учитель химии, ненавидящий Стайлза и довольно неплохо относящийся к Дереку, еще одна незнакомая фамилия и все три оставшихся Арджента. – Надо узнать, что это за люди и как они связаны.

Ардженты намекали, что список не просто перечень фамилий.

– Если бы ты отдал мне его пораньше, – с сожалением сказал Стайлз, – я мог бы попробовать выяснить что-то в участке.

Дереку не слишком хотелось обсуждать свою попытку скрыть от Стайлза факты: во-первых, он в ней не раскаивался, а во-вторых, ссориться не хотелось.

– Твой отец этого ждал и все равно не дал бы тебе ничего разузнать, – возразил он.

– У меня свои источники информации, – туманно заявил Стайлз. Повернул голову, бросая на Дерека кривоватую ухмылку, и тот как-то сразу вдруг заметил, что давно уже сидит, привалившись спиной к ледяной стене, но спереди его греет Стайлз. Устроившийся прямо между его коленей. Прижавшийся практически всем телом. – Ты как-то напрягся, дорогой.

И будь Дерек проклят, если это не был сарказм.

– Я не напрягся, – запротестовал он чисто из принципа.

В ответ Стайлз пристроил руку на его коленке и снова ухмыльнулся.

– Как скажешь, дорогой. – Пальцы сжались, и Дерек вздрогнул. – Итак, что за книги?

От резкой смены темы Дерек наверняка смутился бы, если бы уже не был смущен. Несколько секунд он моргал, соображая, о каких книгах идет речь. Рука тем временем ползла все выше будто бы по собственной воле.

– Ты уверен, что достаточно хорошо себя чувствуешь? – прямо спросил он.

Стайлз невинно захлопал глазами.

– Для разговора о книгах?

– Стайлз.

Вместо ответа Стайлз потянулся и поцеловал его в губы, жадно и отчаянно – как кто-то, кто, может, и недостаточно хорошо себя чувствует, но уж точно знает, что делает.

– Что за книги? – прошептал он. Таким тоном, что сразу стало ясно: это последние минуты разговора, и Дереку стоит быть кратким. – Это важно?

– Да, – сказал Дерек, хотя гораздо больше ему хотелось сказать «нет». – Из одной можно узнать, как тебя вылечить. Другая о магии. Еще одна о том, как устроена стая…

Он замолчал, когда ладонь Стайлза потеряла последние приличия и накрыла его пах.

– И ты догадываешься, зачем они понадобились Лоре? – спросил Стайлз как ни в чем не бывало.

– Догадываюсь, – выдавил Дерек.

Стайлз облизнулся. Его яркие глаза затуманились, словно от голода, дыхание участилось, и Дерек невольно прислушался к его пульсу, потому что ничто так не испортило бы настроение, как повторение ужасного приступа. Сердце Стайлза билось часто – но не слишком часто, не так, чтобы он обратился. Или – в их мрачной реальности – потерял сознание.

– Потом расскажешь, – решил Стайлз.

Его губы были мягкими и податливыми, но настойчивыми, и Дерек тоже вдруг почувствовал ненасытную жажду близости, будто они не виделись месяц, хотя они были вместе только позавчера. Но в последний год каждое свидание было как первое и последнее одновременно, и из всех невзгод бродячей жизни и изгнания невозможность видеться со Стайзлом была самой тяжелой.

Они были голыми в считанные секунды: Дерек поблагодарил свою предусмотрительность, ведь если бы он не припрятал несколько пледов и одеял, то ему некуда было бы уложить Стайлза, и тот мерз бы еще сильнее, а если бы им довелось заниматься любовью на бетонном полу, Дерек потерял бы запал от стыда.

– Я все для тебя сделаю, – шептал он урывками, пока они торопливо ласкали друг друга, шарили жадными руками по коже, спеша утолить внезапно вспыхнувшую страсть – Дерек пытался хоть на пять минут забыть о болезни Стайлза, а тот… тот, наверное, тоже пытался о чем-то забыть, потому что глаза его были темными и отстраненными, а поцелуи ранили не хуже укусов. – Нет ничего, в чем я смог бы тебе отказать.

А потом их тела прижались так тесно, что у Дерека померкло перед глазами, и он замолчал.

 

– Ты хотел что-то сказать про Лору, – Стайлз закончил вылизывать Дереку шею, повернулся и вытянулся рядом, прижимаясь в поисках тепла, уюта и близости. – Но я забыл, о чем шла речь.

Дерек улыбнулся, потому что он заставил Стайлза забыть о кое-чем важном, а это была большая редкость, – но тут же вновь помрачнел. Он даже не мог найти логово, в котором его второй половине было бы тепло и безопасно, они занимались любовью на полу в заброшенном, полуразрушенном здании, где у Стайлза не будет возможности принять душ и в комфорте отдохнуть. А ведь он болен, потому что Дерек не заподозрил неладного раньше.

Он чувствовал себя таким виноватым!

– Прости меня, – прошептал он во взъерошенный затылок Стайлза и лизнул волосы, стараясь передать хоть каплю своей любви. Как будто это могло согреть. – Я паршивая пара.

– Ты лучше всех, – ответил Стайлз с такой искренностью, что Дереку стало больно, – я люблю тебя. Так что там про Лору?

Дереку понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы собраться с мыслями и успокоить сердце.

– Думаю, я знаю, зачем ей такие книги.

Стайлз зашевелился, поворачиваясь к Дереку лицом. Его глаза теперь были серьезными, игривость окончательно ушла из взгляда.

– Зачем?

– Она хотела вылечить Питера или самостоятельно стать альфой и заново возродить стаю.

Глаза Стайлза округлились.

– Стать альфой – эти типа _убить_ прежнего альфу?

Дерек покачал головой.

– Нет. Есть ритуалы… ну, по крайней мере, в книге так написано – ритуалы, чтобы передать силу альфы. Не знаю, насколько это реально, но, возможно, Лора в это верила.

Стайлз задумался ненадолго.

– Дерек, ты любил сестру… но она ведь нас бросила, – Стайлз прикусил губу, словно чувствовал себя виноватым, говоря такие вещи. Даже если они были правдой. – И ты думаешь, она вернулась, чтобы возродить стаю? К тому же, она сказала бы тебе…

Дерек не был так уж уверен, что Лора сказала бы ему заранее – ее планы часто бывали загадочными и спонтанными и раньше, до пожара. Теперь она к тому же перестала посвящать в них Дерека. К нему часто закрадывалось чувство, что трагедия повредила что-то между ними, невидимую связь, и где-то посередине между Бикон Хиллз и Нью-Йорком они перестали ощущать друг друга как стаю.

Обычно Дерек отгонял это чувство.

– Это связано со списком, – сказал он вслух.

Стайлз вздохнул.

– Ничего не могу сообразить, – пожаловался он.

Дерек тут же прижал его покрепче, стараясь внушить хотя бы видимость безопасности.

– Тебе нужно поспать. Обсудим все, когда отдохнешь.

Стайлз снова вздохнул – он, может, и хотел поспорить, но усталость явно брала свое. Поерзав, он сказал:

– Нам нужен план, Дерек. Мы не можем жить так вечно, – в его голосе звучала не горечь уже, а обреченность, и Дерек разозлился на себя еще сильнее.

– Придумаем, когда отдохнешь, – пообещал он.

 

Когда дыхание Стайлза стало ровным и глубоким, Дерек выждал еще несколько минут, затем осторожно поднялся. Укрыл Стайлза всем, что удалось найти, расправил плед под ним и быстро принялся одеваться. У него было очень мало времени.

Список по-прежнему лежал в записной книжке. Дерек снова развернул его, словно от десятого прочтения все фамилии внезапно сложатся в понятную схему.

Вырвав из той же книжки страничку, Дерек написал короткую записку «Выбрался купить воды» – к счастью, бумагу нельзя было уличить во лжи, – и пристроил на видном месте. Он рисковал, оставляя Стайлза одного, но место было достаточно удаленное и заброшенное, а Дерек надеялся отсутствовать не больше двух-трех часов.

Ему нужно было кое-кого навестить.


	19. Селқостық

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Важное предисловие:  
> я прекратила выкладку этого фика в своем блоге, так что теперь меня терзают сомнения, что стоит продолжать ее тут - это кажется довольно странным. Размещаю новую главу, потому что вот так взять и закрыть вроде как нечестно, но не уверена, что выложу остальные оставшиеся главы.  
> Спасибо огромное всем, кто читал и ставил сердечки и даже комментировал, я очень благодарна вам всем, вы помогали писать и вообще поддерживали, всем СИРЦА и ЛЮБОВЬ!!111расрас

Джон захлопнул холодильник, вымещая на ни в чем не повинной дверце всю свою ярость и испуг. Ему не хотелось есть, пить – и вообще ничего ему не хотелось, если честно, только своего сына сюда и забыть обо всем, как о страшном сне. И чтобы Дерек куда-то делся, и оборотни куда-то делись, и Ардженты куда-то делись, и уж точно подальше делся Дитон с его добрыми советами и отравой.

Джон и верил, и не верил одновременно в слова Дерека. Он не мог обманывать себя, не замечая болезни Стайлза – как будто снова вернулись те страшные дни, когда его сын умирал, и никакие усилия врачей не могли гарантировать ему спасения.

В самых темных, самых заброшенных глубинах души – в очень редкие ночи, когда в его пустой постели становилось особенно одиноко и страшно – Джон почти сожалел, что эти гарантии ему тогда дала Талия Хейл.

Почти.

Но все же.

Утром Джон всегда сгорал от раскаяния.

Поглядев на полную бутылку виски, Джон сжал зубы – сейчас не время расслабляться, – решительно закрыл буфет и налил себе кофе. Кофе ему вообще-то сегодня было уже достаточно, но лучше это, чем алкоголь.

В гостиной на столе одиноко лежал телефон Стайлза, свежезастекленное окно весело блестело, глубокая царапина от когтей Дерека на стене рядом с рамой глядела на Джона издевательски. В одной этой царапине было больше заботы о Стайлзе, чем во всем Джоне целиком.

Конечно, Джон ни секунды не верил, что Дерек похитил Стайлза против воли. Нет, Стайлз не давал информированного согласия – он вряд ли был в сознании, когда Дерек вытащил его в окно, – но он искал убежища у Дерека… от собственного отца. «Я его пригласил», – сказал он, совсем как в глупом новомодном фильме про вампиров, вот только вампиров не существовало, в отличие от Дерека Хейла.

Конечно, Дерек не похищал Стайлза, и то, что его портреты теперь были расклеены по всему городу, казалось нелепой шуткой. Или местью ревнивого отца. Или просто скотским поступком того, кто и так предал потерявшего все подростка, лишив его даже шанса на справедливость – на воздаяние виновным.

Шуткой это, к сожалению, не было. Черт бы побрал офицера Рота, решившего заехать домой к шерифу как раз в тот момент, когда тот наставлял на Дерека оружие. Рот не слышал разговора, на самом деле он даже не успел выйти из машины, но объяснить разбившего стекло Дерека, вытащившего бессознательного сына шерифа наружу, и самого шерифа, выскочившего следом с оружием в руках, было не то что трудно – невозможно. Да Рот и не стал спрашивать, что думает о произошедшем шериф Стилински, вместо этого он вылетел из машины, заорал: «Стоять, или я выстрелю!» – и достал пистолет, и пока шериф почти силой вынуждал его не стрелять, Дерек успел исчезнуть.

Это все было какое-то ужасное недоразумение. Кроме того факта, что его сын, больной и растерянный, сейчас неизвестно где, без помощи, рядом с ходячей мишенью и… и Джон просто не мог этого выносить. Он просто не мог!

Но телефон молчал, Стайлз не возвращался домой, никто не передавал Джону записки или устного послания. Это могло означать что угодно – даже самое страшное, хотя об этом Джон старался не думать, – но тот взгляд Стайлза все еще стоял перед его глазами. Полный разочарования и тоски, он будто буравил насквозь, выворачивая все взлелеянные оправдания и объяснения Джона, и под этим взглядом они казались такими жалкими и пустыми!

А теперь по вине Джона Дерек в розыске, и Джон сильно сомневался, что это поможет ему наладить отношения с сыном. Он сомневался, что их вообще теперь возможно наладить. И как бы ни хотелось обвинить Дерека Хейла, это не он тут был трусом, предателем и слабаком.

Джон упал в кресло, вытянул ноги и уставился в новое окно. Темнота с той стороны казалась непрозрачной, но постепенно глаза привыкли, и сквозь ровную черноту начали проступать силуэты деревьев и кустов. Где-то там сейчас может стоять его сын, вглядываться в окно своими волчьими глазами, пытаться уловить в лице Джона… что теоретический Стайлз мог бы поискать в его лице, Джон не знал. Уж явно не отцовскую любовь.

Паршивая ситуация зашла так далеко, что Джон даже не знал, с чего начать ее исправлять.

Для начала он пытался разыскать Дитона и получить у него ответы на свои вопросы, но Дитон как будто скрывался: телефон молчал, на работе он не появлялся, а когда Джон подъехал к нему домой, дверь никто не открыл. Джон, конечно, был шерифом, но вряд ли «он предложил давать моему сыну сомнительные таблетки, я согласился, а теперь хотел бы знать, что было в этих таблетках» – хорошая причина, чтобы объявить кого-нибудь в розыск.

Теперь Джон не сомневался, что именно Дерек был альфой – слишком уж быстро и уверенно Стайлз бросился под его защиту, да и кому еще быть альфой в этой банде подростков? Другими оборотнями были Лидия Мартин и, возможно, Джексон Уитмор. Насчет Мартин Джон был уверен – камера напротив видеопроката запечатлела ее во всей красе вместе с огромным обратившимся оборотнем, и это было ни чуточки не похоже на нападение. Джон не преувеличил бы, если бы сказал, что они обнимались.

Сюрреалистичное зрелище.

Через минуту после просмотра снимков Джон совершил должностное преступление, изъяв их из дела.

Про Уитмора Джон мог только предполагать – уж слишком гладко тот подтверждал показания Мартин, слишком удачно «ничего не видел», да и почему оборотень убил продавца, но не тронул беззащитного подростка, пришедшего выбрать фильм?

Если, конечно, продавца убил оборотень.

Заключение патологоанатома поселило в сердце Джона сомнения. Эксперт утверждал, что Лору Хейл убило никакое не животное, что да, ей действительно были нанесены раны, похожие на следы когтей, а смерть наступила от удара мечом. Ну, он сказал: «Острым орудием, но, черт меня побери, шериф, если это был не меч. Похоже, у вас тут завелся Горец!» И пусть водитель автобуса и продавец погибли от когтей, теперь не было никакой уверенности в том, что это не те же «когти», что поранили Лору.

А если все же это был оборотень, то кто? Дерек? Джону не хотелось в это верить, ведь это означало бы, что его сын в руках убийцы – и явно предпочтет в этих руках и оставаться, несмотря ни на какие доказательства. Но если не Дерек, то кто тогда? Джон похолодел, вспоминая, было ли у Стайлза алиби во время всех убийств, но так и не вспомнил.

Джон давно уже не знал, где и с кем проводит время его сын.

С тоской покосившись на дверь кухни, где в буфете ждала своего часа бутылка, Джон глотнул горького, как желчь, кофе. Мысли его были такими же горькими. Только сейчас, сидя в пустой гостиной, он позволил себе оглянуться на прожитую жизнь – и, увы, не обнаружить утешения. Похоже, последние несколько лет он совершал ошибку за ошибкой, пока их ком не стал таким огромным, что грозился похоронить под собой все хорошее, что еще оставалось. После смерти Клаудии все пошло наперекосяк, ложь громоздилась на ложь, равнодушие, которое он выдавал за доверие, перестало обманывать Стайлза, а сделки с совестью, на которые ему приходилось идти, становились все непростительнее.

Джону не хотелось этого признавать, но, похоже, он окончательно потерял сына.

Джон отпил еще кофе – в надежде, что мерзкий вкус прояснит мозги. Теперь от него практически ничего не зависело, расследование похищения покатится своим чередом. Если к утру Стайлз не объявится, ФБР пришлют своего специалиста, и тот вытрясет из шерифа душу. Джону придется сказать, что он ничего не знает – и тогда Дерека будут искать как опасного преступника. Или Джон признается, что Дерек и его сын любовники и встречались годами, и тогда через час об этом будет знать весь Бикон Хиллз.

И Ардженты.

Второй вариант пока выглядел хуже первого – но, увы, первый все равно не выглядел безопасным для Стайлза. И он никогда не простит Джона, никогда.

Если, конечно, окажется жив.

Взгляд Джона упал на оставленную Стайлзом лакроссную клюшку – та стояла в углу символом немого укора: Стайлзу нравился лакросс, но он не играл в команде. Джону он говорил, что просто недостаточно хорош для игры, и его не берут. Очередная ложь, от которой Джон привычно отмахнулся. Сейчас клюшка стояла в углу и, казалось, едва не подмигивала Джону всеми своими ячейками – и он точно сходит с ума, раз почти разговаривает с лакроссной клюшкой.

Джона как обухом по голове ударило.

Он, взрослый человек, шериф и отец, сидит тут и утопает в жалости к себе, пока его сын сейчас где-то прячется, больной и несчастный, не знающий, кому доверять, а ведь ему всего семнадцать, и за долгие годы он наверняка до смерти устал справляться со всем самостоятельно. И Дерек с ним, едва ли восемнадцатилетний, и как бы уверенно он себя не держал, на деле он был очерствевшим от страданий подростком.

Кровь прилила к лицу, и Джон с потрясением понял, что впервые за долгие годы краснеет от стыда. Он шериф, он должен помогать людям, и чем же он занимается вместо этого?

Оттолкнув кружку, Джон вскочил на ноги. Пора было включить мозги и начинать действовать! В конце концов, он раскрыл немало дел, и у него еще есть шанс сделать хоть что-то, пока не прибыло подкрепление из бюро, ведь тогда дела окончательно полетят прямо ко всем чертям в ад, а от Джона больше ничего не будет зависеть.

Дело о пожаре лежало у Джона в сейфе, там же были копии всех текущих дел об убийствах и гибели Виктории Арджент. Все эти смерти, несомненно, были связаны между собой, в чем-чем, а в этом Джон не сомневался.

Итак, Виктория Арджент погибла от – какое совпадение – когтей животного. Причем раны были исключительно на шее, а судя по заключению эксперта, она даже не успела оказать сопротивление. Полицию и скорую вызвали муж и золовка погибшей, они же дали скудные показания: миссис Арджент была найдена уже мертвой неподалеку от дома Арджентов, убийцу они не видели, конец.

На следующую же ночь дом Хейлов сгорел от «неисправной проводки», погибло одиннадцать человек и один пропал без вести: Дерек Хейл. Три тела обгорело так сильно, что их не удалось опознать, предполагалось, что это Эндрю, Лайам и Питер Хейлы, отец и дяди Дерека, впрочем, опознать их было некому. Сам Дерек объявился, живой и здоровый, только год спустя…Возможно, Джон ошибался, и это не Стайлз бегал ночью к Дереку, а наоборот? Если они встречались где-то в то время, когда Стайлз гостил у Агаты, то это объясняло бы, почему Дерек выжил.

Джон задумчиво пожевал губами: он что-то упускал. Смерть Виктории Арджент, пожар, оживший Дерек – и да, ведь в ту ночь пропала еще одна девушка, одноклассница Дерека, и это, конечно, не могло быть связано, но… В голове роились версии и вопросы: был ли Дерек в доме в момент пожара или нет, был ли там Стайлз, как со всем этим связаны Мартин и Уитмор, а тем более пропавшая девушка, могла ли и она быть оборотнем?

Джон хотелось кинуть свою чашку в новое стекло или порвать дела на клочки. Или сделать еще что-то столь же бессмысленное и разрушительное. Его сын все время был рядом, с ответами на большинство этих вопросов – и Джон так и не нашел подходящих слов, чтобы спросить.

Вздохнув, он сосредоточился: не время сейчас раскисать.

Что ж, Джон и раньше нисколько не сомневался, что пожар устроили Ардженты. Если они до сих пор не пытались расправиться со Стайлзом и Мартин – и Уитмором, если он тоже оборотень, – значит, не знают о них. Джон и хотел, и боялся узнать, что причинили его попытки уберечь Стайлза – пользу, потому что Стайлз не мог обращаться и не выдал себя, или вред, потому что его сын и Дерек были в безопасности в доме шерифа, а сейчас они непонятно где подвергаются неведомым угрозам. На самом деле, лучше было даже не начинать об этом думать, иначе все попытки поработать пойдут прахом.

Оставалось понять, как с пожаром связаны убийства. Джон нутром чуял, что связаны… и все-таки, кто убивал? Дерек? Это напрашивалось первым, но – учитывая смерть Лоры – основными подозреваемыми становились Ардженты. А возможно, Дерек, Стайлз и Мартин объединились и делали все это вместе? Такой вариант тоже нельзя было исключать, хотя он нравился Джону меньше всего.

Джон снова пододвинул к себе дела об убийствах, раскладывая их рядом и окидывая хмурым взором. Водитель автобуса, двое бродяг и продавец в видеопрокате, между ними не было ничего общего, они не были знакомы, не ходили в один фитнесс-клуб или вроде того…

Вот только фамилия водителя, Сантос, казалась Джону смутно знакомой. Конечно, это могло быть обманчивое чувство – да полгорода были ему смутно знакомы, но это чувство все зудело и зудело, и Джон тупо смотрел на ровные буквы, ожидая озарения.

Сантос, Сантос…

Вздрогнув, Джон выхватил из стопки бумаг дело о пожаре и принялся быстро перелистывать страницы. Точно, вот оно! Экспертиза причин возгорания в доме Хейлов – неисправность проводки, вполне официальный документ, и подпись агента страховой компании, согласного с выводами экспертизы.

А.Б. Сантос.

Джон поверить не мог, что не видел этого раньше. А он-то еще воображал себя хорошим полицейским! Должно быть, личная заинтересованность и правда так сильно сказывается на расследовании, что перестаешь видеть даже то, что лежит на поверхности. Джон открыл дело об убийстве Сантоса и углубился в биографию, буквально через минуту обнаружив то, что искал: Сантос действительно работал страховщиком, пока спешно не покинул службу год назад, якобы по состоянию здоровья, и тут же начал развозить школьников. Джон не знал ни одной болезни, при которой крутить баранку было бы полезнее, чем работать в офисе, но никому такой профессиональный поворот странным не показался.

В сущности, пожар у Хейлов был его последним делом.

Джон чувствовал себя непростительно небрежным.

Теперь, когда он знал, что искать, поиски были делом считанных секунд. У продавца в прокате была непростая биография: за последний год он сменил еще десяток работ, нигде не задерживаясь дольше месяца, пока не устроился в прокат буквально пару недель назад. В этой стремительной карьерной круговерти затерялась информация о том, что в юности он привлекался по делу о поджогах – более явного намека трудно было бы найти.

На бродягах все забуксовало: ни один из них год назад нигде не работал и с Хейлами, Арджентами и прочими фигурантами связан не был. Но Джон нутром чуял, что связь есть, просто он ее пока не обнаружил, и это приводило в бешенство.

По десятому разу перечитав все дела, он оттолкнул бумаги и зажмурил глаза, в которые будто песка насыпали. Кажется, он стал староват для того, чтобы ночи напролет просиживать за работой, как бы ни противно было это признавать. Только вчера он был молод, полон сил и надежд, Клаудия была жива, а Стайлз был милым карапузом, здоровым и веселым – и вот пятнадцать лет промелькнуло, как один день, и теперь он тут, в шкуре старого и усталого человека, которым никогда не думал стать.

Скривившись, Джон помотал головой, отгоняя сонливость, и тщательно прочитал дела в одиннадцатый раз. Увы, и в одиннадцатый раз озарений не случилось. Не то чтобы Джон ждал. Что ж, почему бы не поехать в участок? Там хранились улики, там были другие офицеры, которые могли что-то знать, там, в конце концов, была привычная рабочая обстановка. Сегодня было не дежурство Джона, и из-за случившегося со Стайлзом несчастья подчиненные особенно рьяно выпроваживали шерифа домой, засыпав напоследок утешениями и ободрениями, но он просто не мог сидеть в пустом доме.

Он бы с большим удовольствием снова навестил Дитона, вот только даже если тот дома, то имеет полное право ночью двери не открывать. А Джону хотелось с ним долго и вдумчиво поговорить.

Быстро собравшись, Джон вышел из дома и ненадолго задержался у своей машины, вглядываясь в темноту. Ему казалось, там и правда кто-то есть, но вот был ли это Стайлз, Дерек, девочка Мартин или кто-то, кто пришел за ними?.. Или, может, просто его воображение и усталость разыгрались и рисовали то, чего нет? Но на мгновение Джон ощутил незнакомую жуть, холодок вдоль позвоночника, то безошибочное чувство жертвы, обычно спящее и внезапно пробуждающееся только в присутствии хищника.

– Стайлз? – позвал он неуверенно и сам поразился, каким тонким был его голос. – Сынок?

Тишина. Ни травинки не шелохнулось, ни единой тени не сдвинулось с места, но во рту у Джона пересохло и нестерпимо захотелось вытащить пистолет. Вздрогнув, Джон быстро открыл дверцу и забрался в машину, захлопывая дверцу за собой чуть громче, чем следовало. И если его пальцы подрагивали на ключе, пока он заводил мотор, то все равно никто не видел.

До участка было всего пятнадцать минут езды.

– Шериф? – Гонсалес сделала вид, что удивлена, внезапно обнаружив его в дверях. Понизив голос, она продолжила: – Джон, ты же знаешь, мы делаем все возможное. Тебе надо отдохнуть.

– Отдохну у себя в кабинете, – миролюбиво сказал Джон. Гонсалес, как и все в участке, знала Стайлза с детства и беспокоилась о нем, и тем труднее было Джону смотреть ей в глаза. – Просто посижу, мне там как-то… спокойнее.

Гонсалес понимающе кивнула.

– Кто бы мог подумать, что мальчишка Хейлов такое отмочит, – сказала она. – Они со Стайлзом вроде дружили.

Джон весь похолодел. Раньше ему как-то не приходило в голову, что кто-то еще мог знать о связи Стайлза с Хейлами – тот прикладывал немало усилий, чтобы скрыть эту связь от отца, значит, и остальным не афишировал. И все же за столько лет наверняка многие видели его с Дереком или с Талией, Бикон Хиллз – довольно тесное местечко. Понимание, что все эти недомолвки и тайны были совершенно бессмысленны, охватывало Джона все сильнее.

– Я идиот, Мария, – сказал он. И пояснил в ответ на ее недоумевающий взгляд: – Они встречались.

– Кто? – не поняла Гонсалес.

– Мой парень и младший Хейл. Стайлз и Дерек. – Джон потер лицо, чувствуя, как что-то тяжелое сваливается с души – видит бог, на ней оставался немаленький груз, но теперь все же на унцию меньше. – Чертовы Ромео и Ромео. Надо найти их, Мария, они где-то там совсем одни.

Во время долгой паузы Гонмалес смотрела на него расширенными глазами и молчала, затем медленно и раздельно сказала:

– Ты должен объяснить мне все.

Эх, если бы только Джон мог объяснить ей _все_. Если бы только он сам знал это все. И все же в одном Джон был уверен – если кто из его людей и работает на Арджентов, то это точно не Мария Гонсалес.

– Я попробую, – твердо сказал он, – только это…

Его слова прервал шум, а потом в приемную ворвался Корделл. Его лицо покраснело от усилий, а одышка заглушала все, что мог бы сказать Джон – при такой комплекции пожилому офицеру вообще не следовало делать лишних движений, не то что бегать.

– Гонсалес!.. – прохрипел он, – срочно!.. А, шериф!.. – каждое его слово сопровождалось словно бы восклицательным знаком и громким сипеньем. – Вы здесь!..

– Новое убийство? – обеспокоенно спросил Джон.

– Нападение!.. – судя по виду Корделла, убийство было не за горами. – В школе!.. Жертва – Адриан Харрис!

Джон быстро поправил кобуру, подтянул ремень и сделал Гонсалес знак следовать за ним.

– А кто нападающий, известно? – с нехорошим предчувствием спросил он.

– Известно!.. – закивал Корделл и надолго замолчал, пытаясь отдышаться. Потом моргнул на недоумевающие и вопросительные взгляды Джона и Гонсалес. – Дерек Хейл!


	20. Durûtî

– Идиот, – шипела Кейт, и Крису казалось – не в первый и наверняка не в последний раз, – что однажды она убьет его, пристрелит как бешеную собаку или оборотня, потому что в сердце Кейт нет ни капли привязанности к брату. – Придурок, как ты мог упустить его? Он был в твоих руках, и ты дал ему сбежать? Ты предатель, Кристофер!

Крис многое мог бы ей на это сказать, но он больше не видел смысла разговаривать с сестрой. Его веселой малышки Кейт не было, она вся пропала без остатка, растворилась в этой жаждущей крови твари, так что Крис промолчал. Промолчал, бросил на кухонный стол арбалет и устало опустился на стул.

Крис чувствовал себя сумасшедшим, но ему впервые за долгое время не хотелось помыть руки. Ему нужно было посидеть в тишине. Подумать. Промыть оставленные мертвым оборотнем царапины.

Постараться не орать от страха и отчаяния.

 

А ведь ночь начиналась так хорошо.

 

 ***

Крис протер руки влажной салфеткой, следом, не удержавшись, потер арбалет, сунул салфетку в карман и снова поднял арбалет наизготовку. Он чувствовал себя возбужденным, почти радостным, каким давно не был – воздух как будто стал свежее, избавившись от вездесущей примеси гари, убывающая луна светила чисто, словно умытая, а листья в лесу шуршали не зловеще, а успокаивающе.

Сегодня Крис чуть меньше чувствовал себя убийцей, и чуть больше – вершителем справедливости, защитником человечества и все такое. Приятное, освежающее чувство после целого года сомнений.

Крис понятия не имел, зачем Дерек Хейл похитил сына шерифа, но сегодня ночью ему и не хотелось знать. Ему хотелось просто идти по лесу, вслушиваясь в тишину, выслеживая добычу, которая сегодня, наконец-то, найдет смерть от его арбалета. Беспокоиться о заложнике было бессмысленно: Крис не думал, что младший Стилиниски еще жив. Даже если Дерек не убьет его сразу, то наверняка обратит, а это все равно что убить. И тогда останется только один щенок.

И Крис будет свободен.

И поэтому воздух был чист, луна светила ярко, запахи дыма и гнили на время перестали его терзать, а знакомая тяжесть арбалета в руках дарила чувство безопасности, а не страха и стыда. Даже то, что они с Кейт охотились вдвоем, больше не расстраивало: за прошедший с пожара год другие охотники отстранились, распространяя слухи – к счастью там, где Крис или тем более Кейт не могли их слышать.

Что они убийцы, а не охотники. Что от них надо держаться подальше.

Крис потянулся за новой салфеткой. Дерек Хейл показал себя, доказал, что он вовсе не безобидный подросток, и теперь уничтожить его – долг Криса, даже если все подряд охотники осудят его. Ну и пусть.

Зашелестели ветви где-то у Криса над головой, и несколько листиков спланировали сверху прямо на землю перед ним. Сердце забилось часто-часто, загрохотало в ушах, Крис моментально вскинул арбалет, прицеливаясь в черную массу ветвей.

Оборотни любили так охотиться – преследуя добычу сверху, незаметно подкрадываясь по крышам и ветвям деревьев, чтобы внезапным прыжком сбить жертву с ног и покончить с ней. Этим они не слишком-то походили на волков.

– Кейт? – позвал он негромко. Конечно, это была не Кейт, конечно, но сестра должна быть где-то рядом, она поймет, что Крис в смертельной опасности.

Крис хотел бы убить Дерека сам, только тогда он мог бы быть стопроцентно уверен, но погибнуть за минуту до цели бы просто нелепо. Крис огладил пальцем ложе арбалета. Откуда взялась эта неуверенность? Раньше ему и в голову бы не пришло, что из схватки с оборотнем не он выйдет победителем.

Раньше все было по-другому.

– Кейт? – шепотом повторил он.

– Кристофер, Кристофер, Кристофер, – голос, громкий и самодовольный, раздался сзади, и это совершенно точно не был голос Кейт, и Крис резко развернулся, взмахивая арбалетом в темноту…

Ветки ближайшего дерева заходили ходуном – в гробовой тишине высокая фигура скользнула вниз, совершенно обнаженная и сверхъестественно гибкая. Сердце Криса зашлось, как безумное, загрохотало в груди, потому что этого не может быть, он наконец-то свихнулся, у него галлюцинации, вызванные чувством вины…

Оборотень был не Дерек Хейл, о нет.

– Что такое, Крис? – ласково спросил покойный Питер Хейл. – Язык проглотил? Не рад встрече?

Он стоял так близко, что Крису нужно было только спустить курок – он бы не промахнулся, ни за что. Но пальцы замерзли до полной неподвижности, вязкая тишина леса сковала движения, и Крис не мог даже вздохнуть, не то что стрелять. Зато он мог смотреть и слушать.

И _чувствовать_ этот чудовищный запах горящей плоти и дыма, от которого тошнило и хотелось промыть рот.

– Да ты никак удивился? – протянул Питер. – Наверное, я неважно выгляжу?

Он выглядел в точности так, как должен выглядеть мертвый оборотень: мучнисто белый, с черными и красными пятнами ожогов, с мокрыми разлохмаченными волосами и размазанной по рукам и лицу черной грязью, больше всего похожей на золу. Крису казалось, он только-только выбрался из коллективной могилы и пришел за Крисом – может, чтобы убить его, а может, просто поболтать.

– Ты мертв, – пробормотал он.

Питер засмеялся.

– То есть для мертвеца я еще ничего? Спасибо, Кристофер, полагаю, уж ты-то в этом деле разбираешься.

Тут он был прав. Крис разбирался в «этом деле». Он бы, пожалуй, хотел бы в своей жизни видеть поменьше мертвецов. Спокойно спать по ночам, не видеть ужаса в глазах дочери, не испытывать раскаяния за свою грязную, но необходимую работу.

Крис не очень хорошо знал младшего брата Талии Хейл при жизни , но сейчас ему казалось, что они почти как старые приятели, со странной интимностью между ними, и нагота Питера – будто самая естественная вещь на свете – не имеет к этому отношения. Нет, все дело не в наготе, а в той пуле, которую год назад выпустил Крис, и в ледяных синих глазах Питера, в которых Крис ясно читал приговор.

– Тебя не может тут быть, у меня галлюцинации, – сказал Крис. – Ты остался в том доме. Я сам это видел. Я сам в тебя стрелял…

Улыбка Питера превратилась в оскал, жуткий, но каким-то невероятным образом все еще веселый, и Крис невольно шагнул назад, а потом так же невольно шагнул вперед.

– В этом-то все и дело, Кристофер, – доверительно сообщил Питер, – поэтому мы с тобой сейчас и разговариваем.

– И ты хочешь отомстить, – не стоило разговаривать с фантазией, с этим кошмарным порождением ночного леса и собственного больного воображения, но остановиться Крис не мог – разговор казался странно осмысленным, будто вот-вот ему откроется какая-то истина.

Должно быть, он нанюхался аконита, когда пропитывал стрелы.

– Точно. Ты сама проницательность, – Питер удовлетворенно кивнул. Как учитель, которому прилежный ученик правильно ответил урок. Если бы существовали учителя-людоеды.

– Хочешь убить меня.

Крис отлично отдавал себе отчет, что беседует с голосами из головы, но пальцы на ложе арбалета сжались сильнее, почти до боли. Словно галлюцинация и правда могла нанести ему вред.

Убить.

Обратить.

Питер расхохотался. Весело и заливисто, как обрадованный ребенок, которому пообещали кучу подарков, причем прямо из рождественского списка Санта Клаусу, и Крис некстати подумал, что на момент смерти Питеру было лет двадцать семь или двадцать восемь. Точно Крис не помнил.

Вернее, старался не запоминать.

– Это было бы слишком просто, Кристофер.

Крис резко вдохнул, потому что он знал этот тон, знал и был готов – но Питер бросился на него моментально, он был так близко – сам Крис подпустил его непростительно близко, и уклониться не было ни единого шанса. Тело, слишком уж материальное для галлюцинации, сбило Криса с ног с такой силой, что он на секунду выключился из реальности – и все же не выпустил из рук арбалет, свой последний шанс на спасение: сотня охот научила Криса держаться за оружие до последнего.

Дернувшись, он все же высвободился, но Питер уже отскочил вбок. Крис послал вслед арбалетный болт, не зная, попал или нет, схватился за новую стрелу – потому что срочно, срочно, срочно надо было перезарядить арбалет! – и тут Питер возник сбоку, снова кидаясь на него.

Сейчас он умрет, понял Крис. Мысль промелькнула со скоростью молнии, потому что ни на что длиннее все равно не хватило бы времени, и это все вранье, что жизнь должна пронестись перед глазами: на самом деле Крис не успел даже испугаться.

Как в тот самый первый раз, когда он убил.

Который он совсем не хотел вспоминать, но – чертова ирония судьбы! – это единственное, что сейчас возникло в голове.

Тяжесть вновь навалилась на него, слишком большая даже для рослого мужчины, Крис брыкнулся, потому что он еще не сдался, о нет! Он еще поборется!..

Питер исчез.

Только что он был на Крисе, и вдруг тело пропало, словно растворилось в душном ночном воздухе. Крис охнул от неожиданности, в первое мгновение не решаясь сесть – вдруг это какая-то ловушка? – вслушиваясь в темноту, напружинивая все мышцы, готовясь то ли к смертельному удару, то ли… он не знал, к чему готовиться, на самом деле не знал.

Все это точно какой-то бред. Только видения и призраки появляются так внезапно и так же внезапно исчезают. Крис осторожно сел, потом встал, до боли в глазах вглядываясь в ночь вокруг, сжимая арбалет помертвевшими от усилий пальцами, ожидая и в то же время страшась вновь услышать издевательский голос мертвеца.

Ничего. Ничего и никого. Ни следа оборотня, ни малейшего намека на чужое присутствие.

– Я сошел с ума, – шепотом пробормотал Крис.

Он нервно рассмеялся, стараясь сбросить напряжение – и только тут почувствовал, как кружится голова. И как что-то теплое стекает в вырез футболки. И боль! Охнув, Крис схватился за шею, чувствуя глубокие царапины и запоздалую слабость, и просто дикость, что он мог не заметить этого раньше – должно быть, адреналин одурманил его, заглушил боль на время.

Привалившись к дереву и пытаясь дышать ровно и размеренно, Крис зажал царапины. Насколько они опасны? Кейт где-то далеко, и что, если Крис просто потеряет сознание и истечет кровью, не дождавшись помощи? В лесу, без зеркала трудно было оценить рану, а бежать домой сломя голову тоже было опасно, ведь где-то там, в темноте, затаился оборотень.

Кто-то засмеялся в кустах за спиной – девушка или даже девочка, смех робкий и напуганный, и он быстро перешел в плач, и Крис дернулся вперед прежде, чем сообразил, что это может быть ловушка.

– Помогите, – рыдал голос, – помогите, помогите! – он сорвался на пронзительный визг, и этот звук заставил Криса позабыть об опасениях, – помогите…

Крис ворвался в кусты с арбалетом наперевес и едва не споткнулся – _она_ сидела на земле. Девочка лет пятнадцати, в джинсах и рубашке, висящих неопрятными черными лохмотьями, волосы обгоревшие и слипшиеся комком, лицо в таких же пятнах, как у Питера – и, может, Крису и было знакомо ее лицо, но под этими ожогами его невозможно было различить.

На коленях у девушки лежала большая виолончель, и каким-то образом это выглядело жутче, чем любые раны.

– Тебе нужна помощь? – осипшим голосом спросил Крис.

Девушка подняла изуродованное лицо. Ее глаза были бездонными и такими же злыми, как у Питера, злыми и в то же время странно отстраненными.

– Мне? Нет, это вам нужна помощь, – сказала она. – Слышите?

– Я… – начал Крис.

В лесу завыли волки. Один, два, четыре, много, так много, и Крису мерещилось даже, что он различает их по голосам – эти тоскливые, протяжные стоны, и арбалет больше не казался достаточной защитой, потому что разве может смертное оружие защитить от призраков?

– Кейт! Кейт! – закричал Крис. Она не может не слышать этих звуков и криков брата, если только…

Если только она уже не мертва.

Но в Бикон Хиллз не водится волков, нет, нет, только пумы, а пумы не воют и не охотятся стаями, и привидений не существует, какой бы нечистой не была совесть Криса. А значит, все это ему мерещится, даже девушка, даже Питер, даже рана на шее, и неважно, как сильно она кровоточит.

Или рана настоящая, Дерек Хейл его ранил, и теперь яд играет с подсознанием Криса, заставляя его видеть кошмары.

– Я просто согласилась пойти на танцы не с тем парнем, – девушка дернула струны, и виолончель ответила низким, жалобным воем, слившимся с приближающимися криками волков, – оказывается, в наше время за это тоже сжигают, – ее голос окрасился сарказмом, липким и безрадостным.

– Я тебя даже не знаю, – возразил Крис.

– А это еще смешнее.

Крис пустил стрелу не задумываясь, потому что говорила не девушка – и, может, ему и в нее стоило выстрелить, но перед лицом реальной опасности ее виолончель не выглядела серьезным оружием.

Дереку Хейлу не нужна была виолончель, чтобы кого-то убить. Такой же черный и обгоревший, как Питер, как девушка, имени которой Крис не знал и не хотел знать, он стоял и ухмылялся – зубы слишком белые и острые на почерневшем от сажи и крови лице, – и стрела торчала прямо из его груди, но Крис за все сокровища мира сейчас не мог бы порадоваться своей меткости. Похищенный сын шерифа обнимал его за талию, руки по самые плечи в волдырях и язвах, и именно он говорил с Крисом с такой насмешкой.

Кажется, его было уже поздно спасать.

Многоголосый хор волков звучал будто за ближайшими деревьями, так громко, что Крис с трудом слышал собственные мысли, даже если бы эти мысли были хоть сколько-то связными.

– Ты убийца, – сказал он, трясущимися руками заправляя новую стрелу. Он никогда, никогда не боялся оборотней, и почему тогда он так дрожит – и ради всего святого, почему Хейл еще стоит на ногах?! – Убийца, и с тобой пора покончить, и я покончу!

– О, вы посмотрите, кто говорит про убийства, – пропел младший Стилински. – Милый мистер Арджент, убивающий детей в колыбельках.

Крису хотелось пустить болт ему в лоб. Если бы только он был уверен, что Хейл его обратил…

– Они убили Викторию, – сказал он. И повторил громче, прямо в ухмыляющееся лицо до сих пор молчащего Хейла: – Вы убили Викторию! Твоя проклятая мать убила Викторию!

– Неправда, – сказала девушка с виолончелью. Тоскливые стоны инструмента стали окончательно не слышны за воплями волков.

– Неправда, нет, неправда, – рассмеялся Стилински, размазывая кровь по лицу, – тебя обвели вокруг пальца.

– Неправда, Крис, – Вики появилась перед ним, прямо перед ним, такая красивая и печальная, что слезы наворачивались на глаза. – Неужели я вышла за глупца?

Нет, хотел сказать Крис, конечно нет, но его взгляд опустился с ее лица ниже, и крик вырвался из горла – полный ужаса и недоверия. Странная штука торчала из ее шеи, похожая на деревянную перчатку, пальцы глубоко погружены в раны, кровь хлестала потоком, и Крис невольно поднял руку к собственной шее.

– Вики, – позвал он, – Вики. Виктория!

Резкий удар по лицу едва не выбил из него дух – и вдруг все смолкло. Вместо оглушающей какофонии воя и криков пришла тишина, настолько внезапная, что заболели уши, а перед глазами все померкло.

– Крис? – Вместо Виктории перед ним стояла Кейт, разгневанная и слегка обеспокоенная, и Крис отшатнулся, чтобы не получить еще одну пощечину. – Что с тобой?

Крис осторожно оглянулся. Ничего: ни девушки с виолончелью, ни Хейла – обоих Хейлов, – ни похищенного мальчика, и уж точно никаких волков. Ничего…

– Ничего, – выдавил он.

Но было поздно – Кейт уже схватила его лицо за подбородок, поворачивая голову в сторону и разглядывая царапины. Что? Они не исчезли? Они не плод его воображения, как все остальное?

Боже, на что его подсознание пыталось ему намекнуть в этих зловещих видениях?

– Он укусил тебя? – спросила Кейт, и металлическая нота в ее тоне заставила Криса снова поднять арбалет. Незаметно. – Дерек тебя укусил?

– Только поцарапал.

Кейт несколько секунд молчала. Но царапины не были похожи на следы от зубов, так что она кивнула.

– Ты упустил его! И он напал на Харриса, если поспешим, еще успеем его выследить!

Впервые за долгое время Крису не хотелось никого выслеживать – нет, ему хотелось поехать домой, заклеить царапины и лечь спать, и ни в коем случае не думать о том, что он видел в бреду.

– Кто такой Харрис?

– Человек, который помог мне сделать взрывчатку, я его год обрабатывала! – Кейт наконец-то отпустила Криса и отступила, нетерпеливо притопнула ногой. – Поторопись! Или, думаешь, Хейл будет нас ждать? Да что с тобой, Крис, ты совершенно расклеился от жалкой царапины!

– Уже иду, – негромко ответил Крис, с трудом делая первый шаг, – уже иду.

 

***

– Я не понимаю тебя, Крис! – надрывалась Кейт. – Ты уже держал его на мушке! Один выстрел – и мы бы навсегда избавились от угрозы. Может, он и правда тебя укусил? Иначе почему ты его отпустил?

Крис смотрел в столешницу, слушая Кейт и не слыша ее. Да, он отпустил Дерека, да – значило ли это, что он предатель? Что начал колебаться? Или все дело в яде, занесенном когтями оборотня? – и Крис больше не мог утверждать, что этот оборотень был Дерек Хейл.

Но если не он, то кто?

Когда они явились к школе, там уже была полиция. Кейт непрерывно ругалась под нос, пока они с противоположной стороны улицы следили за представлением, а Крисом овладело какое-то безразличие – рука то и дело тянулась к наспех заклеенным царапинам на шее. Зачем он отошел в ближайшую подворотню, он не смог бы объяснить ни Кейт, ни тем более себе. Должно быть, чутье охотника, а может, извращенная связь, которая тянула Криса в темноту.

Дерек был там.

Он стоял на мусорном баке и смотрел на Криса – тем самым мертвым взглядом, что был у Питера и неизвестной девушки, и, наверное, поэтому Крис не выстрелил. Какой смысл стрелять в привидение?

Так он себе говорил. Это было понятное объяснение, которое не делало его предателем и слабаком.

Момент длился и длился, а потом сзади раздался шум, и Кейт закричала:

– Стреляй в него, Крис! – и Дерек, конечно, не был привидением, но Крис почему-то все равно не выстрелил.

К тому времени, когда Кейт достала оружие, Дерек исчез.

Возможно, это все-таки делало Криса предателем.

– Предатель, – шипела Кейт, как змея, пока Крис медленно раскладывал арбалетные болты по столу, один к одному, ровным заборчиком. – Предатель!

А Крис все думал – если они напали на Хейлов через сутки после убийства Виктории, то как Кейт могла обрабатывать этого Харриса год? Неужели она предвидела, что им понадобится взрывчатка?

«Я все-таки вышла за глупца», – печально шептала внутренняя Виктория, и, пожалуй, Крис начинал с ней соглашаться. И он боялся, что не переживет этого смертного ужаса.

– Пап?

Крис вздрогнул и повернул голову, не ожидая услышать голос Элиссон, но та застыла в дверях кухни, глядя на него настороженно и совсем не глядя на Кейт.

– Я приглашу Скотта и Лидию позаниматься? – спросила она. – Или… вы заняты?

Лидию Крис знал, а Скотт – это, кажется, тот новый мальчик, с которым Элли ходила на вечеринку. Крис посмотрел на арбалет, решительным движением сгреб болты в кучу. Он ведь делал это ради Элиссон, ради того, чтобы у нее была нормальная жизнь.

– Конечно, – сказал он вслух. – И почему бы тебе не пригласить их на ужин?


	21. अप्रसन्नता

– Может, мне вообще не стоило мешать вашему свиданию? – Лидия поправила волосы, в зеркало рассматривая Элиссон.

Та изо всех сил делала вид, что увлечена математикой. Как будто можно читать страницу с тремя уравнениям двадцать минут. И кто-то другой мог бы подумать, что все дело в застенчивости – кто-то, но не Лидия. Элиссон не была застенчива.

Маккол побагровел, его пульс скакнул и забился быстро-быстро. Ах, какая ирония, охотница и оборотень, Лидия от души желала им самой романтичной и самой трагической развязки на свете. Элиссон не должна быть счастлива, а Маккол… что ж, в каждой трагедии бывают сторонние жертвы. Они красиво оттеняют драму главных героев.

Порой она задумывалась – в их драме она один из главных героев или всего лишь декорация? Лидия снова поправила идеально уложенные локоны, размышляя, не швырнуть ли расческу в зеркало. Все равно в спартанской комнате Элиссон даже простое зеркало казалось неуместно нарядным.

Раньше здесь все было по-другому: тюлевые шторы, и безделушки, и трогательные фотографии в рамках – вся эта милая женственная чушь, идеальный антураж для диснеевской принцессы. Потом принцесса в одну ночь превратилась в чудовище, а ее уютный дворец – в мрачный каземат.

Лидия находила это вполне уместным.

– У нас не свидание, – пробормотала Элиссон, и пульс Маккола застучал еще громче, – просто отец предложил… что почему бы не пригласить моих друзей на обед…

– Как мило с его стороны, – сказала Лидия.

Как мило, в самом деле, пригласить на ужин двух оборотней. Если бы Арджент знал, ах, если бы он знал. Каждый раз, заходя в этот дом, Лидия думала – а может, это последний раз? Может, Ардженты обо всем догадались, и больше она отсюда не выйдет? Может, в салате ее ждет аконит, а в подвале – машины для пыток и медленная смерть? Может, Элиссон притворяется и только ждет случая ударить ее в спину?

Пожалуй, в этом была бы какая-то высшая справедливость, ведь сама Лидия притворяется и ждет случая ударить в спину, разве нет? Даже забавно, какие мысли приходят в голову за учебником математики.

– Так почему бы не сделать это свиданием? – поинтересовалась она.

Трепетный жених покраснел еще сильнее, едва не воспламеняя злосчастный учебник жаром от лица и рук. Элиссон только ниже наклонила голову.

Самая романтичная пара школы, а как же, Лидии с Джексоном придется потесниться.

Интересно, что будет, если Маккол выдаст себя? Арджент убьет его прямо там, за столом, или сделает вид, что ничего не случилось – ради очаровашки Лидии, лучшей подружки его дочки, – чтобы ночью подпалить его дом с Мелиссой внутри? Вполне возможный вариант, особенно в той части, что касается «выдать себя» – после сегодняшней выходки Айзека.

Лидия не сомневалась, что он раздразнивал Маккола специально.

А еще не сомневалась, что у него какие-то секретики с Эрикой и Джексоном.

Ну и, само собой, она ни чуточки не сомневалась, что эти их дурацкие секретики приведут к неприятностям для всех них.

О похищении ей рассказал Дерек, и слава богу, должно быть, она бы просто сошла с ума, увидев расклеенные по городу ориентировки. Не сдержавшись, Лидия хихикнула – сошла бы с ума, ну да. И все равно хорошо, что Дерек позвонил ей и сказал, что шериф все знает. Все знает и при этом все равно объявил Дерека в розыск, что ж, Лидия давно размышляла о шерифе и правде и как они друг с другом склеятся – выходит, она ошибалась, склеились они не слишком гладко.

О том, что Стайлз отравлен Дитоном и шерифом, ей тоже рассказал Дерек. О том, что Стайлз больше не может обращаться. Что у него нет якоря. Что он, кажется – кажется, – вернулся к своей болезни. Дерек рассказал все это самым спокойным и сдержанным тоном, промолчав при этом, что будет… что будет, если Стайлз умрет.

Впрочем, Дерек мог молчать сколько угодно.

Лидия и так знала.

– Ты забыл, что ты болен, я тоже забыл, что ты болен – я и ты, мы с тобою вдвоем, – прошептала она отражению Питера, и тот согласно кивнул.

Он всегда с ней соглашался.

– Что ты сказала? – голос Элиссон прозвучал неприятно, пронзительно в тишине комнаты, и теперь вместо Питера из отражения на Лидию глядела она – из плоти и крови, – хотя Лидия в любой момент предпочла бы воображаемого Питера живой Элиссон Арджент.

– Ничего, – промурлыкала она. Элиссон в зеркале выглядела совершенно мертвой – тусклые побелевшие глаза, черная кожа, пятна, и, может, это и была иллюзия, но Лидии нравилась эта иллюзия. Она улыбнулась собственному лицу, совершенно идеальному, как обычно. – Думаю, я отлучусь в туалет, чтобы вы могли поцеловаться, а то вечер становится скучным. Заодно прослежу, как бы твой дорогой отец не нагрянул со своим _особым_ дробовиком.

Элиссон вздрогнула, ее мутный взгляд налился внимательностью.

– Почему особым? Что ты имеешь в виду?

Ну конечно, аконит и рябину против оборотней, что еще Лидия могла иметь в виду?

– Ну конечно, специальный дробовик против поклонников, что еще я могла иметь в виду? Ведь у тебя такой заботливый папа.

– Да, – Элиссон облизнула губы, – да, он заботливый…

– И не беспокойтесь, я буду в туалете довольно долго.

Она тихо прикрыла за собой дверь, выходя из комнаты, повернулась – и радостно вздохнула. Питер стоял в конце коридора, смотрел на нее и улыбался, ласково и в то же время слегка насмешливо, будто знал что-то, что не знала она, и не собирался рассказывать.

– Мне надо подслушать, – прошептала она.

Но Питер только прижал палец к губам и поманил ее к себе. Однако стоило Лидии шагнуть вперед, как он отступил и скользнул за ближайшую приоткрытую дверь. Лидия без раздумий последовала за ним.

В комнате воняло Кейт Арджент. Лидия успела подумать об этом, вздрогнуть от отвращения – а следом руки Питера обхватили ее за талию, и Кейт была забыта. Питер пах как все ее мечты разом, его губы были теплыми и нежными, и он выглядел молодым – на целый год моложе, – здоровым и беззаботным.

Лидия скучала по нему невыносимо.

– Все становится хуже и хуже, – призналась она. Питер и сам, наверное, это знал, но хотя бы его призраку Лидия могла доверить сокровенное. Жалобы вперемешку с поцелуями. – Кажется, надежды нет.

Надежды на счастливый исход. На спокойное будущее без страха. На то, что они когда-нибудь на самом деле будут вместе, и она будет обнимать настоящего Питера, и никто из них не будет сумасшедшим.

– Надежда есть всегда, – Питер улыбнулся и погладил ее по щеке тем самым трогательным и романтичным жестом, что всегда заставлял ее сердце сжиматься. И отступил, опуская руки.

– Питер…

Лидия осеклась. Там, за Питером – призраком Питера, напомнила она себе, – прямо на полу стояла открытая сумка. Большая такая сумка вроде саквояжа, и Лидия даже со своего места возле двери видела, что она набита весьма характерными коробками. Не раздумывая, что будет, если Кейт застанет ее тут, Лидия рванулась вперед.

Это был уникальный шанс, один на миллион.

Обычно Ардженты держали свой арсенал надежно запертым в подвале и в сейфах, подобраться к нему было невозможно: Лидия со Стайлзом пытались и едва не попались. Непонятно, почему Кейт оставила сумку тут, но совершенно точно такой возможности не повторится.

Совсем не грациозно плюхнувшись на колени, Лидия распахнула сумку – и едва удержалась от потрясенного вздоха: тут была куча всего. Она поспешно достала мобильник, открывая коробочки и фотографируя этикетки – и не забывая взять один-два патрона из каждой коробки. Всего полминуты спустя ее карманы потяжелели и стали позвякивать, и Лидия, подумав всего мгновение, засунула несколько особо здоровенных штук в бюстгальтер.

И засмеялась. Сидя на полу в комнате Кейт Арджент, по локоть в боеприпасах, Лидия смеялась и не могла остановиться: она представила, что будет, если за ужином патроны посыплются из ее лифчика прямо в салат, и какие у почтенного семейства убийц будут лица.

Бесценные.

Жаль, что это последнее, что Лидия увидит – она бы рассказала Стайлзу, тот бы тоже посмеялся.

Мысль о Стайлза моментально привела ее в чувство. Может, тут есть что-то, что сможет его исцелить, а ради этого Лидия, пожалуй, засунула бы сколько угодно патронов – и не только в белье.

– Солнышко, пора идти, – сказал Питер. Лидия кивнула, фотографируя еще пару коробок. – Пора идти!

Настойчивость в его голосе заставила Лидию быстро засунуть все как было, прикрыть сумку и вскочить на ноги – и выбежать из комнаты. И едва не заорать, когда в конце коридора вдруг появилась Кейт.

Несколько секунд они молча смотрели друг на друга.

– Что ты делаешь? – спросила Кейт сухо.

Лидия облизнула губы.

– Иду в туалет.

Взгляд Кейт наполнился подозрительностью и тяжелой, бескомпромиссной холодностью.

– Туалет в той стороне, – сказала она. Как будто Лидия, побывав в этом доме пару десятков раз, могла не знать, где туалет.

Лидия вздохнула.

– Ладно, ты меня поймала, – она улыбнулась и закатила глаза, – на самом деле я слежу, чтобы никто не зашел, пока эти двое голубков милуются, и когда я говорю «никто», я имею в виду мистера Арджента и его знаменитый дробовик, которого так боится стесняшка Скотти.

Кейт еще пару мгновений сверлила ее взглядом, а потом расхохоталась. Лидия не в первый раз удивилась, как улыбка меняет эту женщину, какой милой, веселой и обаятельной она сразу становится. Неудивительно, что после смерти матери Элиссон к ней так прилепилась.

– Крис на кухне сражается с духовкой, так что можешь оставить свой пост, – Кейт заговорщицки подмигнула, – зато у меня есть мохито. Что скажешь?

– Ну, если только у тебя нет проблем с тем, чтобы наливать алкоголь несовершеннолетним.

– О, дорогуша, у меня нет таких проблем, – отмахнулась Кейт, – мы, девчонки, должны друг друга поддерживать. Даже в шалостях, верно?

– Верно, – улыбнулась Лидия.

 

Судя по лицу, Крис Арджент проиграл сражение с духовкой – ну или у него просто был плохой вечер. Определенно, если бы он убил Дерека, то лицо у него было бы радостнее. Лидия надеялась на это. Рассчитывала.

Опустив взгляд, она наложила себе горошка. Слегка подгорелого, или Лидии это просто казалось. Нет, если бы Крис Арджент убил Дерека, то он пах бы кровью и радостью, а не усталостью и коньяком. Точно. Точно.

– Расскажи нам немного о себе… Стив? – Крис сосредоточенно и даже немного ожесточенно поворочал ложкой в салате, но так и не решился себе наложить.

– Скотт, – сказала Элиссон.

– Без разницы, – пожалуй, Арджент сегодня был сама вежливость. Лидия подумала и все же взяла себе салат. – В какой колледж ты собираешься?

Элиссон снова не дала Макколу открыть рот. Может, это было мудро с ее стороны, она тоже знала Скотта не первый год.

– Папа, ты не думаешь, что еще слишком рано об этом говорить?

– Нет, – отрезал Крис. – Самое время.

– Я… – Маккол так громко сглотнул, что слышно было, должно быть, на улице, – я…

– Он не разговорчив.

– Папа.

– Ну, это ведь достоинство – конечно, не сравнится с приличным колледжем, но все же.

– Папа!

Все надолго замолчали, пока Кейт наконец не заскрежетала вилкой по тарелке.

– А чего все такие кислые? – вот у кого был отменный аппетит, так это у Кейт. Хотя в голосе у нее звучал сарказм, а во взглядах, бросаемых на брата, светилось презрение и гнев, горошек она уплетала с завидным энтузиазмом. Зато Крис почти не ел, Элиссон гоняла гарнир по тарелке, а Маккол – тот вообще боялся взять вилку в руки. Наверное, думал, что она отравленная. Или серебряная. – Можно подумать, вам кусок в горло не лезет.

– По-моему, очень вкусно, – тут же сказала Лидия и засунула в рот новую порцию. – Правда, Элли?

Элиссон вынырнула из размышлений и рассеянно кивнула.

– Папа отлично готовит, – пробормотала она.

– Ну, это откровенное преувеличение, – засмеялась Кейт, – хотя… если он решит сменить работу, то всегда найдет место в какой-нибудь забегаловке.

– Я не собираюсь менять работу, – огрызнулся Крис.

Атмосфера за столом с каждой минутой становилась все более напряженной, и Лидия громким шепотом спросила:

– Кейт, а у тебя не осталось еще мохито?

– Конечно, милая, – Кейт улыбнулась ей во весь рот, – кому-нибудь еще?

– Мне, – сказала Элиссон.

Крис нахмурился.

– Нет!

– Не обращай на него внимания, – отмахнулась Кейт и поднялась, – сейчас принесу.

Крис открыл рот для возражений, но Кейт уже исчезла в коридоре, и в столовой воцарилась гробовая тишина. Несколько секунд все смотрели на вазу с цветами в центре стола.

– Я посмотрю, как там десерт, – наконец выпалила Элиссон.

– Я с тобой, – тут же вызвался Маккол.

– На десерт не надо смотреть, – в воздух сказал Крис.

Как будто кто-то его слушал.

Пожалуй, картошка тоже выглядела привлекательно. Лидия положила себе порцию, после недолгих колебаний добавила еще горошка.

– Ужин и правда очень вкусный, – улыбнулась она. Просто потому что наслаждалась дискомфортом Криса – да она целый вечер делала бы это, лишь бы только видеть его поджатые губы, и никакие патроны в лифчике не могли испортить ей удовольствие. – Вы после смерти жены начали готовить, мистер Арджент?

Крис вздрогнул и как-то странно посмотрел Лидии за спину. Словно ждал увидеть там свою мертвую жену.

– Всего лишь я, – шепнул Питер, поглаживая Лидию по плечу, – да, Кристофер?

Крис опустил взгляд. Будто и не слышал. Будто не был точно таким же психом, как Лидия.

Та едва не расхохоталась – и подавилась, услышав, как Элиссон на кухне громко сказала:

– Мы должны убить его сегодня ночью, Скотт.

Что? Что?! Это было так неожиданно, что Лидия забыла, как держать лицо. «Кого?» – едва не заорала она. Первая мысль была о Питере, и Питер за спиной захихикал – угрозы настоящему Питеру его только веселили,

– Я не уверен… – заблеял Маккол. В присутствии Элиссон он всегда превращался в мокрую тряпку, но Лидия думала, что уж теперь-то, когда они встречаются, все должно измениться. – А если Дитон ошибся? Если Дерек не альфа?

Лидия уронила вилку. Та загрохотала по паркету, как будто весила не меньше фунта, Питер захихикал громче и плюхнулся на свободный стул Кейт, а Крис побелел как полотно, но Лидия не могла заставить себя реагировать.

– Мы обо всем договорились, Скотт, – шипела Элиссон. – Ты передумал? Я думала, это ты хотел убить его, чтобы стать человеком, а теперь ты трусишь? Что со вчерашнего дня изменилось? А ведь бал уже завтра, и если бы ты больше не был оборотнем…

Она замолчала, но Скотт резко вздохнул. Можно подумать, эта тварь ему там сиськи показала!

– Нет, – твердо заявил Маккол, – нет, я не передумал.

Тупица. Просто тупица. Лидии хотелось вскочить с места, ворваться на кухню и перегрызть ему горло! Этот говнюк, этот недоделанный омега собирался убить Дерека, да еще и договорился с Арджентами! По крайней мере, с одним Арджентом. Интересно, он и Кейт во всем признался – и теперь надеется, что его пощадят?

Господи, Лидии не просто горло ему хотелось перегрызть – ей хотелось делать это медленно и вдумчиво.

– С тобой все в порядке? – спросил старший Арджент.

«Нет, всего лишь собираюсь с особой жестокостью убить ухажера вашей дочери, но ничего страшного, все равно он вам тоже не нравится». Лидия посмотрела бы на лицо Криса, если бы она сказала это вслух.

– Было бы потрясающе, – обрадовался Питер.

И будь она проклята, если Арджент не побледнел еще сильнее.

– Итак, кому налить? – веселый голос Кейт избавил Лидию от необходимости отвечать, а следом из кухни показалась Элиссон – без десерта.

Что ж, Лидии все равно больше не хотелось есть.

 

Лидия споткнулась и упала, пар облачком вырвался из ее рта – и она махом пришла в себя. Как она тут оказалась? И где это – тут?

В панике заозиравшись, она не сдержала удивленного вздоха: лес. Заповедник, и недалеко должен быть сгоревший дом, и это последнее место на земле, где она хотела сейчас быть. Сейчас, и завтра, и всегда.

Питер, она искала Питера – или Дерека, но явно не нашла никого из них. Сейчас Лидия даже не чувствовала связи с остальными членами стаи, и было ли дело в ее безумии, или в близости проклятого дома, или в том, что все остальные уже мертвы, только она одна осталась бродить по лесу, пока не утратит разум окончательно и не одичает…

– Питер! – закричала она. – Питер!

Он тут, он должен быть тут! Его тянуло в эту могилу, Лидия знала, и его, и Дерека, будто то, что до слез пугало ее, их, напротив, приманивало.

– Питер!

Интересно, она нормально ушла от Арджентов? Помогла с посудой и мило попрощалась – или вылезла в окно? Или обратилась, и теперь охотники ищут ее с оружием, идут по следу? Лидия опустила взгляд: что ж, она была полностью одета, но босая, и это могло означать что угодно. Она могла потерять туфли в лесу. Могла дойти до дома и разуться. Могла… даже самые нелепые мысли были не настолько нелепы, как реальность, так что за смысл гадать?

Мысли об Арджентах принесли воспоминания об ужине, о странной подавленности Криса и мятном вкусе мохито – и о Макколе. Потухший было гнев вновь зажегся внутри, вырос, заполняя Лидию без остатка.

Если Кейт пощадит этого предателя, то Лидия убьет его сама!

Но сначала надо найти Питера и Дерека – и предупредить их.

– Питер! – опять закричала она.

И, словно в ответ на ее отчаянный призыв, со стороны города раздался вой. Хриплый и протяжный, совершенно незнакомый, он поднял волоски на затылке Лидии дыбом и заставил ее неосознанно зарычать.

Это было не приветствие. Это был вызов.

Вызов альфе прийти и сразиться за первое место.

И альфа-сука в Лидии, обычно погребенная под слоями усталости, здравого смысла и страха, вскочила на все четыре лапы, оскаленная и готовая к бою.

Издав громкий воинственный вой, Лидия отряхнула коленки, поправила платье и побежала обратно к городу. Больше не было смысла искать Дерека, Питера или Стайлза. Если они живы, если они могут слышать – они придут к наглому чужаку.

И Лидия будет там.


	22. Smärta

Питер шел по следу – или ему так казалось, ветер разгонял запах, палая листва распространяла аромат гниения и сырой земли, а мертвый дом за деревьями вплетал во все это богатство тонкую, привязчивую ноту гари. Но след исчезал, вновь появлялся, и каждый раз, когда Питер готов был отказаться от преследования, он снова щекотал ноздри, напоминая о чем-то давно забытом, но очень нужном.

Необходимом.

Что обязательно нужно найти.

И Питер не сворачивал. Впервые за много дней он знал, что делать, и кто он, и где находится, и почему на нем нет одежды и так болят обожженные участки кожи. Он чувствовал, что просветление временно, но наслаждался им, как школьник наслаждается короткими каникулами, даже если на улице дождь.

И то, почему на его руках запах крови и Криса Арджента, совсем не заботило Питера. Это слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Если бы Кристофер был мертв, ночные птицы пели бы диснеевские песни, а деревья и луна танцевали бы и улыбались Питеру. Но они не танцевали и не улыбались, Питер мерз и все еще был безумен и шел по смутно знакомому следу, потому что ему больше некуда было идти – а значит, проклятые Ардженты до сих пор живы.

Завтра Питер попытается их убить.

Точно. Давно пора.

Питер не знал, где его стая, и это его немного беспокоило. Где Дерек, и Стайлз, и его королева, особенно она. Лидии не было дома, ее окно оказалось темным и безжизненным, и она не ответила на его зов. Запахи Дерека и Стайлза в доме шерифа выветрились и остыли, только сам шериф одиноко сидел в гостиной, и если бы Питер умел читать мысли, он бы решил, что у шерифа очень плохой день. Переходящий в плохую ночь. Но Питер не умел читать мысли, так что он просто развернулся и ушел – и следы Дерека терялись где-то в городе, а потом Питер уловил знакомо-незнакомый запах, и теперь он в лесу, преследует смутное воспоминание в темноте.

Как странно.

Питер остановился, когда ветер донес до него новый аромат – мяты и духов, и сердце его моментально забилось быстрее: это был запах Лидии. Она здесь! Сомнительные поиски вдруг утратили всякий смысл, ведь какая разница, кто оставил след, если Лидия тут?

За спиной Питера, со стороны города, раздался звук. Протяжный и высокий, он ввинтился в уши, проник в затуманенный разум и на мгновение заставил Питера забыть вообще обо всем: это был вой. Вой оборотня, и этот оборотень звал альфу, _вызывал_ альфу на бой за место, и стаю, и территорию.

Взрыв когтями землю, Питер резко повернулся – не замечая даже, что превращается, – и быстрой рысью понесся на зов. Его королева поймет. Она подождет и не будет сердиться, если в качестве подарка Питер принесет ей голову наглеца.

А именно это Питер и собирался сделать.

 

Пока Питер бежал, зов повторился еще дважды, с каждым разом все ближе и громче – и увереннее, словно оборотень пробовал голос. Теперь Питер улавливал в нем знакомые ноты, и хотя он был уверен, что никогда не слышал этого воя раньше, что-то неуловимо близкое в нем было. Это смущало, но Питер не хотел смущаться, он хотел надрать задницу придурку, поэтому он бросил думать о глупостях и сосредоточился на беге.

Знакомые улицы и дома замелькали мимо, и Питер даже остановился, недоуменно поводя носом. Перед ним была школа. Точнее, перед ним был сетчатый забор, но за ним – точно школа, тут Питер ошибиться не мог, он учился в этой школе, и его племянники учились в этой школе, и Стайлз с Лидией учились в этой школе… и что, соперник действительно не мог найти более подходящего места?

Теперь, когда Питер не бежал, он отчего-то начал соображать лучше – и чувствовать лучше. В голове словно немного прояснилось.

Дерек был рядом. И Стайлз, и Лидия, и… тот запах, что Питер преследовал в лесу, теперь был здесь. Питер заозирался, чутко прислушиваясь: уж слишком это все походило на ловушку – странный незнакомый зов, место, где ночью не будет свидетелей. И его стая, собравшаяся тут, потому что где еще им быть после такого вызова?

Осторожно, чтобы не шуметь, Питер перемахнул через забор, добежал до угла здания и, спрятавшись в глубокой тени, прошел вдоль стены к передней части школы – той, где располагался главный вход. Сейчас он припоминал, что в вое были какие-то искусственные, металлические нотки – то, на что он не обратил внимания в пылу преследования. То есть это могла быть запись, и тем больше все происходящее походило на ловушку.

В которую вот-вот угодят его щенки!

Мигом вспотев, Питер заглянул за угол – как раз в тот момент, когда на площадку перед крыльцом вышел Дерек. Совершенно непринужденно, только в линии плеч было скорее раздражение, чем приличествующая случаю настороженность, и Питер едва не заорал этому идиоту, что он идиот…

– Скотт, что ты вытворяешь, придурок?! – закричал Дерек. – Ты хочешь, чтобы сюда примчались охотники?

Питер моргнул. Скотт? Тот самый парень, которому Дитон промывал мозги и с которым Дерек теперь бегал по ночам? Тот самый приятель Стайлза? Тот самый… нет, что это он, Питер, обратил парня, Питер предпочитал сейчас не думать.

Так это он выл?

Он бросал вызов альфе?

Питер нахмурился, потому что этому дурачку нужно было преподать хороший урок, и все же что-то тут было не так. Так что Питер открыл рот, и сделал шаг вперед, и приготовился позвать Дерека…

И тут все полетело прямиком в ад.

Дверь школы распахнулась, и на крыльцо выскочил Стайлз.

– Дерек! Я ее нашел, Дерек! Дерек, скорее!..

Дерек шагнул вперед, открыл рот и вскинул руки – и вдруг с отвратительным звуком ему в шею воткнулась стрела, и еще одна – в плечо, и третья – в грудь, и все это произошло моментально, никто из них не успел издать ни звука. Дерек молча рухнул на землю.

– Дерек! – ожил Стайлз. – Дерек!!!

И одновременно с ним ожил Питер. Не думая даже, что тоже может попасть под стрелы, он пулей вылетел из своего укрытия, бросаясь к Дереку. Его кровь, единственный из его родных, кто остался жить!

Раздался звон стекла, какой-то грохот, стрела царапнула бок Питера, но не смогла пробить шерсть – Питер не обращал на весь этот шум внимания, потому что Дерек не шевелился, его глаза были закрыты, а кровь разливалась под телом огромной темной лужей. Стайлз пронзительно кричал:

– Альфа! Альфа! – и Питер вскинул голову, столько отчаяния было в этом призыве. – Альфа, помоги!..

Скотт, новый щенок, затаскивал Стайлза назад в школу – Питер успел мельком удивиться, что все сопротивление Стайлза не приводит к результату, а еще подумать, что Скотт молодец, все делает правильно, но потом Скотт открыл рот и крикнул:

– Перестань, Стайлз, это Элиссон! Она с ним разберется! Стайлз!

Питер дернулся было вперед: он был прав, это ловушка! Охотники оказались достаточно сообразительны, чтобы использовать одного из них, на самом деле в этом не было ничего удивительного, – и теперь Стайлз в руках предателя. Но Дерек нуждался в немедленной помощи, и пока Питер колебался, Скотт успел затолкать Стайлза в школу и захлопнуть дверь. Скрежет засова резанул уши – а следом стрела воткнулась-таки в ногу Питеру.

Боль была шокирующей.

Взвизгнув, Питер прикрыл тело Дерека собой и оглянулся – куда им бежать? Он даже не знал, откуда стреляют, и противоречивые порывы разрывали его: опасность сводила с ума, Дерек казался мертвым, а Стайлз сейчас прямо в ловушке, и что же Питеру делать? Он чувствовал себя загнанным в угол.

Вой раздался за спиной, и не успел Питер ответить, как на освещенную площадку выскочила Лидия: полностью обратившаяся, прекрасная, разъяренная. Не обращая внимания на стрелы, она зубами вцепилась Дереку в плечо и поволокла его прочь – и Питер… Питер все равно не знал, куда идти, а она знала, так что Питер рванул за ней, стараясь прикрыть их обоих от обстрела и готовый к любой опасности.

Как они оказались в школе, Питер запомнил не очень хорошо: кажется, Лидия показывала дорогу, а он тащил Дерека, который с каждой секундой становился все тяжелее и словно бы мертвее, и потом они забрались в приоткрытое окно – Питер всегда думал, что на окнах в школе сигнализация, – и спрятались раздевалке, и тут оглушительно воняло кровью, а может, у Питера все смешалось в голове, и их пока никто не преследовал…

– Она пойдет за нами, ей нужен Дерек, – выпалила Лидия. К ней вернулся человеческий облик, но глаза сияли желтым.

– Кейт?

Питер выдернул стрелу из шеи Дерека, быстро нашел и убрал другие, молясь, чтобы это помогло. У него тряслись руки – просто смешно, и все равно тряслись, – и он чувствовал себя самым нормальным на свете, вот только радости в этом не было никакой. Питеру даже захотелось на миг в свою палату, и чтобы это все был сон.

– Элиссон, – Лидия потерла лицо ладонями, оставляя кровавые разводы, ее голос дрожал точно как руки Питера, – она тут одна… ну, я надеюсь, что одна. Они сговорились с Макколом убить Дерека, думают, он альфа… Питер, зачем ты обратил его, зачем?

Если бы у Питера был ответ на этот вопрос.

Наклонившись, он прижал голову к груди Дерека, но не услышал сердцебиения, в панике зажал рукой рану на его шее, пытаясь вспомнить, как исцелять – и даже не позволяя себе подумать, что будет, если ничего не выйдет… нет, нет, все получится, обязательно…

– Стайлз у них, – прошептал он, – этот Скотт его забрал. Я не мог бросить Дерека.

Они как загнанные животные тут, и вдруг Питера охватила такая обида и такая ненависть, что в глазах потемнело, а руки вспомнили, как лечить.

Лидия тихо ахнула.

– Куда?

– В школу, через главный вход.

– Я пойду за ним, – решительно сказала Лидия.

В этот момент в здании школы что-то загрохотало, следом послышался звон разбитого стекла. Питер, который машинально притянул Лидию к себе, помотал головой.

– Нет.

– Ты нужен здесь, нужен Дереку, – Лидия высвободилась, и Питеру мучительно было признавать, что она права, но менее правой от этого она не становилась. – Я ему все равно ничем не могу помочь. И Стайлза мы бросить не можем…

Потянувшись, она быстро поцеловала Питера в губы – и исчезла. Питер сглотнул, чувствуя себя чудовищно беспомощным и бесполезным: пусть Лидия и говорила что-то про помощь, вот только от помощи Питера Дереку было ни жарко, ни холодно. Вдохнув и выдохнув несколько раз, Питер потер руки, словно от этого простого действия в них вдруг могла появиться магия, стащил с Дерека куртку, вновь попытался зажать все еще кровоточащую рану – это же хорошо, это значит, что сердце бьется, верно? – и едва не завыл, потому что ну какой из него альфа, если он потерял всех трех членов своей стаи, всех, кто еще оставался?

Питер не помнил, как спасся из горящего дома – он вообще ничего не помнил после выстрела Криса Арджента, – но, наверное, именно так оно все и было. Лидия, Дерек и Стайлз чувствовали то же, что он сейчас, только проку от них оказалось больше.

– Дерек, – взмолился Питер, – ты не посмеешь, слышишь? Я найду Стайлзу мальчика, и он тебя забудет, и я каждую неделю буду ходить к тебе на могилу и рассказывать, как у них дела. Ты же знаешь меня, Дерек…

Дерек закашлялся. О господи, да! Питер от избытка чувств обнял его, не обращая внимания на кашель, и непонятно, что помогло – пустые угрозы или эти жалкие попытки исцеления, – но Дерек пока явно не собирался на тот свет.

– Питер? – прохрипел Дерек, выворачиваясь из объятий. – Где Стайлз?.. Что случилось?

Потому что это был Дерек, и именно такие вопросы и в такой последовательности он должен был задать, вместо того чтобы лежать смирно и пытаться дышать.

– Да, это я, мой милый племянник, – Питер постарался улыбнуться, хотя ситуация не располагала к улыбкам, – тебя подстрелили охотники. Одна охотница, младшая мисс Арджент, если верить Лидии, а я ей верю, и только мой героизм и блестящее целительское мастерство смогли спасти тебя, нет, нет, не надо оваций!

Что угодно, лишь бы не отвечать на второй вопрос.

Но тут в здании снова что-то загремело, Дерек резко сел, зажимая шею руками; глаза круглые и синие-синие.

– Где Стайлз?! – его голос больше походил на бульканье, жутко, на самом деле жутко, и что Питер мог ему сказать?

– Лидия пошла за ним.

– Мне надо его найти, – Дерек, похоже, вообще не слушал, – сейчас же!

Он поднялся на ноги, пошатываясь и цепляясь за Питера, царапая его когтями, упорный и целеустремленный, и Питер даже задумался, насколько опасно будет треснуть его по голове – но тут вдруг в школе все стихло. Наступила такая оглушительная тишина, что Питер задержал дыхание и схватил Дерека за руку…

Дверь в дальнем конце раздевалки – Питер только сейчас сообразил, что они в раздевалке, – вылетела с треском, ударилась об пол и заскрежетала, и в дверном проеме появилась Лидия. Как валькирия!

Триумфально глянув на Питера и откинув волосы за спину, она внезапно исчезла – и снова появилась, но уже со Стайлзом. И ведь до этого Питеру казалось, что Дерек плохо выглядит. Что ж, по сравнению со своим благоверным он был просто живчик: Стайлз, даже стоя на ногах, казался окончательно и бесповоротно мертвым.

– Дерек, – пролепетал он. Бросившись вперед, он скорее упал на Дерека, чем обнял его, и Питер пошатнулся, потому что теперь они оба наваливались на него. – Дерек…

Казалось, он вот-вот разрыдается.

– Ты ранен? – спросил Питер. Стайлз как-то странно пах. – Эта стерва тебя подстрелила?

– Что ты тут делаешь? – это подал голос Дерек. – Я же оставил тебя в безопасном месте!

– Твой друг, этот твой Маккол собирался убить Дерека, – Лидия звучала совсем как Фемида, – я слышала, как они сговаривались с сучкой Арджент! И ты все еще будешь за него заступаться? Скажешь, его обманули и бла-бла-бла? Да даже если так, он собрался убивать, он верит, что Дерек альфа! Неделя, как стал оборотнем, и уже метит в вожаки, а…

– Он верит, что с какой-то стати превратится в человека, – просипел Дерек, защитным жестом обхватывая Стайлза. – Дитон наплел ему какой-то чепухи.

Футболка на боку у Стайлза задралась, и Питер нахмурился: ему показалось, он видит что-то странное.

– Скотт все знает, – негромко сказал Стайлз. Он даже не сделал вид, что слушает обвинения Лидии – суетливым жестом он стирал кровь с шеи Дерека, сам белый и больной, и Питеру все меньше нравился этот чумной барак. Черт, да как будто до этого происходящее нравилось ему _больше_! – Что я оборотень. И что нас несколько.

– И давай-ка заключим пари, как скоро он растреплет обо всем своей Джульетте, и она решит убить уже тебя! – рявкнула Лидия.

Стайлз оторвался от Дерека, поворачиваясь.

– Я люблю Скотта, Лидия. Он мой лучший друг, – его глаза сузились. – Но никто не тронет мою стаю. Моего альфу, моего партнера, мою семью. Никто, Лидия, – думаю, ты поймешь меня, как никто другой.

Лидия явно хотела ответить что-то резкое, но потом просто кивнула. Ее ожесточенное лицо смягчилось.

– Ну хотя бы не сунутся сюда, если думают, что нас несколько, – сказала она.

Наклонившись, Питер окончательно задрал футболку на боку у Стайлза – и тот дернулся в сторону, но было поздно.

Из-под пояса джинсов вверх по коже расползались довольно большие темные пятна, вроде как синяки, только не такие четкие. Пятна соединялись друг с другом – точнее, переползали одно в другое, и выглядело это все отвратительно и очень нездорово. И ни капли не исцелялось.

– Все в порядке, – пробормотал Стайлз.

Маленький врун.

– Его отравили, – а вот это Дерек, который на ложь отродясь не разменивался.

– Мне уже лучше.

– Нет, тебе не лучше, и ты не можешь обращаться!

– Я хотя бы могу на ногах стоять, – огрызнулся Стайлз.

Ну конечно, они должны были цапаться, и в другой ситуации Питер даже почувствовал себя спокойнее – хоть какая-то стабильность, но тут даже стабильность не спасала.

– Кто тебя отравил? – спросил он.

– Я могу стоять на ногах! – в доказательство своих слов Дерек переступил с ноги на ногу, и, браво, он и правда мог стоять. – Я же оставил тебе записку, зачем ты вышел?

– Кто тебя отравил?! – не выдержал Питер. Потому что он, может, и неважный альфа, но он, по крайней мере, старший тут. – Стайлз!

Дерек открыл рот. Стайлз посмотрел на него.

Очень выразительно.

– Дитон, – сказал Дерек.

Это была не вся правда, но правда, и Питер почувствовал, как гнев снова захлестывает его. Предатель! Питеру захотелось побежать и найти его, растерзать на куски, прямо сейчас…

– Чем это тут воняет? – внезапно спросила Лидия. – Вон оттуда.

Питер посмотрел в том направлении, куда она указывала. В той части раздевалки была еще одна дверь, сейчас закрытая, стекло чем-то заляпано – Питер видел даже в темноте.

– Я слышу полицейские сирены, – говорил у него за спиной Дерек, – нам надо уходить, прямо сейчас. – Питер не особо прислушивался, он сделал несколько шагов к двери, и удивительно, что он раньше как-то не обратил на нее внимание, потому что она выглядела _странно_. – Стайлз, ты можешь передвигаться? Где сейчас Маккол и Арджент?

Питер сделал еще пару шагов, и рядом возникла Лидия со сосредоточенным лицом.

– Не надо нам ее открывать, – сказала она вдруг.

– Я должен был выйти, – оправдывался Стайлз, – господи, Дерек, я же не сказал тебе самое главное! Я пытался, но потом все произошло, а потом Скотт…

Питер взялся за ручку и дернул дверь на себя. Тяжелый запах крови и плоти ударил ему в лицо, окрашивая все вокруг красным, приглушая звуки, затуманивая мысли.

– …это была Кора, Дерек! Это была твоя сестра!..

 

– … Питер! – кричала Лидия. – Питер! Питер!..

 

Но Питер не слышал.


	23. ความริษยา

Если бы кто-нибудь мог внятно объяснить Джексону, как он – такой замечательный и умный – мог оказаться в подобном дерьме, он бы этому объясняльщику заплатил, не задумываясь, и даже дал бы погонять машину. Увы, из всех желающих дать объяснения были только тупицы Лейхи и Райес, и Джексон не настолько выжил из ума, чтобы им платить.

Голос Стилински в голове с привычным издевательством напомнил, что Джексон достаточно выжил из ума, чтобы по приказу этих дворняжек бегать ночью по городу и искать психованную вонючую убийцу. Точно, раз уж попал в дерьмо, то и помереть нужно по уши в дерьме!

Если бы Джексон был способен себя ненавидеть, то сейчас он занимался бы именно этим. Но Джексон к себе относился неплохо, так что с большим удовольствием ненавидел Лейхи и Райес.

– Девчонку надо найти, – с непоколебимой уверенностью сказала эта сучка, зажимая Джексона в раздевалке – мужской раздевалке, между прочим! – пока Айзек скалился из-за ее спины. – Мы облажались, а теперь у Дерека неприятности.

Джексон мог бы сказать, что у Дерека неприятности, потому что он окончательно свихнулся от своей любви к Стилински и страсти его контролировать, так что похищение и припрятывание в каком-нибудь подвале было вполне естественным ходом событий. Джексон мог бы так сказать и посмотреть, как Эрику разорвало бы от ревности, но следом она наверняка попыталась бы разорвать самого Джексона.

А он дорожил лицом и новыми джинсами. Да.

– Я предлагал все ему рассказать, идиотка, – прошипел Джексон, отпихивая Эрику, чтобы не нависала – его это нервировало.

– Никто ничего никому не расскажет! – Райес притопнула ногой и взмахнула маникюром в опасной близости от щеки Джексона. – Мы просто найдем ее и…

– И что? – спросил Джексон насмешливо. – Убьешь ее? Райес, во-первых, ты отродясь никого не убивала, ты же у нас хорошая девочка, – он сделал вид, что не заметил, как загорелись яростью ее глаза и скривились губы, – а во-вторых, она тебя на куски для барбекю покромсает. Или думаешь, если потрясешь сиськами и пропищишь «ну пожалуйста, сдохни, а то Дерек будет нас ругать», то она так и сделает?

– Заткнись! – вспылила Эрика, но язвительные комментарии Джексона явно заставили ее задуматься. Ну слава богу, может, в ее ватных мозгах зародилось хоть немного сомнений! – Мы что-нибудь придумаем. Главное – это выследить, где она скрывается, а там разберемся.

Как это на них походило! «Потом разберемся», ну да, и «потом» наступит как раз тогда, когда психопатка будет пытаться откусить кому-нибудь из них голову. Надо было рассказать все Дереку, вот что, взять яйца в кулак и сознаться, по возможности свалив всю вину на двух дебилов, по несчастливому стечению обстоятельств оказавшихся с ним в одной стае.

Джексон даже просидел полчаса над телефоном, репетируя про себя разговор и придумывая оправдания, которые убедят Дерека, что убивать Джексона на месте не стоит. Остановило его только то, что сейчас-то Дерек точно не будет настроен благостно – трудно рассчитывать на хорошее настроение, когда Дерека обвиняли в похищении сына шерифа.

Какая жалость, что Дерек не утащил Стилински чуть попозже! Джексон наступил бы себе на гордость и признался бы во всем Стайлзу. Да, тот был агрессивным ублюдком и запросто мог бы на Джексона напасть, но он понял бы идею отомстить – и он очень не любил, когда Дерека кто-то огорчает. Он предпочитал огорчать его исключительно сам.

Так что он бы придумал, как смягчить историю.

Но, увы, Стилински был недоступной опцией, и только поэтому Джексон сейчас шлялся по городу, вынюхивая грязную омегу и одновременно стараясь не столкнуться с ней лицом к лицу. Что было не так уж сложно. Она наверняка была уже в Огайо.

Ну, Джексон надеялся, что она в Огайо, а не в Бикон Хиллз – и не за ближайшим углом.

– Надо было послать их, – пробормотал Джексон себе под нос.

Он мог бы сейчас сидеть дома и смотреть телек, или тусоваться с Дэнни, или уроки делать, а вместо этого пачкает дорогие кеды, обшаривая свалки!

Ему не хотелось признавать такое вслух, но в глубине души он понимал – дворняжки правы. Они подставили Дерека, и тот будет чертовски зол. Вот только если Дерека арестуют, Стилински все сделает, чтобы отмазать его – даже если ради этого придется выдать шерифу всю их компанию. И хотя Джексон несовершеннолетний, а его отец – классный адвокат, но соучастие в нескольких убийствах, да еще в составе «банды»…

Нет, даже с классным адвокатом от такого просто не отмажешься.

Если бы только все убийства совершил Питер! Но Джексон точно знал, что водителя автобуса убила омега, он там был – и, честно говоря, хотел бы забыть ту ночь поскорее.

Свежая мысль заставила Джексона резко остановиться и схватиться за голову. А что, если омега заодно с Питером? Она давно могла выйти на их безумного альфу – или он на нее, и идея мести вполне могла прийтись Питеру по душе. Или еще более жуткий вариант – она искала Дерека и нашла его, и теперь все в курсе: и Дерек, и Питер, и Стилински.

Джексону конец.

Он постарался глубоко вдохнуть и выдохнуть. Нет, это бред, он просто паникует. Питер ему в видеопрокате откусил бы башку, он и до пожара был резким.

Джексон снова вздохнул. Надо перестать себя накручивать, вот только как перестать, если у него даже не было времени спокойно подумать? События разворачивались слишком быстро, и Джексон, хотя и гордился своей сообразительностью, за ними не поспевал.

Итак, омега хотела поговорить с Дереком, а еще пристроиться в их стаю, и Лейхи ей это обещал – за «небольшую помощь». Джексон точно помнил, что щедрые обещания раздавал Айзек, и что сукин сын даже не врал. После нескольких дней взаперти омега казалась довольно сговорчивой. Или делала вид. Или…

Да черт ее знал, эту омегу, может, она была вовсе и не такой тупой, как они все думали.

По крайней мере, ее мозгов хватило на то, чтобы запомнить фамилии из списка. «Ты поможешь нам, – разглагольствовал Лейхи. – Мы избавимся от охотников, и альфа примет тебя в стаю! Дереку это понравится!» И прочие прелестные лозунги, больше годящиеся для избирательной компании школьного президента.

Как если бы фрику Лейхи когда-нибудь светила должность школьного президента.

– О чем я думаю? – в досаде сказал Джексон.

Он, как последний неудачник, стоит возле помойки на самых задворках Бикон Хиллз и воображает Айзека Лейхи школьным президентом. Что за хрень? Надо возвращаться домой, вот что, а если Лейхи позвонит, послать его подальше. Отличный план.

Почему он вообще согласился на эту авантюру?

Потому что Лейхи и Райес его заставили, а он не посмел отказаться, саркастично ответил внутренний Стилински. Да пошел он, засранец!

Как будто в ответ на мысли Джексона в проулке между двумя заброшенными зданиями, прямо в темноте, что-то зашуршало, заскрежетал металл, а следом послышался топот – Джексон напружинился, готовясь к любой опасности и раздумывая, не сбежать ли. Кто бы это ни был, Джексон с ним вряд ли справится…

Снова раздался скрежет, и Джексон сам себе не смог бы объяснить, что заставило его сделать шаг вперед, в темноту: может, любопытство, может, чувство протеста. Может, даже смелость. Он оборотень, а не какой-то человек или полукровка вроде Стилински, он не боится бродяг и одичавших собак!

– Эй, кто здесь? – позвал он, останавливаясь у входа в переулок – и старательно не думая, что выглядит точно как киношная блондинка, которой вот-вот первой откусит голову чудовище. – Выходи!

Глаза быстро приспосабливались к темноте, выхватывая пожарную лестницу, мусорные баки, сваленные кучей детали велосипеда. Джексон шагнул раз, другой, после каждого шага застывая и вслушиваясь, приоткрывая рот и пробуя воздух на вкус, пытаясь уловить хоть что-то…

Еле заметное колебание воздуха, словно выдох, коснулось его уха.

– Кого-то ищешь, Джеки?

Джексон едва не взвизгнул позорно – едва, но все же удержался. После он обязательно вознаградит себя за сдержанность. Когда сердце перестанет колотиться так истерично.

– Не подкрадывайся, Стилински, – огрызнулся он чуть громче, чем хотел и чем следовало.

Стайлз улыбнулся – растянул сомкнутые губы, будто кто-то потянул уголки в стороны. Его глаза были прикрыты, и в темноте лицо казалось более резким и угловатым, чем обычно.

– Ты спросил, кто здесь, – негромко ответил он. Джексон сглотнул, потому что ему безо всякой видимой причины было жутко. Стилински, всегда дерганый, стоял слишком неподвижно и, казалось, даже не дышал. И не успел Джексон так подумать, как Стилински подался вперед, склоняя голову набок, оказываясь так близко, что Джексон невольно отступил. – Ты видел ее, Джеки?

Его ресницы приподнялись, глаза были желтыми-желтыми, совершенно бессмысленными. Джексон считал, что только Лидия свихнулась – но сейчас холодный пот выступил на спине, прилепляя рубашку к коже.

– К-кого? – выдавил он.

Паника стучала в голове: как он узнал? Как?! И что теперь будет? Они ведь тут совсем одни, и у Стилински и раньше не было тормозов, а за то, что они подставили Дерека, он может попытаться откусить Джексону уже не руку.

Стилински наклонился, почти касаясь носом шеи Джексона; горячее дыхание щекотало кожу, отдавало аконитом, заставляя волоски на затылке вставать дыбом. Джексон был оборотнем вдвое дольше, чем этот полукровка, но никогда еще он не чувствовал себя таким уязвимым. Как в фильме ужасов. Сердце билось быстро-быстро, и даже если бы он начал врать напропалую, Стилински в этом грохоте все равно не различил бы.

– Разве ты не чувствуешь ее запах? – прошелестел Стилински. Его зубы были слишком близко к крупным сосудам. – Девушки?

Джексон облизнул сухие губы.

– Я ничего не чувствую.

Стилински мгновение не реагировал – и вдруг отступил, выпрямляясь и заглядывая Джексону в глаза.

– А что ты тут делаешь? Гуляешь?

Как мило, светский разговор. Джексон поднял руку, чтобы как бы незаметно потереть шею.

– А ты? – спросил он в ответ. – Тебя вроде как похитил твой бойфренд, разве нет? – он постарался, чтобы это прозвучало язвительно, но голос работал как-то странно. – Полицейские опрашивали твоих друзей, но мы с тобой, слава богу, не друзья.

Стилински снова улыбнулся.

– О да, – сказал он. – Не друзья. Итак, ты никого не видел?

Неизвестно, чем бы окончился этот разговор – явно ничем хорошим, Джексон нутром чуял, – но в этот момент они услышали вой. Пронзительный и одинокий, он заставил их как по команде резко вдохнуть и замереть, вглядываясь в черное небо над головой.

– Кто это? – сдавленно спросил он, потому что не узнавал голоса. Это она? Та девчонка, которую они упустили и которую теперь им всем на погибель разыскивает Стилински?.. – Ты знаешь, кто это?

– Нет.

Голова Стилински, словно локатор, повернулась на юг, и Джексон с ужасом понял, откуда раздается вой. От школы. От школы, где работал последний парень из списка Лоры! Джексон сообразил это резко, вдруг, словно озарение – омега там. Она собирается убить последнего парня, и это очередное убийство точно повесят на Дерека, и им всем конец!

Вой раздался снова, и что-то звериное глубоко внутри у Джексона ответило рычаньем, потому что только сейчас он понял, что это не просто зов одинокого волка. Это вызов на бой. Вызов, который тот же Стилински явно не прочь был принять.

– Сейчас узнаем, – прошипел тот, скалясь. – За мной!

Джексон последовал за ним прежде, чем сообразил, что делает: он просто не мог устоять на месте. Нет, нет, он совсем не хотел встревать в драку, но и остаться в стороне просто не мог. Это было новое чувство, свежее и незнакомое, и оно так густо мешалось со страхом разоблачения – а им грозило неминуемое разоблачение, если Стилински и омега встретятся, – что Джексон совсем запутался. Проще всего было бежать, так что он бежал, пока мимо мелькали фонари и припаркованные автомобили, дома и деревья, бежал, пока впереди не показалась школа.

Одинокий фонарь тускло освещал автостоянку.

Стилински резко затормозил, поднимая руку, и только тут Джексон пришел в себя. Черт, как он вообще тут оказался?

Вой разнесся опять, громкий, звучащий словно сразу отовсюду, проникающий в такие задворки души, о которых Джексон даже не подозревал.

– Он использует школьное радио, – шепотом сказал Стилински.

Тусклый свет фонаря бросал тени на его лицо, и Джексон только теперь заметил, каким больным он выглядит. Бредовая мысль, но неужели Дерек поранил его при похищении? Неужели свихнулся достаточно, чтобы это было не фарсом, а _настоящим_ похищением, и теперь Стилински сбежал, и чью же сторону должен принять Джексон?..

Радио? Он сказал радио?

– Умная сучка, – пробормотал Джексон. Омега явно решила найти Дерека сама. И отыскала гарантированный способ. – Не надо нам соваться туда вот так, не разобравшись…

Он замолчал, потому что Стилински его не слушал. Приблизившись к сетчатой ограде, он изучал здание школы, словно разгадка обязана была немедленно написаться прямо на передней стене большими разборчивыми буквами. Джексон воображал себе это: «Три придурка решили поиграть в таинственных мстителей, внутри, скорее всего, труп, и тебя могут арестовать вместе с твоим любовником, который будет тут с минуты на минуту. Кстати, убийца тоже внутри, если тебе интересно». Стилински сто процентов будет интересно.

Стилински тем временем шумно принюхался, и Джексон машинально сделал то же самое, но не почувствовал ровным счетом ничего.

– Она там, – выдохнул Стайлз. И словно в подтверждение его слов раздался вой. – Она тоже ищет меня…

Звучало в точности как бред сумасшедшего, как обычные разглагольствования Лидии, когда на нее находило, и Джексон уже поднял руки и сделал шаг вперед – этого психа надо было остановить, во что бы то ни стало остановить! – но Стилински одним движением перемахнул через забор и бросился к школе. В немом шоке Джексон смотрел, как он минует освещенную стоянку, как взбирается по стене школы сбоку и исчезает в открытом окне кабинета химии, и вот только что он стоял рядом, а теперь Джексон один в двух шагах от провала и полного ужаса.

– Черт, черт, – отмер он, вылавливая из кармана телефон, – черт…

Айзек отозвался еще до того, как прозвучал первый звонок.

– Ты нашел ее? – спросил он таким командирским голосом, что Джексону моментально захотелось дать ему в морду. С размаху. – Где?

«Пошел ты в жопу», – вот что Джексону хотелось ответить. Но вместо этого он сказал:

– Мы в полной заднице, Лейхи! В полной, ты понял?

Видно, что-то в его тоне заставило Лейхи напрячься.

– Мы – это в смысле вообще мы все, или мы – это ты, я и Эрика? – уточнил он.

– Мы – это в смысле Стилински вот-вот наткнется на девку, которую ты, дебил, откопал! На нее и на свеженький труп! И я не знаю, кто из них друг друга сожрет, он или омега – потому что сейчас они абсолютно одинаково ебанулись, Лейхи! – но Дерек все равно снимет кожу с нас всех! Я постараюсь его уговорить, чтобы он начал с тебя!

Потрясенное молчание давило ему в ухо. Надо же, Лейхи язык проглотил, какая неожиданность! Джексон вдохнул побольше воздуха, чтобы высказать Айзеку все, что давно накипело… но тут со стороны школы – прямо из того окна, в которое влез Стилински – раздался грохот и звон разбитого стекла, а следом над школой пронесся все тот же истошный вой, и связные мысли в голове Джексона как-то сами по себе кончились. Буркнув с трубку что-то, что сам он потом ни за что не смог бы вспомнить, Джексон вцепился пальцами в сетку забора, взбираясь наверх. Секунду спустя он был с противоположной стороны, сразу чувствуя себя в сто раз более неуверенным – словно под прицелом.

– Что я творю, – бубнил он, втягивая голову в плечи и перебегая освещенный участок, – теперь я тоже псих, это заразно, – взбираясь по стене и буквально вваливаясь в окно.

Внутри все было разгромлено, шкафы вывернуты наизнанку, стеклянная посуда разбита вдребезги, осколки покрывали пол ровным полом. Харрис точно будет в ярости – ну, если после вчерашнего ему будет хоть какое-то дело до рабочего места.

Кровью не пахло.

Дверь в кабинет была распахнута, и Джексон вышел в темный коридор, прислушиваясь к любым звукам. Куда делся этот придурок? И, главное, где омега? Джексон вздрогнул, опасливо оглядываясь, потому что на какое-то мгновение ему показалось, что один из них стоит прямо у него за спиной. Но нет. Тишина и темнота.

Ладно, насчет тишины он погорячился – снизу раздавался какой-то шорох. Прокляв свое безрассудство, Джексон прокрался по лестнице – ну кто бы мог подумать, что самая обычная школа ночью может быть такой жуткой? – стараясь, чтобы его не было ни видно, ни слышно из холла.

– Кора?

Джексон подпрыгнул, настолько неожиданно это прозвучало.

Стилински неподвижно стоял посреди холла, свет с автостоянки, просачивающийся через окна, резко выделял его застывшую фигуру. Голос был тихим и полным… чего-то, Джексон не знал, как назвать эту интонацию. Он никогда не слышал, чтобы Стилински так разговаривал.

– Кора, пожалуйста…

Темнота в конце холла – там, где начинались шкафчики – шевельнулась, сгущаясь на секунду и выпуская из себя прижатую к полу растрепанную фигуру. Джексон вдохнул и забыл, как выдыхать.

Это была их омега.

Им конец.

– Кора, – негромко подманивал Стилински, – иди ко мне.

Из кучи тряпья послышалось шипение, а потом…

– Дерек?

– Он жив, Кора! – в голосе Стилински теперь было что-то вроде экстаза, и он сделал несколько шагов к омеге, а она тоже подалась вперед – и Джексон только сейчас заметил, что ее ладони оставляют на полу кровавые следы. – Мы идем к нему, прямо сейчас, господи, Кора, он будет так счастлив…

– А… Пейдж?.. – выдавила омега.

Стилински резко остановился. И неизвестно, что бы он ответил – Джексон понятия не имел, о ком омега спрашивает, – но в этот момент опять раздался вой. Минуточку… если это не омега, то кто же воет? Кто тот идиот, который вызывает альфу на бой?

– Скотт Маккол! – голос Дерека был словно глас свыше, и доносился он с улицы. – Скотт, что ты вытворяешь, придурок?!

Стилински рванулся к двери, распахивая ее – в этой школе хоть что-то запиралось на ночь? – и выбегая на крыльцо.

– Дерек! – заорал он. – Я нашел ее, Дерек!

Джексону было прекрасно видно освещенную площадку перед школой, и Дерека, и Стилински – и когда началась стрельба, он оказался словно в первом ряду в кинотеатре. Что-то прогрохотало рядом, мимо пронесся Маккол, даже не заметив Джексона. Тот все равно не посторонился бы. Остолбеневший от ужаса, он смотрел на разворачивающееся перед ним зрелище.

Громкий скребущий звук вывел его из транса. Омега, о которой он успел позабыть, отползала в темноту, обхватив голову руками. Секунда, другая – и она полностью заползла в коридор. И бросилась бежать.

Джексон не раздумывал, кидаясь за ней.

– Альфа! – доносился до него голос Стилински. – Помоги нам!

И, может, Стайлз не отказался бы от помощи даже Джексона. Но Джексон не мог одновременно помогать ему и бежать за омегой.

А за ней обязательно надо было бежать.

Джексон вспомнил, что за девушку звали Корой.


End file.
